The Snake Charmer
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: His father casts a wide shadow, so Atticus should be able to get his way with his name alone. The thing is, he doesn't want that. So he left to make his own name with his faithful familiar by his side. Only to join a crew of the strangest people he could have ever met with a captain that can change fate itself. The Mugiwara Pirates. -Pic not mine-'The Emerald Rose' Sequel-
1. It Has Begun

**Here it is, the story you all have been waiting for! If you're reading this story and haven't read the first one, go read that. Or nothing will make sense. Probably.**

 **Anyway, the sequel is here! And unlike 'The Emerald Rose' where it was all about Evelyn (fem!Harry), this is about her child, Atticus, and his adventures with the Mugiwara Crew. I hope this story is as successful as its predecessor.**

 **I wasn't sure whether to put this as a crossover or not, but everyone said that I should. So I did! ^^ But this crossover is mainly One Piece with little Harry Potter references popping in. I was told to say that.**

 **Moving on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or Harry Potter if it should be mentioned.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are both mine. Wanna know who they are exactly and where they came from? Go read 'The Emerald Rose'.**

" _Parseltongue_ "

"Normal"

 **I also decided to start each chapter off with a part of a song, which does not belong to me. I guess it helps to set the mood a bit.**

 **Even a well-lit place, can hide salvation**

 **A map to a one man maze that never sees the sun**

 **Where the lost are the heroes**

 **And the thieves are left to drown**

 **But everyone knows by now**

 **Fairy-tales are not found**

 **They're written in the walls**

 **As we walk in a straight line**

 **Down in the dirt with a landslide approaching**

 **But nothing could ever stop us**

 **From stealing our place in the sun**

 **We will face the odds against us**

 **And run into the fear we run from**

 **It has begun**

 **A bit more than I expected to put of it. 'It Has Begun' by Starset.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Powerful wings beat the air, the beast easily carried by the wind with the passenger upon its back. Bright purple eyes, almost lavender in color, looked back to the tall form straddling the black body in front of the large white wings, ankles linked together against the crème-colored underbelly.

" _You're sure this was a good idea_?" the creature asked, the voice feminine. " _Your father may be mad when he finds out you left. Especially without saying anything_."

" _He'll be mad, yeah_ ," the rider replied with a shrug, emerald green eyes looking through blonde bangs to gaze upon the open ocean. A hand reached up and brushed the bangs from the eyes, combing through the shaggy golden hair. " _But this is something that I just have to do. I can't hide behind his name. I need to make one for myself_."

" _And you will, but you know he prefers it if you stay close to home_ ," the scaled creature pointed out, turning her serpentine head towards the teenager on her. " _Especially after what happened with your mother_."

" _He's just being protective, that's all_ ," the blonde teenager scoffed with an annoyed roll of his eyes. " _Estrella, I have to do this. He'll understand, or Mama will help him understand anyway_."

The winged serpent sighed as she nodded her head. " _Where to first, Atticus_?" she asked. " _North Blue? Red Line? Reverse Mountain to start at the beginning of Paradise_?"

" _I want to start in East Blue_ ," he announced, laying down against her body.

" _East Blue_?" the agathodemon repeated in surprise. " _Why? It's the weakest of the seas! You know you're nearly as powerful as your father. Why would you want to start there_?"

" _Because it's the weakest_ ," Atticus explained with a soft sigh. " _If I can't handle the East Blue, then I have no right to my name. I would be ashamed to call myself a Donquixote if I fail to survive East Blue_."

Estrella looked back ahead, her large white wings giving a powerful flap. " _Very well_ ," she accepted. " _Then we will go to the East Blue_."

 **Here is a line!**

Dellinger could not figure out where the other teenager went. He checked all around their home, the stables, and even Estrella's little grove hidden in a cliff on the north side. Atticus would go there sometimes when he wanted to be alone, after all. Still, no sign. He wasn't even a passing shadow in the sky.

Worried, he went to the one person that generally does know where the teenager was. "Young Master?" the fishman hybrid asked, looking up to the tall blonde. Atticus was almost as tall as the Young Master, he was just missing about a foot.

"Yes, Dellinger?" Doflamingo responded, shifting through his paperwork. Everything was looking good as usual and profits were flowing in due to the slave auctioning, but that was a business he was planning on dropping soon enough. His most recent deal will require his full attention.

"Sorry to bother you, Young Master, but do you know where Atticus is?" he asked. "I haven't been able to find him all day."

Covered eyes stared at the hybrid teenager. "Have you looked in Estrella's grove?"

Dellinger nodded. "They both weren't there. I didn't see him in the sky, either. I can't find him in the mansion and he wasn't in the stables."

"He's probably in town," the towering blonde commented, turning back to his paperwork. "Call one of the others and see if they spotted him."

"Already did. No one said they saw him."

Doflamingo froze for a moment. His son does wander off every once in a while, but he very rarely left Dressrosa and someone tends to spot him. If no one has seen him, then he must have left sometime during the night. His lips tugged downward into a frown before he reached over and grabbed his den-den mushi.

 **Here is a line!**

Puru-puru-puru…puru-puru-puru…Gacha

"Hello," Atticus greeted when he answered his den-den mushi, the main body of it in the bag by his leg.

"Where are you?" he heard his father's voice through the snail. The snail was even frowning to show the caller's expression.

"One second," he sighed, leaning over to look down from Estrella's side. "Umm…I think that was a Calm Belt we just flew over a while ago."

"A Calm Belt?" Doflamingo repeated. "Why are you around there?"

Atticus sighed, his shoulder shrugging harshly. "I told you before, I wanted to go on my own pirate adventure," he pointed out.

"And I told you to stay home."

"Dad, everyone knows who you are. They know you're a Shichibukai, some know you're the king of Dressrosa. But I am just your son. Everyone sees me and I'm just your son to them. I want to make a name for myself, to prove that I can be just as powerful as you."

"I cast a wide shadow, son," his father pointed out. "Your expectations may prove to be too high right now."

"Which is why I'm doing this," the younger explained. "I want to make a name for myself so that I'm not hiding in your shadow. I can't live like that. I even left that feather coat you gave me back home! I won't be the child that hides behind the powerful father and waits for him to defend me. I want to be the kid that people see and know that their asses are going to be kicked before the father even hears about it. Besides…maybe I can find a doctor for Mama while I'm out here."

He heard his father sigh lowly. "You won't listen even if I told you to turn around and come back here," he noted. "You do have your mother's spirit, after all. Very well. Watch yourself. And your first bounty better not be ridiculously low. I would be very disappointed. Ow!"

Atticus blinked in surprise before another voice came through the snail, causing him to smile. "Don't listen to that asshole, sweetheart," his mother told him. "We're proud no matter what you do or what kind of bounty you get. Just don't take any shit from anyone and make some friends out there. Most importantly-"

"Find a good doctor," he added. Maybe Law, if he's as good a doctor as he always aimed to be. That will be a fun meeting. It's been roughly eleven years, after all.

"No," his mother sighed gently. "Have fun. You better keep in touch, though, otherwise your father will become unbearable and I may just have to kill him."

"I will not become unbearable," Doflamingo's voice managed to drift through, apparently loud enough for the snail to pick up on it.

Atticus grinned and chuckled his own unique chuckle that his father was ready to blame him picking up from Aster and Estrella. "Sesese, I'll call when I get my chances. For now though, Estrella and I have been flying since a couple hours before dawn. We're going to find a place to eat. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright," his mother responded. "Be careful and have fun. Hey!"

"Fufufu, mine," Doflamingo chuckled. "It won't be me worrying, son. It'll be your mother. She's just blaming me."

"She blames you for everything and face it, dad, you kind of deserve it," Atticus pointed out blandly despite the wide grin stretching his lips. "Anyway, I gotta go. I think we just found a place to eat. Bye, guys."

Receiving the farewell from his parents, he put the receiver back on the den-den mushi he carried around. The main reason he even carried a common one, despite baby den-den mushi being used more commonly by the family, was because Estrella, once large enough, had a habit of carrying him farther than most expected. His father got him the common den-den mushi simply for a better signal, especially since her speed left the distances unpredictable at times.

" _See, I told you he would be okay with it_ ," Atticus commented, reaching up and patting the black line that cupped her lower jaw.

The winged serpent nodded slightly. " _So you did, little master_ ," she agreed. " _So, shall we land at that restaurant_?"

" _The Baratie_ ," Atticus read the sign. " _Huh, Mihawk comes here occasionally. He says there isn't any better food out there. I say we check it out_!"

" _You talk with Mihawk_?"

" _Mihawk is the only one of the Shichibukai Dad doesn't mind me talking to. He thinks Jimbei and Kuma will convert me to their views, Crocodile is too…what was that word he used? Oh well, doesn't matter. Moria is too creepy and thinks he'll steal my shadow. And Boa is just a bitch. I don't get why the entire world loves her so much_."

" _On that, we can most definitely agree_ ," Estrella snickered as she descended to the deck of the restaurant.

Atticus leapt off her before she could land, her form circling the floating restaurant before gracefully landing not too far from him. " _I'll see if I can get a window seat so that I can share with you_ ," he informed. Once she nodded to him, he turned to the doors and walked inside. The interior, he had to admit, was quite beautiful and almost sparkling clean. Most of the tables were occupied, very few even looking his way.

A waiter with short, almost shaved, green hair and an unusual build came up to him, his wide mouth grinning happily. "Welcome to the Baratie, you bastard! How will you be paying for your meal?"

Atticus blinked at the insult before shaking his head. Maybe it's just a quirk. He comes from a family full of them, this is not the worst he has seen. "Will gold coins be okay for payment?" he asked. He really needs to exchange his coins for beri.

"Yes it will! We will be glad to serve you, you no-good ruffian. Follow me to your seat."

"Would it be possible for me to get a window seat? I have a companion outside that I wanted to share my meal with, but she's too big to come inside and may scare some people," the blonde explained, looking over his shoulder.

"That's no way to talk about a lady," another man pointed out, glaring at him with his uncovered eye under a curly eyebrow, the other eye being hidden by blonde bangs. He was dressed smartly, wearing a clean black suit with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. "If she wants to come in, let her."

"Sesese, she's no lady, I can tell you that," Atticus laughed, his shoulders shaking. "She's my ride. Estrella, poke your head in here for a minute!" The doors opened due to the large snake head, black with a crème-colored bottom jaw, a black line tracing the back of the jaw, and bright purple eyes. Several customers jumped from their seats or flinched. "She's harmless, mostly, but she is twenty-five feet long with a twenty-foot wingspan. So like I said, she's pretty big." With a wave of his hand, the snake left the doorway. "So…window seat?"

"Uh…right this way," the waiter said lowly, leading the tall blonde to a nearby table that was right next to a decently sized window.

"Thanks." He flipped a shining gold coin to the waiter before dropping onto the chair. "Ah man, these seats are comfy."

" _Well sorry, maybe you should invest in a saddle_ ," Estrella commented sarcastically when Atticus opened the window.

" _So touchy_ ," he threw at her before scanning over the menu.

"Whoa! Is that a giant snake?! So cool!"

"Huh?" Atticus looked up, seeing a black-haired boy roughly his age wearing a red vest, blue jeans rolled up to just below his knees, and a straw hat with a red ribbon on top of his head. His eyes were wide and sparkling as he looked at Estrella, who was staring back nervously. "You are?"

"Shishishi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" the other introduced. "Hey, wanna join my crew?"

"Luffy!" a group of three yelled from another table.

Snorting, Atticus rolled his eyes and turned to his agathodemon. " _A green rookie_ ," he muttered under his breath while placing the menu back down, earning a nod of understanding from the serpent. Turning back to the other teen, he smirked. "Look, you don't just walk up to random people and ask them to join your crew. It's a good way to invite someone to kill you when your guard is down."

"Nah, you're a good guy," Luffy told him, smiling brightly as he picked his nose. "I can tell."

"How many are even on your crew, excluding you?" he asked, looking over to the table to take a better look at the people sitting there.

A man, if not in his late teens, with green hair and three swords was watching him closely, one hand on the handle of his white weapon. Another teenager with thick curly black hair, tanned skin, and a long nose was looking at him curiously, his body shaking. Next to him was a young woman with short orange hair and brown eyes scanning over him with a gaze that told him that she would steal from him the second he turns his back.

"Four," Luffy replied, holding up his hand with his fingers up and thumb tucked down to his palm.

"I'm not joining!" the blonde from earlier yelled at him.

"But I already decided, you're going to join my crew," he informed the suited man, crossing his arms and looking to the other like his opinion did not bother him.

" _An oddball, if I may_ ," Estrella stated.

"You're not even going to ask what kind of skills I have or anything?" Atticus questioned. "Besides, you're wearing an apron and being bossed around by a waiter."

"I'm no waiter, my name is Sanji and I'm the sous chef," the blonde informed him, flicking off some ash.

"Sorry, I didn't realize," the Donquixote placated. "Look, you seem like a nice guy and all, but you're a little naïve. If you think you'll survive the Grand Line like you are, you have a painful lesson coming to you. I'm just here for a meal."

" _Someone's coming_!" Estrella hissed angrily, baring her fangs while looking out to sea. " _A large pirate ship_."

"Looks like you'll be having quite a few customers soon," he commented, picking up the menu again. "Can I just have some steak with steamed vegetables and a large piece of meat for my snake?"

"Sure thing," Sanji replied, turning away to make the order.

 **Here is a line!**

" _I'm blaming Mama this time_ ," Atticus announced, looking to Estrella, who only nodded. His mother had often enough complained about what she calls the 'Potter Luck'. It looks like he inherited that very same luck as well along with his untidy hair. Color, definitely from his father. It's shagginess, his Mama once said, in part of the Potter blood if pictures of her father were anything to go by.

" _That was a cruel thing to do_ ," the winged serpent noted as the customers rushed from the restaurant that would soon become a battlefield. " _He was starving and he was fed. He was even given free food for his men. Why would he harm that chef and try to take this place_?"

"So that's Don Krieg?" the still-seated blonde asked, looking over to the group that stayed.

"Yeah, one of the toughest men in East Blue," the head chef answered while stroking his braided mustache that only sprung back to its horizontal line. 'Red-Leg Zeff' he managed to identify from old bounties his Dad kept from long ago. "He had an entire fleet at his command. He was supposed to have gone to the Grand Line."

Atticus snorted. "Yeah, tough," he mocked as he heard shouting from outside, the crew cheering from the food they received. "Numbers and weapons, that all he is. I'm surprised he lived long enough to get back here."

"We almost didn't make it," the man kneeling on the floor stated. "It was insane. All our ships destroyed by one man. I'll never forget him, that hawk-eyed man."

The green-haired one that Atticus learned was called Roronoa Zoro grinned wildly, clutching his swords.

"Mihawk?" the teen asked curiously, blinking in surprise. "Huh. Now I'm even more surprised that you are still alive. What did you do to piss him off enough to destroy your ships? Wake him up from a nap?"

"Don't joke around like that!" the man named Gin shouted at him, slamming his hands onto the floor.

"Who said I was joking? Take it from me, waking up a swordsman from their nap is one of the worst things you can do. They get super cranky, I shit you not. So, did he let you go?"

"No, a storm kicked up and we managed to escape," Gin replied, lowering his head. "It was a nightmare!"

"Oops…" Atticus said lowly as he slowly turned to the large snake outside his window. " _Estrella, keep an eye out. He'll be out there somewhere_."

" _Too late_ ," the agathodemon sighed upon seeing the approaching fog.

"Hey, if I get rid of those pirates, can I stop doing chores?" Luffy suddenly asked, turning to Zeff.

"Sure," Zeff agreed with a nod, which prompted Luffy to throw off his apron with a grin and place a hand on his hat.

As he walked out, the large ship was suddenly destroyed, men falling into the sea as a small boat floated towards the restaurant.

" _Mihawk's here_ ," Estrella pointed out cheerfully.

" _Obviously_ ," Atticus sighed as he got to his feet. "All I wanted was something to eat. That's all. Now we're in a mess. Definitely blaming Mama for her family's luck."

"Why do you say that?" the long-nosed Usopp asked, his body trembling.

The nine-foot tall blonde stretched his lips into a grin his father would be proud of. "Because trouble follows her like a little lost puppy, and now it follows me," he explained. "It's the luck of her blood. Or Fate likes using us as her bitch." He turned to the chefs before bowing his head politely. "I offer my services to rid you of this pest. Even if that Luffy kid takes on Krieg, and does win, he may have several of his men waiting for their own chance."

"Why help us?" Zoro asked, lifting a thin eyebrow.

"Sesese, why not?"

 **Here is a line!**

Mihawk's gone, the jerk didn't even acknowledge him being there. Zoro's badly injured and now gone as well to chase after their wayward navigator, named Nami, with two other swordsmen called Johnny and Yosaku. Now Don Krieg, more confident since the swordsman's departure, was fighting against Luffy one dirty trick after another.

Men clamored onto the extended deck, wielding their swords threateningly with bloodthirsty smirks on their faces and their eyes confident. Not as much as their crazy captain's, but enough to tell the others that they fully believed that the Baratie will be theirs soon enough.

Estrella hissed as she raised her head, her wings opening as wide as possible to make herself appear larger. Some of the pirates paled and stumbled back, a few even falling onto their rears to scurry backwards. Then a large man wearing thick plates of armor with large pearls, as well as a pearl helmet, emerged from the water. The men seemed to regain their courageous stupidity upon his arrival.

"Want me to take him?" he offered, looking to Sanji curiously while ignoring just about everything the large man was saying. Something about being invincible?

"I can handle him," Sanji informed.

"Too late!" Atticus chirped, rushing forward and ignoring Sanji's protests. The man, Pearl, continued to taunt him, telling him that he would not be able to penetrate his armor. Jumping into the air, Atticus tilted his body into a roll, tucking into himself as he fell back down to Pearl.

"Jamming Shockwave!" he yelled, slamming his hands down onto the helmet hard enough that the neck caved into itself. A ripple from the impact flew through the air, Pearl's face turning purple as a trickle of blood dripped from both nose and mouth. Placing his feet on Pearl's shoulders, he pushed himself off, spinning through the air only to land on his feet next to his serpent.

" _3…2…1…_ " Estrella counted down almost boredly.

"Timber!" Atticus exclaimed as Pearl fell backwards, unconscious. "Hey, Gin. You may want to move that gun from the chef's head before you piss someone off."

Startled, Sanji turned to Zeff, seeing the gun almost pressing against the older man's head, held up by Gin himself. "I don't want to hurt the old man, Sanji," he confessed. "Just stand down and let Don Krieg take the restaurant."

"Like hell!" Sanji denied. "This is the old geezer's dream! I won't let anything happen to it! Even if I have to die to protect it! It's the least I can do to repay taking his leg!"

Atticus clenched his jaw before swinging his arm out, smacking Sanji across the back of his head. Not hard enough to do more than cause a slight stumble.

"What the hell was that?!" Sanji yelled angrily, glaring at the taller blonde.

"You moron," he accused with a sneer. "What makes you think that will make the old chef happy? Don't you get it?! This restaurant may be a dream, but it isn't his treasure! If you lay down your life and die protecting this place, how do you think he would feel about that?! It will become nothing to him! Want to know why? He may have given up his leg for some weird reason for you, but he also took you in. He taught you everything you know now. Am I right?

"You two act like you don't get along or drive each other up a wall so often that there are tracks left behind. But the thing is that he doesn't see you as some brat he saved. You're family to him! And if you die protecting this place, he won't care that he lost this restaurant. He'll care that he lost you!" Grabbing Sanji by the collar, he pulled the smoking blonde to him roughly. "So if you're gonna protect this place for him, you better stay alive. Otherwise, all of this is for nothing, whether the Baratie is saved or not."

Sanji nodded reluctantly. He refused to let the ship fall into another's hands. It is the old geezer's treasure, no matter what this kid says. What does he know, anyway? If he does die protecting it, then at least he was dying for a damn good reason. He won't let anyone take this restaurant!

"Don't you get it!?" Gin shouted, bringing attention back to him. "I will kill him. I don't want to, but I will. Just let Don Krieg have the damn place!"

"You don't get it," Atticus chuckled, noticing the way the gun was handled. "So stop playing with a gun and bring out your real toys."

Gin was unable to answer as Pearl staggered back to his feet, yelling angrily while slamming the plates his hands held together quickly. Fire soon erupted around him, covering the deck despite even Don Krieg yelling at the large man to stop.

" _Estrella, cool him off_ ," the tall blonde ordered.

" _Gladly_ ," Estrella accepted with a nod. Her wings stretched back as far as she could make him, her purple eyes focusing on the angry human. With a small exhale, her wings shot forward, sending a wave of air powerful enough to push the man backwards until he fell into the sea. " _Huh. I should have made a more powerful gust_."

" _Nah, you're fine_ ," Atticus assured her with a smile.

 **Here is a line!**

Gin had Sanji pinned, the shaft of his weapon against the blonde's throat while spinning the other in the air so fast that it looked like a circle of metal by him. It slammed down, but did not hit the pinned blonde. Tears fell from the man's eyes as he begged Don Krieg to allow him this one moment of disobedience. Only to be told that he has to die in order for Krieg to forgive him.

The armor-wearing man held his shield in front of him, talking about the poison gas he was about to release. Luffy stretched, grabbing a pair of masks from men in the water before tossing them to Sanji and Gin, since Gin threw his mask away per the Don's order. The other Krieg Pirates had already dove or swam away before Luffy could grab another, only for one to skid along the deck to him.

Atticus's eyes grew wide. Sanji threw the mask when the gas bomb was fired then Gin pressed his own mask to the blonde's face to protect him. Everyone else had already hid. " _Estrella_!" he called, running to the two men. He pushed both men down as his serpent quickly coiled around the trio, her wings covering over her form.

"What are you doing?!" Gin demanded.

"Estrella is a creature of good health," he explained. "Her wings are naturally coated to protect from most airborne or impact threats." Grinning, he looked down at the man. "Sorry, but you're not allowed to die today."

The air seemed to take too long to clear before Estrella finally uncurled from them, allowing the three to straighten back up. Luffy was already fighting the Don once more.

" _Well, you must admit_ ," Estrella commented, nudging her master's shoulder. " _For a rookie, this one is quite interesting_."

Atticus could only nod in agreement, his grin growing. He may take Monkey D. Luffy up on that offer to join the crew after all.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **This actually went on a bit longer than I expected it to. But next chapter, we finish up with Krieg, Atticus and Sanji make their decisions, and we go see what is going on with Nami. It'll be a good chapter, I hope. But we shall see.**

 **Also, in case anyone is curious. This will not be a weekly update like its predecessor. This story will be updates every other Sunday while 'Blooming Family' will be updated on the other Sundays. So both will be Every Other Sunday Update.**

 **Ja ne, minna-san!**


	2. Lion

**So now we're finishing up the Baratie Arc, if it could be called that. I think it is called that, actually. Then we move onto the Arlong Arc. I have plans for this one. Mwahahaha! You'll see. Eventually. Maybe this chapter or next. Depends on what kind of mood I'm in.**

 **Also, I understand that there are some concerns about Atticus joining the Mugiwara Crew, and everyone has their own reasons for their concerns. I do understand them. Atticus does know he's stronger, and some of you are saying that you expected him to be his own captain (with Dell as first mater) or travel by himself with just Estrella.**

 **The thing is that he's still only fifteen years old, and he hasn't been exposed to the world's cruelty like Doffy and Evelyn have been (as YoseiOfTheWest pointed out). He isn't exactly ready to take charge of anything despite how much he has learned from his parents. So he chooses to follow someone who has snagged his attention, at least for now.**

 **And you gotta admit, there are some factors about Luffy that could remind him of his father, like his tendency to protect his nakama through whatever their issues are. Difference there is that Doffy doesn't tolerate betrayal and Luffy goes after his nakama to save them even when they 'betray' him. Not to mention that while Atticus is stronger, he is not as strong as he and Estrella think (as Evelyn will mention this chapter) and he has his own issues that he needs to work with and develop as he travels.**

 **As for the fact that he has lived a life different from the others. Well, this gives him a good opportunity to really see different lifestyles and see how differently people handle things when he would have handled it in another way. I understand that some of you are saying he could have started in North Blue for that, but North Blue would still be considered Doflamingo's territory, meaning he wouldn't get the experience he wants because people would be more likely to make the connection than the people in East Blue.**

 **I also don't see him joining the Mugiwara Crew post-timeskip (when they're a lot stronger) because then he can't really bond with them like I would want him to. It would just be one big adventure then they're off pushing against Doflamingo, whether they were aware of it or not when they went to Punk Hazard. He wouldn't be as close to them that way as he would this way, so what I have planned for Dressrosa won't be the way I would like to mess with it. I actually do plan on messing around with quite a few things, but I need Atticus in the crew early in order for them to really work. You'll see later on.**

 **And yes, this is basically canon with my own OC thrown in, but there will be difference during some points of the story. As I mentioned, Dressrosa will be one. But there will be others as well, even if it doesn't look like it at the time.**

 **That's really all I can say about that. If you have any other questions or concerns, just let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: If Harry Potter is mentioned in any way, don't own it. And I don't own One Piece.**

 **Claimer: I do happily own Atticus and Estrella.**

 **Music of the chapter is 'Lion' by Hollywood Undead. Meaning…not mine!**

 **Here's a story of everything we'll ever be**

 **You can hide but some of us can never be**

 **And if you go I don't need those little things**

 **They remind me of all our little dreams**

 **Can you hear the words, all I can say?**

 **We can watch the world even if they walk away**

 **Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today**

 **You were born a lion and a lion you will stay**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Golden armor shattered, shocking the man that it was supposed to protect. Luffy grinned triumphantly before metallic netting trapped him. He still managed to get a hold of Krieg and slam him down into a piece of the deck, though was unable to stop himself from falling into the ocean.

Atticus was quick to jump into the water, startling Sanji until Zeff explained that Luffy is a devil fruit user, meaning he cannot swim. Sanji jumped in after them. Two pairs of eyes are better than one, after all.

Luffy was stuck on a piece of ship that was slowly sinking deeper and deeper, the netting catching a small notch sticking out. Both blondes reached him at the same time, the larger tugging on the netting enough for the other to pull Luffy free and swim back to the surface with him.

He followed the two to the surface, gasping for air as Estrella hovered over him, hissing with worry. " _I'm fine_ ," he reassured his agathodemon, swimming after Sanji to get back to the deck.

"You were pretty quick to react when he landed in the water," Zeff noted as Sanji tried to get Luffy breathing again. "Not many here know about devil fruit users and their weakness."

"My father's a devil fruit user," he explained, pushing himself onto the damaged deck. "So is most of my family."

"Obviously not you," the chef huffed with amusement.

"Well, someone other than one of my grandfathers and Mama has to dive in and help the users out when they get drunk," he pointed out with a short laugh, noticing that Luffy was breathing again, but unconscious. No, not unconscious, he realized with shock. "Is he seriously asleep?!"

"I can't believe this idiot," Sanji remarked, sitting next to the snoozing teenager.

Atticus only stared in shock before turning away with a shake of his head. Shouting alerted them to Krieg's presence once more, though he was still unconscious. "Talk about a sore loser," the tall blonde muttered. Gin was the one to stop the rampage before it stared, punching his captain in the stomach to fully knock him out and carried him over a shoulder.

Sanji gave the other man a small boat for him to take his surviving crewmates and leave. Gin mentioned that he was looking forward to meeting again, but on the Grand Line. Atticus could not believe they were going back after being chased off it when they were only there for a week last time. This captain has the wrong mindset for the Line, that's all there was to it. Numbers and fancy weapons meant nothing. Even devil fruit users can have a hard time if they're unprepared.

But it won't be his problem. It will be theirs. He supposed that it was just their luck that caused them to run into Mihawk during their first visit. Though the Donquixote found it strange that Mihawk was so close to the beginning of the Line if they stumbled upon him after a week. It wasn't like they could get far enough into any Shichibukai territory in that length of time, especially leading a whole fleet. Maybe Mihawk was drifting again or planning to come here for food. Probably drifting.

A large head butting his shoulder pulled him from his musing, causing him to turn around to look at Estrella. " _Can we actually eat now_?" she asked exasperatedly.

Laughing loudly, he pushed her head back. " _Yeah, yeah_ ," he answered. "Hey, now that things have settled down, would it be too much to ask for some food now?"

Sanji looked at him before chuckling, lighting a new cigarette held between his teeth. "I've only known this idiot for about a week," he stated. "But you sounded a lot like him just now."

"Sesese, only I don't plan on being the Pirate King," Atticus pointed out. "Just having an adventure and making a name for myself. Besides, Estrella was asking, not me." He jabbed his thumb to the nodding serpent, her tongue flickering out briefly.

"You understand that thing?" Sanji asked in surprise, blinking a couple times before looking up to the snake.

"An ability I inherited from my Mama," the taller blonde groaned as he got to his feet. "We can understand and speak the language of the snakes. It's pretty useful so that I don't have to guess what she's saying. Mama said it was called Parseltongue where she's from. So…food?"

"Yeah," the other sighed lowly. "Let me just get this idiot to a bed and I can whip something up for you guys. Thanks, by the way, for your help. Though you didn't take many of them on, the way you took down that Pearl guy was impressive."

Atticus smirked, looking to his agathodemon. " _Think he noticed that I kind of electrified the guy_?" he asked her.

Estrella snickered. " _I doubt it_ ," she replied.

 **Here is a line!**

The soup bowl shattered on the floor, pieces scattering along the smooth surface. A few words from Zeff was all it took for Sanji to storm out in anger and let loose outside.

"This soup is great!" Luffy exclaimed.

"We know that," Zeff informed him.

"So why the cruel words?" Atticus inquired, passing his bowl to Estrella, who stuck her head inside and started to lap at the soup. Despite the forked tongue, she was still able to drink it.

"Because Sanji won't leave otherwise," the chef explained. "Mugiwara, I have a request to make. Would you mind taking that lil' eggplant with you? Take him to the Grand Line. It's his dream."

"That's Sanji's choice," the tall blonde pointed out before snapping at Estrella. " _Hey, leave the bowl here_!"

" _Sorry_." She placed the bowl back down, hardly embarrassed to have been caught trying to steal it.

"Don't wanna," Luffy stated.

" _By the way, he is outside the door_ ," Estrella told her master as the restaurant crew exclaimed in shock. _"He's eavesdropping, but only because he didn't go very far in the first place_."

" _Leave him_ ," Atticus sighed lowly, bringing the glass of water to his lips and sipping it. " _This may be something he needs to hear_."

"What's the meaning of this?" Zeff inquire curiously. "Didn't you want a cook for your ship?! What, are you not satisfied with him?"

"No, it's not that I'm dissatisfied with him," the rubber teen explained, though Atticus still found himself surprised by his next words. "I do want him to come along with me, but he said he wants to stay here and be a cook. So even if you tell me to take him, I'm not gonna." As if suddenly remembering something, Luffy turned to the sitting teen with a smile. "Oh yeah! Did you think about joining my crew?" he asked happily.

"Well, yeah," Atticus sighed with a small grin. "You seem to be a fun guy to hang around, and strong, too. So long as you don't mind Estrella tagging along as well, then I would be happy to join you."

"Of course the snake can stay!" Luffy told him, his own wide grin growing. "So, what can you do?"

"NOW YOU ASK THAT?!" several of the cooks shouted in disbelief.

With a smirk, Atticus held up both hands and created two balls of light, one in each. Though he can use just about any spell his Mama taught him, he found that forming them into light orbs made them easier to handle. "I'm a jack of all trades and master of none," he explained, throwing the orbs. One ball of light struck the door, exploding into a burst of sparkling flakes of snow. The other hit the table, engulfing it before fading to reveal clean dishes ready to support another helping of the untouched food. "The name is Atticus. Just think of me as a magician."

"Whoa!" Luffy nearly yelled in excitement as he took in the results of the light orbs. "That's so cool!" He turned to Atticus, his eyes shining brightly. "What else can you do?"

"Whatever I want, sesesese," Atticus chuckled lowly. "Anyway, now you can say you have a magician on your crew. What about your cook?"

Luffy didn't have time to answer before a strange creature broke through the restaurant walls. Estrella reared back in surprise, her feathers ruffling as Atticus coughed through the dust, waving his hand to clear the debris from the air. A panda shark, with a man half swallowed in its mouth, and they were laying on top of Sanji.

"Yosaku!" Luffy exclaimed, apparently knowing the 'eaten' man.

"Ah! Brother Luffy!" the man returned, tears in his eyes.

"What are you doing here alone? Where are the others? And what about Nami?" Despite the questions, Luffy looked more annoyed than concerned by anything.

When the man, freed from the jaws of the shark, explained the situation in a cryptic kind of way that raised more questions than answers, Luffy declared that it was time to go. Atticus simply finished his quick meal as the man spoke.

Sanji, however, gave him pause. "Wait," the cook called. "I'll go, too. Take me with you." Some of the other cooks watched in surprise. "I'll accompany you on your way to becoming the Pirate King. After all, we both have crazy dreams. So I'll tag along to fulfill mine. I'll be the cook for your ship." He fully turned to Luffy. "Sound good? Or bad?"

"Woohoo! Sounds great!" the young pirate cheered.

" _Now if this could be accomplished without the drama, that would be great_ ," Estrella commented.

" _Drama's everywhere, Estrella_ ," Atticus pointed out with a wave of his hand. " _I already feel it. This won't be the only bit of drama we get to watch_." He grinned widely. " _And I'm perfectly fine with that_."

 **Here is a line!**

"Your snake won't fit on the boat with the rest of us," Sanji pointed out, looking to Atticus.

"Don't worry," he reassured as Estrella started flapping her wings, lifting herself from the Baratie's deck and taking flight. "If she needs to rest, she can curl into a pretty small ball. I'll just be with her for a while." With that, he leapt high into the air. As he descended, Estrella flew under him, the teen landing on her neck.

From the height, he could see Zeff exiting the restaurant, standing on the balcony. He said something to Sanji, which resulted in the curly-brow blonde to suddenly cry, drop to the deck, and bow his head towards the chef. He was yelling his gratitude loud enough for all of East Blue to hear.

Puru-puru-puru…puru-puru-puru…puru-Gacha

"Didn't we just talk this morning?" Atticus sighed upon answering the den-den mushi, already guessing who was calling.

"Yes, but then I heard from Mihawk about you being at a certain restaurant in East Blue," his mother responded, which sort of surprised him since he expected his father to call first. Of course, Mihawk just so happened to be the only Shichibukai that she could get along with well enough and became good friends with him. At least his father finally got through his jealousy moments once he realized it was strictly platonic. "Dealing with a man covered head to toe in weapons and armor."

"Luffy dealt with him, I just took a few guys down," he clarified, watching Sanji finally get on the boat before it pushed off. "Tell Dad that I found a crew to join."

"Already?"

"He's something else, Mama," he chuckled lightly. "I want to see just what he will do and what he'll stir up." His lips stretched into a wide grin. "This may be a lot more fun than I expected." Especially since he's a D and they always do crazy stuff, if stories were to be believed.

"Alright. Be careful."

"Stop worrying, Mama. It isn't good for you. I know I'm strong and these weaklings won't take me down."

"That Donquixote overconfidence is going to rear up and bite both you and your father in the ass one day. And you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to sit here and laugh."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta go. At least before these guys get themselves lost. Luffy looks like he would get lost easy."

"Alright," she sighed, the den-den mushi drooping slightly.

"Get some rest, Mama, and stop worrying about me. I have to grow up eventually."

"I know, trust me. I've told your father that often enough through the years. It's just that…"

"I understand. But this is something I have to do."

She huffed before saying, "If we were all back where I was born and stayed there, you would definitely go into Gryffindor with how adventurous you are."

"We couldn't stay there. You and Dad weren't happy there and you guys killed two major people." Even if one was openly evil and the other was a major manipulator held in very high regard and was still evil to a certain level.

"They had it coming! Anyway, I'll talk to you later. In more than twelve hours this time."

"Sesese, we'll see about that. Bye, Mama."

Upon her farewell, he hung up the snail, the little creature falling back to sleep in the bag. " _So, any idea where we're going_?" Estrella inquired, looking to her master curiously.

" _I don't know where that Nami girl went, but one of the guys down there does. We just stick close or we'll lose them_ ," he explained, patting her neck. " _Go down a little lower so we can hear what they're saying_." The agathodemon glided downward until they were next to the ship, though she had to watch her speed or risk running ahead and losing them.

 **Here is a line!**

The island they finally landed at (the trip made quicker do to the large sea cow that Luffy and Sanji beat) was a small, kind of out-of-the-way place. There was civilization, a village here and there with people trying to live life in fear. After seeing that one small village with every single building upside down, Atticus could not blame them.

As Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku looked for the others, he and Estrella took to the sky to get a general layout of the island. It was in the distance where he spotted the towering building with a shark head that had a saw-like pole sticking out of the snout. A flag was waving on the 'nose', a crossbones with a unique red mark. " _Great_ ," he groaned, slapping his forehead. " _Fishmen_."

" _That may make things more difficult_ ," Estrella pointed out as he directed her away, hopefully back to the others. " _More than likely, they're from the Line. The others probably never encountered Fishmen before. The only one with any experience is you since you were raised alongside Dellinger_."

" _Yeah, but Dell's only half. We're dealing with purebloods here_ ," he pointed out, scanning the ground for the others. He spotted a familiar head of green hair walking through a village, looking around almost boredly. "Yo, Zoro!"

The other looked up, almost jumping a few feet in the air as Estrella flew over him, the tall blonde hopping off her back to land in front of the swordsman. "Who the hell are you again?" Zoro asked, hand on his swords.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself last time I saw you," Atticus stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "My name's Atticus and I just joined your crew back on the Baratie. Sanji joined to."

"Great, an unknown with a flying snake and a love cook," Zoro scoffed, but relaxed his stance even though he kept his hand on the swords. "So, Atticus, where is Luffy?"

"Estrella and I were just looking for him," he explained as Estrella landed behind him. "I was scouting out the island first. From what I can see, Fishmen are inhabiting the place, but judging from the building and the flag, they're not friendly."

"Yeah, I just came from there," the swordsman said with a nod. "Nami's a part of that crew. But I don't think she's there willingly. Something's going on."

"Fishmen taking in a human?" the blonde muttered, finger tapping his chin. Some Fishmen are nice enough that they'll help humans out, or they'll integrate into a group of humans if the humans don't act hostile. But a human being part of a Fishman crew is basically unheard of.

"The name Arlong mean anything to you?"

"Arlong? Uh…" He looked to his serpent inquiringly, who only shook her head. It does sound familiar, somewhat, but he could only think of one thing concerning him. "From the top of my head, he hates humans. So Nami being a part of his crew is really weird. She must have some sort of skill that he craves and he's holding her in his crew somehow."

"I was thinking the same thing," Zoro agreed. "Let's go find Luffy and figure things out."

He started to walk off, but Atticus called him back. "You just came from that direction."

"Gah! Shut up!"

" _You may be an unknown with a flying snake, but he's a 'fearsome' swordsman with no sense of direction_ ," Estrella snickered.

" _Eh, we all have flaws_ ," he told her uncaringly with a shrug of his shoulders.

 **Here is a line!**

Luffy had walked off when Nami left. Sanji and Zoro were across from each other, the dirt road between them, and already arguing back and forth. Estrella coiled on the path with Atticus sitting on her back, his elbows on her head and his head on his open palms.

"3…2…1…Impact," he drawled as the two men tried to attack each other. 'Tried' being the key word since Usopp, whom they were told was just murdered by Nami, was suddenly in between them, their attacks hitting him on both sides of his head. "Yeah, he's been coming at us for a while."

"So why didn't you say anything?" Usopp groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Because I thought two fighters like them would notice you sooner," the blonde explained with a smirk. "You're Usopp, right? Name's Atticus and this is my agathodemon, Estrella." She hissed slightly, her mouth open in what he knew to be a smile, but the long-nosed teen shivered at seeing the razor sharp fangs in her mouth. "Relax, she's harmless. Mostly."

"N-n-n-nice to me-me-meet you," Usopp stuttered, his wide eyes focused on Estrella mainly.

" _He'll warm up to you eventually_ ," he reassured his serpent, rubbing her snout gently.

"Hey, Usopp, we heard you were dead from Johnny and Yosaku," Zoro pointed out.

"Oh, right!" the teen leapt to his feet, ignoring the swelling bruises on his face. "Nami's in real trouble, guys! Where's Luffy? We need to go help her before it's too late!"

"Explain what happened first," Atticus told him. "Dude, we just heard you were killed by her. And here you are!"

"Those Fishmen were going to kill me, but one of them told Nami to do it in order to prove her loyalty to them," Usopp explained. "When she stabbed me, she actually stabbed her own hand and told me quietly, so that Arlong and his men wouldn't hear, to fall into the water and swim away. If they find out what she did, she'll be in danger!"

"Hmm," the blonde hummed before looking towards the sea. "Something's going on. Estrella, up."

"We'll go find Luffy," Zoro informed as the large serpent spread her wings and gave a powerful flap, lifting herself into the air.

"Got it!" Atticus replied before Estrella flew high enough to go over the trees. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the ship. " _I thought so_."

" _What is it_?" his agathodemon asked.

" _That's a marine vessel_." He scowled. " _I don't like this one bit_."

 **Here is a line!**

Luffy stood behind her, ignoring the loose dirt Nami was throwing at him blindly as she cried, her shoulder pouring blood from the self-inflicted stab wounds. "Luffy…" she choked, turning to him with fat tears pouring from her eyes. "…Help me…"

Hand on his beloved hat, he removed the headwear and pushed it onto her own head. Turning from her and walking towards the other four crewmates, the rubber man threw his hands into the air and shouted, "Of course!" He marched off, three of the others following him.

Atticus turned to Estrella then looked to Nami. "I know you have your own reasons for working under him," he told her. "I can tell you're trapped. I'll admit I'm curious, but we can all wait for the story. Estrella will stay with you, just in case. She's smart, so don't worry about her not understanding you." He turned to follow the others, but Nami's voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry," she cried, the hat shadowing her face. "I just…I just want to go home…I want to see my mom…and my dad…my sister and brother…I just want to see them all again!"

"You will," he reassured. "Estrella, guard her. _And don't let her interfere with the fight. She'll snap out this eventually and may try to stop us_."

" _You got it_ ," she promised with a nod of her large head. " _Better hurry or the fun will start without you_."

Smirking, he sprinted towards the others, the distance they covered impressive for their pace. He caught up, taking his place by Zoro, his smirk growing into a grin not unlike his father's. Catching the curious glance from the swordsman, he explained, "I was telling Estrella to stay with Nami in case anyone tries anything. Hey, Luffy. You may get a bit pissed after hearing this."

"What is it?" Luffy asked, his voice dark and gaze focused.

"Arlong either kidnapped her from her family or is keeping her from them somehow," he answered. "She wants to go home and see them all again. I'm sure she'll tell us the whole story when everything settles down."

"Then we'll take her back home," the captain decided, his gaze sharpening. "Just as soon as I kick Arlong's ass!"

"You left something for us to handle, right, marimo?" Sanji inquired, lighting a new cigarette.

"What the hell did you just call me, ero-cook?" Zoro growled.

"Save it," Luffy ordered. "Don't waste any energy arguing. We're going to let it all out against Arlong and his crew."

It seemed to be almost no time at all when they marched up to the gate of Arlong Park. Luffy stretched back his arm (at a normal length) before delivering a powerful punch that not only threw the door off the hinges, but also across the watery courtyard. Knuckles cracking, Luffy looked to the Fishmen staring at them.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" he asked, his hand flexing as he walked into the area.

"Arlong? My name is Arlong," the large Fishman with thick black hair and a saw-like nose replied, staring at them uncaringly from his seat. "Who are you?"

"Luffy. A pirate," the Strawhat informed.

"And what is a pirate doing here looking for me?" Arlong inquired before Luffy's fist suddenly slammed into his face, sending him flying into a wall.

His glare darker than before, Luffy looked towards the Fishman getting back to his feet. "How dare you make my navigator cry!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Has anyone figured Nami out yet? I left a pretty big clue in there!**

 **Anyway, we get to kick Arlong's ass next chapter and get Nami's story from her. You'll notice that I did change things up a little bit for her and that will be explained next chapter when Nami tells the others what happened.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	3. World on Fire

**I got a good one for this chapter. I promise. It kind of fits in well. Better than the previous two. I don't know. You guys think those songs matched the chapters? I tried, I did.**

 **Anyway, song of the chapter is 'World on Fire' by Les Friction. Not mine.**

 **I'll return from darkness and will save your precious skin**

 **I will end your suffering and let the healing light come in**

 **Sent by forces beyond salvation**

 **There can be not one sensation**

 **World on fire with a smoking sun**

 **Stops everything and everyone**

 **Brace yourself for all will pay**

 **Help is on the way**

 **You guys should go listen to these songs if you haven't already. They're awesome! 8D**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine and any Harry Potter references are not mine either.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella, however, are all mine! ^^ Yay!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

She didn't move, almost frozen to her spot. Luffy's hat on her head told her enough about the captain. His precious hat that he was so protective of. His hat that, when Buggy tore it, sent him into a berserk. He put it on her. And how did she repay him?

By sending him to his death!

Turning to the watching serpent, fresh tears spilled from her eyes, teeth pinching her lip. "What have I done?" she whispered. The snake looked at her, their eyes locking. "I just sent them to their deaths…Arlong will kill all of them…" Staggering to her feet, she approaching the winged reptile. "Take me to them. I have to stop them!"

Estrella, that's what the tall blonde called her, shook her head. Her wings flexed slightly as she turned away.

"I have to help them!" Nami cried. "They don't understand what they're getting into! This is my problem and I can fix it! They don't have to die for me!" She took in a shaky breath. "You may not understand because you're an animal. A strange one, but an animal still."

The serpent hissed harshly at her, wings wide and fangs bared. Even the bright purple eyes looked to be glaring at her. He said that she does understand, but that could have just been owner talk. Evidentially, she does.

"I guess you do," she said quietly. "Please. They're all in danger. Just take me to them as fast as you can."

Estrella sighed heavily, lowering her head. Well, Atticus only told her to make sure the little navigator did not interfere. He said nothing about not letting her watch. And she has to admit that she worries for her master as well. He may have been raised with Dellinger, but there is a difference between half-fishman and full-fishman strength. Looking back to Nami, she nodded her head, lowering enough for the girl to climb on.

"Thank you!" Nami said in relief, climbing onto the back of the serpent. Wrapping her legs and arms around the reptile, thin reins in clenched hands, the wings started flapping before Estrella pushed herself from the ground. The liftoff kicked up some dirt and fallen leaves, but it did not matter. Within seconds, they were flying above the island, heading straight for Arlong Park.

 **Here is a line!**

Atticus could only stare at Luffy in shock. For one thing, what gave the captain this idea for an attack? Another, now he's stuck in the ground. "Do you have any idea how much of a pain you're already being?" he asked.

"Shishishi, sorry," Luffy laughed off, still trying to pull his legs from the concrete he planted them in. "Hey, think you can help me out? You're my magician."

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde sighed, forming a small ball of light on his fingertip and pointing it at Luffy's feet. Before he could release it, a punch to his side threw him into the water. He heard the muffled sounds of the others yelling for him as he sank, bubbles slipping from his nose and mouth. Focusing on the light he was still holding, his magic changed its effect before he brought it to his face. He would need it considering the possibility of unknown threats in the water.

Once it had taken effect, he took in a deep inhale, a barrier over his mouth and nose that would repel the hydrogen atoms but still allow oxygen through. His mother once explained it as a more complex and less visual version of something she called a Bubble Head Charm when she saw him do it for the first time.

A splash alerted him to another being thrown into the water, only this one was sinking faster than he did. A gurgling Luffy clutching his throat looked at him frantically as he sank, his feet still stuck in the piece of concrete. He landed on the bottom, bubbles frantically leaving his panicking form as he fell backwards, laying on his back.

"Hey, calm down," he told the devil fruit user as he swam to him. His hand started to glow again before he placed it on Luffy's face, giving him the same barrier that he used on himself. "Give it a second. You'll be able to breathe underwater when that takes effect. Now hold still so I can get rid of this rock."

Luffy kept his hands over his mouth to hold his breath until he couldn't anymore. Struggling against it, he took a deep breath and started to act like he was choking. Realizing that water was not flooding his lungs, he blinked for a moment. "Wow!" he exclaimed happily. "So cool! How'd you do that? Is this some kind of devil fruit power?"

"You know, as a devil fruit user yourself, you should know better," the blonde sighed, placing both hands on the rock. "I can still swim and my abilities are not nullified while underwater. I told you before. I'm a magician. I just put a barrier over your face to repel hydrogen atoms while still allowing oxygen through so that you can, basically, breathe underwater. Due to water not flooding the throat, you can also talk."

"Uh-huh, so it's a mystery power," Luffy concluded.

Atticus stared at him in disbelief for a moment before rolling his eyes with a shake of his head. "Yeah, let's just go with that. By the way, did you see who blind-sided me?"

"Yeah, it was that blue guy with the kissy lips," the captain replied, blinking a couple times. "Usopp shot him then ran off and the blue guy chased him." He groaned lowly. "Man, I don't feel so good right now."

Sighing lowly, he shook his head as his hands started to emit a warm red light. He was so used to Estrella always being around him and seeing things he couldn't, watching his back through every situation. It appears that he became too comfortable to her being there and forgot to watch himself when he told his agathodemon to stay with Nami.

"Okay, this may hurt a bit," he warned before his magic gave a final push, the block holding Luffy's feet shattering around him.

"Ow!" Luffy cried out while sluggishly rocking due to the water's current.

With a roll of his eyes, he grabbed the rubberman's arm. "It's only a minor burn, the water will soothe it and you'll live," he informed. "Come on. You still have to kick Arlong's ass. I'll go after Usopp and the fishman chasing him. And try not to fall back into the water. Once you get to the surface, the barrier will disappear. You fall into the water again, someone will have to fish you out or you will drown."

Luffy stared at him in understanding as the blonde planted his feet on the seafloor. "Let's go," the dark-haired teen said with a firm voice.

"Aye, captain," Atticus acknowledged, grabbing a hold of Luffy's torso then pushing himself off the seafloor with a burst of magic to speed up their emergence. They burst through the surface, rising high into the air.

"Gomu-Gomu no…" Luffy's arms stretched out, grabbing the walls opposite of each other.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Atticus protested once it registered what the teen was thinking of doing.

"Rocket!" the rubberman cried out, pulling himself towards the Fishmen duo that Sanji and Zoro were facing.

Arlong was just off a short distance away from them, watching the fight happen, but turned his attention to the rapidly approaching Luffy with Atticus holding onto the teenager. Close enough to not risk falling back into the water, Atticus let go of the captain, which seemed to only speed Luffy up with the added weight now gone. He landed on his feet as Luffy crashed into Arlong, sending both to the ground.

"I'm going after Usopp and the guy that's after him!" he informed the others.

"Better be quick about it!" Zoro grunted, blocking six swords from striking him.

As much as Atticus wanted to help Zoro out, knowing he was still badly injured from Mihawk's attack, he knew better than to interfere with a swordsman's fight. It was one of the main rules that Diamante drilled into him. It was an insult to the helped swordsman, and dishonorable as well. Sanji looked to be struggling with his own opponent, but he was definitely in better shape than Zoro at the moment. Not to mention, they're strong enough to handle themselves for now.

Sharply turning towards the busted doorway, he took off running as fast as his long legs could carrying him. He has had a few moments in his life where he wished he was more like his Mama, even size wise. But this time, he was thankful for taking after his father. His speed would be slower if he was closer to his mother's height, even if he were only a few inches taller than her. But he isn't closer to her height. He's nine feet tall and like his father, he is mostly leg.

The tracks left behind were easy enough to follow, so he did not need Estrella to fly him over until he spotted them. Thankfully. He didn't want to risk leaving the girl that Luffy is fighting for unprotected. Grinning, he caught sight of the two, Usopp having spun around to fire off a round from his slingshot. He did have to admit, despite the children's toy the long-nosed teen uses, he was pretty effective with it and his pellets were pretty useful.

Whatever he used, however, only angered the fishman. Close enough now, Atticus threw one of his light orbs towards their opponent. It hit the fishman's back, sinking into the spine that cracked. Well, that definitely caught the fishman's attention.

"Hope you don't mind me cutting in," the blonde chuckled.

"Not at all!" Usopp replied, waving at him.

"Who are you–chuu?" the fishman snarled at him, his form quivering as he turned to the tall blonde.

"Name's Atticus," he replied with a wide grin. What was that red stuff all over his face, ketchup? "I'll be your opponent now. And you'll find my ammo to be a lot more harmful than his. So…take me on?"

The only response he received was a shot of water quickly approaching him. It wasn't that he thought the water was harmless. He knew it would hurt. He was just making a point when he allowed it to hit his shoulder. Blood trailed down his arm slowly.

"Trying to scare me? You may be from the Grand Line, but I'm from farther than that," he chuckled, his shoulders shaking. That actually hurt more than he was expecting it to. "Sesese, the people I grew up with would give you nightmares!" He pushed himself towards the fishman, fist pulled back only to push forward once the blonde was close enough, the curled hand punching his opponent's stomach hard enough for the fishman to cough out blood. "So fight me with all you got!" His knee came up, hitting the fishman's chin and throwing him back a couple feet.

Chuu shook his head, wiping the blood from his mouth in annoyance. The other human seemed weak and cowardly, running from him while screaming to leave him alone. This one just took a direct hit from his Water Gun and laughed it off. What is he dealing with now? And just what the hell did he mean by 'further than the Grand Line'? This human wasn't from the New World, was he? That shouldn't even matter, he's still just a human!

Atticus shifted his stance, one foot in front of the other with a hand outstretched and the other curled into a fist held closer to his chest. Slowly letting out his exhale, he charged forth. Chuu blocked the oncoming fist, his fishman strength threatening to break the bones in his hand, before the other shot forth and slammed against his chest. "Jamming Shockwave!" A surge of electricity shot from his hand and straight into the fishman's body.

Chuu released the grip he had on the blonde's hand, staggering back as the electricity, though only a small amount, traveled through his body. "Water Gun!" Another jet of water shot from his mouth.

Atticus jumped to the side to avoid it then spun around with a leg in the air. Rocks rose from the ground as he spun, merging with him until the rocks covered his lifted leg. "Earth Strike!" The armored limb struck Chuu's chest, throwing him back several feet. "Man, even through the rocks, you Fishmen hurt like hell," he commented as the rocks fell from his leg. "I think I felt my bones rattle." He may actually have a fracture, but he wasn't telling this guy that.

Getting back to his feet, Chuu rubbed his chest. "That kick had a lot of power to it, but you're still just an inferior human," he stated. "What makes you think you can beat me-chuu?"

"Sesese, determination and confidence," he replied with a wide grin. "You rely on your water skills and your natural strength too much. No normal human would be able to outmatch you. The thing is that you're not dealing with normal humans. You're dealing with a crew that is pretty pissed off at your boss and won't step aside so that you guys can give our captain a hard time. Face it. You're the ones that are outmatched this time."

"Us?" Chuu scowled before turning to a nearby stream. Bending down, he started to suck up enough water to cause an obvious difference in depth.

"I could take the cowardly approach and kick your ass while you're occupied doing that, you know," the blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair to push his bangs out of his eyes. Maybe he should have kept the sunglasses his dad gave him on if only to keep the hair from falling into his face. "Nah," he decided against the thought. People may think he was his father if he went walking around wearing sunglasses, feathers or not. Maybe just keep them pushed up if he does wear them again.

"Water Cannon!" A surge of water was shot at him from the swollen fishman.

Atticus's eyes widened as the water shot towards him. "Uh-oh!" Crossing his glowing arms, he awaited the impact, but was knocked to the side by Usopp tackling him to the ground. "What the hell?! I was handling it!"

"That attack could have killed you!" Usopp shouted at him.

"It also would have kept it aimed in one spot," he pointed out, shoving the other teen away as the water started heading for them. "He has control over where he shoots it!"

"Only if he can see us," the long-nosed teen pointed out, placing another pellet into his slingshot. "Special Attack: Smoke Star!" He fired the pellet that erupted into a thick cloud of smoke. "Finish him off quick! We have to get back to the others! Zoro's still badly hurt!"

"Right," Atticus accepted with a small nod, running towards the fishman with his hands pulled back and curled into fists. Bursting through the smokescreen, he came face-to-face with the startled fishman that was trying to locate them. Light engulfed the blonde's hands as they shot forward. "Jolt!" The glowing hands hit Chuu's chest, a higher voltage of electricity surging into the fishman. For a moment, neither moved. The Chuu's head tilted back, a wisp of smoke seeping from his mouth before he fell backwards onto the ground. Letting out a small sigh, Atticus turned back to Usopp. "Let's hurry back."

"Yeah," Usopp agreed with a sharp nod before the two started running back to Arlong Park. "By the way, your powers…Did you eat a devil fruit, too?"

"No," he answered. "I'm a magician."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, you are a sniper that uses a slingshot. That sounds crazy enough. But me being a magician is unbelievable?"

"Uhh…good point."

 **Here is a line** **!**

The octopus fishman was down, as well as the ray. Sanji looked like he was struggling, worn out from his fight, and Zoro was motionless on the ground, still breathing and blood pooling around him from his wound. Luffy and Arlong were still battling, the saw-shark fishman now holding two sets of his own teeth in his hands.

Atticus did not doubt for a second that a new set already grew back. Dellinger is only half-fishman and his teeth grow back in a second. Though he hasn't actually reached into his mouth and removed them by hand, as far as Atticus is aware.

Both teens grabbed the worn-out pair, Atticus carrying Zoro on his back and Usopp supporting Sanji. The blonde had no doubt that the cook's legs felt like breaking. Fishmen have tough skin and defenses, and it generally took a lot to get one down. These two are powerful, he has to admit. Zoro was still badly injured, but he won against the octopus fishman. And Sanji defeated his own opponent, despite the moment where they went into the water, if Atticus was judging the dampness of the cook's clothes right.

Seeing a shadow circling over them, the tall teen looked up and smiled. Estrella was flying over the park with Nami on her back, who was trying to urge her down but the agathodemon was ignoring her orders. It was fine, though. She can watch the rest of the battle. Three down and the forth…was grabbing a hold of Luffy and throwing him high into the air only to punch him into the building…

"Good thing Luffy's rubber," he commented as he set Zoro down against a wall.

"Arlong could still tear a chunk out of him with those teeth of his," Sanji pointed out.

"You think that will stop him?" Zoro groaned as Atticus pressed a glowing hand to his chest. The tall blonde may be able to close off wounds, but his healing spells were not exactly top notch. He can do a lot of things, but he still has plenty of room to learn.

"You three sound pretty calm about that," Usopp noted.

"Dude, he's rubber. He'll bounce right back, sesese," Atticus snickered, dropping his head as his shoulders shook.

"Ha, ha, very funny," the long-nosed teen told him, reaching over and swatting his head.

"So…does anyone want to take a guess to how much longer this will take?" the swordsman inquired, looking to the others.

A table suddenly flew through the window, papers following after it and fluttering to the ground. Even from the distance, they could see that the papers were maps of the sea in the area, currents and islands.

"About five seconds," Atticus shrugged.

A foot broke through the roof, rising high into the air before shooting back down. The ground shook as Luffy's yell stretched across the area. The building started to collapse, floor by floor until it was just a pile of rubble. Dirt and bits of light debris floated in the air as the rubble settled. For a moment, nothing moved. Then, at the very top, the broken stones shifted until Luffy rose from the destroyed building, throwing his hands into the air.

"NAMI!" he yelled as loud as his lungs would allow, either thinking she was still where he left her and needed to hear him no matter what, or he knows Estrella is flying above with the navigator on her. "YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!"

Atticus whistled sharply to signal Estrella that it was okay to come down. The agathodemon dived towards them, opening her wings as she got closer to the ground to glide. Since Atticus was the only one who made landing easier on her by jumping off, her landing with Nami was a little harsher on her. She had to use her wings to help slow her down enough for her not to get harmed from sliding on the concrete.

Once Estrella was safely on the ground, she tucked her wings and raised her head, Nami clinging to her neck with tears pouring out of her eyes. "You're…okay…" the orange-haired girl said softly. "All of you!" Releasing her hold on the winged serpent's neck, the reins slipping off her fingers, she slid off the long body only to fall to her knees once she hit the ground.

"Nami," Luffy said gently as he approached her. "There's somewhere we need to go, and we need you to take us there."

Nami gasped in shock. No, Luffy couldn't be using her for an ulterior motive. She may not have known him that long, but she knows he isn't that kind of guy.

Luffy bent down and locked eyes with her before grinning widely. "We need to get to your hometown," he informed her. "And you're the only one of us who can lead the way there."

Her jaw dropped slightly before she bit her lower lip as fresh tears started to spill from her eyes. "Luffy…" she cried, wiping her tears away despite their constant flow. Letting out a sob, she looked back to his brightly smiling face. "Thank you!"

Estrella nuzzled Atticus gently, bringing his attention to her. " _Getting a little attached_?" she asked.

" _Can't help it_ ," he replied with a smirk. " _They're just a handful of people, but something about them just draws others in_."

She nodded in agreement before flicking her tongue out to tickle at his neck. " _By the way, I happened to see that marine vessel from earlier. The one who took all of Nami's hard-stolen money_."

" _Find out who uses it_?" They just happened to miss that little bit when they were a bit occupied with the large sea cow again.

" _It helps that the moron keeps his name on one of his flags_."

"Hey, wait a minute," Usopp suddenly broke in, bringing attention to him. "Are you actually talking to your snake?"

Atticus blinked at him, noticing the others were staring at him curiously. Even Nami was through her tears. "Yeah," he answered slowly. "I got that ability from my Mama. She talks to snakes, too."

"Man, you are weird," the teen pointed out.

"Just means he fits right in," Zoro chuckled.

 **Here is a line!**

The Going Merry is a nice ship, he had to admit as he lounged on the deck with Estrella curled around him. The others were seated around the deck with Nami in the center. Their course was steady enough that they just had to may sure the wind didn't try to deviate them. Nami sighed lowly before looking at the men around her.

"I'm sort of an orphan, my biological family was killed in a massacre when I was still just a baby," she started calmly. "My sister, Nojiko, was just some random girl who found me and carried me around looking for help. She found the woman who took us in and raised us, a marine named Bellemere. Genzo, a man from my hometown who knew my mother when she was a kid, told me once that she came back to the island with us in the middle of a storm. We were all sick, running high fevers, but she was screaming for Nojiko and I to be saved before she gets any treatment."

" _Sounds like a mother already_ ," Estrella hissed lowly, earning a shush from her master.

"She took us in. In order to bring in some money, she started to grow tangerines, and they were the best in the village," the orange-haired girl continued. "But we were always short on money. Sometimes, Bellemere would get some extra money from somewhere, she never told us from who or where, and she would stash it away in case of emergencies after a few calls. Mainly, it was used for bills, food, and clothing. When I was about six years old, a man came to the island with a sick boy. He and Bellemere knew each other from the marines, but he was a Commander at the time and she was retired.

"Every once in a while, he would leave for his duties, but the boy with him would stay with us. He was pretty reclusive and didn't want anything to do with me or Nojiko. He eventually warmed up to us and we found conversations that were fun to talk about. Medical for him, navigation for me, and gardening for Nojiko. She really wanted to help Bellemere out with the grove. About six months after the first day he showed up, Rocinante asked Bellemere to marry him."

"Rocinante?" Atticus repeated curiously.

"Yeah, that's his name," she answered. "Do you know him?"

"Tall, blonde hair, clumsy enough to set himself on fire and trip over air?" he listed.

"There is no way someone is that much of a klutz," Zoro commented.

Luffy laughed. "He must be an idiot."

"You do know him," Nami realized, wide eyes on the lounging blonde teen. "How?"

"Don't worry about it," Atticus brushed off. "Sorry I interrupted. Please continue."

Knowing he was evading, but allowing it, Nami nodded and continued her story. "Eight years ago was when Arlong first showed up. Rocinante was back home after a tough mission that left him badly wounded and his superior wanted him to actually relax while he was healing. I think Bellemere got a hold of him, though, and demanded Rocinante be sent back home.

"Arlong was planning on making his base near Cocoyashi Village, and started collected taxes from everyone before he even settled. One hundred thousand beris for every adult and fifty thousand for every child. For our house, that would have added up to three hundred fifty thousand beris. But with two marines for parents, Arlong was in for a surprise when he came to our house.

"Bellemere knocked him onto his back with a gun in his mouth. He bit down on it and broke it. When he grabbed her by the throat and got back up, Rocinante came out and started to fight him. But there was over a dozen of them. He was already badly hurt from his mission, barely able to move at his usual speed and he wasn't at his usual strength either, and Bellemere couldn't fight them all off. Even my big brother Law couldn't fight all of them away with his devil fruit powers that he was still mastering."

" _The_ _Ope-Ope no Mi_ ," Atticus muttered lowly to his agathodemon, Estrella nodding in response.

"They were being beat, while Nojiko and I were told to hide. Kuroobi went into the house and found a map I drew of the island. Arlong was impressed by how well made it was and demanded to know who drew it. I came out and claimed the map as mine, telling Kuroobi to put it back. Both Rocinante and Bellemere got back up and tried to stop him from taking me away when he told the others to grab me. They were just beat down again. I cried, telling Arlong that I will go with him if he would just leave my family alone."

Tears started to spill from her eyes in thin streams, her hand reaching up to wipe them away. "All of them- Mom, Dad, Nojiko, and Law- they were all trying to stop him still, yelling at me to run. Law even grabbed me to carry me away, but Chuu had hurt him too badly and he wasn't able to get very far when he was shot again.

"I just begged them to stay out of the way. Arlong would have killed them otherwise." Sniffing, she wiped her hand across her face again. "Because of Rocinante being a marine officer, Arlong decided to move his base somewhere else. Otherwise the marines would be on him fast and his base ruined before it could be built.

"For a while, I just refused everything, food and drink and sleep. I tried escaping during the nights, but I was always caught. Then Arlong made a deal with me. He'll let me go, no strings attached, if I pay him one hundred million beri. If I tried to go back home before I paid him, he would get to Cocoyashi ahead of me and slaughter everyone, saving my family for when I arrive so that he could kill them in front of me."

Her hands clenched into fists, griping her skirt tightly. "But he had that slimy marine in his back pocket. Eight years, ninety-three million beri collected, stolen because he directed that marine, Negumi, to my hiding spot. You guys really saved me. You don't know how much!"

"We have a pretty good idea," Luffy said with his usual smile.

"I'll always be your knight in shining armor, Nami-chan!" Sanji exclaimed happily.

Atticus looked at her before calmly saying, "He's still looking for you, you know." Five pairs of eyes looked at him curiously. "Rocinante. Even if it's been eight years, he's still looking. He won't give up on you until he knows you're safe. It's in his blood."

"How do you know that?" she asked softly. How does their new crewmate know her adoptive father?

Letting out a low sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. "He's my biological uncle," he answered. "Dad and Uncle Roci are brothers, but they're estranged."

"He never mentioned having a brother to us," she pointed out. "All we know was that he was on a mission for a few years when he found Law and saved him, but he never told us what it was. Law doesn't talk about it either." Well, unless he was mentioning a 'Mama Rose' saying something to teach a lesson to her and her sister.

"Let's just say that Uncle Cora and my Dad had a pretty bad disagreement and have been unable to hold long non-hostile conversations since," he chuckled. "Sesese, Dad's a pirate captain."

"Why'd you call him that?" Sanji asked, catching the name change.

"Oh, sorry, Uncle Cora was what I called him when I was little until I was told his name is Rocinante. Dad just calls him Roci unless he's in trouble now, but he used to be called Corazon. He literally set himself on fire and tripped over nothing. I kid you not!"

Luffy laughed, repeating his earlier comment about Rocinante being dumb.

"So why didn't her dad look for her himself?" Usopp asked. "I mean, he's a Marine Officer. He should have been able to."

"He probably wanted to but wasn't allowed," the blonde sighed, rolling so that he was draped over Estrella's coiled form. "With the kidnap victim being his daughter, it would be considered too personal for him to handle by their regulations. He would become too emotional and unpredictable if he was leading the search. His boss had to send out others, and even if Uncle Roci insists on looking himself, it wouldn't be allowed."

What Atticus found strange was why his uncle never asked his father for help. He knows his parents would be happy to look for and rescue Nami if they knew. Yet they never heard a word about it.

"You seems to know a lot about that," Zoro noted, his eyes narrowed.

"Run into marines often enough, you learn some things about them," the tall blonde shrugged off before grinning widely. "I'll admit, I'm looking forward to seeing him again. It's been…a long time."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **You guys had to know I was planning something if you read 'The Emerald Rose' before this. I left Roci alive, so that had to mean I was planning something for him. Right?**

 **Not really, I just wanted him to be alive. It did not exactly hit me until a bit later than I had to come up with something that kind of kept Nami the same. Remember, Luffy saving her from Arlong is what really reinforced the bond, in my opinion.**

 **Anyway, next chapter. Nami reunites with her family! XD Roci and Bellemere are alive! Will Law be there? Sorry, no. I don't think so.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	4. Coming Home

**We're here! ^^ Nami reunites with her family! Eek! I'm so excited! And I'm writing it!**

 **Oh, that could be bad. I'm way too excited to write that I'm afraid I'll mess it up. Oh, no! But I will try my best!**

 **Song of the chapter is 'Coming Home' by Diddy–Dirty Money. Not mine.**

 **I'm coming home**

 **I'm coming home**

 **Tell the world I'm coming home**

 **Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**

 **I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**

 **I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

 **Tell the world I'm coming**

 **I couldn't think of a better song for it. Because that is what this chapter is about. Enjoy it, guys.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece? Not mine. Any Harry Potter mentions or references are not mine either.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though. You can't have them. XP**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"Home," Nami choked back, hand on her mouth as she gazed upon the approaching island. "We're here. After eight years…I'm home!"

Green eyes watched the silently crying girl before turning to the strawhat wearing teen. "If she decides to stay here instead of going with us…" he started, but Luffy cut him off.

"She's been through enough," the captain told him. "If Nami wants to stay here with her family, I won't make her leave. And I won't make her stay if she wants to come with us. I want her on my crew, but I'm not going to hurt her more."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Atticus turned his head to look to the slumbering Zoro. This captain may be an idiot, but he managed to get a pirate hunter to be his first mate. That was actually kind of impressive. He has to admit he was curious about that story. "Well, you're a handful, but I gotta admit, Luffy. You have a pretty good head on your shoulders."

"Huh?" Luffy turned to him, blinking curiously.

Shaking his head, the blonde waved him off as he approached his coiled serpent. "Nothing. Just keep being you and you'll do just fine."

"Okay," the captain accepted before suddenly turning to Nami. "Hey, Nami! You said your parents are marines, right?"

The navigator looked up at him before offering a small smile. "Bellemere's a former marine," she explained, wiping the small tears from her face. "I think Rocinante is still a marine, but after eight years, I don't know what his rank would be."

"I think he's a Commodore, now," Atticus supplied over his shoulder while adjusting the straps of his bags Estrella carried. "I could be wrong, though. Don't take my word for it." He turned to Luffy momentarily. "You're still just starting out, meaning unless that Negumi guy is as much of a sore loser as he looks, you don't have a bounty just yet. To Uncle Roci, you're just an unknown face. Don't tell him you're a pirate if he doesn't already know."

"He may not try anything even if he does," Nami defended.

"I wouldn't put it past him, though," Atticus scowled as he turned back to Estrella.

He's sure that his uncle would be thankful to Luffy for helping Nami and bringing her back home. But if he finds out that Luffy is a pirate, his reaction would be unpredictable. He could play nice while he alerts other marines, whether because it was his job or because he thinks that he's protecting Nami from a life of crime. Rocinante betrayed his older brother - his own blood! - after all.

Still, it would be good to see his uncle again. Even when his father and Uncle Roci meet, no matter how the conversations start, he had very little interaction with his uncle. His father seemed convinced that his little brother would try to talk Atticus into leaving a life of piracy and joining the marines. Not that it was something he would even consider. Pirates are free while marines are tied down with policies and regulations and other such nonsense.

"Hey, Atticus, what's your dad like?" Nami asked while taking a seat at the small table Sanji set food down on. Luffy immediately started attacking their lunch, even with Sanji there trying to make sure he saved some for everyone else. "You said that he's a pirate captain and Rocinante never mentioned him."

"In your case, small doses would be enough," he explained, rising to his feet and heading to the table. "Not a lot of people can handle my Dad's personality. Mama keeps him in line sometimes, but he still goes out and does things his own way. Sometimes she supports it, other times she hits him. Dad's pretty smart, but he loves screwing with people's heads just for kicks."

"Is he who I think he is?" she asked lowly, leaning towards him.

"Depends," he replied with an uncaring shrug. "Either way, I'm not telling you his name. Not because I'm paranoid or anything, but people treat me differently when they realize just who my father is. It's like I'm hiding in his shadow and using his name to get my way. That's not what I want. I want people to see me as me." He let out a small laugh, scratching his chin. His Mama once told him that she used to say the same thing when she was younger, back when she was still in her home realm.

"So what?" Luffy asked through a full mouth. "You are Atticus. Nothing is going to change that."

"Thanks," he said with a small smile. "Still…I'd like to keep my family identity a secret for now. It's not harmful, I just don't want to share it."

"That's fine," the captain accepted. "Sanji! More meat!"

 **Here is a line!**

Time had seemed to come to a slow crawl as she took in the sight of the familiar village, seeing the familiar faces that probably won't recognize her now that she's much older. Everywhere she looked was a memory.

The little café where they would sometimes treat themselves. Where she and her sister were told about the proposal.

Her looking up at the tall blonde curiously. 'So you're gonna be our Dad now?'

Rocinante's nervous smile. 'Yeah, I guess I am. Is that alright with you two?'

Nojiko's happy grin. 'Yeah. You make Bellemere really happy! And we get a brother, too!'

Nami herself nodding her head. 'What Nojiko said!'

Bellemere's soft grateful smile. 'Glad you two approve of Roci and Law.'

Law rolling his eyes, though still smirking.

Her gaze shifting, redirecting to the store where she would try to steal books from. Her big brother sometimes guilty of the crime as well.

Law's disapproving stare. 'Nami-ya, you shouldn't steal.'

Her smugness. 'You're stealing, too, Law.'

His indifference. 'Hmph, I'll make you an offer. I won't tell if you don't.'

'Deal!'

Tears started to form in her eyes, her arm raising to wipe them away. She sniffled slightly as the memories washed over her.

Bellemere shouting at her. 'Nami, run! Get away from here!'

Rocinante defending, trying to protect. 'I won't let you get your hands on my daughter!'

A sob shook her body.

Law grabbing her and running. 'Nami-ya, come on! We have to get you somewhere safe! Aahh!' He fell.

Her tiny hands trying to stop the blood from flowing. 'Law, no! Don't die!'

Nojiko being stomped on by Kuroobi. 'Nami, run! Get away!'

Tears spilling from her eyes. 'Nojiko! Stop it! You're hurting her! I'll go with you! Just STOP IT!'

A hand landed on her shoulder pulled her from the memories, coaxing her to look over to her captain. He wasn't wearing his usual grin, only a small reassuring smile and giving her a slight nod of his head. "Let's get you home, Nami," he said.

Sniffling, she nodded before leading the way down the familiar road. Some of the people watched them walk by, most whispering behind their hands as they looked at her. They stopped and flinched away as Atticus walked by them with Estrella by his side.

Her feet stopped when she spotted a very familiar figure, tall with blonde hair, a thin trail of smoking lifting from the cigarette in his mouth, seated at a table with two others. His head was down, forehead in his palm, and his eyes almost squeezed shut, like they normally would be when he hears bad news. Next to him, the second person's back to Nami, a woman with dark red hair tied into a ponytail, the sides of the head still shaved like she remembers. Is that her sister next to the woman, tanned skin with periwinkle hair? It has to be. Wait…where's Law?

Biting her lip to try and stop the cry that itched to erupt from her throat, she squeezed her eyes shut. What if they don't recognize her?

"It's okay, Nami," Luffy reassured her, catching sight of the group she was staring at. "They'll know you're you. They're your family."

Nami could hardly say a word, only tucking her head down as she approached the trio with her bangs shadowing her eyes. Nojiko looked first, her eyes widening as her mouth opened in shock. Bellemere looked to the young blue-haired woman before turning around to see what caused the reaction, only to gasp in surprise and disbelief. The next eyes on her were reddish-brown, squinted before they, too, widened.

"Mom," she croaked, her tears spilling freely once more, her shoulders shaking as she raised her head. "Dad. Nojiko."

"Nami?" Bellemere called hesitantly, getting to her feet. Tears formed in her own eyes before she threw herself to the navigator. "Nami!"

Arms enveloped the slim girl, who grabbed hold of her adoptive mother and buried her face into Bellemere's neck, crying loudly as Nojiko came over to hug her as well. Rocinante was standing off to the side, smiling warmly at her. Once released by her mother and sister, Nami turned to him and jump onto the tall blonde man, his arms catching her and holding her to his body, hugging her tightly without hurting her.

"We tried," he told her softly. "I tried. I'm sorry, Nami. So sorry I couldn't protect you."

Nami cried into him, her hands clutching his shirt. "I never blamed you or anyone."

 **Here is a line!**

Their home was small, but still big enough to house the family comfortably. Though due to the size of the group, they opted to stay outside by the tangerine grove. Nami told her family about the past eight years, the deal she made with Arlong, and how she came to acquire the money. Neither Bellemere nor Rocinante were pleased to hear about her risking her life stealing from pirates. Nojiko just commented about how her little sister never changes.

She eventually got to the part of Luffy and the others fighting Arlong and his men to save her after all her money was stolen by marines that Arlong was bribing to keep other marines away from him. Rocinante was understandably pissed when she mentioned that.

"Do you know who it was?" he asked.

"His name was Negumi," she replied with distaste. "That selfish bastard didn't care why I was getting the money in the first place."

"Negumi," he sneered. "That damn rat will pay. I wonder how long he's known where Arlong has been hiding and what he's been doing. People like that are an insult to the marines."

"Well, after that, Luffy and the guys found me and they went after Arlong," she stated. "I followed them when I realized just what happened, and asked Estrella to take me there. She wouldn't land, though, when I told her to."

"That's because I told her to not let you interfere," Atticus pointed out.

"Speaking of Estrella and you, Atticus," Rocinante slowly said, turning to his nephew as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Does Doffy know where you are?"

"No, and Dad's not going to know," he replied, sticking his tongue out in defiance. Well, he might. He does have the Vivre Card that would lead him to Atticus if he wanted to look for him. The blonde teen has caught himself looking over his shoulders sometimes, half expecting his father to be there. "I'm out here for my own reasons. I just happened to join up with Luffy while I was at it."

"Atticus, you're only fifteen!" he pointed out.

"So?!"

"Wait, you're fifteen?!" Sanji yelled in surprise.

"I'll be sixteen in a couple months," the blonde brushed off. "I have my father's height and I'm plenty strong, but it will still take a while for me to get to my maximum height. I still have plenty of room to grow."

"Your height has nothing to do with the fact that you're way too young to be involved with piracy!" Rocinante pointed out.

Atticus simply pointed at him with a bland stare. "You're not my father, you're my uncle," he stated. "I have been a pirate since I was born, even though Dad and Mama tried their best to not expose me to too much when I was a kid. They know I'm out here, they just don't know where. And even though they don't like it, they're not forcing me back home. They understand why I'm out here."

Rocinante sighed heavily, shaking his head. He knew that it really was only a matter of time. He just hoped that maybe Doffy would try to hold Atticus back or Atticus would get different viewpoints and choose not to be a pirate. Granted the latter was unlikely, but still a possibility.

"Hey, Dad?" Nojiko called softly. "How come you never mentioned having a brother?"

The tall blonde looked to his daughter sadly. "Doffy and I…we're not as close as we used to be," he explained. "I'm lucky to still be alive after he found out that I'm a marine." And he knows that it has to do with Evelyn talking Doffy down when he was held at gunpoint. He knows that his brother would have shot him until he was dead if she wasn't there. "And I was trying to protect all of you."

"Your brother is a bit of a maniac, from what I heard," Bellemere commented with a smirk. "I have no clue how his wife handles him. She seems pretty calm."

Rocinante snickered lightly. "She hits him when he gets out of hand," he explained.

"Not so much anymore, but Dad does hear about it when he does something," Atticus muttered, leaning back to lay against his coiled agathodemon.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked this time, looking over at him curiously.

With a soft sigh, emerald eyes slid close. "Just another reason why I'm out here," he answered. He earned a few curious looks from the others, but surprisingly, no one pressed for information. Not even Luffy.

While the captain may not exactly be the brightest candle burning, he has to hand it to the teen. He's highly observant when it comes to people, from what sets them off to what they try to hide from others and themselves.

"Anyway," Rocinante said, looking towards Luffy. "I want to thank you for helping Nami and bringing her home."

"It's no problem!" Luffy said happily. "She wanted to come home and see you guys. I wasn't going to keep her away."

"All the same, we're grateful," Bellemere told him. "What was your name again?"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy," he replied with a wide grin. "And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates."

Atticus slapped his forehead. "I told you not to tell them you're a pirate!" he scolded. Though it could have been completely obvious since he is in the group.

The blonde man looked at him with a narrow gaze. "Are you related to Garp?" he asked, choosing to talk about that instead of the D he carries or the life he chose. Law wouldn't listen, and he's calm for a D. Most are hyper or insane, sometimes both.

"Yeah, he's my grandpa," the strawhat boy said with a shiver.

"That's what you ask?" Zoro noted with a quirked eyebrow. "With you being a marine, we kind of thought you would react worse than that."

Rocinante shook his head but Bellemere was the one who answered. "We're just glad you brought Nami home, so we won't say anything. Besides, you may just be rookies, but I have a feeling that there isn't much that Roci or I could do to try and stop you. If your captain is Garp's grandson and he's a pirate, not a lot we can do. He shows incredible will just from that alone."

"Shishishi, don't tell Gramps that you saw me, though," Luffy advised, hand on his hat.

"I don't plan on the extra training," Rocinante sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I take it that the rest of you are all that he has of his crew so far."

"So far," Sanji replied, taking a small drag of his cigarette.

"We still need a navigator," Zoro commented.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Nami exclaimed angrily, slamming her hands onto the ground hard enough to cause a small cloud of dirt to rise. "I'm your navigator!"

"Nami, you can't be serious," Nojiko protested. "You were just held prisoner by Arlong for eight years. Now you want to go back into piracy?"

Bellemere and Rocinante looked at each other, the tall blonde shrugging as the red-haired woman sighed gently. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this," Bellemere stated, scratching the side of her head. "Nami, we missed you and worried about you for eight years, wondering if you were alive, dead, or sold into slavery. Of course we would want you to stay home with us. But if you really want to go back out there, well…at least we know you're with friends who will watch your back."

Nami and Nojiko blinked at the woman before exclaiming, "What?!" One in disbelief and the other in surprised shock.

"Law is already back in the North Blue," Rocinante pointed out. "He left a few years ago, wanting to see if Arlong left you in any slave house. Believe it or not, but they're common in the North Blue if you know where to look. Law knows just about all locations there. He's recently been making a name for himself there as the Captain of the Heart Pirates. Seeing as there would be no way talking him out of piracy, we wished him well and off he went. If I am reading all this right, then I guess this will be similar."

"Dad, she just got back home!" Nojiko pointed out.

"Nojiko, these guys just risked their own lives fighting Grand Line Fishmen to set her free," he stated, looking to his older daughter with a small smile. "Even after she stole their ship and their money, even after finding out just what kind of trouble she was in, they fought for her. Your mother and I don't like the idea of her going out there anymore than you do. Hell, I want to lock her in her room for the next few years just to make sure she stays safe and out of trouble."

"Dad…" Nami groaned, hand pressing against her forehead to hide the embarrassment, though a small smile graced her lips.

"Nami, if you want to go with your friends, we won't stop you," Bellemere said with a small smile. "But mind if you stay here for just a couple days? This all feels like a dream."

"We could use the rest," Usopp pointed out with a grin. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"None at all," Bellemere reassured. "It's the least we can do for all you have done for us."

"We appreciate it, ma'am," Sanji said, offering the woman a polite bow. "I will be happy to take the burden of cooking off your hands while we're here. I don't know what you have in stock, but I can guarantee it won't be enough for our captain. He's a bottomless pit. I can keep up with him, though."

"Are we going to eat now?!" Luffy asked in excitement, drool already hanging from the corner of his mouth. "There has to be lots and lots of meat!"

"Sesese, and there you have it," Atticus snickered.

"This will be fun," Rocinante commented as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. He held his lighter up, flicking the tiny flame to life before bringing it to the cigarette. Though the flames, as usual, reached his clothing and lit his shoulder on fire.

"Whoa! He's on fire!" Usopp yelled in surprise, eyes wide in surprise and jaw dropped.

"Water Bomb," Atticus said lowly, throwing a small orb of light that exploded into water, drenching Rocinante and extinguishing his shoulder, as well as his newly lit cigarette. "You never change, Uncle Cora."

"He lit himself on fire!" Luffy said in amazement.

"We can't say we weren't warned beforehand," Zoro pointed out. "And he did trip three times on the way here."

"You dad really is dumb, Nami," the strawhat boy commented.

"He is not!" Nami yelled at him, punching his head hard.

"He's just clumsy," Atticus pointed out, Estrella nodding behind him. "Ridiculously so. I think there's something mentally wrong with him."

"I'm still sitting right here, you know," Rocinante said blandly.

 **Here is a line!**

"Nami, come here for a moment," the towering blonde marine called her gently.

"Okay," she replied, rising from her seat and approaching her adoptive father. She noticed her mother and sister smiling before returning to their conversations with the others. "What is it?"

"Inside," he told her, jerking his head over his shoulder. "The den-den mushi."

Lifting an eyebrow curiously, she entered the house, spotting the snail on the table with the receiver laying next to it. The look on the orange face was bored, half-lidded eyes with dark circles under them and a slight frown of irritation. Reaching down, she picked up the receiver then held it a few inches from her mouth. "Hello?"

The snail eyes widened in surprise. "Nami-ya?" a somewhat familiar voice said, the speech tick more familiar.

"Law!" she gasped, dropping into the seat. "I should have known Dad would call you. I don't know why I didn't think it was you in the first place."

The snail let out a sigh, the surprised eyes lowering as a smirk tugged at its lips. "You're back home now," he noted. "I'm glad. Cora-san never stopped looking for you in his own way. I think he was driving Sengoku-ya crazy constantly demanding he be in charge of searching for you. How did you get away from Arlong?"

"I made some friends," she told him with a soft smile. "They're a lot stronger than I thought they would be. They found out that I was in trouble and fought Arlong and his crew. They won then brought me home." A small laugh slipped from her.

"I owe them, then," Law told her. "Who are they?"

"The captain is Luffy, first mate is Zoro, Sanji's our cook, and Usopp's our sharpshooter," she explained. "I don't know what Atticus is to our crew. Luffy just calls him our magician."

"Magician…Atticus?"

"Yeah. Hey, Law, did you know Dad has a brother?"

A faint sigh. "…Yes. His brother is the one he rescued me from. Judging from your question, Atticus is the son of his brother."

"That's right. Do you know him, too?"

"He was five when I last saw him," he explained. "Does he still have that flying snake of his?"

"Estrella? Yeah."

"Watch yourself, Nami-ya. Don't think I didn't catch you saying 'our'. You plan on going with them, don't you? If you are, just keep in mind. Atticus may be a friend for now, but he may also be as unpredictable as his father. He also speaks to that snake of his. If you hear him hissing, he's really talking to her."

"I know Dad's last name is Donquixote, even though he doesn't use it much anymore," she explained, brushing off the information about Atticus's hissing. They already saw it and he answered when asked. "I sort of made the connection when I heard Arlong ranting about the Shichibukai one day. He said something about a Donquixote Doflamingo. I brushed off the last name for a while until Atticus said that his father is Dad's brother. It's him. Am I right?"

"As quick as ever," Law chuckled. "Yes. The Shichibukai, Doflamingo. He's dangerous if encountered unprepared."

"But I don't think Atticus is going to be a threat to us, Law," she reassured. "I think he's just looking for an adventure that will help him earn his own name."

"Just be careful." He sighed lowly, the snail now giving her a small smile. "I'm glad you're safe, Nami-ya. I have a feeling that we may end up seeing each other again eventually. I'll be heading to the Grand Line now that I know you're home. I was going to head there anyway to see if I could find you there somewhere. One more thing I don't need to worry about anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, love you, too," she joked with a roll of her eyes. "Jerk."

"Heh, what do you expect? Take care, Nami-ya. I hope to see you sooner than either of us think."

"We just might. Luffy plans on heading out for the Grand Line soon, too. Maybe we'll run into each other there. It'd be great to see you again! Do you still have that hat?"

"Always."

"Then you'll be easy to spot. Bye, Law."

"Bye, imouto. Until I see you again."

 **Here is a line!**

"So, why not call Dad about Nami?" Atticus asked when his uncle sat by him at the cliff's edge. Estrella was coiled in the center of the grove, her wings covering her as she slept peacefully.

Rocinante inhaled deeply, taking in the smoke of his cigarette as he stared upon the night sky, the surface of the sea reflecting those tiny sparkling lights. "I didn't want Doffy involved," he confessed. "You know how rocky our relationship is. Besides, Nami is my daughter. I should have been the one out there looking for her." He sighed heavily, dropping his forehead into his palm. "I failed her, in so many ways."

Exhaling lightly, the younger blonde shook his head. "You heard her. She doesn't blame you or anyone but Arlong and that ass Negumi. Gonna report him to your superiors?"

"I am half tempted to give him to Doffy as a present," he chuckled humorlessly. "You should know that, if Law hasn't already told her, Nami probably has you figured out by now."

"Yeah, she already talked to me about that," Atticus snickered, kicking his legs. "I managed to convince her to stay quiet about Dad. I hate it when people know since they treat me differently. Most are too scared to even fight me because of me being Dad's son."

"But why are you out here, Atticus?" Rocinante inquired, turning to his nephew. "I find it hard to believe that Doffy would just let you run loose on your own, even with a group like this."

"I kind of left before dawn," he confessed with a grin. "Dad's fine with it, though. I gotta earn my own name, Uncle, and he accepts that. Well, that and…" Should he say something? He knows his dad and his uncle are not as close as they once were. Does his uncle even know about what happened with his Mama? "Let's just say that I'm also keeping an eye out for someone important."

"You're not after Law, are you?" Rocinante asked, reddish-brown eyes narrowing in warning.

"Maybe," he scoffed. "Is he a doctor now? 'Cause Mama is…she's really, really sick. And Dad's handling it well enough, but he's not ready to let go. None of us are. I thought that if I could find Law, I could tell him. Even Dad won't hurt him if he's there to help Mama."

"The Rose is sick?" That would explain her disappearance. Doffy may still show up to meetings, but Evelyn was never around anymore. Judging from the sanity his brother still possessed, he dared not assume she was dead. Yet his older brother never said anything about her state of health.

"We had to take extreme measures to make sure she lasts until we can find the best doctor to help her. Any others we find say they won't deal with the issue. Too high risk, they say. But Law wanted to become a doctor, and I know he loved Mama, too. Maybe I'm hoping he'll help." The teen smiled and let out a gentle laugh. "I had no clue you were here, though, until Nami told us what happened eight years ago. Imagine my surprise when I heard that our navigator is my cousin."

Humming lowly, Rocinante inhaled from his cigarette again before asking, "You'll look after her, right? Make sure she stays safe?"

The grin stretched across his nephew's lips was not very different from Doffy's default grin, when he hears something so obviously stupid that he has to retaliate or when he's plotting. "Come on, Uncle Cora. She's my cousin! Of course I'll keep her safe! I am, after all, a Donquixote."

Rocinante chuckled lightly. "That you are."

Still grinning, Atticus turned back to stare over the dark sea. "So, do I have any more cousins?"

"Just Nami and Nojiko…and Law."

"Sesesese, that will make seeing him again so much more fun."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Nami is back home and reconnected with her family! Even Law! And yes, she figured Atticus out, but he doesn't want others to know. So, they settled on an agreement! What kind? We'll see later.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Next chapter is, you guessed it, Roguetown! Or is it Loguetown? I get so confused! DX AAHHH!**


	5. Centuries

**I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. ^^ Really, I am!**

 **Hope this is a good song for this chapter. Who am I kidding? 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy, everyone! Not mine.**

 **Some legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**

 **But you will remember me**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And just one mistake is all it will take**

 **We'll go down in history**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **(hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)**

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **Considering the location this chapter takes place, I think it fits. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or any Harry Potter that may be mentioned**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella…mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Large wings flapped as the serpentine body descended back to the Going Merry. Atticus leapt from Estrella's back, the agathodemon evading the ship to fly one more circle then landed gently on the deck. "Loguetown isn't that far now," he called out to Luffy.

"You were only gone for thirty minutes," Nami pointed out. "The island is barely in sight."

"Yeah, how'd you do that so fast?" Usopp asked, leaning over the port side.

"Estrella's pretty fast," he brushed off with a shrug as the serpent nudged his back. "We should be there soon enough. I took the liberty of scouting out the town."

"So you know where the execution platform is?" Luffy asked with a wide grin over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but there's something else I saw that may cause some problems," he pointed out. "Place is full of marines, but I wasn't close enough to figure out who the commanding officer is."

"Don't worry about it," the captain brushed off.

"We should stock up on supplies while we're there," Nami suggested. "After we get to the Grand Line, who knows when we'll be able to find another island to restock."

"I could use a couple new swords," Zoro commented, looking down to his intact white sword. The other two broke when he fought Mihawk, and using only one feels odd. At least the one still intact was the most important one.

"We are running a bit low on food and drink," Sanji noted. "I can pick up some fresh. I know what to look for better than the rest of you."

"Maybe I can find some new things to use for my special stars," Usopp stated with a smile. "The more things I have to tinker with, the better I can make them."

"I'm going to the execution platform!" Luffy exclaimed. "I wanna see the last thing Gol D. Roger saw before he died."

"It'll be a different crowd," Atticus pointed out, patting Estrella's head when she nudged his shoulder. " _What_?"

" _Maybe you missed it, but I did notice some marines taking a small crew of pirates away_ ," the agathodemon informed. " _I think I saw a woman with a sword, but she wasn't dressed like a marine. The others were treating her with some respect, though she was a little clumsy_."

" _Thanks, I'll keep an eye out_ ," he said with a nod before turning to the others. "Estrella saw a lady swordsman, possibly a marine but out of uniform. If she is a marine, she's high enough to get respect from the others."

"We'll be fine," the captain commented. "Hey, Atticus. What are you going to do when we get there?"

He shook his head. "I think I'll go see this one place my dad told me about," he said. "Supposedly, it's a bar that pirates used to frequent, but I heard it's been slow business lately. I wanted to check it out, see if the guy there is the same from twenty years ago and if he has any stories to tell of old famous pirates."

"How does your dad know about the place?" Usopp inquired, his hands lowering from filling his Tabasco Star.

"He was there when Gol D. Roger was executed. I think he said he was seventeen. Met Mama a year later in North Blue after she left her home. He wasn't the only one at the execution, though. Quite a few famous faces were there. Like Mihawk. He once told me he was there."

"You actually know Hawk-Eye personally?" Zoro asked with a quirked brow.

"He can't stand my Dad for long periods of time, but he likes Mama enough to hold some conversations with her," the tall blonde explained. "So long as I act calm, he tells me a few stories, too. He's got quite a few interesting ones."

"You like listening to people's stories," Nami noted with a small smile.

He returned the smile with his own grin. "When you hear the same stories over and over again growing up, you want to hear new ones or make your own," he pointed out. "I want to do both. Besides, the old timers around now all have the most interesting ones. The Grand Line wasn't as well known, say, fifty years ago as it is now." He chuckled. "Sesese, think of every story as a legend just waiting to be shared!"

"I guess that makes sense," Usopp agreed with a nod. "But isn't there anything you need or want to get while we're here?"

"What, a souvenir?" Atticus asked. "Nah. Estrella can hunt for herself when she needs to and I don't really require anything beyond new clothes. I don't use weapons, even though I know how to use some. Mainly, I fight physical and magical, combining the two. Mama said it doesn't hurt to use my magic, but relying on it while letting my physical abilities wane will. She saw plenty of that back at her old homeland. People there were freaking lazy and stupid."

"Well, you'll still get an allowance like everyone else in case you do need to get anything while we're docked," the navigator informed him, shuffling through a stack of money. "Spend it wisely, everyone. We don't have a whole lot to spare right now."

" _Designated treasurer_ ," Estrella snickered softly.

" _Considering she's been evaluating treasure and knows plenty about money since she was ten, I can't think of a better person for the role_."

 **Here is a line!**

As soon as the ship was docked, Luffy had run off and disappeared into the crowd in order to locate the execution platform. Atticus got the feeling that this will be a typical thing. Nami handed out their spending money to them with the warning to not bring attention to themselves.

The tall blonde looked to Estrella sadly, rubbing her head. " _It's too crowded for you to move freely and people will panic as soon as they see you_ ," he explained. " _Stay on the ship and guard it against anyone dumb enough to try and steal from it_."

Estrella nodded before sighing lowly. " _Sometimes, I am jealous of Aster's ability to change sizes_ ," she confessed.

" _I know_ ," he sighed lowly. "Estrella's gonna stay on the ship and guard it."

"Probably a good thing since she does kind of stand out," Nami agreed, looking up to the winged serpent. "We should just get what we need and get back to the ship. If any of you see Luffy, make sure he knows that, too. There is a marine base here."

Gaining the affirmative, the girl clapped her hands happily and announced that she was going shopping. Before the others could disembark the ship, Atticus split his money into thirds and gave each to the others. "I'm set for money," he explained at the confused stares. "Besides, it's not like I buy anything anyway."

"You mean you steal," Usopp accused, earning a grin from the blonde who jumped off the ship.

"Pirate captain for a father, pirate for a mother, pirates for family," he listed jokingly, tilting his head. "Huh…I don't get it either!" He walked off with a wave, leaving the others to their own adventures. He got a feeling that nothing calm will take place for any of them.

 **Here is a line!**

The marine was hard to miss, two cigars in his mouth or not. He glanced at Atticus momentarily then continued on his way, a woman out of marine uniform holding a sword following after him. The blonde watched them leave, his eyes glued to the man's back until he disappeared into a crowd.

"Who was that?" he muttered.

"That's Captain Smoker," someone told him.

"Huh?" He turned to see a little girl smiling up at him. He squatted down to her level, elbows on his knees and cheeks cupped by his palms. "Captain Smoker, huh?"

"Uh-huh," the girl replied, her auburn locks waving as she nodded her head. "Lots of people say that he's a meanie, but he's actually really nice. I saw a girl run into him and spill her ice cream all over his pants. He said sorry to her because his pants ate her ice cream and gave her money for new ice cream."

Atticus laughed gently. "Sesese, sounds like a nice guy, alright," he agreed with a nod.

"Yeah. And he's really good at catching pirates!"

"Oh?"

"He gets really serious when he's after pirates. He never lets any of them go."

"Well, he's very dedicated to his job then. Right?" he asked with a small smile. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen any of my friends around, would you? One's a girl with orange hair, another is a guy with green hair carrying three swords, another guy is a blonde with a swirly eyebrow, then there's a third guy with a long nose, and the last guy is wearing a strawhat on his head."

"No, sorry," she chirped, clasping her hands behind her back.

"That's okay. I'll find them eventually." And warn them about that Smoker guy.

Something didn't feel right about him. A nice guy, sure. But something about him made his magic haywire. It normally only reacted like that around devil fruit powers that were unfamiliar. Sort of like his Mama and her pacing when she senses danger. Depending on how bad his magic acted could tell him what type of power they have, like the slight tingle it gave him when he first met Luffy. It was so minor that he didn't even think about it at that time, knowing it was a paramecia that some would consider useless if it wasn't harnessed right. Though judging from the surge he was currently feeling, this Captain Smoker is a logia user. But what is his power?

"Good luck, mister!" the girl told him before spinning on her toes and running off with a giggle.

"Thanks," he called after her as he rose back to his full height.

He tried to go through a list of known logia-type users. Monet has the Yuki-Yuki, for one. Then there's the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, 'Fire Fist' Ace, who consumed the Mera-Mera. The top three Admirals are logia types, Aokiji's Hie-Hie, Kizaru's Pika-Pika, and Akainu's Magu-Magu. Then there is Crocodile with his Suna-Suna. The last he could think of was his father's newest, and creepy, subordinate Ceasar with his Gasu-Gasu.

He knows that there are a few more logia-types fruits out there, meaning there can be more users as well. It doesn't narrow down which power this Captain Smoker has any, only eliminates those already claimed. Why did the name sound kind of familiar, now that he thought about it?

"Damn, Estrella would be useful about now," he muttered under his breath, rubbing the back of his head as he started towards the plaza. He recalled Luffy wanting to go there if only to get to the top of the podium Gol D. Roger was executed on.

So much for finding that old bar.

 **Here is a line!**

"Only this guy," Atticus groaned into his palm as he shook his head.

Storm clouds gathered as Luffy was nearly executed by Buggy the Clown, which ended up with lightning striking the sword the clown was holding. Which soon result with the podium suffering damages, Buggy being electrocuted, and Luffy just dusting off his hat. Because he's rubber and lightning doesn't affect him one measly bit. Even without knowing that, Luffy just grinned out to the crowd and apologized to his crew for dying before the strike happened.

"Marines are closing in, let's go!" Zoro pointed out. "Luffy!"

"Right! Back to the Merry!" he exclaimed loudly.

Of course the storm was much worse than anyone could have anticipated, except maybe Nami but she and Usopp were already heading back to the ship before this all started up. Rain started pouring down upon them, making vision a little difficult. Not to mention that they are surrounded by enemies, pirates and marines.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Atticus asked as they tried to run through the crowd.

"Alvida was someone Luffy beat before I met him and Buggy the Clown has a major grudge against us, him especially," the swordsman explained.

"That was Alvida?" Luffy asked curiously, turning to look over his shoulder instead of paying attention to where he was going.

"Idiot, she even said so!"

"Both are paramecia-type users," Atticus pointed out. "Looked like the Bara-Bara and the Sube-Sube. Hers is pretty pathetic, actually, especially if it's new enough to her that she doesn't know how to actually harness the ability into a fighting style. Bara-Bara, on the other hand-"

"Yeah, we know about that one," Zoro informed. "He breaks himself into pieces and can attack up close and from far away. How do you know about them?"

"Connections. Shit! Luffy!" he called out, seeing the other pirates soon caught by the marine captain's net. "The marine captain in charge around here is logia-type!"

"What's that mean?" Luffy asked.

"You're paramecia, like those two, which is a pretty common type actually," the tall blonde explained. "That guy is logia, meaning his body is impossible to hit if you don't have the right stuff to use against him. He turns into his element to avoid damage!"

"Smart kid," the marine captain commented, suddenly in front of them. The four skidded to a halt, their feet slipping on the wet ground but their balance remaining well enough to prevent falling. "Don't bother running. Going out to sea in this storm is suicide, which means you can't leave the island. You might as well give up now and save me the trouble."

"Damn it," Zoro swore, hands on his swords.

"Kind of useless right now," Atticus pointed out. It would take Haki to actually hit a logia unless they're facing against something that can be considered a natural enemy. His Haki training is considered good enough to handle some logia, but the only one he ever safely fought against was Monet. His dad wouldn't let him fight Ceasar for practice and he wasn't going to bug the other known users.

"Monkey D. Luffy," the captain said, looking towards the raven-haired teenager. "You won't make it to the Grand Line. You won't even make it off this island without beating me first."

"Logia against paramecia is kind of unfair," Atticus scoffed. "Mind if I ask what your power is?"

"I ate the Moku-Moku no Mi," Smoker answered.

Atticus could have slapped his forehead in disbelief and self-directed annoyance. He forgot about one logia type user that his father told him marine HQ sent to the East Blue because of his nature to ignore their orders or policies and follow his own in order to administer justice. Admirable, yes, since most other marines were blind sheep that followed the twisted justice the higher ups spew. Their luck, though? Crappy.

"Captain Smoker, the 'White Hunter'," he named. At least now he knows why the man's name is so familiar. "Damn it."

"Hey, Atticus, you know this guy?" Luffy asked, turning to his magician while pointing to the marine captain.

"Know of him. Careful, Luffy. This guy is tough and definitely knows what he's doing."

"Right," their captain accepted with a nod before cracking his knuckles. "You guys go on ahead and get to the Merry. I'll handle this guy."

"Luffy, we have a better chance of running," the tall blonde informed, bracing himself to do just that. Though if what he heard about this guy is right, running only buys them a few more seconds before capture. Fighting buys no time, with or without Haki. Though with Haki does stand a better chance.

"Captain's orders," Sanji pointed out.

"Like Mama always said, when the captain's being an absolute idiot, hit him on the head and drag his ass back to the ship," he said before grabbing Luffy by his shirt and taking off, intending to partially follow his mother's advise.

The only thing was that he forgot just how quickly logia-types move when they shift to their element. Smoker blocked his route when he tried to run down an alleyway, the other two Strawhat Pirates following him as Luffy struggled to get out of his hold.

"Like I said, you aren't going anywhere without beating me first," Smoker warned them, his cigars tightly clenched between his teeth.

Luffy managed to get out of Atticus's grip, then stood between his crew and the marine. "I'll fight you," he challenged before telling the others, "Get back to the Merry, guys."

"This is a bad idea," Atticus groaned, slapping his forehead.

Not only does Luffy not know any Haki that can help him against Smoker, but Atticus wasn't even fully trained with Busoshoku Haki. Haoshoku? Kind of, but only because his Dad was very much determined that it should be awakened before Atticus goes wandering off. It likes to argue with his magic, though, which causes a big problem at times. There was once an explosion that no one wanted to talk about ever again.

"Come on," Zoro said, grabbing the taller blonde's arm. "Sooner we get to the ship, the better chance we have of outrunning the storm."

"Luffy will be fine, let's go!" Sanji reinforced.

Outnumbered, Atticus conceded to the order and the three took off back to the Merry. It only took a couple glances over his shoulder before he spotted the white smoke of the logia-type. "You know Luffy probably doesn't have a chance against a logia, right?"

"He may surprise you," Zoro commented.

 **Here is a line!**

Despite the weirdness that was the suddenly powerful wind, that looked kind of green to Atticus, the ship set sail without many problems once Luffy was back onboard. Though handling the ship in the middle of a strong storm like this one was no easy matter. Nami was barking orders to keep the ship from being tossed around in the waves and possibly capsizing while the others were running around trying to do as she yelled.

Once things had settled down enough for everyone to take a deep breath, they all collapsed onto the deck with deep groans. Reverse Mountain was still a ways off, thankfully. Handling that mountain in their shape would be crazier than anything they ever really tried.

" _So…have fun_?" Estrella asked, hanging down from the mast.

" _Met a logia-type marine captain_ ," he explained with a huff. " _And Luffy was almost executed by another pirate_."

" _Looks like everyone had their own type of adventure, as well_ ," she commented, looking across the deck to the various new items. The most obvious was the large blue fish Sanji won in a cooking competition.

"Man, that guy was strong!" Luffy said. "And what was with that weird wind?"

"Who cares?" Sanji waved off. "We're safe now, so it doesn't matter."

"The White Hunter earned his title," Atticus pointed out. "The man hunts his targets down. I can promise you guys this. We'll see him again."

"I'll be ready!" Luffy declared with a wide grin before his stomach gurgled loudly. "Sanji! Food! Hey, are we going to eat that fish? It looks tasty."

"Special occasion only," Sanji informed the captain with a kick to the head before the cook picked up the large blue fish and disappeared into the kitchen.

" _Can no more weird stuff happen until we get to the mountain_?" Atticus asked, looking up at Estrella.

The agathodemon raised her head, taking in the scenery of calming water and passing storms. " _So far, it looks good. We'll see what the day has in store for us_." She looked back down at him then tilted hr head sideways. " _Do you think you should warn them about Reverse Mountain_?"

" _I don't remember much about it in the first place_ ," he grumbled, crossing his arms and legs. His lips then stretched into an amused smile. " _Besides, why take their fun away_?" Though a warning may be a good idea. " _We'll see how it all goes_."

 **Here is a line!**

"Hey, there's a girl in the water!" Usopp called out suddenly, looking through his new scopes.

"I got her!" Luffy exclaimed, his arms stretching out to grab the girl.

"Wait! She could be hurt!" Nami argued, but it was too late. Luffy's arms started retracting and the girl was soon on their ship.

The girl was still unconscious, though it looked to be less from her injuries or stress from drifting at sea. She had straw blonde hair tied into thin braid held together by a green bow. Her dressed reached her ankles, a mustard yellow with maroon around the collar that dipped down to her waist and a line of maroon along the bottom. Both locations had the same yellow forming circles in the areas. Her shoes were a bright red and she wore a pointed white hat.

What kind of surprised Atticus was the faint thrumming of his magic telling him that this girl is a user. Paramecia, from the feel of it, and not a dangerous one. It kind of surprised him that someone so young was a user, but then again, most members of his family had their powers from young ages. One reason why they were so formidable was because they had decades to master their skills. And his Dad is terrifying and knows how to turn people into puppets without using his strings.

" _Well, so much for nothing weird happening_ ," Estrella commented.

" _Hey, this may not turn out to be weird_ ," he defended, looking to her while scanning over the girl with his magic to check for any serious injuries. Beyond exhaustion and a few minor lacerations, she's fine. There were surprisingly no signs of infections in the lacerations, but the salt water could have helped with that. "She'll be okay, just needs some rest and food when she wakes up."

"That we can do," Sanji stated, gently picking the girl up before taking her inside to a more comfortable bed than the deck.

" _Did you not notice her necklace_?" Estrella asked, nudging her little master's back.

" _What about it_?" he returned, turning to her.

" _If you didn't notice, then I'm not saying it_ ," she snorted, her wings twitching in time with her tail in agitation. " _I'm just saying that this won't be an easy venture_."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **As short as that part of the story is, I actually loved the episodes with Apis and Grandpa Ryu. They were so touching and I nearly cried when…nope. Not spoiling. I spoiled enough. If you guys only follow the manga, then you won't know who Apis is. If you follow the anime, then you know where this is going.**

 **I thought it would be fun for Atticus to be exposed to something that he would think could only be found in his mother's homeland. And I like that little mini arc.**

 **See you guys next chapter! Let me know what you think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	6. Sound the Bugle

**I know, I know. This wasn't part of the manga, but it was part of the anime and I thought it would be fun! ^^ So we're doing the Apis part of the series. Relax, it'll only be for this chapter.**

 **And we get to start off with Dreamworks! One of my favorites from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, singer Bryan Adams. This is 'Sound the Bugle', which is not mine.**

 **Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care**

 **There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere**

 **Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark**

 **Lay right down - decide not to go on**

 **Then from on high - somewhere in the distance**

 **There's a voice that calls "Remember who you are"**

 **If you lose yourself – your courage soon will follow**

 **So be strong tonight – remember who you are**

 **This part in particular really makes me think about Ryu. If any of you have watched the anime, then you can probably guess why I think so. And if you guys go looking for direct quotes, you're probably not gonna find them. I've seen the episodes, but I don't remember the lines.**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognize it from One Piece or Harry Potter, safely assume that I don't own it.**

 **Claimer: Though if you recognize Atticus or Estrella, it's because I do own them.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Emerald eyes looked around the room before tiptoeing in, the den-den mushi in sight. It wasn't that they didn't care, but her husband had decided to leave the den-den mushi in his office to prevent unnecessary calls. Mainly to their son. And Doflamingo completely expects her to be the main caller. Yeah, right.

A smooth hand reached out only to freeze before touching the sleeping snail. Sighing heavily, she looked over her shoulder to spot her husband sitting on his chair with a wide grin stretching his lips. "Caught in the act, my rose," he commented.

"You know I hate that," she pointed out, pulling her hand back.

"There is no reason to call Atticus so often, he can handle himself," the tall blonde said as he got to his feet and approached his seething wife.

"He's fifteen, asshole! He doesn't know the world!"

Good. She's not quite in a bad mood, just annoyed. "He'll be fine. He is not defenseless or alone. If he has a problem or just wants to talk, he'll call us."

Evelyn huffed, crossing her arms angrily. Then she left out a low sigh and turned back to the snail. "I just worry about him. He's still just a boy, no matter what you two think. Not to mention he has your overconfidence."

"Fufufu, rightly earned overconfidence," Doflamingo chuckled, picking the woman up into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck securely, her legs kicking in an almost playful manner. "You need your rest, my rose. Even in your current state, you're still sick. When he calls again, I will let you know."

"Damn right you will," she warned, pinching his neck for the comment about her condition. She's not going to break from wandering around and he can't keep her in the room. He does know this, he's just very stubborn about it. "It's funny, though. I have this feeling that he's going through unimaginable torture right now."

"It's just in your head," he told her, ignoring the similar feeling nudging him. Atticus is fine and can handle himself.

 **Here is a line!**

The pillow covering his face did nothing to block out the droning of the elder reciting the history of the island. It wasn't so bad helping Apis get back home. It was her grandfather telling history and being oblivious to the exasperated audience. He briefly wondered if this was how his mother felt when she once told him about her History of Magic teacher, who was a ghost droning on and on about goblin rebellions and nothing else.

"I thought you liked stories," Usopp grumbled at him, noticing his attempt to block out the sound.

"Stories? Yes," he replied, lifting the pillow just enough to show his face to the other teen. "History lessons that are boring as shit? No."

"Think of them as really boring stories," he advised.

"I did once," the blonde informed him, covering his face back with the pillow. "Let's just say it did not work and I had an annoyed uncle for a while." He groaned frustratingly into the pillow before throwing it away from him and getting to his feet. "I need fresh air," he announced, not that it stopped the old man, who continued his droning. No wonder Apis panicked and ran first chance she got. Now that he thought about it, Luffy was gone, too.

Stepping outside, he went straight to the coiled form of Estrella, her wings almost a feathery tent around her. " _Asleep_?" he asked. She was probably exhausted, especially after Apis woke up and ran circles around her, trying to figure the winged serpent out.

" _Not quite yet_ ," she replied, lifting her head to poke out from between her wings. " _I've been waiting for Luffy and Apis to get back."_

" _So they did wonder off_ ," he sighed lowly, shaking his head with his hands on his hips. " _Where to_?"

" _Apis left a while ago with a large bag of food_ ," she explained. " _Luffy followed after her a little bit later. It looked like they were going to that mountain_."

Atticus hummed lowly before walking closer to his serpent. " _Luffy's a tough guy, I doubt anything on this island can hurt him. But I do get the feeling he'll get into trouble. Or something like it, at least_."

" _All we can do is just wait and see_ ," the agathodemon sighed, lowering her head back down and ruffling her feathers slightly.

Atticus shrugged then sat on the ground and leaned against her. There was something off about the place, an old magic that seeped into the ground ages ago. There is more to this island than what they think. Letting out a small sigh, his eyes slid close as he tried to feel that old magic with his own.

Contact was slow and cautious, understandably. His magic is unlike anything seen in this world, outside his mother anyway. Even then, finding sites like this was rare. Little Garden could be a good example of such a sight with its prehistoric landscaping and wildlife. Something protected all those creatures and vegetation, after all. The Grand Line itself was a larger site, but it also wasn't. Some of its features were a natural phenomenon, but other such things were not. Finding an island with magic this old outside of the Line was completely unexpected.

The old magic gently touched his own. Receiving nothing but innocent curiosity in return, it welcomed him. Behind his eyelids, he saw flashes of a time years ago. Large green beasts flying around the island, water rising and falling, levels of the island sinking and reemerging. A continuous cycle of death and life.

His eyes flew open when he was shaken, his connection breaking. Looking up, he saw Luffy with his bright grin planted on his face. "We need to get the others to see this," he told him before going inside the gather the rest of his crew.

Blinking, he looked to Estrella. " _Do I want to know_?"

" _Probably not_."

 **Here is a line!**

Wide eyes stared at the large green creature Apis was currently sitting on with a smile on her face, her hands gently petting him. "A millenium dragon?!" Nami exclaimed in shock.

To the tall blonde approaching the beast, the dragon looked more like a overly large feathered lizard or a reptilian bird. Aren't they supposed to be huge, fiercely tempered, and covered in scales instead of feathers? "He's an old fellow," Atticus commented, kneeling in front of the dragon and placing his hand on the long snout. "How long has he been here?"

"A long time," Apis replied sadly. "Grandpa Ryu is looking for his home island, but he forgot how to get there. And he can't get up and fly anymore."

" _Yeah, age will do that to you, old timer_ ," Estrella commented, earning a curious gaze from the dragon.

" _Aster's about as old as him, and he's fine_ ," Atticus pointed out.

" _Aster's always been old. I think he hatched old_."

"Who's Aster?" Apis suddenly asked, looking to Estrella.

Both Atticus and Estrella looked at her with surprised before the tall blonde rose. "Wait a minute…can you speak snake?" he asked, looking up at her with narrowed eyes before smirking. "Or is it your fruit?"

"I ate the Hiso-Hiso no Mi," she explained. "I can understand animals telepathically. I can kind of understand you when you hiss, too. That was how I found Grandpa Ryu. I heard him calling and I went to him. But the marines want him so that they can harvest his Dragonite."

"Which would result in his death," Zoro summed up after receiving a brief explanation of the Dragonite. "Those marines caught you once and they probably already know where you live. How do you plan on protecting him?"

"We're going to get him to the ship and take him back to his island," Luffy announced happily as Usopp suddenly got chomped on.

"Ah! No, Grandpa Ryu!"

" _Hey, that's not food_ ," Atticus told the dragon, prying the large jaws open so that Usopp could scramble back. " _I bet you don't even know where that's been, old timer_." He released the jaws, allowing the dragon to close them smoothly. There was no guarantee the dragon actually understood him, but he was used to speaking Parseltongue when it comes to reptiles. They at least get the message. Most of the time.

"How are we going to get the dragon to the ship from here?" Sanji asked. "We're pretty high up in the mountain."

Nami went back to the mouth of the cave, overlooking the mountain. When her eyes landed on a bit of cliff that was sticking out and up, she smiled. "I have an idea! We'll make a raft for him. Once he's on it, we'll need to position the Merry just right near that cliff. From here to there, it's basically a straight enough shot for him to slide down to the ocean. Then we'll attach his raft to the Merry and pull him after us. It'll be difficult and we may end up having to time it just right, but I think we can pull it off."

"Nami's as smart as she is beautiful!" the cook exclaimed as he twirled around her, laughing joyously.

Atticus snorted. " _Wonder how this guy would react to meeting Hancock_ ," he muttered to Estrella.

" _He would either die of blood loss or be turned to stone within a split second_ ," the agathodemon blandly commented.

Chuckling, he turned to Luffy, who was overlooking the area as well to try and visualize what Nami said. Or he was thinking how much fun it would be, judging from the sparkle in his eyes. "Estrella and I can fly for scouting," he suggested. "Those marines do know where Apis lives. Given enough time, they'll figure out where Ryu is, too. If Estrella and I spot them heading our way, we can give you guys a warning."

"Yeah, good idea," Luffy accepted with a nod.

Nodding in return, he looked back to Estrella. "Let's go!" he barked. Estrella lifted from the ground sharply, circling the group once before diving down. Atticus leapt high enough for her to fly under and catch him. A usual take off, the rest of the crew was learning.

 **Here is a line!**

Another Devil Fruit user, paramecia with a cruelty that matched his attitude. As Ryu slid down the mountain, Apis riding on the dragon's back, the Kama-Kama user known as Eric the Whirlwind revealed himself and tried to get in the way. He created slices of wind to harm the strawhat pirates that tried to stop him.

Atticus decided that enough was enough. All the dragon wanted was to go back to the home he lost track of years ago. They have a lead, sort of, and Atticus was not going to tolerate anyone getting in the way. He was glad to see Luffy and the others were the same way.

As Eric started up another attack, the blonde directed Estrella to swoop down. Once close enough, he wrapped his arms around her neck before she spun in the air. His body twisted around before his legs shot out and kicked the man on the sternum. He managed to knock the man back several yards from both his own raw strength added to Estrella's speed.

The raft carrying Ryu continued on its way down the mountain undeterred, Luffy and Apis even laughing from enjoyment. Then the raft reached the cliff point and flew over another marine ship, landing safely on the water. It was quickly tied to the Merry and they set sail, Atticus using his magic to help direct the wind to blow into the sails for more speed.

They soon lost sight of the marines, but even Luffy knew that it would only be a matter of time before they see them again.

 **Here is a line!**

"Man, no one has lived here in forever," Atticus commented, looking over the ruins. Estrella nodded above him in agreement, a rope tied around her to help pull Ryu up.

"I wonder how old these ruins are," Nami said from further ahead, Apis by her side.

"At least a thousand years," the tall blonde joked before whistling lowly once he looked over his shoulder to see how far they had traveled. "Nice view, though."

" _You should see it from up here_ ," Estrella pointed out, her wings giving a powerful flap that allowed her to pull the raft Ryu was laying on a few feet further than the humans pulling it were expecting.

"Hey, hey! Calm down up there!" Sanji yelled at the agathodemon.

"Why not just let her drag Grandpa Ryu around?" Usopp suggested. "She seems strong enough."

"I know you did not just suggest my agathodemon should pull this old timer that is practically dead weight all by herself," Atticus replied with a bland stare. "This is a good way to build up some of your own strength anyway. I should get that rope off her and simply let us do all the pulling."

"No, no! This is fine!" the long-nosed teen quickly rejected.

"There! That building should be the place!" Apis exclaimed, pointing towards a dome in the distance.

" _Atticus_ ," Estrella called, looking down at her little master. " _Do you have the feeling that this is going to end up biting us in the ass at some point_?"

" _I've had that feeling since we set sail_ ," he confessed. "I'm going to the back and pushing."

 **Here is a line!**

The painting covering the crumbling building over their heads was amazing. There were obvious figures of people and other dragons flying. It almost looked like the journey the dragons would take while migrating.

"This island is a stop," Atticus pointed out, waving his hand towards the painting of the people and dragons. "I don't think this is the last stop, though." The painting next to it was the dragons flying towards another island with layer upon layers of ground. It looked somewhat familiar.

Apis suddenly announced Ryu remembering something important. Very important. Warship Island, the very same island where Apis lived and where she found Ryu, is where he was wanting to return to. He's been there the whole time.

" _This counts as biting us in the ass_ ," Estrella commented.

" _Not exactly a wild goose chase, but close enough_ ," Atticus grumbled in agreement. Though now that he thought about it, it should have been obvious. The island's magic showed him it's cycle, but he didn't understand it at the time because it didn't make much sense to him. Once the realization hit him, he hit his head and groaned in frustration. "We were there the whole damn time!"

"Wait, Warship Island is the Lost Island?" Usopp asked.

"We have to get Ryu back there then," Luffy deduced, hand on his hat.

Looking around, Atticus raised his hand. "Volunteering as tribute here," he announced. "But how are we going to get a huge dragon out of here when we kind of fell through there?" He pointed up to the hole that was their involuntary entrance. "Ryu's too old to fly and Estrella isn't strong enough to lift him on her own."

"You're my magician," the captain pointed out. "Can't you just magic him out?"

"Magic doesn't just work like that," he pointed out. "Not even my Mama can wave her hand and teleport something this size, still alive, from Point A to Point B without issues. The most I can do it take a couple hundred pounds off him. Maybe three."

"Why didn't you do that before?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I offered," he pointed out. "Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji said that we can handle it just fine."

"Just because you're all freakishly strong doesn't mean the rest of us are!"

"What rest of us? That just leaves you and my cousin."

" _Okama alert_!" Estrella suddenly exclaimed, hissing harshly at the crouched man grinning maliciously at them.

"Ah! It's the Okama-Okama guy!" Luffy exclaimed, noticing who the large reptile was hissing at.

"It's Kama-Kama!" Eric the Whirlwind shouted back in anger before clearing his throat and regaining his composure.

"Maybe it's his voice, but I'm still hearing Okama-Okama," Zoro commented to the others.

"Same here," Sanji agreed with a nod, lighting a new cigarette.

"Well," the swordsman sighed, stepping forward. "You guys find a way to get Grandpa Ryu out of here. I'll handle this guy."

 **Here is a line!**

The situation did not look good at all. Marine ships surrounded them, locking them in the center of their circle. Almost directly in front of them was the one in charge, Nelson Royale.

How stupid were these people, anyway? Atticus couldn't figure it out. They all clamor for immortality like it would be the best thing to ever happen to them. Once the appeal wears off, only then would they realize just how much of a mistake it was. Yet no one ever thinks about it. No one thinks about making new friends, having a family…no one ever thinks that immortality means watching the world go by. That while the world moves on, they're stuck.

Besides, he highly doubts the elixir made from Dragonite even gives immortality. It sounds more like a made-up story to encourage dragon hunting.

Whatever the reason, they are still surrounded and still stuck. Then Apis was hit and the dragon reacted.

" _That is what we call a 'Papa Dragon'_ ," Estrella commented as Ryu rose into the air, clearly angry with the treatment the girl received.

" _That is what we call 'support is required'_ ," he pointed out as she lifted into the air. He ran to the starboard side and jumped off the ship, landing on Estrella's back as she flew by. Cannonballs were flying through the air, aiming towards Ryu but still getting too close to the ship. When one was within reach, either Estrella would smack it away with her tail or Atticus would use his magic to bounce it back. Any that made it past them, the others onboard dealt with in their own way.

Then Ryu was hit. Everything seemed to slow down as the dragon fell to the water, smoke rising from the gaping hole left by the cannonball. The dragon hit the water, floating there pitifully. Luffy launched himself to the dragon, landing on his back and trying to encourage him to hold on just a little longer, they're almost there.

" _Do you think he hears Voices_?" Estrella inquired, looking down at Luffy, who was focusing on the dragon.

" _It's rare, but I guess possible_ ," Atticus replied, recalling when he saw Luffy speaking with Ryu as though having an actual conversation. The thing was that the ability was practically unheard of. His father only mentioned one person having it, and he wasn't even completely sure that man did have it. It was just rumors and speculation. " _I'm more concerned about the green coming up out of the ocean_."

" _We're not just close_ ," the agathodemon pointed out, descending to the fallen dragon and Luffy. " _We're here_."

Emerald eyes widened in surprise as what looked to be the seafloor rise from the ocean. Ships either fell off, going with the water that poured off the land, or were stranded on the island itself. Higher and higher it rose, revealing a few more tiers.

"Now that's some serious magic!" Atticus exclaimed, jumping off Estrella once she was close enough to the ground. "I wonder if it's from the dragons claiming this place as their home or if the dragons got their magic from the island itself. Either way, this is pretty damn cool!"

"Atticus," Luffy said lowly. "Can you help Grandpa Ryu?"

Letting out a low sigh, the blonde crouched next to the dragon, petting Ryu's head gently. "He's already gone, Luffy," he replied while Estrella was landing behind him. "At least he made it home and wasn't alone. That's the most we could do for him. I just wish I figured it out sooner."

"What do you mean?" the captain asked as he looked to him.

"I used my magic to mingle with the magic of the island," he explained. "It's a complicated process that not many with magic could do, even fewer without magic. Mama actually found out about it by accident. But the island…I don't know how to explain it without sounding crazy. It showed me visions of dragons and land that disappeared and reappeared. It should have been obvious, but I didn't think about it. I'm sorry, Luffy. We put him through too much just to learn that he didn't need to move at all."

"He asked me to tell Apis something," Luffy informed, gently climbing down from the dragon. "Come on. We should get back to the crew."

Roaring in the sky alerted them to the large gathering of dragons flying to the island. Even the marines seemed terrified of the possible outcome, though the Strawhat Pirates only smiled as the dragons landed.

The island's magic brushed against Atticus's gently, as though telling him to wait. Watch. See. "I think we're about to see what the real magic of this island is," Atticus commented, following Luffy back to the crew.

They did see it. Apis was told about Ryu's passing, and she clung to the dragon, crying her heart out. As she cried, Luffy told her what Ryu wanted him to pass on. That the dragon was alone for so long and was happy when Apis found him. That he was glad to have met her and know her, and is thankful for everything she did for him.

Then they noticed some ways away from them a small group of dragons around an egg that started hatching. A little baby dragon emerged from the shell, chirping to the dragons around it. To anyone that knew Ryu, they could see the old dragon in the new baby's eyes.

"Rebirth," Atticus whispered with a small smile. "That's this island's magic."

 **Here is a line!**

Farewells were given before they set sail, leaving the newly discovered Lost Island with the dragon's nest. It was time for them to set sail for the Grand Line. And of course, a storm started as they headed for Reverse Mountain.

" _This brings back memories_ ," Atticus muttered as he tried to follow Nami's instructions, struggling to hear them over the storm as they headed back towards the lighthouse.

" _I'm fairly certain the weather was better_ ," Estrella responded, once again wrapped around the mast with her wings tucked as tightly as possible.

"So we've reached the Grand Line, have we?" Sanji commented, dragging out a large barrel. The storm is still raging, but not so bad that they are needing to pay undivided attention to it. "Well this calls for a celebration!"

Sanji's foot landed on top first. "To find All Blue."

Luffy grinned with a nod and placed his foot on the barrel. "I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" he declared.

Zoro followed after. "To become to greatest swordsman in the world."

Nami's was placed next to his. "To draw a map of the world."

Usopp looked conflicted for a moment, muttering to himself, before nodded and planting his foot on the barrel as well. "To become a brave warrior of the sea!"

Atticus chuckled, rubbing his head before sighing. He lifted his foot and allowed it to join the circle on the barrel. "To step out of my father's shadow and earn my name." To find the best damn doctor in the world to help his Mama.

With smiles on their faces, they lifted their feet then smashed down on the barrel. "To the Grand Line we go!"

 **Here is a line!**

Nami was explaining to the others what needed to be done in order to get over Reverse Mountain. Atticus and Estrella were already looking for the gate, having experience it before in their youth, though from the view of North Blue and the blonde was five, almost six, at that time. The powerful currents plus the strong storm and difficult to spot gate only made everything harder.

Luffy, however, was more excited than a child in a candy store as he sat on Merry's head. His grin as wide and bright as ever while he firmly held his hat in place.

" _I see it_!" Estrella exclaimed, lowering her head to Atticus. " _We're on the right path, but any other current can easily push us off in a split second_."

Nodding, Atticus turned to the crew and relayed the message. Everyone was now more focused than ever, trying to catch the needed current. If they missed it, they would crash into the Red Line. It was literally a life or death situation.

One that almost claimed them if their captain was not made of rubber and could blow up into a balloon. Though the act of cushioning the Merry and getting her on the mountain current was obviously discomforting to the young captain. As soon as it was safe again, he was back on his spot with a wide grin as they rose higher and higher into the sky.

Only to be alerted to a stowaway. Eric had managed to get aboard their ship and was stupidly standing on the railing. Atticus considered it stupid for two reasons. One, they are on a strong current going upwards and keeping the ship at an angle. In the storm, the railing would be slippery and thus, the decision poor. Nami proved the second. He could easily be shoved off.

"Oops!" she innocently exclaimed, turning back to the boys with a smile.

"You realize that you probably killed him, right?" Atticus pointed out as Sanji danced around like a love struck fool. "He's a devil fruit user, meaning he can't swim."

"Then he shouldn't have been on our ship," Zoro commented.

"That, and you can't say you would show him mercy after everything he's done to Apis," Nami added on.

"I'm all for it, I've seen death more often than the average kid, I'm just letting you know," the tall blonde explained before smirking. He was curious as to where his powers would go. When a user dies, the powers are transferred to another fruit. There aren't any around here, though. At least, none that he's aware of beyond Nami's fruit trees. He'll have to keep an eye on them for a while. "By the way, nicely done, cousin."

"Thanks!" the navigator chirped, returning his smirk with her own smile. It still felt odd to her to have a cousin of sorts. True, Rocinante and Bellemere adopted her, and Atticus is Rocinante's biological nephew, but she never expected to actually have a cousin.

"How high is this mountain?" Usopp asked as they continued to surge forth, not yet reaching the peak.

"Pretty high," Atticus called back. "We'll be over the clouds."

"You've done this before?" Zoro inquired, almost boredly looking to the taller teen.

Atticus shrugged his shoulders. "I was born in the North Blue," he explained. "Mama was almost about five years into being a part of the crew when she and my Dad had me. A few years later, I was five or something, and here we were. By the way, there's probably something you should know about the mountain. Or more like, what's at the end of it."

"Don't tell us!" Luffy exclaimed. "You'll ruin the adventure!"

"Luffy, with all due respect, this is important," he tried to explain.

"It's more fun when we're caught by surprise," the strawhat-wearing captain told him with a wide, bright smile.

" _The whale may not even be on the surface anyway_ ," Estrella tried to calm her master. " _He spends a lot of his time ramming the mountain. Remember_?"

" _Estrella, what kind of luck so we have_?" he asked, giving his serpent a bland look.

She sighed and lowered her head. " _Potter luck_."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I think this has gone on long enough. I just really wanted to do the Warship Island Arc. It was fun and sad and all kinds of things. Seriously, if you guys haven't watched it, you should. I left out a lot of stuff. And yes, Nami did basically commit murder.**

 **If anyone was confused as to the name calling with Eric, in the Japanese version, when Eric says he ate the Kama-Kama no Mi, Luffy heard Okama-Okama. It's a running gag during the arc that he's referred to as Eric the Crossdresser instead of Eric the Whirlwind. In the FunImation dub, though, Eric says he ate the Sickle-Sickle Fruit, but Luffy heard Sicko-Sicko. You guys know how he mishears things.**

 **Just thought I should explain that if you guys were wondering. I mostly watch the dub. But I am trying to keep the fruit names Japanese. Oh! Hiso-Hiso is Whisper-Whisper, in case you didn't know.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Okay? See ya next time! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **-QUESTIONS FOR YOU, MY FAITHFUL READERS!-**

 **I have a couple quick questions for everyone to kind of chew on for a bit. Just let me know your opinions:**

 ** _First_ \- I was asked before if Atticus will be paired with anyone. Seeing as he's only fifteen right now, meaning basically everyone is older than him, I don't see him with anyone right now. And since the only women he's constantly around are his cousin and later on Robin, I can't see him getting with either. I could potentially create someone for him or just pair him off with an existing character that they run into later.**

 **I was thinking Rebecca for a while so that he could become the king of Dressrosa the right way, but then thought otherwise. Dressrosa will be too scarred from Doflamingo to accept him and I doubt he will have any feelings for Rebecca when everything goes on.**

 **So what I'm asking is : Should I try to pair him up with someone? If so, who would you guys suggest, a canon character or an OC? Would you want him to be with a male or a female? I have no problems writing yaoi (I love it) but I would like opinions.**

 ** _Second_ – I am kind of playing with the idea of Law having a lover when we get to the Sabaody, maybe New World, timeline. I, like many other yaoi fangirls out there, am leaning towards Eustass Kidd. But I could also put him with Luffy, though that could complicate matters later on. I won't say how, that will be revealed when it is revealed. He doesn't really interact with other Supernovas outside of these two, as far as I have seen.**

 **Same problem as Atticus, the only women he would really be around are his adoptive sister (Nami) or Robin, who I would actually love to pair with Franky. Seriously, the signs are there. (At least, they are to me.) Baby 5 is off limits because in canon, she's with Sai, whether he likes it or not. Shouldn't have said he would marry her if he beats Lao G. The guy was asking for it.**

 **Here the second question : Would you guys be alright if I gave Law a male lover? Would you prefer him with a woman instead? If so, then who? Open to suggestions here. Or should Law just be tall, dark, handsome, and single forever?**

 **Please take this seriously guys. No suggesting crack pairings just for shits and giggles. These will be ongoing questions until otherwise stated. I won't say if things are up to votes, but I would like opinions so I can find some sort of compromise that can keep everyone happy. Thanks!**


	7. We Are One

**Okay, here we are! Reverse Mountain and Laboon! This is gonna be fun. Especially since this is where they meet Vivi and Mister Eight. Was it Eight? Or Nine? I think it's Nine… I'll figure it out. And events may be out of order, but I am trying to remember how things go.**

 **Song of the chapter is 'We are One' from The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. As in, not mine!**

 **As you go through life you'll see**

 **There is so much that we don't understand**

 **And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned**

 **But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away**

 **When it seems all your dreams come undone**

 **We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride**

 **We are more than we are**

 **We are one**

 **I thought it fits. ^^ Luffy starts his first of many bonds on the Grand Line!**

 **Just an FYI: There are a couple mentions in here that I got from pictures found online. I can't find out who the original artist is (I found pics through searches and they show up a lot on different sites), but if you are reading this, I hope you don't mind me borrowing them.**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognize anything from One Piece or Harry Potter, then it isn't mine.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though, and none of you can have either of them.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The peak was as amazing as Atticus remembered. Even at his young age, the sense of wonder and amazement from seeing over the clouds, high enough that the splashing water turned to crystallized ice sparkling in the sky, never faded. There was nothing more beautiful or breathtaking than a clear view of the sky with glittering ice fragments around them.

However, gravity made sure that it would be an event to enjoy for a short time, yet forever memorable. The Merry landed back on the water, now diving down the mountain at high speed. The clouds soon swallowed them, covering their passage. If he was judging the color and lack of thunder and lighting correctly, this side of the mountain was not storming.

A low tone echoed through the air loudly.

"What was that?" Zoro asked.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked curiously, his eyes blinking.

The sound reached to their ears again.

"Oh, shit," Atticus groaned.

" _Maybe he isn't that close_ ," Estrella tried to reassure. " _He's a big whale. He could be anywhere and still sound loud_." Atticus glared at her, showing just how dumb the statement was with his gaze alone. The serpent sighed lowly. " _Point_."

"Do you know what it is, Atticus?" Usopp inquired from the steering, looking to the tall blonde that was groaning and shaking his head.

Instead of answering the long-nosed teen, he turned to Nami. "We need to get as close to either side as possible before we get to the bottom. The sooner, the better."

"What is it?" Nami pressed, looking at him in worry.

"A huge West Blue island whale," he replied blandly. "One that kind of blocks the way and is the cause of various collisions because he blocks the route."

The silence created from the crew was filled in by another bellow, louder now that they are even closer.

"So yeah…can we move over now?"

"In this current?!"

"Not possible, I take it."

"No, it's not! Why didn't you mention this before?!"

"Luffy said not to."

"Don't worry about it," Luffy told her with his signature smile. "We'll be fine!"

 **Here is a line!**

Evelyn looked up as the petite young blonde woman sat next to her, her legs crossing as she fiddled with her cork necklace. "Something of interest to you, Luna?" she asked curiously.

Misty eyes turned to her as Luna's lips lifted almost dreamily. "I just saw that Atticus is having quite an adventure," she answered.

"Can you see what he's up to or what is going to happen to him?" the Rose inquired, trying to keep the motherly worry from her tone.

"He's visiting an old acquaintance you met only once," the blonde stated, reaching up to her radish earring. "Though he is having much more fun than you and the others did."

Evelyn stared at her for a moment then sighed with a shake of her head. "Sometimes I wonder if I want to know what my son gets up to or not," she stated as she rubbed Aster's cheek. "I often think his luck brings more trouble to him than it ever did to me."

"The curse of the Potter blood?" Luna giggled.

"You have no idea…"

 **Here is a line!**

"What part of this is 'fine'?" Atticus asked from his sitting position under Estrella, looking at the painted walls of the whale's stomach. His parents would not believe this if he survives. And if he dies, they will catch word (probably from his Aunt Luna) and this whale will die. They know where to find him!

"It looks like we're outside, but I'm sure that the whale swallowed us," Nami commented, taking in the scenery around her. Though it looked like outside, nothing was moving.

"Let's recap," the tall blonde said, jumping to his feet and strolling over to the others. "We went up Reverse Mountain, we went down the mountain, we saw the whale, the Merry barely avoided him, the figurehead snapped off, Luffy got pissed and punched the whale's eye, and now we have been swallowed by that same whale." Leaning down a little, he gave them a bland stare. "Long story short…we're in the damn whale!"

"So how do we get out?" Usopp asked, looking around.

"We have the mouth and the ass," Atticus pointed out. "Pick one."

" _I vote mouth_!" Estrella exclaimed.

"If we're inside the whale, then what about that island over there?" Sanji asked, looking towards the small island. The door opened and an elder man with white hair and strange purple-yellow-tipped feathers sticking out of his head, almost like petals.

The man stared at them as he sat on his reclined chair, his eyes intensifying as he gaze at them. The silence stretched, tension growing. His eyes became more intense.

"Will you stop it already?!" they shouted at the man.

Estrella dropped to the deck, letting out a loud huff as Atticus sat next to her. " _Great, we're stuck inside a whale with an old man who likes to glare at people_ ," she commented.

" _Could be worse_ ," he shot back with a grin. " _Dad or Mama could be in here with us. Or Dell_!"

" _Let's not and say we did_ …"

The old man introduced himself as Crocus, then did his intense staring again when they introduced themselves, which prompted more yelling from the others. Before many questions could be asked, the area around them trembled fiercely, the liquid surrounding them sloshing against the ship, island, and walls.

"Don't fall overboard," Atticus suggested calmly. "Because whether it looks like it or not, we are in a stomach and that is stomach acid."

Usopp looked down, spotting a skeleton in the fluid before shrieking in fright.

"Wait! That old geezer just jumped into it!" Sanji exclaimed.

"He has an island and painted the inside of the whale's stomach, I think he knows what he's doing at this point. Besides, he's fine. See?" The tall blonde pointed over to a metal ladder that led up to a metal door, the man climbing up the ladder without difficulty. "I'd be more worried about Luffy, to be honest."

"Why do you say that?" Zoro inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Because we got swallowed by the whale and he didn't," the blonde replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "He's probably going bonkers right now. Worse than a goblin trying to get back some of their own treasure, anyway."

"A goblin?" Nami repeated in confusion.

"Means little things, but give them respect and you'll get it in turn. Mama said they were in charge of the bank back where she was from. I kind of saw them once, but I was really little and don't remember much about them. I do remember that they're short and scary-looking."

"You're making things up now," Usopp accused.

"Mama isn't from here and that's all I'm saying."

 **Here is a line!**

The appearance of the two 'whale hunters' was the last thing they were really expecting. And of course, Luffy would not allow them to harm Laboon. The two were defeated almost pathetically easily. One was a man with orange-ish hair and a 9 written on each cheek, a crown upon his head as though he were royalty. It was the girl, however, that interested both Atticus and Estrella.

Long light blue hair tied up into a high ponytail and large dark eyes glaring at them. She may act like a tough thug, but Atticus noticed the way she unconsciously carried herself. It wasn't a way that people were born with, but taught from an early age. His parents could care less about it, knowing that their reputation was enough for people to know better than to disrespect them. This young woman is carrying herself like true royalty.

" _A hidden princess, perhaps_?" Estrella asked.

" _We'll see later, I guess_ ," Atticus replied with a shrug while the others tried to get information out of the two. "I can tell you guys right now that those two work for Baroque Works." The others looked at them curiously, the mysterious duo staring at him in shock. "Their names kind of give it all away. Mister Nine and Miss Wednesday? Obviously codenames and the only organization that uses them, as far as I'm aware anyway, is Baroque Works, which uses numbers for the men and days or holidays for the women of high ranks. Judging from the names and the ranking system they have, you two are actually lower on the bar than the others. Right?"

"How do you know about Baroque Works?!" the woman demanded, her lips curled into a small snarl.

"Bothering your boss is one of my Dad's favorite hobbies," he replied uncaringly with a shrug. "He thinks it's a lot of fun."

The two blinked at him before shouting in shock, "WHAT?!"

"So you know these guys?" Luffy asked, pointing to the duo.

"Know of, big difference," the tall blonde replied. "My Dad keeps an ear out for anything and everything. He learned about Baroque Works when we first came here after they targeted us. I don't know why these two are after a whale, but Baroque Works is mainly bounty hunters."

"Yeah, I remember they tried to recruit me but wouldn't do what I wanted from them," Zoro commented.

"You asked to be the boss, didn't you?" Atticus sighed lowly.

"It seemed reasonable enough, I don't get why they refused."

"Maybe because their boss is-"

"That's enough!" Miss Wednesday exclaimed loudly, cutting off the discussion. Her partner looked nervous at the idea of knowing their boss's identity. "Mister Zero is unknown to everyone, even us! If you do know who he is and reveal him to us, he'll have us all killed!"

"AAHHHH!" Nami and Usopp screamed before running over and knocking Atticus to the ground. "Don't say anything!"

"The guy needs a chill pill and he won't touch me if he doesn't want both my parents after him," the blonde stated before two pairs of hands were on his mouth. Though his dad may enjoy another chance to chase the sand user with a large bucket of water again. It was generally referred to as payback for trying to set the pink feathers on fire.

What can he say? Those two have a love-hate relationship. His Dad loves to annoy Crocodile and Crocodile just hates him being around for any period of time.

" _I think you said enough_ ," Estrella snickered.

The rumbling reminded them of the whale ramming the mountain once more.

 **Here is a line!**

"So what happened to the crew?" Luffy asked once Crocus was done telling the sad story of Laboon.

"Idiot," Nami commented. "It was fifty years ago. The Grand Line was a unknown mystery then."

"They're more than likely dead now," Sanji clarified, taking a slow drag of his cigarette. "Maybe you should tell Laboon that they're not coming back, though. It may stop this."

"I've already tried," Crocus pointed out. "That was when he started challenging the mountain, trying to break through to the other side. Nothing I say will calm him and my sedatives are only a temporary solution. As soon as they wear off, he starts up again." He looked over to the bellowing whale, his cries reaching to the top of the mountain to soar over the peak, hoping to be heard by his lost friends. "Those scars on his head are from ramming into the mountain repeatedly for years."

Atticus looked over to the whale then Estrella. Island whales are native to West Blue in general. And they tend to travel only in their little family pods. This one having bonded with a crew so deeply was unusual. If he was to compare the bond to anything, it would probably be similar to his and Estrella's.

" _Poor thing_ ," the agathodemon said lowly, her large head against her master's shoulders.

"It's probably not that he doesn't believe you, Crocus," Atticus commented, looking back to the elderly man. "It's more than likely him wanting to make sure for himself. To see just how far they did go. To properly mourn the loss of his friends." He looked back to the crying whale, scratching his serpent's chin soothingly. "They're probably nothing more than bones now, but it would bring a type of closure to him. Maybe he hopes to find a survivor somewhere, as unlikely as it is."

"Haven't you been here before or something?" Zoro asked from his seat on the ground, his legs crossed. "You didn't know the whale's story before now?"

"Sesese, Dad just wanted to get going," Atticus chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "With all the large scars Laboon has on his head, you wouldn't notice the thin ones Dad left on him when the ship almost crashed into him."

"Your Dad attacked that poor whale?!" Luffy exclaimed, eyes wide and lips scowling.

"So did you. You punched his eyeball."

The captain blinked a couple times then looked up to the sky. "Oh, yeah." He looked out to the whale still crying out his heart and soul. He was silent for a moment, watching Laboon bellow at the mountain, before tucking his head down.

" _I think the idiot has thought of good plan_ ," Estrella commented, nuzzling her nose against the tall blonde's shoulder now.

" _He has his moments_ ," Atticus noted. " _Though I wonder what he got into his head now_ …"

Luffy suddenly shot towards the massive whale and punched him. Hard.

"…The hell is he doing?!"

Despite the shouts from the crew, Luffy continued attacking the whale after being struck. Laboon hit him hard enough to throw him into the cliff by Crocus' outside home. The whale looked ready for another attack, but Luffy spoke.

"It's a draw," he announced, startling the large ocean beast to still. "You're strong. So am I. So how about this? We're going to sail the entire grand Line. Meaning we'll come back here someday. When we do come back, I'll have another duel with you to settle this."

Laboon stared at him in surprise. Another human making a promise to him. The whale wasn't sure what to think of that. The crew he followed before made a promise to return within a couple years, and it has been so long since he saw them. He knows they aren't coming back.

This human is strong, though. Maybe this one will survive. Maybe this one will return.

 **Here is a line!**

"We still need a Log Pose," Atticus commented, tossing a stone up in the air and catching it, the surface changing color with every toss. The two Baroque agents had managed to get out of their binds and escape. Though how those two plan to get very far without a proper ship was beyond him. Unless they don't plan on going very far.

"A what?" Nami asked, drawing attention to the tall blonde.

"Grand Line weather and navigation is all kinds of screwed up," he explained calmly, clenching the neon green stone in his hand. "I'm not exaggerating when I say it can be calm one second and a storm the next. Cyclones will sneak up on you. Snow will fall when you think it's too hot for it. And a Log Pose is the only way to stay on track."

"You mean something like this?" Sanji asked, holding up an item made to be worn on the wrist with a needle encased in a glass dome. The needle twitched as it pointed towards their next destination. "I got it from those two earlier."

"How weird, it doesn't point north," Nami noted.

"The Log Pose records the islands you visit," Crocus explained. "Each island will take different periods of time for the Log Pose to record it's magnetic field. Once it does, it will point to the next island. It is a necessity for the Grand Line."

"Since Nami is our navigator, I vote she keep an eye on it," Atticus said, waving his hand in the air as Estrella nodded her head behind him.

"Same here!" Usopp chimed in.

"Nami-chan will always have my support!" Sanji exclaimed happily, twirling around.

"Whatever," Zoro uncaringly sighed.

Luffy, on the other hand, had finished stuffing his face with the meal Sanji prepared, eating everything without leaving a single bite for anyone else. Atticus did figure him for a bottomless pit, especially since he's made of rubber. He'll never feel full because his stomach will keep expanding as he eats, meaning his brain won't get the signal that it is full and make him stop eating.

Sanji, being their cook, should realize this. He also should know better than to leave food unattended around the rubber captain and still expect it to be there.

So really, Atticus could only find disbelief as he watched Sanji yell at Luffy then kick him hard enough that the rubber captain flew right by Nami. The result of the pass was the shattering of the Log Pose. The navigator could only stare at it in stunned shock.

"Yeah, they're pretty fragile, too," the blonde added blankly. Maybe mentioning that some Grand Line natives find Log Pose to be unreliable sources of navigation would be a bad idea right now since Nami was thrashing both Luffy and Sanji for causing that one to break. But right now, without one, they would easily get lost on the Line. He doesn't know the paths and he sure as hell can't tell which direction is which if they get turned around in a storm.

Thankfully, Crocus seems to be used to some pirates not doing their research and just so happened to have one to give them. Atticus suspected he had a lot more than one extra, though. Nami, as expected, threatened both Luffy and Sanji to be more careful as she secured it on her wrist.

 **Here is a line!**

"There, all done!" Luffy exclaimed, holding up a large paintbrush still dripping paint.

"What…is that?" Atticus asked, pointing up to the whale's head where a sloppily painted Strawhat Jolly Roger was placed.

"It's a promise!" Luffy explained. "But the paint may wear off if you hit your head too much, so you can't ram the mountain anymore. Got it, Laboon?"

Laboon bellowed happily.

" _It is a nice idea_ ," Estrella commented from her position wrapped around the mast.

" _It will stop him from ramming his head, definitely_ ," Atticus agreed, crossing his arms.

" _By the way, do you think we should say something about the stowaways_?" his familiar asked, lowering her head to be level with his shoulder.

" _They got on this ship_?" he asked incredulously. " _Damn are they stupid. How they got into Croco-man's organization will be something to ponder for hours until I just no longer care_."

" _Kind of like when Dellinger was crushing on Bellamy_?"

" _Dell doesn't believe in genders because Jora insisted on dressing him in pink clothing when he was an infant, which screwed up his perspective despite what Mama tries to tell him, and I still question his sanity about Bellamy-chan_ ," he pointed out as the crew prepared for departure. " _I just don't care anymore. Dad does, though. And so does Mama_."

" _Well, yeah_ ," the flying snake scoffed, her eyes trained on her master as he joined the rest of the crew giving their farewells to both Laboon and Crocus.

Shouting their good-byes, the ship sailed away, Laboon's call echoing through the air. Far enough away that their voices would not be heard and their waves unseen, the crew settled around the ship, Nami returning to navigating the ship while Luffy ran to his special seat and dropped himself on it.

"What is it with captains and sitting on figureheads?" Atticus asked out loud, crossing his arms and tilting his head.

"Your dad does it, too?" Usopp inquired, looking up from a star he was filling with black powder.

"He kind of stood on it, but when I was little, he would take me up there with him," the tall blonde chuckled lightly, looking off into the distance. "Sometimes, he would lay on it and let me lay on him, too. Or he would play with me while I was up there, always making sure I didn't fall off."

"Feeling homesick?" Sanji asked as he set a few plates of snacks on the table. The smell grabbed Luffy's attention quickly.

"Just a little," Atticus replied with a shrug. "This is the first time I've been away from my family. Most of the time, Estrella and I would see how far she could fly, but we always went back home. This time is different."

"Because you're with us," Nami commented with a small smile. "When you think about it, you're still around family. We're all nakama, right?"

Letting out a huff of a laugh, Atticus leaned against the railing. "Guess so," he accepted. "By the way, we got stowaways." He lifted a hand and pointed to the two on the other side of the deck, weapons drawn.

"Hey! How dare you interrupt our meal!" Luffy exclaimed angrily.

" _Why is everything food with him_?" Estrella asked lowly.

" _Rubber stomach_ ," her master explained. " _He's always hungry_."

The two were quickly subdued and tied back up, placed on the deck where everyone could watch them. Mister Nine was obviously nervous of the large snake watching them closely, but Miss Wednesday was the one trying to hide behind him.

"She doesn't bite unless you do something first," Atticus explained then furrowed his brows. "Relax, she's not venomous. Hey, Nami! We still on course?"

"Of course we are," Nami replied with a frown. "I just checked the Log Pose. We're fine."

"Check again," he advised, rolling his eyes.

Blinking then looking down to her Log Pose curiously, she blanched at the needle pointing in a different direction. "What happened?!"

"Grand Line happened, keep an eye out," the blonde warned.

"Huh?" Luffy gasped as rain suddenly fell on them and waves kicked up.

" _Grand Line weather_ ," Estrella hissed in discomfort, coiling tightly around the mast as Nami started giving out orders.

"What is with this crazy weather?!" Nami exclaimed as the storm suddenly turned into a blizzard.

"We just need to get through this and we'll be fine!" Atticus returned, pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he, Zoro, and Sanji tried to pull up the mast. "Keep an eye on that Pose! Right now, it's the only way we're going to navigate this sea!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I know. I ended it at an inconvenient time. I am really having a hard time remember what all happens and I'm trying to stick with the actual storyline. Meaning next up is Whiskey Peak and the revelation of hidden royalty!**

 **Also, thank you everyone for answering my questions last chapter. I actually got mixed responses there. Some of you are okay with male lovers for Atticus or Law, some prefer females for them. I actually had only one review suggesting which female character for Law (Bonney) and a couple saying to leave him single. I only had a few want him with Kidd, but those of you who disagree did provide valid points as to why I shouldn't put those two together. I don't know how Law would handle Bonney, though, she's almost like a female Luffy.**

 **Now I'm kind of thinking Law with Monet…what do you think about her, guys? Before anyone asks, I do have plans for Punk Hazard and Dressrosa, so no worries.**

 **Most of you who said to give Atticus a girlfriend suggested Vivi. I will be honest, I didn't even think of her. (D8) I forgot about her and how much time she spends with the Mugiwara Crew! That would, however, be a slow burn since the two have different viewpoints and may clash every once in a while. Who knows, this could end up with Atticus having quite a few crushes before actually settling with one girl.**

 **We will see how this story goes. Kind of like 'The Emerald Rose' the story is kind of writing itself with the One Piece storyline as a base line.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far. Ja ne, minna-san!**


	8. Dollhouse

**I am hoping I have everything straight in my mind. I really am. But it's all jumbled up and confused. Anyway, if I have events right, then let's get to it! XD**

 **I think this is actually kind of fitting, considering the circumstances of Whiskey Peak. This is 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez. Maybe not completely, but it was the closest I could find. It's just the chorus that really fits…sorta.**

 **Places, places, get in your places**

 **Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces**

 **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

 **Please don't let them look through the curtains**

 **Picture, picture, smile for the picture**

 **Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**

 **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

 **Please don't let them look through the curtains**

 **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees (x2)**

 **'Cause when you think about it, Whiskey Peak was a giant, friendly dollhouse full of fake smiles and such. At least, until everyone is 'unconscious' and someone is revealed.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece? Not mine. References to Harry Potter popping up randomly? Not mine, either.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella? Mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

It didn't feel right, the fog covering over the island as they approached. Whispers were in the wind and shadowed figures along the shore. Zoro was tense, ready to draw his swords and battle for freedom. Luffy watched with wide eyes, seemingly absentminded but taking in everything he could. Nami and Usopp stood by each other, the sniper's legs shaking as he muttered possibilities under his breath. Sanji was closer to Nami than anyone else, 'protecting her' he said. Atticus had Estrella coiled behind him, both taking in every detail possible.

Then suddenly, there was light and cheers, open arms and happiness. An island that welcomes pirates.

" _This seems kind of familiar_ ," Estrella noted as the rest of the crew took in the idea that there is an island that does, in fact, welcome pirates.

" _I remember Dad and Mama and everyone else killing a lot of people_ ," Atticus agreed. " _But that could have been for any reason_." He looked around, trying to spot something that would give a clue as a large man with long blonde hair and curls spoke with Luffy. " _Keep an eye out_."

Earning a nod from his agathodemon, he went over to Zoro. "You don't look very relieved about our first island being friendly," he commented.

"That's exactly it," Zoro replied. "Why would there even be an island that is friendly to pirates? For all they know, we could just slaughter them and take everything they have."

Nodding in agreement, Atticus looked over to Luffy. "Some places are friendly to pirates if only because they are under the protection of a pirate they know is powerful," he explained. "Like the Yonko. They have some islands under their protection. If others pay attention and see their marks, then anyone dumb enough to attack those places deserves to be killed."

"Islands under pirate protection?" Sanji spoke up, overhearing the conversation.

"When it comes to the Shichibukai, it's generally whatever island their base is on," the taller blonde informed, turning to the cook. "Yonko, on the other hand, tend not to settle in one spot. Shichibukai have a deal with the Government, Yonko don't. So they have to stay on the move or at least be somewhere that makes it difficult for them to be found. But there are a few islands out there under their protection. Like Whitebeard, he has a huge ass fleet and a good chunk of islands under his protection. His crew is huge enough to handle that responsibility."

"Then what about this place?" Nami asked this time as Luffy cheered over being told that a feast will be held to celebrate their arrival.

"I've been here, but Estrella and I can't remember what exactly happened," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "It wouldn't hurt to keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious. All I remember here is a lot of blood, screaming, begging, and laughing. Then we were sailing the next morning."

"…Laughing?" the sniper stuttered in disbelief.

"Dad has a weird sense of humor. So does Mama. Don't even ask about my grandfathers, or my uncles, or my aunts. Okay? We're all crazy."

"You included?" Zoro joked with a smirk and quirked brow.

"If you ever meet my family, you can decide," Atticus stated firmly.

"Hey, guys! Come on!" Luffy exclaimed happily. "They're throwing a feast for us!"

" _Watch it be poisoned_ ," Estrella commented from the mast. " _By the way, our hostages jumped ship_."

The tall blonde looked up at his familiar incredulously. " _And you're just now saying something_?"

 **Here is a line!**

The food was delicious and the drinks satisfying. A drinking contest was ongoing, Nami and Zoro contending. Zoro to prove he can hold his drink best and Nami for the prize money. Though no longer requiring money to buy her freedom, forced habits are difficult to break and she is their treasurer. Luffy was stuffing himself too quickly for the cooks to keep up with, but they somehow manage. Sanji was enjoying the company of the group of women sitting around him at his booth. Usopp was telling tall tales of his exploits, taking down vicious creatures and saving beautiful damsels in distress. Despite the warning from earlier, the crew seemed to just be enjoying themselves.

Atticus was sitting outside with some water, not wanting to drink anything that can dull his senses, reflexes, or mess with his magic. He did get into his father's wine once, and he ended up sharing the whole bottle with Dellinger. Not only was his Mama not amused by it (despite his Dad's nonchalant attitude about the whole ordeal), but Atticus managed to blow up the swimming pool. Again. And change every flower in the garden to a different color and enhance the growth of them to be ten times their natural size, cancel out Devil Fruit abilities (which caused some panic until the cause was identified), as well as somehow put all the furniture from the floor to the ceiling. It was a fun experience that no one wanted a repeat of. Not even his father. Dellinger was just stumbling around breaking things.

So he stayed away from alcohol for those reasons, instead watching every shadow. The building the crew was in did not really seem big enough to hold the whole town like it was. Especially considering the crowd that greeted them upon arrival. Something is missing. And that nun Nami is drinking against is a bit suspicious. Why would a woman of faith be drinking alcohol? No sense is made.

Of course, this is supposedly an island that welcomes pirates, so maybe sense does not exist. It still didn't seem nor feel right. Signaling Estrella to come down from the roof of the pub, he decided that relying on his memory alone won't suffice. With this many people, if things turned south, they're severely outnumbered. He would rather have all cards on the table than be caught in a trap unaware.

The agathodemon slithered down the building and coiled on the ground by him, her usual baggage still on her. He was not planning on leaving his stuff laying around for anyone to snoop through any time soon. Outside the Den-Den Mushi, he did not have much of importance. Except for a article of clothing with a certain symbol on the back, as well as his sunglasses.

However, that wasn't what he was after at the moment. His hand reached into the bag and grabbed the receiver part of the snail then pulled it out and started dialing. Despite the main body still being in the bag, he knew where the numbers were.

Puru-puru-puru…puru-puru-puru…puru-puru-gacha

"Hello?" Oops, she sounded exhausted. Was she sleeping or just tired of everyone's shit again?

"Hey, Mama."

"Atticus! We haven't heard from you in weeks. Hey, asshole, Atticus is on the Den-Den." There was a small yelp of protest before another voice came through the snail.

"So, deciding to call home? Fufufu, saying that you've had enough and are heading back to Dressrosa now?"

"You wish, Dad," Atticus scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "No, I wanted to ask something. Mama tell you I joined a crew?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't say much about it," his father replied. Atticus was sure that if he looked at the snail, it would either be frowning in disapproval or smiling mockingly.

"I didn't tell her much," he explained, rubbing the back of his head. "The captain already has a bounty of thirty million, and he just started out. Mugiwara Luffy."

"Ah, yes, I saw his poster. How large is his crew?"

"Including me, there's six of us excluding him."

"Not that impressive. Yet."

"Watch it, Dad. They may be few, but they are strong. Also, not sure if you've been summoned to Marine HQ, but I saw Uncle Roci. Ask him about the daughter he has that had been missing for about eight years."

"…Roci has a daughter? Ow! There is no need to hit me, my rose."

Atticus rolled his eyes fondly at his parent's antics. "He adopted three kids, Law's one of them. I think his wife already adopted the girls before they got married. And the missing daughter is our navigator, too. I mean, we took her home and all that, but she decided she was coming along with us. Anyway, we're on the Line now. We just stopped at the first island after the Mountain. Got a Log Pose, and that was fun."

"So where are you now?"

"Whiskey Peak."

For a moment, there was only silence from the snail. Then it suddenly burst out laughing. Apparently, his father is extremely amused by the location.

"I know it's familiar, but I can't remember why! The last time we were here, I was five!"

"One of Croco-man's secret islands," his father managed to reply, his laughs held down but still slipping out. "For his Baroque Works." He let out a few more laughs, earning an eye roll from Atticus. "They won't recognize you, son."

"Croco-man will, though," Atticus pointed out with a wide grin. "I'm fine with them not recognizing me. It'll make things so much more fun, sesese."

 **Here is a line!**

The party finally died down and the crew was scattered around the pub, snoring and out cold. Though to the distress of the townsfolk, they were unable to find the tall blonde or his winged serpent.

"Have you searched everywhere?" Mister Eight demanded, rounding towards the men around him. "We must have them all!"

"Why even bother with the small fry?" another asked, ignoring the shadow that passed over them. It was probably nothing more than a large bird. "The only one with a bounty is Mugiwara."

"Capture them all," Mister Eight ordered. "If we leave any one of them, there is a chance of that one freeing the others."

Above the gathering of 'townsfolk' flew Estrella with Atticus straddling her neck. Both thought it better to not be caught on the ground once these Baroque Works people rendered everyone else incapacitated. Though if that movement on the roof was anything to go by, not all of them were out cold.

Zoro walked out, sword drawn as he taunted the people, calling them by their company name. Faintly, they could hear some words before the swordsman leapt into the now-armed crowd and started to attack in defense of the crew.

"So there is one that listened to the warning," the blonde muttered under his breath.

" _Should we help_?" Estrella asked, watching Zoro slash through several people.

" _He might get pissed_ ," Atticus pointed out with a shrug. " _Besides, there's those other two to worry about_."

" _Who? Nine and Wednesday? You know they're pathetic_."

" _No. These two are Devil Fruit users. Paramecia, from the feel of them_."

" _Can you figure out the powers_?"

Zoro started scaling buildings, slowing the flow of people after him a bit whole still taking down plenty of them. The East Blue may be the weakest of the Blues, but Zoro is known as the strongest swordsman there. He's even strong enough to catch Mihawk's attention. These idiots may not know that, but it was still pretty foolish of them to come after a guy they have been unable to hit while he still takes them down by a dozen at a time. His current opponent was a burly woman with short hair.

Wait, wasn't that the nun from earlier?

" _One kind of feels similar to Machvise_ ," he explained, his magic reaching out to feel the two approaching users instead of staying around him. " _The other kind of reminds me of Gladius. May be similar powers_."

" _Weight and popping? Sounds like a lot of fun._ "

" _We'll just have to see when they get to us_ ," the blonde sighed. " _In the meantime, Mister Eight apparently has guns in that hair of his_."

 **Here is a line!**

"Luffy! Will you shut the hell up and settle down!" Zoro shouted at his enraged captain. "Just listen!"

"No! I'll make you pay for this!" the rubber teen exclaimed angrily.

"Yo, Luffy! Stupefy!" Atticus called out before throwing a red orb of light to his captain. It struck the teenager's back before he fell limply to the ground. Estrella flew low to the ground, allowing Atticus to safely jump off and run to the captain.

"What did you do?!" Zoro demanded.

"Mama called it a Stunner before," he explained, creating a new orb in his hand before slowly seeping it into Luffy's body. "This will wake him up calmly."

Luffy's eyes blinked open before he sat up and rubbed his eyes, then took in the scene around him again. "What happened here?!" he shouted.

"Zoro beat the shit out of them all because they're bounty hunters, Baroque Works," Atticus explained before the rubber boy could react violently again.

"Is that it?" Luffy asked, blinking owlishly before grinning widely. "Shishishi! I thought he was mad because they didn't make his favorite food!"

"…That's such a stupid thing to even think!" Atticus exclaimed.

"We also got those guys to deal with," Zoro pointed out, looking for the pair known as Mister Five and Miss Valentine. "Though it looks like we already did." Now that he thought about it, he's pretty sure he and Luffy punched the two as far from them as possible. Teach them to interrupt their fight. They should eventually have another one.

"So, what was going on down here?" Atticus asked, standing back up as Luffy jumped to his feet and looked around some more before he noticed Miss Wednesday and Mister Eight next to Nami.

"Ah! Nami! Are you okay?" Luffy exclaimed. "You two do anything to her and I'll kick your asses!"

"Settle down," Zoro sighed, tapping Luffy's head with the hilt of his sword.

"Well, these two are actually undercover agents in Baroque Works," Nami started to explained happily. "Miss Wednesday is actually Princess Nefertari Vivi, who we need to escort back to Alabasta. It's one billion beri as a reward!"

" _Princess Nefertari Vivi_?" Estrella repeated in surprise, her jaw dropping.

Atticus dropped his head, running his hand through his blonde hair. " _Shit_!"

 **Here is a line!**

Mister Eight, now known as Igaram, had vanished elsewhere for some reason while Vivi told them what she knew of Baroque Works. She almost slipped and told them the name of Mister Zero, the unknown boss of the organization. Then she did eventually slip and said his name, 'Crocodile' of the Shichibukai.

"Hey, uh, Croco-man doesn't seem the type to just leave shit like this to people that seem a little too incompetent. No offense," Atticus stated as Nami tried to march away, now well aware of how much danger they're in. Only she came back after spotting a vulture and an otter that showed her pictures of the Strawhats present. "'Sup?" he greeted the two creatures.

The otter looked at him then to his picture and started shredding it. Before the shreds could touch the ground, he hopped onto the vulture and they flew away before they could get grabbed.

"Why did Mister Thirteen do that?" Vivi wondered, looking to Atticus curiously.

Before he could answer, Nami suddenly started to beat on Vivi for endangering them so carelessly. Once his cousin was done beating the princess, he answered, "My Dad knows him. They're both Shichibukai. They probably recognize me or something."

"You're father is a Shichibukai?!" Vivi screamed in shock. Luffy blinked, the words probably not registering correctly, while Zoro quirked an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Yep. Dad especially loves to annoy Croco-man. I mean, he likes to get Moria riled up and tries to get some kind of reaction out of Mihawk or Kuma. But that's just how he is."

"So you're safe while the rest of us can get killed?" Nami moaned in despair. "How unfair."

"He just doesn't want Dad bugging him," Atticus sighed, leaning against the wall behind him. "You're kind of safe, too, if he's told of our relation."

"But we're not blood cousins!"

"So? The only people I'm even blood related to in my family are my parents and Uncle Roci. Everyone else was just…taken in. Sort of. We're complicated." He gave Nami a short dismissing wave of his hand. "You're family, so long as Dad knows about it. Which puts you under family protection. Just gotta let the old croc know."

"Really?" Nami exclaimed, eyes sparkling as her hands were clasped together under her chin.

"Um, Igaram?" Vivi suddenly spoke up, spotting her friend and protector standing there dressed like Vivi. "What are you doing dressed like that?"

"I will provide myself as a decoy while you safely extract Princess Vivi," Igaram informed the group with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Dude, they're never gonna fall for it," Atticus pointed out. "She's obviously a beautiful young woman and you're obviously a cross-dressing older man. Even from a distance, there is no mistaking that." He was, however, ignored.

Moment later had the crew at the dock, seeing Igaram off. They waved him good-bye, smiles dancing upon their faces and promises to get Vivi home safe and sound. From the back of his ship, he waved back then disappeared from sight in order to properly steer.

Then Atticus stiffened, his magic reacting to the presence of a newcomer. "A user!" he exclaimed before the ship suddenly exploded.

"IGARAM!" Vivi screamed, tears streaming from her eyes.

 **Here is a line!**

Luffy was obviously not amused by the intruder casually sitting on their ship, as calm as could be with a small smile upon her lips. Sanji danced around like a fool, enamored by the beautiful woman that Zoro watched with narrowed eyes. Nami and Usopp stood in front of Vivi, who identified the woman as Miss All Sunday, partner to Mister Zero.

Estrella hissed at the woman, her maw open to reveal her sharp fangs. She only stopped when Atticus held up his hand in a silent command. His emerald eyes stared at the woman as she spoke with Luffy, revealing that she was the one to not only reveal Igaram and Vivi, as well as blow up the ship Igaram was on, but she was also the one who let Vivi find out Crocodile's name as well.

'When one has no loyalty, they are to be watched best,' his Mama told him before, words echoing from long ago when he asked her why she did not trust the dark man with greasy hair. This woman should have loyalty to Crocodile, but by revealing his identity to those who want to stop him, she only proves that she does not have any towards him. Then she holds out an Eternal Pose for Nanimonai Island, close to Alabasta, so that they could get there faster.

Luffy, compared to others who would want to get to Alabasta quickly anyway, had other ideas. He reached out and crushed the Pose, to the shock of the crew and the woman. "You do not decide our course," he informed the blue-eyed raven.

She blinked at him in surprise before her smile was back on her lips. "Very well," she accepted. "However, you should know, judging from the direction your Log Pose is indicating, you'll be heading for Little Garden next."

"Lots of fun, that place," Atticus spoke up.

"We can handle it," Zoro assured with a firm nod.

"If that's our next stop, then that's where we're going!" Luffy exclaimed, punching his hand. Miss All Sunday smiled again then left the ship without another word.

"Are you insane?!" Nami shouted. "We just had a chance to get as close to Alabasta as possible so that we can get there faster!"

"It could have been a trap," Atticus pointed out. "Why else would an enemy help us? Especially that woman."

"Hey! Whatever you have to say about that beautiful woman better not be foul!" Sanji warned him.

"Nico Robin," the tall blonde told them as Estrella nudged his back. "She's had a bounty on her head since she was eight. World Government has been after her for some reason since she was just a little kid. She's also a Devil Fruit user, the Hana-Hana no Mi."

"What does that do?" Usopp asked, looking to the blonde.

"Just keep an eye out for any extra body parts that are where they're not supposed to be," he advised with a smirk to the pale sniper that started to look around frantically. Atticus chuckled lightly then turned to Estrella. " _Things just got very interesting_."

" _If this is a civil war in the making, your father may have a hand in it_ ," she pointed out.

" _In Paradise? With Crocodile involved? Not likely_."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Dang. When there is just an idea and you write a story, it is so much simpler. But when writing a story that coincides with an actual storyline, things get more complicated. Oh well! I'm still having fun! ^^ Next up is Little Garden. Good Gosh Almighty, that was fun without Atticus being thrown into the mix. What will they get up to now?**

 **See you next time! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	9. Warrior

**Okay! This took quite a while for me to settle what song would be good for this chapter!**

 **Considering this is going to be the Little Garden Arc, I really had some difficulty figuring it out. I wanted something that would make some sort of sense and set a good mood for the chapter. It may not be the best, or most ideal, but this is what I am settling with. Mainly a part of it that I think fits better than the rest.**

 **'Warriors' by Havana Brown, so not mine. Shut up, I like this song, though I heard a guy singing it the first time I heard it. That was an awesome video put together.**

 **I am a fighter, eh, eh, it's in my DNA**

 **Step by step, and brick by brick, nobody stopping me**

 **Quit trying to shoot me down, 'cause I'm invincible**

 **I think you made a mistake, I am a warrior**

 **I stand like a soldier, yeah**

 **Strike like a tiger**

 **I stand like a soldier, yeah**

 **Punch like a champion**

 **Like I said, may not be the best song, but it was the only one I could think of.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece? Not mine. Nor are any Harry Potter references here.**

 **Claimer: I do own Atticus and Estrella, so deal with it. XP**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

When he was undercover, working as Corazon of the Donquixote Family, he was actually able to ignore his brother by acting simple-minded enough that Doffy would just give up. Eventually. It worked, nine times out of ten.

But he isn't Corazon. Not now. And not ever again. Now, he is Donquixote Rocinante, married to a beautiful and fierce woman named Bellemere and father to three children, all adopted and gifted in their own way. Even if Law absolutely refuses to refer to him as 'Dad' or Bellemere as 'Mom'. Not that they mind, it wasn't a necessity.

Despite all this, his brother still has a complex. An urge of sorts. One that he really should have expected.

The urge to protect family.

"I could hunt him down for you and send you his nose as a trophy," Doffy suggested, the den-den mushi grinning widely, almost bloodthirsty. It was an odd look on the snail. Though Rocinante did have to wonder where Doffy got the contact number for his home, he decided to blame it on Atticus. Because the Rose is right. Atticus is too much like his father.

"No, Doffy," Rocinante sighed. "Nami is safe and sound. That's all I can ask. I do not need you to hunt down the fishman that took her in the first place."

"Why did you not ask me for help in the first place?" Doffy inquired, feigning hurt. "You know I would always be willing to help my little brother out! You're still family!"

"You disowned me as your brother right before you tried to kill me."

"You're my brother and that is that. I would have definitely helped you locate my dear niece after she was kidnapped if you only asked. Instead, you suffered eight years wondering if she was dead or alive and having no clue as to where she was. From what I understand, you even got Law involved."

"Law knows slave houses in North Blue in case she was taken to one, but that's not the point." The younger blonde sighed, rubbing his face.

Even if his brother has a point, he did not think it would be anything less than mental trauma to his daughter to be rescued by his insane brother. His older brother that she did not even know existed at that time. Granted, he almost did fall into begging his brother for help many times over the years since no marines ever said they found a trace. Damn Negumi, that greedy, corrupted liar.

"So why not ask your Shichibukai brother to help you find your lost daughter?" his older brother pressed.

"Doffy?"

"Yes, Roci?"

"Stop calling me."

 **Here is a line!**

Atticus shivered lightly before grinning, staring up at the bright blue sky. The shiver wasn't a bad sign, per se. It was more like a feeling that his Dad was purposely annoying someone. Though Atticus was curious as to who was being annoyed. Maybe Uncle Rocinante.

With a low sigh, he sat up then peered down from the crow's nest to see what everyone was up to. Luffy was draping himself on Merry's head, hand on his hat to keep it from flying off as he laid as flat as possible on the goat figurehead. Zoro was doing weights on the main deck, though Atticus was surprised by the amount of weight the swordsman was using. Crazy strong, that one. Usopp looked to be fishing, quite boredly, but it was something he seemed content to do for a while. Nami was checking both her Log Pose and tending to her oranges, Vivi and her faithful duck Carue at her side. Sanji just came dancing out of the kitchen and headed straight for the women, bowls full of colorful fruit with whipped cream on top in his hands.

A usual day, all in all. He didn't mind so much. It was his shift in the nest, and he was quite comfortable. Estrella was gliding in the air above, her occasionally flapping wings giving him a good gust to cool off if he got too warm.

Was this what it felt like for his family when they started out? This sense of freedom and peace? How ever short lived it may be. These past few days since leaving Whiskey Peak have been relatively easy-going. No marines. No sea kings. No rivaling pirates.

Which was so weird it scared him. They cannot be the only ones on this route.

The Grand Line is large, and the Log Pose can lead everyone down a different path, even if they all started at the same island. Which they basically did. Still, though, some pirates tended to run into each other often enough to thin out any competition.

Puru-puru-puru…puru-puru-puru…

" _Bring it here_ ," he sighed, signaling to his agathodemon. Estrella lowered herself enough for him to dig into his bag and pull out the receiver.

Puru-gacha…

"You got Atticus," he answered.

"I was hoping so," the familiar voice responded, causing Atticus to grin.

"Long time no hear from," he commented, leaning forward a bit as Estrella wrapped around the crow's nest. "Corazon."

"I don't have that title."

"Yet. What's going on?"

"I was curious if you were on the Line, Little Master."

Atticus groaned. "Why must everyone call me that?"

"Because we already have a Young Master. Now, are you?"

The blonde smirked, shaking his head before replying. "Heading to Little Garden now. I don't know where we'll be going to exactly after that. It all depends on the Pose, I guess. But we plan on going to Alabasta."

"That is Shichibukai Crocodile's territory," his (future) Corazon pointed out with a sigh. "Even I know that."

"Croc's just gonna have to deal. So long as I don't bring too much attention down on me, this won't threaten Dad's seat. Besides, it will take a lot to evict him. He'll leave the Shichibukai when he feels like it. Where are you?"

"We just left this very odd island, though I think my men kind of enjoyed it. Personally, the less I remember, the better."

"Sesese, chill out and have some fun!" he snickered before his emerald eyes spotted a mass in the distance. "We'll talk another time, Corazon."

"Very well. And stop calling me that."

"Never!" The blonde hung up the receiver, the den-den falling back to sleep. Rising to his feet, he leaned over the crow's nest and used his magic to amplify his voice so that he wouldn't have to shout. "Land ho!"

That caused an almost flurry of movement. Luffy jumped off his 'special seat' and onto the deck, grinning and laughing in excitement as he and Usopp met in the middle of the deck. Zoro looked to care less, focusing more on his weights, while Nami started to order Sanji to steer while watching her Pose.

 **Here is a line!**

"Uninhabited?" Luffy repeated, picking his nose.

"It means no one lives here," Nami informed with a small sigh and a wave of her hand. "I still think we should stock up on some supplies while we're here."

"So long as any meat brought back is actually dead," Atticus agreed with a shrug. "Little Garden is prehistoric."

"It's what?" Zoro asked this time, looking to the tall teenager with a quirked eyebrow.

"Prehistoric," he repeated. "Anything living here died everywhere else millions of years ago, like dinosaurs. Meaning there's gonna be a lot of things here that we have not seen anywhere else. We'll probably be exposed to things our bodies are not used to."

"So be really careful," Nami continued. "This place could have something unexpected around every corner."

" _Think they should know about the volcano_?" Estrella asked as she lowered her head to hover over her master's. " _Or the giants_?"

" _And ruin their fun_?" Atticus scoffed in response, smirking as he watched Luffy run off screaming about new adventure.

"Hey, Atticus?" Usopp spoke up as Zoro started walking away the ship uncaringly. "You seem to know a lot about the places we've been to lately. Do you know all the islands on the Grand Line?"

Atticus scoffed, ignoring Sanji and Zoro yelling a challenge to each other. "If anyone knows about all the islands in Paradise, it'll be my Dad," he explained, watching Sanji jump from the ship and head a different direction than Zoro. "The Log Pose all start around the same island, generally. But depending on which way the weather throws you depends on which path you take. The Log Pose can easily deviate from a path before locking onto the first island on a route. So far, the only place we've gone to that was the same as when I was little was Whiskey Peak. But to my Dad? He hates not having as much information as he can, so he studied other islands, probably even visited them. More importantly, he studied the kingdoms."

"Why the kingdoms in specific?" Vivi asked, coming to Atticus's left side.

"Not in specific, just more important," he pointed out. "Dad can get his way no matter what. Most of the time. But it would be a bad idea to overlook what kingdom rules what island." The blonde looked over the dense forest for a moment. "Little Garden would be considered neutral territory all around. None of the kingdoms are crazy enough to try and conquer it."

"Why's that?" Nami inquired.

"A couple of residents that are always fighting," he grunted as he hopped down from the ship. "They're the only ones living here and are basically harmless. So long as they know you're there and know you're not a threat. Estrella!"

" _Coming_!" the agathodemon replied, gliding down from her spot to land by him, curling around her master.

"I'm gonna wander around, be back in a few hours," Atticus explained as he started to walk off.

"Wait!" Nami suddenly called him, causing his steps to pause as he turned to her. "Do you know how long it will take for the Log Pose to reset here?"

Atticus shrugged. "I'd ask the residents!" he replied, continuing his trek into the dense forest.

Estrella slithered behind him, her wings pressed to her body. " _So_ …" she started knowingly.

" _If 'Miss All Sunday' knew our next location would be Little Garden, Croco-man may know, too_ ," he explained. " _Some of his people could be here_."

" _Is this out of concern for the others_?" Estrella asked, her eyes shining to display her playful tone. " _Or do you wish to annoy Crocodile_?"

Smirking to his familiar, he chuckled. " _Little bit of both, sesese_."

Shaking her head before rolling her violet eyes, Estrella looked to her master. " _You're way too much like Doflamingo_."

 **Here is a line!**

"I can't leave them alone for a moment," Atticus groaned, rubbing his face into the scaly skin of his familiar.

He and Estrella mainly flew around the island, circling the massive volcano and barely avoiding its eruption. They witness the two duels between giants from the safety of the air, not wishing to risk getting too close and thinking they were far enough.

As they flew between the times of the duels, they noticed certain crewmates with one giant and others with the second giant. They looked unharmed, and Luffy was enjoying the large chunk of dinosaur meat one giant was cooking. Usopp was with the other giant, paying undivided attention to anything that giant said. Probably speaking of Elbaf and their many customs.

He had picked up on three devil fruit users outside of Luffy, his magic so exposed to Luffy's powers that it barely registered his presence at all unless he was looking for it. Two of the other three were the same from Whiskey Peak, Mister 5 and Miss Valentine. The other one, he wasn't sure about. He still watched from above as one giant took the other down, though he could tell it was a bittersweet victory.

It was then that the unknown revealed himself. If his hair didn't give away his identity, with it being in the shape of a 3, then the girl with him calling him Mister 3 was enough. Miss Goldenweek was what Mister 3 called the young girl who ate her snacks uncaringly.

Now Nami, Zoro, and Vivi are all stuck on a part of Mister 3's wax tower. Carue ran off. He has no clue where Luffy, Usopp, or Sanji are.

" _Shall we_?" Estrella asked.

" _What else should we do_?" he asked with a grin, pulling out of his bag a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses with red frames then putting the accessory on his face to cover his eyes. It was a hassle to travel with the large coat his father had made for him, but he did keep the sunglasses, at least.

With a powerful flap of her wings, Estrella dived down just as Luffy arrived on the scene. He could hopefully take care of the massive candle the three were stuck on. Atticus directed Estrella towards the other two Baroque Works agents. He was surprised when Miss Valentine suddenly floated into the air, light as a feather.

Then she suddenly dropped, exclaiming her gaining weight as she fell. Wings wide open now, Estrella swerved and struck the woman away with the large appendages.

" _Damn_!" the agathodemon shrieked, her wing cracking under the heavy weight of the woman that was close to landing. Her flaps were uneven, the aching wing unable to support her properly.

" _Land_!" he ordered, jumping off her back. A glow enveloped his feet and legs seconds before he landed, his magic encasing the limbs to protect from the fall's impact. Before the dust could settle, he shot towards Mister 5, who had already picked a booger from his nose and was preparing to flick it.

Atticus dodged the gross projectile that exploded against a tree, slamming his shoulder into the other man's chest to knock him down. Mister 5 skidded on the ground then flipped himself back to his feet, sliding along the earth a couple more feet. He rose, finger back in his nose and his posture showing that he was not really regarding the teenager as a threat.

"You'll regret interfering like that," Mister 5 told him calmly, a small piece of nasal mucus on his fingertip.

"You're picking on my friends," he retorted, his arms spreading wide as a glow enveloped his arms from fingertips to shoulders.

"Watch out, Atticus!" the bloodied Usopp shouted as he pulled himself out of a crater that was similar to his shape. Judging from the strain the sniper was showing, he was guessing that Miss Valentine was using him as a chair while she was at a heavier weight. "He can turn any part of his body into a bomb! Even his breath!"

So a lot like Uncle Gladius, Atticus thought to himself as he rolled his shoulders. The big difference between this guy and his uncle was that it had to be a part of his body. Gladius could blow anything up, whether he intended to or not. Aunt Luna thinks it's funny. "Usopp, get to the others," he told the sniper. "Luffy's against the other two agents and could probably use your help."

"Right!" Usopp accepted, carefully but determined to climb onto Carue's back before the duck sprinted towards the spinning wax tower.

"You'll pay for that, you know," the cheerful voice of Miss Valentine stated from above, her hands twisting her parasol as she rose.

"I'd get down if I were you," the blonde told her, earning a mocking laugh in return. "Use that Kilo-Kilo power of yours."

"Very well, you asked for it!" she chirped before dropping suddenly. "Ten Thousand Kilo Drop!"

Her body rushed to the ground as though gravity suddenly remembered she was there. Only it was pulling her too forcefully. However, he wasn't worried. Raising his arms up, he crossed the glowing limbs over his head. "Impenetrable," he said just as the woman crashed onto him. His knees buckled under the force of her landing on him and his arms shook, but he did not cave into the weight.

Both agents looked at him in surprise before he smirked up at Miss Valentine. His arms shot up, throwing the woman high into the air. A sudden crack sounded into the air as Atticus suddenly appeared above her. His hand curled into a fist as he brought it down onto her stomach, sending her falling to the unforgiving earth before she could alter her weight again. The impact created a crater, with the woman at the center.

Snorting, Atticus disappeared from the air and reappeared on the ground behind Mister 5. The man jumped away, spinning and flicking the snot towards the teen. Eyes focused on the projectile, his magic swallowed him in a glowing aura of red, orange, and yellow, forming a barrier around him that caused the tiny bomb to explode before it could get close enough to harm.

"What kind of fruit did you eat?" Mister 5 inquired.

"Sesese, none," Atticus chuckled, legs bending before one foot slid back. "This is me." His feet dug into the earth, pushing him towards the man. His arms reached back, hands curled into fists. "And you're too weak, even with your Bomu-Bomu no Mi." His feet slammed into the dirt, causing his sprint to stop suddenly, yet his momentum traveled to his curled fists, throwing them forward with his weight and force directly into the man's chest.

Mister 5 flew back several feet, landing on his back and bouncing on the ground twice before sliding to a stop. Coughing while trying to regain his breath, he staggered back to his feet and pulled out his pistol. He blew his breath into the cartridge, filling the weapon with breath bombs before clicking it shut and aiming it towards Atticus.

"I'll hand it to you," Mister 5 said. "You're a strong kid. But everyone has a limit."

"Is that supposed to scare me or something?" Atticus taunted.

"Ten Thousand Kilo Drop!"

"Say what now?" Atticus looked up, to see the woman rapidly falling down towards him. "Couldn't hear you over your fat!"

"How dare you?!" the woman shrieked at him before she was struck with a long, scaly tail, causing her to crash into a few trees that broke under her weight and the impact's force. She traveled quite a distance away, crashing into the ground after breaking through a few trees.

" _Now you know how to speak to human females, Atticus_ ," Estrella scolded, her head lowering to bump him with her snout.

" _A lot better than that one kid Mama used to know. You know, the one Dad killed. Wait, you weren't around at that time_ ," he chuckled. Seeing a flash of light, he turned his head to see Luffy was on fire. " _Why is Luffy on fire_?"

" _Oh, Miss Goldenweek's ability allows her use her paints, depending on the color, to control the mood of her target_ ," the agathodemon explained. " _Luffy had one of her color symbols on the back of his shirt, so Usopp decided that burning the shirt was the best choice. Watch out for a black mark on the ground if you go over there, by the way_."

" _And the progress on the others_?" he asked, ignoring Mister 5's calling to try and get his attention.

" _Nami and Vivi are panicking, Zoro is posing after trying to cut his legs off, which he did not finish doing, and I still have no clue where Sanji is_ ," Estrella listed off, earning a quirked brow from her master.

" _Zoro is posing_?"

Her wings shrugged. " _Says that if he's going to be a wax statue, then he's at least going to strike a cool pose_."

Atticus shook his head, ruffling his own hair in exasperation. " _Swordsmen are weird_."

An explosion went off between the two, startling Estrella to pull back up into the trees and Atticus to jump to the side, his clothing slightly singed and exposed skin an angry red from the explosion's heat. "You should pay more attention to your opponents," Mister 5 told him.

"Couldn't you see we were having an important conversation?" Atticus sneered with a wave of his hand. "This little prince went to the market and saw a rude peasant." He shot a light orb towards Mister 5. The man moved before it hit him and burst into cluster of spiked ice. "And he was not amused." He disappeared with a crack, reappearing behind the agent. "Jamming Shockwave." His hands slammed into Mister 5's back, electricity coursing down his arms and into the man's spine.

The agent yelled in pain as the current swallowed him whole. As soon as it stopped, he fell to the ground, smoke seeping from his mouth, nose, and even his hair.

"Maybe I should have started at the beginning of the New World," he muttered. "These fights seem one-sided to me."

" _You wouldn't have met Luffy and the others if you did_ ," Estrella pointed out.

Smirking, he nodded in acceptance. " _True. Besides, I got an advantage none of them ever think of. Thanks, Mama_." He turned towards the other fight, seeing the candle break enough for the large head to suddenly drop down. Only instead of slowing and eventually stopping, it only spun faster. " _Well, let's go help out. How's your wing_?"

" _It hurts_ ," she replied, easily lowering to the ground by him. " _For a moment there, I almost thought I hit Machvise at doubt weight_."

" _Hope you can shake it off. We still got the Doru-Doru user and his partner_."

" _Is she a fruit user as well_?" Estrella asked, tucking her wings.

" _No. I don't feel the power of a devil fruit from her_."

" _Then she will be easy_."

" _Don't jinx it_!"

 **Here is a line!**

 **Well, I think this is far enough here. I mean, I could make it longer…but I'm ending it here. Next chapter, we leave Little Garden, Nami gets sick, and then Drum Kingdom! I think I got as good song to start that one off. And while in the Drum Kingdom, you guys get to learn a litle about what is going on with the Rose, Evelyn.**

 **Also, before anyone says anything: Miss Goldenweek does not – repeat NOT – have a Devil Fruit power. Oda explained that she is a hypnotist, and her colors are what she uses.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	10. Stand My Ground

**Oh no! Nami is sick! D8 What shall we do?! What do we do?!**

 **We go get Chopper!**

 **Song of the chapter is 'Stand my Ground' by Within Temptation. Meaning I don't own it. Just remember guys, this is only a part of the song and not necessarily the first part.**

 **Stand my ground, I won't give in**

 **No more denying, I've gotta face it**

 **Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**

 **If I don't make it, someone else will**

 **Stand my ground**

 **I honestly think this does fit the Drum Kingdom Arc. In so many ways. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own One Piece or anything that may relate to Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"They said to keep going forward!" Luffy reminded the crew, not bothered by the large goldfish that was seconds from eating them.

"Keep going and we get eaten!" Atticus shouted back as Usopp panicked some more. "Again!" Why is the sea life trying to eat them all the time? Sea kings are one thing, and highly expected. Whales and goldfish are something else.

The fish closed its lips, sealing them inside the dark mouth. Briefly, the blonde muttered how they did not just survive Little Garden and the crazy agents there just to be eaten by oversized sushi. Then a powerful force struck the fish, tearing a hole straight through it, which allowed the Merry to continue happily sailing through.

" _So which part was odder_?" Estrella asked as the crew cheered and waved final good-byes to the two giants. " _The candle? The fish? The giants_?"

Usopp had managed to destroy the giant candle with a rope soaked in oil and a fire. It worked incredibly well, freeing everyone from their wax prison moments before they actually died. After that, the Baroque Works agents were hardly a challenge. And thanks to the giants, both having survived, they managed to leave the island safely with a Eternal Pose to Alabasta. It was how they came into possession of the item that got to Atticus.

" _Sanji_ ," he replied, looking to the nicely dressed blonde. " _I mean, he's a nice guy and all. It's just a little odd that he manages to find the right place to be when he needs to_."

" _You suspect something_?"

Atticus shrugged, scratching at his agathodemon's chin. "So, where to now?" he asked, looking to Nami.

"Well, thanks to Sanji, we now have an Eternal Pose to Alabasta," she explained, ignoring the cook that was twirling around, happy Nami's acknowledging his achievement. "The Log Pose is pointing to the next island, but we should be fine going to Alabasta."

"Atticus!" Luffy called before his hands were on the tall teen's shoulder. Atticus barely had time to prepare himself before the rubber captain had suddenly crashed into his back. As the blonde groaned lowly, ignoring his snickering serpent as Luffy was just laughing. "What's next?"

"Ask your navigator, I'm the magician," he pointed out.

"But you know the Grand Line!"

"And you don't want me saying anything around you because it could ruin the adventure," he pointed out calmly, placing his chin onto his palm as he waiting for the other to get off him.

"Will there be lots of food where we're going?" Luffy asked eagerly, already drooling.

"I'll make something," Sanji informed, walking to the kitchen. "Before our captain turns to cannibalism."

 **Here is a line!**

Nami's sick.

That announcement rocked the crew to their core. Everyone scrambled into the room, trying to see for themselves what could be the problem, once they managed to clear the storm that Nami directed them through despite her weakened state. None of them knew anything about medicine, except for Atticus but he was no doctor. That doesn't mean his Mama taught him nothing.

Sitting on the bed next to his cousin, he dug around in his small bag that was actually much larger inside. An Expansion Charm is what his Mama called it, making a small bag carrying much more than it should inside. He pulled out a bottle of Pepper-Up (or something similar to it, anyway) and yanked the cork out.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, leaning forward as Atticus helped Nami sit up enough and slowly let half the vial's contents slip past her lips.

"Pepper-Up Potion," he answered. "It's like a medicine. Most would use it for hangovers and small colds. I don't think this will help a whole lot, but it should help give her some energy until we get to the next island and find a doctor."

"We have to get Vivi to Alabasta," Nami protested. "I'll be fine. There's no reason to worry so much. I already feel better."

"I have a somewhat honest grandfather who taught me how to see a lie miles away," the blonde informed her, looking down at her sternly. "Try again." He sighed heavily, digging around in his bag once more. "We need to get you to a doctor. I can only help so much. Not even my magic can help you if we still have no clue what is causing the problem. It could only make it worse! Pepper-Up is a safe thing to give. For now. Too much and you will burn out your system."

"No, I'll be fine-"

"No, you won't!" Atticus shouted, causing everyone to jump. Nami only blinked at him in surprise. "Stop saying you will be, because you're not! We don't know what is going on or if this can kill you or not!"

Nami looked over his briefly, noticing his tense frame and hand clutching his bag so tight it looked like the leather would tear. Slowly, she reached out and placed a hand on his arm. He seemed to deflate, letting out a slow breath. "The war in Alabasta is getting worse," she explained. "The News Coo… I didn't want to worry Vivi, so I didn't say anything about it." She pointed to her desk. "It's over there."

Vivi gingerly picked up the paper, eyes widening as she read over it. "No," she gasped lowly, placing a hand over her mouth. Then squeezing her eyes shut, she placed the paper down. "I need to get to Alabasta quickly. The sooner, the better."

"But Nami is really sick," Usopp started before Zoro covered his mouth.

The swordsman picked up that the princess had more to say. He'll let her finish before he says anything. Luffy blinked owlishly at Vivi, waiting for her next words as Sanji replaced the damp rag on Nami's forehead. Atticus watched the princess, mentally telling her to watch her next words carefully. If he has to, he will contact Law and find some way to get Nami there or get Law here.

"So we need to find a doctor to help Nami get better!" Vivi declared, turning back to the crew.

 **Here is a line!**

The weather was getting colder, a sign of the upcoming island being a winter island. This will be their first one since sailing the Line. Estrella was already getting sluggish from the cold, coiling as tightly as she could while covering herself with her wings. For her comfort, Atticus placed a warming spell over her.

"Is she sick, too?" Vivi asked, petting the agathodemon's head as Carue tried to nudge Estrella's wings open enough to cuddle up against her. She wasn't allowing him, though, preferring to keep her wings as tightly pressed against her as possible.

"She may be magical in nature, but she's still a snake," Atticus sighed, rising to his feet as he rubbed his head. "She's cold-blooded. I have to find some way to keep her warm before she falls into hibernation or freezes to death."

"She can stay in the kitchen, if it'll help," Sanji offered. "With the stove and oven on just a bit ago, it's still warm in there. I'll even leave the stove on at a low burn to help keep her warm. Can she fit through the door with those wings of hers?"

"Got something better," Atticus replied, leaning against his serpent. "Just…if you see any blood or a part left behind, don't freak out."

"What's that mean?" Luffy asked, turning towards his magician, standing there in the cold like it hadn't yet registered that the temperature is low enough to require a coat despite the snow covering the deck.

The tall blonde just smirked before he and Estrella disappeared with a loud crack. Everyone stared at the spot in surprise. Then Luffy and Usopp both jumped to the spot with eyes glistening in amazement. "So cool~!" they exclaimed.

"What did he just do?" Zoro inquired before the door to the kitchen opened and Atticus stepped out.

"Alright, she's taking up a lot of space, but she'll be warm," he stated, dusting his hands before patting down his body. "I still have everything, right?"

"What was that?" Luffy asked in excitement, suddenly in the tall blonde's face. "It was so awesome!"

"Apparation," he replied with a shrug. "I can go from one place to another. It's risky, though. I could leave behind some hair, a finger, a whole limb, or anything like that. Heard about this one guy who left behind his family jewels. Mama says that's it called 'splinching'. And it's not fun."

"Why didn't you do that with Grandpa Ryu?" Usopp accused, narrow gaze upon the tall blonde.

"He was old and it might have caused a shock to his heart that could have resulted in cardiac arrest," he explained, crossing his arms. "It's really uncomfortable. Not to mention, with his mass, one of us was going to lose something. I'm surprised nothing was left behind from me and Estrella, to be honest."

"That makes sense," the sniper said with a small nod.

"Who is Grandpa Ryu?" Vivi asked, which prompted Usopp to tell an exaggerate story of the millenium dragons and Warship Island, starring himself as the main hero. Most didn't bother calling him out on anything during the story, enjoying his enthusiasm.

 **Here is a line!**

The man is an obvious fruit user. He doesn't need his magic to tell him so. Only a devil fruit user can take a bite out of a ship and continue eating it like it was a candy. If Atticus really has to guess, it's the Baku-Baku no Mi. It was the only fruit he could think of that let the user eat like this one.

Understandable, seeing some strange man eat the ship sent Luffy into a rage, which only resulted in him being eaten as well. However, because he's rubber, the other user couldn't chew him very well. Luffy's arms, managing to avoid being chewed on by the obese man, stretched back before snapping forward and hitting him. He was spat out as his attack sent the other man, Wapol, flying back into the ocean.

"I come from a family of users and that was one of the strangest thing I've ever seen," he commented, crossing his arms and turning to the others. This earned him a few looks from the crew as he turned on his heel and went to the kitchen, fully intending to check up on his familiar, as well as get his coat. It's getting colder.

 **Here is a line!**

"Nami's getting worse," Vivi said as the ship drew closer to the island. "Her fever got higher. Sanji is watching over her right now. Atticus, can't you give her more medication?"

Atticus shook his head, the orange fathers around the collar ticking his neck. "It's more of an energizing medicine I gave her earlier," he replied, buttoning up his maroon coat that reached to his thighs so that it wouldn't bind his legs. He also slipped on his black boots and black slacks, both made for cold climates. "To help perk her up some so that she could keep fighting whatever is wrong with her system. It's not a cure."

"Don't worry!" Luffy exclaimed. "They'll have doctors here and we'll get Nami all better!"

"Maybe we should consider having a ship doctor," Zoro pointed out. "We can't keep depending on dumb luck."

"It would be a good idea," Atticus agreed with a nod. "Even with magic and potions, I can only do so much."

"Then we'll get a doctor to join our crew!" the captain declared happily. "And a musician!"

Then the ship had come to a stop, a crowd of people along the shore. Their headstrong captain tried to get aggressive when they refused to let them go onto the island. Yet Vivi calmed him. Atticus watched in slight amazement as Luffy settled, then gently lowered to his knees and bowed to the 'leader' of the people. And he pleaded.

Atticus was taught that he was never to beg. That others beg from him. That he is of the noblest blood there is, no matter what anyone says. Never are his knees to touch the ground. Just like his father.

He thought that Luffy would be the same way, in a sense. Not intentionally like his Family, but just too stubborn and straightforward to even consider bowing and begging to anyone. Yet here he is. Bowing. Pleading. All for Nami's sake.

To his surprise, they were allowed to dock the ship. Zoro stayed on the Merry with Carue and Estrella, saying that he could finally get some training in with the peace and quiet.

It was when they had Nami settled into a warm home that they were told the history of the island. As well as the lack of doctors. Except for one, an eccentric woman named Doctor Kureha that lives up in the old king's castle, only coming down once in a while (at her own whim) to treat people as well as take whatever she requires as payment. As far as he is aware, the doctor has not come down yet.

"So we need to get to that castle and get her to treat Nami," Luffy summarized.

"It may take too long to get there and then get her back here," Atticus pointed out. "Nami's getting worse by the minute."

"Can't you take Estrella up there?" Sanji asked.

The taller blonde shook his head. "No, it's too cold for her. She'll go into a really deep sleep that she won't wake up from until she's warmed up. If she doesn't freeze to death first." He turned to Luffy. "I only see two options, and I'm not risking my cousin's life on the chance of one of them taking too long."

"We'll take Nami there," Luffy decided with a sharp nod.

"You can't go out there!" Dalton protested. "There's no way up the mountains and they're too steep to climb. Not to mention It's dangerous, especially with the lapahns."

"So you propose that we stay here and watch Nami die slowly and painfully," Atticus snarled, fingers clenching into his arms tightly. "I don't plan on watching any of my family die like that."

"We're going," the rubber captain announced. "Nami already said that she's fine with it. We just need to make sure she stays warm while we're getting there."

"You make it sound so easy," Usopp muttered.

"I can place a Warming Charm on her," Atticus suggested, earning a confused look from Dalton. "And we can put a couple extra layers of clothes on her to help. The less the magic is depended on, the longer the charm will last."

"I'll go with you, Luffy," Sanji informed, taking a step towards his captain. "If anything happens out there, you won't be able to fight if you're carrying Nami, or she will get hurt, too. So I'll go along."

"Same here," Atticus agreed with a nod. "And if I tag along, I can reapply the Warming Charm should she need it."

"Alright!" Luffy agreed, slamming a fist into his opposite palm. "Then we have a plan!"

 **Here is a line!**

"Keep an eye on things, bull-boy," Atticus teased as he ran after the others, the unconscious Nami on Luffy's back.

"Bull-boy?" Usopp repeated, tilting his head before looking to Dalton. "Was he talking about you?"

"I assume so," Dalton answered with a nod. "I ate the Ushi-Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison. But how was he able to tell?"

"It's Atticus, he picks up on things like that," the sniper supplied as he and Vivi watched the small group disappear in the distance.

"I hope they make it," Vivi said lowly, clutching her jacket over her heart.

"Of course they will!" the long-nosed teen reassured her, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Those guys can handle anything. Especially Luffy."

 **Here is a line!**

"I thought you grew up in the North Blue!" Sanji teased, running through the snow easily.

"Only until I was five!" he defended, teeth clenched in order to fight back the shaking of his jaw. Despite how warm his clothing is, the biting wind was worse to exposed skin. "Half of my life, I grew up in a warmer climate. The other half had crazy weather."

"Atticus, is Nami still doing okay?" Luffy asked, looking over his shoulder to the taller blonde.

"Charm is still going good," he replied with a nod. "But it's only been on her for a little while. The further we go, the longer we take, the more it will weaken. Not to mention, the weather will get colder the higher we get, which puts more strain on it."

"Doesn't matter! Just make sure she stays warm!"

"Trust me, captain. I don't plan on letting my cousin freeze."

Sanji looked at the taller blonde curiously. They are all worried about Nami's health right now, but it seemed to be hitting Atticus worst. Is it because they're cousins, though not by blood? Or is something else wrong? The kid is determined, more than the rest of them. Sanji didn't doubt for a second that if he or Luffy fell, Atticus would pick Nami back up and keep going like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

The scenery flew by, the snow grasping at their feet to slow them but failed at each step. Atticus did have to reapply the Warming Charm again, but so far, only once. It was when they noticed further up ahead that things were not going to be as easy as they hoped.

It was a large white rabbit. Very large. With massive forearms and thick legs. It also happened to be quite fast and baring sharp teeth at them. Luffy had to be reminded that he can't fight, not while he has Nami, so Sanji and Atticus both had to get rid of the large white beast. When it finally did leave, they thought that would be that.

They wish it was. Several more showed up, coming from all sides. Luffy was obviously upset that he could not fight back without risking the girl on his back. And the oncoming waves of rabbit monsters was starting to tire out both magician and cook.

Apparently tired of their relentlessness, some of the large white creatures up ahead started hopping on the snow, stomping their landings. "What are they doing?" Sanji asked in disbelief.

"Shit!" the other blonde swore. "The bastards are starting an avalanche! Go!" Snow tumbled down, knocking down trees and racing towards them with intent to bury.

 **Here is a line!**

"Atticus!" Luffy called out. "Sanji! Where are you?!"

"Here!" Atticus called back, waving his hand in the air before yelping as he readjusted Sanji on his shoulders.

Luffy smiled upon seeing the two, practically scrambling over to them. "You guys okay?"

"Still alive," the tall blonde panted. "I used up a lot of magic fighting those bunnies off, then maintaining the barrier to keep Sanji and I safe from the avalanche. It wore out and Sanji was thrown into a boulder. I got him somewhat stable, but he's in bad shape. How about you and Nami?"

Luffy looked to the girl he was carrying, her cheeks a bright red and her breathing ragged. A hand was placed upon her cheek, a small mutter from the younger teen as he reapplied the charm. Her shivering calmed a little bit.

"My magic is weak right now," he explained. "That won't last for very long."

"Then let's go," Luffy ordered, marching past the tall blonde.

As they trudged through the thick snow, they spotted a little rabbit creature tugging on the huge paw of an adult, probably its parent. Seeing them, it growled and bared its tiny fangs. Luffy stopped in front of it and reached out. Obviously frightened, the little creature tucked its head down, ready to be smacked aside. Only Luffy did not strike the small creature. He grabbed the large paw sticking out of the snow and pulled out the adult beast.

The act done, the cheerful cries of the baby and silent gaze of the adult upon their backs, the two continued on their way to the mountain. Atticus had to reapply the charm on Nami once again, adding one onto Sanji as well, his magic fading quicker than he expected. That is not normal at all.

 **Here is a line!**

"We don't have time for your bullshit," Atticus scoffed, following Luffy who simply walked by the meddlesome 'king'. Seriously, the guy doesn't deserve the title.

Wapol was obviously enraged, announcing a new law that anyone who ignores the king shall be executed. Then he sent his two henchmen after them to hand out the punishment.

"We can't fight or we risk Nami and Sanji," Luffy told him, dodging an attack.

"So our best chance is running?" Atticus returned, leaping back to avoid a punch.

"We don't have a choice!" the captain sternly informed, dodging yet another attack.

It was a dangerous dance, a cowardly dance. Wapol and his men picked up on the fact that Luffy and Atticus won't fight back in order to protect the two unconscious crewmembers. Which only spurred them to fight more aggressively, taking advantage of the situation to their favor.

Or they would have if it wasn't for the rabbit monsters from earlier. Luffy ran right by one that had a baby creature on it, smiling widely and thanking it. The creatures charged in, defending the two so that they could escape.

Atticus concluded that the rubber captain can hear Voices, and that generally meant one thing. With that bit of knowledge in mind now, he knows Luffy will be a force to fear. After all, the last known person with this strange ability was the Pirate King himself. As of right now, he doesn't think Luffy is even aware of what he is doing.

 **Here is a line!**

The mountain was much larger up close than it was from a distance. The surface was almost smooth flat, hardly any indention to grab hold off.

"Best I can do is make sure these two stay on us," Atticus informed as Luffy tied his jacket around Nami in order to free his hands without risking her falling.

"That'll be fine," Luffy replied with a nod. "Can you pop up that?"

'Pop up'? Well, whatever helped the captain understand. Yet the blonde shook his head. "I have to have a mental image of where I'm going," he explained. "It could still work, but there's a bigger risk than normal. I could end up 'popping' to the other side of the mountain or leaving half of my body behind."

"Then we climb," the captain decided, reaching up and grasping the almost flat rock surface. So long as he was able to secure Nami well enough, Atticus saved what magic he could though still applied a small Sticking Charm to help.

But he had to worry about his own person as well. Shifting Sanji enough to secure him better, as well as applying the same spell to keep the other blonde on him, Atticus started climbing as well. If only it wasn't a winter island. Estrella could get them there easy.

Higher and higher they climbed, the cold wild whipping their hair and stinging their reddening skin. Frostbite was starting to settle in, but the two continued their climb. Muscles burned and ached, screaming for rest, but they did not stop. Fingertips scraped against stone, skin peeling and blood flowing, leaving smears upon the freezing cold rock.

But they kept going. Higher and higher. One thought kept them going. The doctor is at the top. The doctor can help Nami and Sanji. Finally, they reached the top. After what felt to be hours upon hours of painful climbing, they reached it.

Giving each other a victorious smile, they tried to push themselves back to their feet. But exhaustion claimed them and they fell into the snow. The charms on Nami and Sanji failed as well.

Unknown to the unconscious quartet, a large figure looked over them, grabbing them before the ice shelf they were on gave away. Looking over them with dark eyes, the figure picked them up gently and placed them on a nearby sled before taking them inside.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **We're here! We're at the castle! This actually took a bit longer than I thought. I threw in more than intended. But I think it turned out pretty well. Let me know what you guys think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Next chapter, we officially meet Chopper, then Wapol tries to attack and Luffy's famous act of defending the flag! Maybe all that. We'll see how well I can get that one.**


	11. World Collide

**Okay! We get to officially meet Chopper this time! ^^ Yay! He's so freaking cute! XD**

 **Song of the chapter is 'World Collide', League of Legends feat. Nicki Taylor. Such a beautiful song! Not mine.**

 **Do we fight to hold our heads up high and beat the drum to what we love?**

 **Risk the fall, oh we have felt it all come crashing down from far above**

 **Stars arising, countless worlds colliding, only one will take it all**

 **Can we bring to fall the giants? Can we make the final call?**

 **We are the ones to ignite the darkened skies**

 **The champions of a world that we defy**

 **A solemn reign of the few who rise up high**

 **And we all fight at the last light**

 **That was a little more than intended, but I really love this song and I think it goes pretty well for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or anything Harry Potter related.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Screaming and yelling. When recovering from magical exhaustion, these were the last things one needed when waking up. Atticus groaned as he pushed himself up, looking around the room with bleary eyes before yawning widely. Where are they? He recalled climbing up the mountain, his already tired magical reserve draining more to keep both the unconscious warm and make sure they stay put instead of falling. He and Luffy made it to the top, finally, then nothing. Did they pass out outside and the doctor found them?

A brown screaming blur ran by the open door, soon followed by an energetic Luffy laughing joyously and an almost equally recovered Sanji. "God, they're as bad as Dell and Buffalo on a sugar high," he groaned, dropping his head back into the pillow. "What the hell were they even chasing, anyway?"

Just as he was about to fall back to sleep, he suddenly bolted upright. "Nami!" Throwing the covers off, his bare feet planted onto the icy stone floor, but he paid the cold no mind as he ran from the room. Inhaling deeply, his magic stretched out to try and locate her. It did not have to look very far. He broke into a sprint in the direction his magic was leading, trying to make it to his cousin without wasting another second.

Making it to the door, he threw it open, his feet stumbling to a stop. Nami was already awake, looking at him with wide eyes. Next to the bed sat an elderly woman dressed like a girl many decades younger than her. "Atticus, you're here," Nami said lowly.

He huffed out a small laugh. "Can't leave my cousin in the hands of a hyper rubber guy and a love cook, right?" he asked, calmly stepping into the room. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him, earning a grin in return.

"Your friends are already up and causing problems, I see," the doctor commented. "Though that other blonde needs to get back into bed before he does more damage to himself."

As she rose to her feet, Atticus politely bowed his head to the woman. "Thank you, doctor, for looking after my cousin and the rest of us," he said. "It is appreciated."

Cackling, she left the room, bolting down the hall after the two chasers and the chased. Once they were gone, Nami looked up to the tall blonde, offering him a small smile. "You feeling alright?" she asked. "Dr. Kureha said you had some kind of exhaustion that she couldn't pinpoint."

"I used a lot of magic on our way here," he confessed, sitting in the recently vacated chair. "We were attacked by some weird animals that were very persistent about killing us. Then they caused an avalanche and I had to set up a barrier to protect myself and Sanji. Luffy already had you in a relatively safe spot. Keep in mind the Warming Charms and the Sticking Charms so that you and Sanji stayed on our backs while we climbed the mountain… Yeah. My magic was a bit drained."

"I'm sorry to put you guys through all of that," she said lowly, lowering her gaze.

Reaching over, Atticus placed his hand on her head, prompting her to look up to see his smiling face. "You're family," he reminded. "Even if you weren't, we would still do this. Because this crew is a family. We're nakama and we look after each other."

She hummed lowly in return, nodding her head in acceptance before a thought came to her. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Retracting his hand, he nodded. "Shoot."

"When everyone found out that I'm sick, you seemed to react the worst," she pointed out. "I know that we're cousins, so you're bound to worry. But I think it was something else. What is it?"

The blonde sighed lowly, turning to look out the open door as his hands clasped together between his spread knees. "Mama's sick," he explained. "Doctors won't work on her to fix what's wrong. They all say it's too dangerous, that the areas are too high risk." He shook his head. "Even when she knows that she isn't doing well, she still says she's fine. So far, she is fine. Physically. It's complicated. But mentally…emotionally…we're all having a hard time. Dad especially."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nami replied lowly, placing her hand on his and squeezing slightly in comfort. "What's wrong with her?"

He chewed on his lip before his mouth opened to reply. However, two loud voices greeted Nami from the doorway before Luffy and Sanji were suddenly by the bed, bright smiles and cheer.

"Get back in bed, you brat!" the doctor shouted, grabbing Sanji mainly and pulling him away, despite his protests.

"Hey, guess what!" Luffy seemed very excited by the news he was about to give. "There's this little guy that turns into a monster! I want him on our crew!"

"You mean Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy laughed, hands on his wiggling knees and huge grin stretching his lips. "I'm going to ask him to join our crew!"

"Sesesese, Luffy, with you, there is no asking," Atticus laughed.

 **Here is a line!**

Feeling well enough to walk around, Atticus started to explore the snow-filled castle. He wondered why it was so cold inside, then noticed the wide open door. Getting ready to close it, he heard small chirps and looked up, spotting a nest of baby birds. Shuffling drew his attention from the nest to see the small brown creature trying to hide in a doorway, but was hiding the wrong way. Most of his form was exposed, leaving only about half his face hidden behind the frame.

"I take it you're Chopper," he said.

"You should be back in bed," the little creature told him, form trembling but trying to keep his voice steady while he spoke. "Walking around here won't be good for your frostbite and we haven't found the cause of your weird exhaustion yet."

"Frostbite is already gone," he informed, holding up his hand to reveal the small bits of frostbite that was on his fingertips had vanished. "And my energy is coming back just fine. I just need to not use it for a while and it'll be full in no time."

He could see the little creature really wanted to look over his frostbite sites, but was too scared to come out of his 'hiding'. So Atticus dropped his hand and turned away. Not even a half minute later, small hooves were inspecting his hand, but he didn't turn his head. "It does look like the frostbite is gone," Chopper, if he was guessing right, noted as he gently pinched the fingertips. "Can you feel it when I do this?"

"Yeah."

He checked each finger on both hands, then bent them at the knuckles to check for flexibility in case the frostbite damaged his joints. The whole time Chopper was inspecting his hand, he didn't look down at the tiny shy creature. "It looks good, but it would be best to wear gloves so that it doesn't come back," Chopper stated.

Smiling, he looked down at the little brown creature with a small smile. He assumed that this creature is either a child that ate a zoan fruit or an animal that unknowingly got one. With his magic drained like it is, he could still pick up on devil fruit powers, but not pinpoint what they are exactly. He may get a feel for the type, but that was it. Judging from the antlers, he guessed he was a deer of sorts. Considering the climate, he was probably a reindeer. He had large chocolate brown eyes and a big pink hat with a white X on it, as well as a blue nose.

Okay, that's weird. But he has a flying snake and his Mama has a serpent that kills with a glance. So he can't say anything.

"Thanks a lot."

"Thanking me doesn't make me happy, you bastard!" Despite his words, the little reindeer was wiggling happily in place, smiling with a blush peeking through his light brown fur. Then he froze and looked back up to Atticus before yelping and hiding back in his doorway.

"You're not that scary," he assured the small creature with his own smile. "I have an adopted brother that is a lot scarier. You're actually kind of cute, especially compared to him when he's mad. He gets a mouthful of fangs."

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Again, the little creature was smiling, his body contradicting his words. Then blinking, he asked from his 'hiding' spot. "How is your frostbite gone so quickly?"

Grinning, Atticus wiggled his fingers playfully. "Magic."

"Seriously."

"Sesese, I am serious," he chuckled. "My Mama has magic, and I inherited it from her. Want to see some?"

"Really?" the reindeer asked in wonder, eyes sparkling.

He really is just a kid, Atticus realized as he crouched down. At least, mentally, even if he seems pretty smart. "Watch this," he said, creating an orb of light to float above his palm. Slowly, he started changing its color.

Chocolate eyes grew wide, feet slowly stepping closer. A small hoof reached out, wanting to touch the color-changing orb. The hoof slipped into the orb of light, Chopper giggling from the light tickling the magic was causing him to have.

"So, Chopper," he started with a small smile. "You a doctor or something?"

"Yeah, Doctor Kureha taught me just about everything I know," the reindeer replied with a nod, pushing his other hoof into the light orb.

"Mind if I ask what you are, exactly?" he pressed gently, not wanting to spook the young creature.

"I'm a reindeer," he replied. "A while back, I ate a devil fruit called the Hito-Hito no Mi."

Atticus laughed gently. "Good thing you ate it and not another human," he commented. "Otherwise, it would have been a waste, sesesese."

Slowly, Chopper pulled his hooves back, blinking up at Atticus. "You're really not scared of a monster like me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Listen, a lot of people can call you a monster," he explained, getting rid of the orb. "To them, you probably are a monster. But everyone has different views of the world. For example, a lot of people look at my Dad and see a crazy, evil, psychotic sociopath. But I just see my Dad. To me, he's overprotective but loving at the same time. He'll defend me and any other member of our family from danger, no matter what."

"But he's still a human, so that's different from me," Chopper said, lowering his head.

"No, it's not," he argued with a wide grin. "Luffy likes you, and he's a 'monster', too. He ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi, so a lot of people think he's a monster just because of what he can do. But once you get to know him, he's a fun guy to be around and you know he'll accept you no matter what." Leaning forward a bit, he whispered. "He wants to ask you to join our crew."

"No!" Chopper denied forcefully, causing Atticus to reel back in surprise. "I mean, I really would like to. But I can't!"

Sighing gently, Atticus straightened up then stretched his arms behind his back. "If Luffy keeps going on, you'll join up. Eventually."

"You can't make me!"

"We won't. You'll choose to."

 **Here is a line!**

"They're at it again?" Atticus asked, stepping up to the doctor. Chopper was, once again, running and screaming while Luffy was chasing him. At least this time he was telling the little reindeer to join the crew instead of saying he was going to eat him.

Kureha cackled humorously. "He's recovered just fine."

Humming lowly, the blonde leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Mind if I ask you something, doctor?"

"Want to know the secret to my youth?" she asked with a wide smile and a cackle.

"Actually, it's a medical question," he informed with a low sigh. This earned her undivided attention. He leaned forward, placing his arms on the rail of the balcony. "I'll assume you're an amazing doctor that definitely knows what she's doing. Especially since you've managed to keep yourself alive to your young age of…139 years, was it?"

"You got that right," she answered with a smirk, picking up that the comment about her age wasn't sarcastic or a jab of sorts.

Chewing on his lip, he started explaining the situation with his Mama back home in Dressrosa. He told her anything he could think of, everything that previous doctors said and other such notes that he thought would be important. When he was done, she was silent, brow furrowed in thought.

"All I can say, kid, is that she's lucky to still be alive," she commented. "One health issue she was born with and the other being something that she got later on in life. I'm amazed she managed to have you at all."

"Can anything be done for her?" he pressed, wanting to hope but not wanting to be disappointed again.

"You'll need a highly skill surgeon to fix the trauma to her brain, especially if it's been there since before you were born," she told him. "But it's risky. Who knows what kind of problems developed in that area since the injury was received. One wrong move could cause more damage. Hemorrhaging, amnesia, or even render her into a vegetable state. She'll still be there physically, but she won't be mentally. It's not a happy life and it would be hard on your entire family."

"And her heart?"

She shook her head. "No amount of surgery can fix that, and it's even riskier," she sighed, taking a sip from the bottle in her hand. "Even the most skilled surgeon in the entire world won't touch the heart. Getting that close, they start to get shaky. One wrong move can, and most often does, cause death."

He sighed, bending down to place his forehead on his arms. "So…nothing can be done for her?"

"Sorry to say it," Kureha replied. "But there isn't. It's amazing that she lived past her childhood with her heart in that kind of condition, especially if what you said about her malnutrition and abuse is true. Then she got pregnant with you and managed to give birth to a healthy boy, and live even more years… She has one hell of a spirit, that one."

His lips twitched, recalling his father's many comments about his Mama's spirit, the fire that burns in her. One of the reasons he fell in love with her. "Why did it act up so suddenly?" he asked. "I mean, she would get tired when she used her power and would have random moments of something wrong. But when it really hit her, I was eight. Why did it take so long if she was born with it?"

"Who knows," the doctor replied with a shrug. "I definitely don't without being able to examine her myself. But I can't leave this island. I'm the only doctor here, after all. If I leave, there will be no one to help the people when they get hurt or sick."

"And my Dad won't bring her out of Dressrosa," he chuckled lightly. "He got even more protective since it all started. He can handle the Grand Line well enough, but he worries that something will get Mama while he's busy with something else."

"Say, what kind of power does your mother have?" the doctor asked. "Is it similar to yours?"

"Yeah, I actually got it from her," he answered, straightening up and rolling his shoulders. "You wouldn't believe me, but it's magic. No devil fruit, but just magic. Why?"

"When Chopper found you and your friends outside, we treated what we could," she started to explain. "The frostbite, the injuries, the girl's sickness…yet you were a strange case. Your body was rejecting any medicine we tried to apply and Chopper concluded that you seemed to exhaust a reserve of sorts. But it wasn't anything we've ever seen."

"That was my magic," Atticus pointed out. "I don't usually throw it around, but after those giant rabbits started attacking, I used a lot more than I thought. I was also using it to keep Nami warm while we brought her here. Then those things caused an avalanche and I created a barrier to protect me and Sanji, but it eventually failed. I was fine, Sanji ended up hurt. And I used even more magic while Luffy and I were climbing. Like I said, it doesn't get used up that quickly, usually. I guess what magic I didn't use was trying to make sure I don't overexert my body and crash."

"If that was the case, mind hearing a theory I have?" Kureha said with a knowing smile, twisting around to lean against the railing. Just as she was about to continue, a commotion from the front of the castle stopped the conversation.

"MAHAHAHAHA!" A loud laugh from the front of the castle. It almost seemed to freeze everyone inside before glares were thrown out windows.

"Great, he's here," the blonde groaned, jumping onto the railing while slipping his sunglasses onto his face. "Mind keeping an eye on Nami while we get rid of this bozo and his lackeys?" Not waiting for a response, he jumped from the railing.

"Like hell Chopper is going to face this bastard without me," Kureha commented with a scowl.

 **Here is a line**

It's not a devil fruit ability, but it is still weird. The man, Kuromarimo, is throwing clingy hairballs the size of his gloves. If anything, they're annoying. And completely grossing Sanji out since he can't shake the stupid thing off his leg, arm, or wherever it clings to next because of him trying to get it off.

"Some help would be nice!" Sanji yelled at him.

"And get it stuck to me? No thanks!" Atticus replied with a snicker. "Sesesesese, have fun with your hairy balls!"

Sanji roared at him as he laughed loudly, their antics only angering Wapol more since they were basically ignoring him. A flaming arrow suddenly flew towards the cook, striking the hairball and igniting it. Before it could do much damage to Sanji, however, Atticus summoned it towards him then threw it towards Chess in retaliation. Chess jumped to the side, revealing Kuromarimo behind him launching another hairball towards the magician. Atticus caught it then created a light orb to absorb it.

"Try again," he taunted with a mocking smirk. The orb burst into flames, glowing a bright blue, before Atticus threw the flaming hairball. Kuromarimo dodged it, but when it landed on the snow, it exploded, throwing both men off their feet.

"And you couldn't do that before…why?" Sanji asked him in annoyance.

"Sesesese, because watching you argue with a hairball was too funny," he snickered.

"You shouldn't be fighting!" Chopper scolded Sanji. "You could make your injuries worse!"

"Like hell I'm going to stand around and do nothing," the cook replied before he was suddenly shoved to the ground, a high-heeled foot pressing down into his back. He yelled in pain as the foot dug in.

"Just as I thought," Kureha said, applying more pressure. "You're in no shape to fight."

"I got Chopper's back here," Atticus assured with a sharp nod, turning back towards Wapol's men as he stood by Chopper's side.

 **Here is a line!**

Wapol's transformation into a strange house with cannon arms then eating his men only for them to crawl out of the door in his stomach, their eaten status turning them into one creation, has to be one of the weirdest things Atticus had ever seen. And he lives in a family of weird.

Then the former king ('former' because Atticus refuses to think of this creature as a king) had the audacity to try and shoot down the flag perched upon a tower. It was a simple black flag with a Jolly Roger on it, only with cherry blossom petals around the skull and crossbones as well.

But it wasn't just a simple flag. No matter the mark, however, a pirate flag is a pirate flag. And no self-respecting pirate would dare to destroy one. Steal it? Yes. That happens more often than most think. Stealing it is a sign that the crew is now either owned or broken. To destroy an actual flag was one of the biggest taboo in the pirate lifestyle, unless it was their own and generally for a good reason.

And this fat bastard shot a cannon at it!

It was no wonder Chopper reacted as he did, seeing as the flag was the symbol of someone important to him. It baffled Atticus, though, that Chopper has a perfect opportunity to finish the man. Yet he asks for Wapol to leave, which made no sense to the tall blonde at all. Wapol shot Chopper off of him, picking up on the hesitation, but Atticus managed to catch him before he could hit the ground.

Then Luffy was suddenly on the tower's roof, holding the flag in place. How did he get up there so fast? He ripped a sleeve off the jacket he was wearing (Nami is going to be pissed, that's her jacket) and used it to tie the broken areas of the flagpole back together.

"You're just a bunch of frauds!" Luffy announced. "You became pirates without preparing to risk your lives. You will never understand the real meaning of this flag!"

Wapol looked at him in confusion, though Chopper stared up in wonder. Atticus couldn't stop the smirk on his lips. "The real meaning of that flag?" Wapol said in bewilderment. "What's so important about that stupid flag, anyway. It's just a stupid decoration for pirates."

"That's what he doesn't get," Atticus sighed lowly, shaking his head in disappointment. The man dared to fly his own flag yet doesn't understand what they symbolize.

"That's why you're just a worthless piece of crap!" Luffy declared.

"What did you say?!" Wapol shouted back.

"This flag is not something that you just play with for fun."

"You fool! Why do I, the King of the Empire, have to play with that stupid flag anyway? And who told you to put up that flag again?" Wapol raised an arm, firing towards Luffy and the flag. "Didn't I tell you that this Empire belongs to me? If you still insist on putting that flag there, I will destroy that flag for you!"

"Damn!" Sanji swore. "He's using that cannon again!"

"He's rubber, you're fat," Atticus pointed out. "I'll bet it bounces back."

"Get out of the way!" Chopper screamed.

"Who will let you destroy this flag?! This pirate flag is a symbol of faith!" Luffy shouted as the cannonball exploded, smoke engulfing the top of the tower.

"Just die, you kaba!" Wapol laughed.

Then the smoke cleared. Luffy was still standing there, slightly burnt but still holding the flag up. "See?" he said, loud enough for the others to hear him. "This flag will never be broken!"

"What?!" Chessmarimo exclaimed as Wapol stood there in silent anger. "Is he out of his mind?!"

"Possibly," the tall blonde snickered behind his hand. "But he's got it so much better than most people."

"I don't know whose pirate flag this is," Luffy announced. "But this flag is a promise of life! It's not just a thing that anyone can play with!" He glared at Wapol, shouting at the top of his lungs. "A person like you doesn't have the right to destroy this flag and laugh about it!"

Wapol and Chessmarimo yelled back in fear. But Chopper stood there, staring up at Luffy as though truly seeing him for the first time.

"I told you, didn't I?" Atticus asked, drawing the reindeer's attention to him. "He's a good guy. And right now, whether you join us or not…he's on your side no matter what."

"Hey, reindeer!" Luffy called out to the zoan. Chopper looked back up to him quickly. "I'm going to kick their asses real soon. So, what are you going to do?"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I just love that scene so much. In fact, I went hunting for the chapter online just to get the quotes, then threw Atticus in because I kind of have to. He's there, so he has to be included. Oh well. He'll get more attention later. Keep in mind, quite a few things will basically canon, just with Atticus and Estrella thrown in as well.**

 **Some large events will be different, but these smaller events, adventures, and arcs may be pretty similar to canon. They're just through Atticus' eyes and how he is interpreting them.**

 **I'm not entirely sure if these quotes are the actual English Translation that are in the mangas since the site I found (and isn't arguing with my kindle) called Wapol "Vapolu" and Vivi "Bebe" or "BB". I'm trying…**

 **Also, we got to find out what is going on with Evelyn. Sort of. If you read 'The Emerald Rose', you will remember that she fainted while pregnant with Atticus and hit her head on the edge of a table. Nothing at that time was noted as overly significant, but it did cause some damage to her brain. As for the issue with her heart, that will be revealed later. But now you know something.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! ^^ See ya next time! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	12. On my Fathers Wings

**Now we move on with the show! ^^ Chopper will join the crew, but we have to see Kureha sending him off. That was freaking hilarious, even though it terrified poor little Chopper.**

 **And then we're off to Alabasta! Will we meet Ace this chapter? Probably not. We'll see. Not sure how far this is going to go today.**

 **Song of the chapter is 'On My Father's Wings' from the movie Quest for Camelot (my personal favorite), song by The Corrs.**

 **I want to live my life the way you said I could**

 **With courage as my light, fighting for what's right like you made me believe I could**

 **And I will fly on my father's wings to places I have never been**

 **There is so much I've never seen and I can feel his heartbeat still**

 **And I will do great things on my father's wings**

 **Face it. This song just played in your head (if you've seen the movie) and it fits Chopper.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece? Nope, not mine. Any Harry Potter references? Not mine, either.**

 **Claimer: Atticus? He's mine. Estrella? She's mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Emerald eyes looked up at the approaching blonde curiously. Why was he grinning like a maniac this time? "Dare I ask what you got into this time, asshole?" she inquired, lowering the book she was reading. Aster, curled around her chair, lifted his head and stared at the towering man in annoyance.

"I just thought this would amuse you and your snake," he commented, holding out a book for her to take.

Curious, she accepted the offering then scanned over the page he had it open at. Staring at it, she dropped the book on the floor in disbelief. " _Meet your alternate dimensional cousin, Aster_ ," she chuckled. She wondered for a moment why it took this long to find out about it, then assumed that it was because they never bothered purchasing a book of such strange creatures.

Aster looked down at the book, the image of a large white-feathered chicken with a serpent head and scale-covered underbelly. " _That's a basilisk here? No wonder you got funny looks whenever you tell someone what I am. That is merely a overgrown bird with scales. It doesn't even kill with a gaze! What is this madness_?!"

Giggling as her basilisk continued his rant, she looked up at her grinning husband. "Heard from Atticus lately?" she asked.

"Not recently, but don't worry so much about him, my rose," Doflamingo reassured, crouching in front of her seat. "I'm sure that wherever he is, he's safe and causing plenty of trouble."

"Of course he is," Evelyn accepted with a nod. "He's safe because he's a Donquixote and you're a hard bunch to put into danger, for the exception of Rocinante. And he's not causing the trouble. The infamous Potter Luck is bringing it straight to him. All he has to do is stand there."

"Fufufu, then I wonder just what kind of trouble he's attracted now."

 **Here is a line!**

Chopper's ability to transform into seven different forms is amazing, Atticus realized with admiration. No zoan user had ever tried going past hybrid or full human/ animal form. Chopper, however, with the help of a special medicine, exceeded all expectations. Still, he wasn't really willing to just let the young reindeer battle alone, even if his ability is useful. Which was why, after admiring the way the zoan handled himself, when he switched to his Brain Point in order to find the weak spot, Atticus jumped in to distract the combined human.

Each flaming hairball shot out was caught into an orb of magic and thrown back, chasing after the original shooter. As each one hit, they exploded, sending the combined human further away until he was near the edge.

"Watch it, you might fall, sesesese," he warned with a chuckle, hands glowing as Chopper shrunk to his original size and placed his hooves together, forming a diamond.

"Watch yourself," Chessmarimo warned in return, ready to fire another flaming hairball as he moved away from the edge.

"Don't you have any new moves?" the teen taunted, holding his hand sin the air. "Chopper, got it for me?"

"Yes," the reindeer replied. "His weak point is his chin. If you hit that hard enough, he'll go down."

"Got it," he accepted with a nod, slapping his hands together. Unknown to what the others were seeing, he was not simply transferring magic from one hand to the other. He would not need to press his hands together for that when he can do it internally, like any other magic.

What he was doing, however, was trying to calmly combine both his magic and his Busoshoku Haki. If he forced the combination too harshly, something tended to explode or they cancelled each other out. If he took more than a couple seconds to blend the two better, then it held much stronger. The glowing stretched up his arm, covering the blackening of his skin.

Pulling the arm back while curling his hand into a fist, he shot forward. Chessmarimo fired off more flaming hairballs, each one dodged because of quick feet. Atticus was soon in front of the man, his fist snapping forward directing into the chin of the other.

He could hear the bones cracking, see the teeth flying out of the mouth with drops of blood leaving a trail in the air. Chessmarimo flipped backwards from the impact, landing on his back on the ground and sliding in the snow until he hit a tree headfirst.

Death? Probable. Concussion? Definitely. Unconscious? Without a single doubt.

His Haki and magic drew back, both fading from view without one even being noticed. As Chopper and Luffy stared in awe, he looked around curiously. Where did Wapol go? Seeing the footprints in the snow heading towards the castle, his eyes widened and teeth clenched in anger.

With a loud pop, he was back inside the snow-filled castle, hearing the screams of his cousin as the obnoxious laugh of the king. Once the situation was properly registered, he lunged towards the former king.

"You bastard!" Atticus roared, chasing after the now skinny Wapol that was originally chasing Nami with intent to eat her. "You get back here so I can kick your scrawny ass! That's my cousin you just tried to eat! I'll teach you to screw with my family! Stop running away from me, coward!"

Wapol simply continued screaming in fear as he ran up the stairs, trying to escape the furious blonde teenager that ran after him. At first, slipping into his castle in order to get to his armory so that he could eat the many weapons inside seemed like a good idea. Especially since that Strawhat was too preoccupied watching that little blue-nosed monster battle Chessmarimo to pay him any mind.

Then he saw the young girl that tried to lie to him about what she was doing in his castle. Once he realized she lied to him, he started to chase her, intent on eating her. He even ate himself in order to slim down so that he could catch her easier. Of course her yelling had to be what drew in the crazy blonde boy that seemed to instantly be thrown into a berserk mode once he saw what the king was doing.

"Stop running and take your ass-kicking like a man!"

Wapol's eyes grew wide as he registered that the furious blonde was right next to him. It took him another second to register that he was currently flying through the air and that his side hurt. Was he, the King of this Empire, just kicked away like common trash?!

Watching Wapol crash into the opposite wall, Atticus scoffed in annoyance before descending the stairs quickly to check on Nami. She's still sick, after all, and Kureha said it may take at least three days for her to fully recover. The stress of being chased with a chance to be eaten would not help her any. He let out a low sigh, mentally wondering if it was possibly to just grab Law and keep him on the Merry with them.

"You okay, Nami?" he asked, helping her up.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod, eyes wide as she stared at Wapol stuck in the wall. "Are you always going to act like that when I'm in danger?"

"That's nothing," he scoffed with a roll of his emerald eyes. "You should see Dad when one family member is in danger. And hope you're not the one causing the danger. Seriously, you run. And uselessly hope he doesn't catch you."

Wapol dislodged himself from the wall, landing on the floor before sprinting towards them. "You'll be the first to die!" he declared, mouth wide open as though he were about to devour them.

Ready to intercept the attack, Atticus was only slightly surprised when a foot shot by him and Nami, striking Wapol in the face. "I found you!" Luffy shouted. As Wapol slid across the icy floor, the Strawhat Captain looked at him curiously. "Hey, how come he's so skinny now?"

Atticus shrugged, but Nami seemed more interested in her jacket that was currently a bit burnt and missing a sleeve. To say she was upset was a bit of an understatement. At one point, it seemed that she would let it go once Luffy told her that Wapol threw a bomb at him. Then she said that he owes her three times the original price, summing up to 100,000 beri.

"Um, not to question your math, but twenty-eight thousand and eight hundred times three isn't a hundred thousand," Atticus pointed out. "It's eighty-six thousand and four hundred."

Nami directed a dark glare at him. "Luffy didn't know that," she informed him. "As my cousin, you should take my side."

"Need I mention my honest-with-money grandfather again?" he inquired. "That's why I'm so freaking good at math!" Not that he wasn't good at other subjects, it was just his Grandpa Diamante really drilled math into his head.

"Stop this nonsense!" Wapol suddenly shouted, earning a comment from Luffy about him being strong. Atticus seriously doubt that, though. "Behind me is a weapon room, and only I have the key to open this room! Inside, there are many weapons that you can't even imagine!"

"Really? That wasn't obvious enough by calling it a 'weapon room'?" Atticus cut in.

"Stop interrupting me, kaba!"

"Why? It gets such fun reactions from you."

Wapol growled before smirking. "Once I eat those weapons and they become a part of my body, I will enjoy blowing you to pieces, Strawhats! Be prepared for the ultimate human-weapon, the scariest weapon in this world!" Turning to the door, he stated to reach for his belt. "I will open it now!" His hands felt around, apparently not finding what they were looking for. "Ah! Where's my key?!" He blinked at the trio before running away again, straight up the spiraling stairs. "I still have one last trick anyway!"

Luffy ran after him in a heartbeat as Sanji finally crawled up to their navigator. Atticus blinked at her when he heard the jingle of a key on a ring, which Nami was holding up with disappointment. "This is a key to the weapon room?" she asked lowly. "I thought it was a key to a treasure room."

"Well…at least we don't have to deal with a human-weapon," Atticus offered with a shrug as Sanji called Nami almost pitifully. "'Scariest weapon in this world' indeed. Guy should see my place."

"How bad is it?" she asked curiously.

"Watch where you step. That's how bad."

 **Here is a line!**

Estrella groaned as she lifted her head, peering out the window sluggishly. While the room is warm enough to not force her into a sleep, it was still cold enough that her movements weren't up to par. Still better than that time they went to Minion Island and she stayed on the ship with Aster, Atticus, and Dellinger.

The sounds outside had quieted down after the avalanche that occurred hours ago. She worried that Atticus may be hurt then curled back into a ball when she realized the thought was stupid. Atticus is fine. Everyone else is fine. It will take more than snow to take them out.

She looked up to the sky curiously when she saw a glint of light through the window. Whatever it was, it was flying through the air, the sunlight bouncing off of it as it sped by.

" _Wonder what that was_ ," she commented then dropped her head again. " _I'll probably hear about it later, anyway. And it will probably be exaggerated."_ She sighed gently _. "I don't care what Evelyn says, Atticus is a lot more like her than she will admit_."

 **Here is a line!**

"Going… going… gone!" Atticus crowed as Wapol flew across the sky, Luffy's yell echoing through the air.

"What was that?!" Usopp exclaimed in surprise, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

He, Zoro, Vivi, and Dalton with a good collection of people, including a group of doctors, had recently made their way to the top of the mountain in order to reach the castle, fully intending to help evict Wapol from the kingdom once more.

Of course upon seeing how they got there, Atticus was understandably upset. He and Luffy struggled to get an injured Sanji and sickly Nami to the castle for the doctor to heal, fighting lapahns and climbing one of the steepest mountains he ever saw. Yet the others simply rode up on a rope elevator.

Life is unfair. Where the hell was that thing?!

"Luffy just 'bazooka'ed the former king from the island," he snickered. "Man, that was awesome!"

"Is everyone here alright?" Dalton asked, looking over the once-was battlefield.

"Nami isn't as sick, Sanji is trying to finish breaking his back, and Luffy now owes Nami a large sum of beri for destroying her jacket," Atticus listed off with a smirk. "The doctor and Chopper are safe, though. I think Chopper's a little tired after all the excitement. But Kureha's still kicking like a hippogriff yearling."

"A what?" Zoro asked.

"Never mind. Not important." Though he really does want one if only to have one and spoil it rotten. Any pictures he saw of them were well detailed enough to try and capture the animal's beauty, but his mother said they were nothing like the real thing. "Hey, where's Chopper?" The blonde looked around, curious as to where the little reindeer hid since he was kind of bad at hiding. Now that he thinks about it, Nami and Sanji seemed to have disappeared as well.

Screaming filled the air, drawing attention to the rubber captain flying right at Zoro and Usopp, who both yelled at him in surprise. "What is that?!" from Usopp and "Luffy!" from Zoro.

"Zoro and Usopp?" He crashed into the two, the impact lifting snow in a large burst of white. "Sorry. You guys are wearing those coats so I thought you were one of that guy's men!" Luffy laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he explained his act.

"If you paid attention, you would have noticed that their asses were not being handed to them," Atticus pointed out, crossing his arms. "Dude, seriously, look at your scenery before throwing yourself into trouble."

"Shishishi, sorry!" Luffy looked at the two curiously. "Didn't you say you didn't know how to hike, Usopp?"

"We just used a lift to get here," Vivi explained as Usopp immediately started to deny that he doesn't hike then proceeded to tell a tall tale. "By the way, are Nami and Sanji doing okay? Atticus wasn't giving a lot of reassuring detail."

"Yep!" the captain replied with a grin. "They're fine."

"That's good to hear," she sighed with a smile.

"What were you doing at the top of the castle anyway?" Zoro asked his captain, brow lifted as though questioning Luffy's sanity. And probably his own as well.

"I just chased that stupid king away," he replied with a wide smile.

"So, that thing that just flew away really was Wapol?" Dalton exclaimed in surprise. "How about the other two?"

"Why does no one believe me?" Atticus asked, throwing his hands into the air in annoyance then turned his face to the sky. "I blame you, Dad!" He earned a few odd looks then was left alone as he marched away to try and find his missing cousin and their cook.

Behind him, he heard Dalton express his gratitude to Chopper after Luffy revealed his involvement. Then the citizens noticed him and started saying things that would definitely frightening the young creature. It was Usopp, however, that caused Luffy to lash. Even if it was just a punch to the head and some more yelling.

"Just ignore them and find the two injured," he told himself as Luffy started chasing Chopper again. "Ignore them and find the two injured."

He didn't even have to look since Kureha seemed to know exactly where they were, kicking down a stone wall and yelling at them to get back inside with the other injured parties. Atticus doesn't blame them for screaming when the stones flew around them, shattered by a kick.

"Correction: Just ignore everyone and do your own shit," he told himself, spinning on his heel and walking back into the castle, pushing his sunglasses back up to his hairline.

 **Here is a line!**

After receiving a poorly disguised approval to leave from Kureha, Atticus got roped into dragging Sanji out of the castle since Nami can walk well enough on her own. Through the open door, he could hear Luffy and Chopper conversing.

"Hey, reindeer!" Luffy exclaimed. "You want to become a pirate, right?"

"That's impossible," Chopper commented.

Luffy, apparently, failed to understand the little reindeer. "Why is it impossible? A pirate's life is tons of fun, you know?" Usopp muttered something, but Luffy ignored him.

Walking through the open door first, Atticus looked over to Chopper, who had his head down far enough for his hat to shield his eyes. "I really want to thank you," the zoan stated.

"Chopper," Nami sighed almost sadly, staring at the young reindeer with worry and concern.

"But I'm a reindeer!" Chopper exclaimed, raising his head as he shouted. "I have hooves and horns! I also have a blue nose!"

"So?" Atticus scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I have a giant snake. With wings. Mama has an even bigger snake. And he kills you if you lock eyes with him."

His cousin stared at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really. Look into his eyes and you just drop dead. He doesn't even have to move."

"Actually," Chopper continued. "I want to be a pirate, too. But I'm not human! I'm a monster! I can't be friends with humans! That's why I came here just to thank you!" He took a deep breath then lowered his head once again. "Thank you for asking me. But I will stay here. If you are bored, just come visit me sometime."

Luffy decided enough was enough, throwing his arms up into the air and bending backward quick enough to throw his hat off. "Just shut up and come with us!"

Atticus smirked next to his smiling cousin, Sanji still unconscious, while the others smiled their own approval. Zoro made a comment about the noise, though. Chopper, however, was staring at Luffy through teary eyes before finally replying, "Okay!"

 **Here is a line!**

The unanimous decision was that Chopper should give his good-byes alone, leaving the Strawhat Pirates out in the snow. Atticus leaned against nearby tree, watching Luffy balance on a large ball of snow while Usopp prepped the lift. His eyes slid close, nostrils deeply inhaling the cold air to fill his lungs. He slipped into nothingness for a moment, intent on finding his core.

It should have lasted longer than it did, unless he put more power into his spells than he intended to do. It wouldn't be the first time that happened. It was still odd, though, that a few charms and a lot of attacks managed to drain his core to the point of him losing consciousness. His Mama, he has a large core, larger than even hers.

In the middle of the darkness clouding his vision, there was the faint ball of light. It didn't look drained enough to warrant a fainting, still a little more than half full, slowly regenerating lost energy. The swirling mass of red and yellow light danced within the orb that was his magical core, orange tendrils reaching out to spread into the dark.

A growl in the back of his mind caused the hairs on his neck to stand on end and ice to flood his veins. A shadowed figure shifted behind the core, a large paw with razor sharp claws clutching at the core and pulling the tendrils back into it. Twin red orbs stared at him as the light of the core reflected off serrated white fangs, each as sharp as the claws clutching his core.

Atticus snapped up, his eyes wide open and mouth gasping for air as he looking around. Snow. Trees. A castle. The crew. He's safe. Exteriorly, at least. When did that get loose?

"You okay?" Zoro asked him, noticing his pale and sweating skin.

"I'm fine," he replied, leaning back against the tree. "I'm fine." Why is it loose? And why was it grabbing his core?

His mother once explained to him that some Animagus forms could be too powerful for the witch or wizard to mentally handle. The instincts of a powerful beast could overwhelm a human mind. The thing with Animagi was that the animal form was to fit the core and its power, not necessarily the human. Most just thought that it did. His Mama somewhat understands that, but he found an old tome regarding Animagi to tell him such facts.

His form, however, is one considered to be too powerful. A beast that would not know friend or foe should he shift into it. That was one good thing about Animagi. The human had to decide the change, not the beast. The inner beast could not force the human to switch forms, but some instincts, reactions, or feelings could slip through.

When he first encountered his inner animal, he was excited that he could change into something so majestic and powerful, knowing that his parents would be proud of his accomplishment. But when he interacted with the beast, he woke it and it tried to devour his mental self.

In meditation, should the animal choose battle over cooperation, and should the animal win, the human mind would be lost forever with no chance of recovering. In short, it would be considered a mental death. It would be a beast in human skin, learning the body and trying to find a way to make its physical form match its mental state. Most that this has happened to, according to the book he found, ended up dying because of the beast being unable to free itself from human skin. To the ignorant masses, it would look like self-destruction due to a mental disorder like schizophrenia. In reality, it was generally the beast thinking that it could free its true form by peeling away its human flesh.

As soon as he woke from his meditation that day, he ran straight to his mother, tears spilling from his eyes in fear. He actually knocked her down to the floor (thankfully it was well padded or his father would have been pissed) when he found her. Once she managed to calm him, he told her what had happened and that he was scared, unable to fight back against such a monster.

She reassured him that he could, just not at that time. He wasn't ready to. And until he does have control over the beast, until he shows it who exactly the boss is, he is to never try and change. If he does, he could hurt the Family. He could hurt his friends. So until it would be decided that he is ready, they worked together to form a 'cell' of sorts to keep it contained.

It's breaking out, though, if not already free. That only tells him that much. Not why it's going after his core. Is it going to absorb his magic, leaving him without any? The thought terrified him. He's strong enough physically, but his magic has always been a part of him. To lose it would be like losing a limb.

Screaming from inside the castle snagged their attention quickly. "What's going on inside?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Why can't they just have a quiet good-bye? It's already late," Nami commented next.

"Best we get ready to go," Atticus pointed out, rising to his feet. Chopper came out, dragging a sled behind him before shifting to his full animal form with the harness on him. "Things look like they're gonna happen pretty fast."

"What can you do after becoming a pirate?" Kureha shouted after the reindeer. "Do you want to live with a stupid dream like that quack?!"

"No," Chopper defied. "It's not a stupid dream! Doctor's research has already been completed!"

"He's coming," Zoro pointed out calmly.

"What's going on?" Vivi gasped.

"I'm being chased!" Chopper exclaimed as Usopp announced the preparations for the lift are done. "Everyone, hop on! We're going down now!"

Kureha, wielding several weapons, burst through the doors of the castle. "Stop!"

"What the hell?!" the crew exclaimed, though Atticus only laughed as he grabbed Sanji and leapt into the sled. One by one, everyone jumped into the sled, Usopp hanging off the backend. They managed to safely make it to the snow covered ground, everyone's reactions varying in several degrees.

"That's so cool! Can we do it again?!"

"Are you nuts?!"

"We have to go now!"

"I thought I was gonna die…"

"Hey! Where am I?!"

"Oh! You're conscious."

"…Note to self, never suggest something like this to Monet… She may actually do it…"

Soon, a chorus of explosions filled the air before a light suddenly engulfed the top of the mountains. The view they saw was not what any expected. Though it was no less beautiful. Chopper burst into tears, but they could tell he was happy about the sight.

A large cloud of pink covering the top of the mountains, looking as though they were gigantic sakura trees. The snow floating down just as pink, easily mistake for blossoms unless looked at close enough.

 **Here is a line!**

Estrella, finally warm enough to be comfortable outside the kitchen, poked her head out the door to see Luffy with chopsticks in his nose, the other end of them pushing down his lower lips. Everyone was laughing at him, even Atticus couldn't seem to hold himself right. Though Vivi was holding onto Carue, demanding to know why he jumped into freezing cold water.

Yawning widely, she looked to the newest addition to the crew. _"Atticus?"_ she called in curiosity, ignoring the conversation between Vivi and Zoro.

His laughter stopped as he looked up to the agathodemon then smiled widely. " _Evening, sleepy-head_!" he called back. The new creature on board looked at him in surprise. " _Get back inside that kitchen, though. It's still pretty cold out here and you need to stay warm_."

" _I will, but who is that_?" she asked, looking to the newcomer that just translated Carue for everyone else.

"Hello," the creature greeted, eyes wide as he took in what he could see of her. "My name's Tony-Tony Chopper."

" _Nice to meet you, little one_ ," she returned with a polite nod. " _My name is Estrella. I belong to Atticus_."

Atticus started laughing, earning a glare from his serpent. " _You're starting to sound just like Aster_!"

" _Am not! He's a thousand years old! I'm only a couple years younger than you_!"

" _Old gir_ l!"

" _You be quiet_!"

"Chopper, you can understand Carue and Estrella?" Nami asked, ignoring her cousin and his snake arguing. Or teasing in Atticus' case, if his smirk and snickering was anything to go by.

"I'm still an animal despite my fruit, so I can understand their language," he explained, tugging on his hat.

"That's so great!" the navigator chirped. "Not only do you know about medicine, but you also have other talents!"

Chopper froze for a moment before dancing happily. "Damn it! I won't be happy by your words, you know!"

"If you're not happy, why are you dancing?" Luffy and Usopp asked him.

" _Hmm, another oddball to join the crew of oddballs_ ," Estrella sighed as she withdrew back into the kitchen. " _Wake me when the weather's warmer_."

" _Sleep tight_!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Yay! Chopper's a part of the crew! ^^ He's so damn cute! I just wanna cuddle him! 3**

 **So yes, there is one of the bigger issues that Atticus will be facing in this story. It may not be mentioned every chapter, but it will pop up quite a bit. He is an Animagus, but he's never changed forms and his inner animal wants to kill him.**

 **Or does it?**

 **Anyway, I think I shall end it here! Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Also, FYI, I had to copy and paste this chapter onto a chapter still in the fanfiction doc manager. So if I missed any writing style like boild or italics somewhere, please let me know and I will go back to fix it. I think I caught them all, but just let me know.**


	13. Fireproof

**I am actually struggling more with the songs than the actual chapters. Anyway, I had a really hard time thinking one up for this chapter, but I think I got it. Mainly, this is for Ace, who will be showing up this chapter.**

 **Everyone, this is 'Fireproof' by Pillar!**

 **I will never change my mind**

 **Try to torch me and you'll find you can't turn me or deter me**

 **No matter how you try, you can't burn me**

 **I know where I stand and what'll happen if you try it**

 **I am fireproof**

 **I know my heart and just can't deny it**

 **I am fireproof**

 **I thought it would fit Ace more so than anything else. So there it is! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece or any references to Harry Potter are not mine. Not one iota. Not one bit.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella both are mine, however.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Luffy can deny all he wants. He was not fooling the ship's cook. It was probably because their captain cannot lie to save his own life. He gave too many signs and fell for tricks too easily. The ability to read minds was completely unnecessary for this one.

However, that does not mean that Atticus will share in the wrath of the cook. Luffy would be an automatic suspect for Sanji to go after, leaving him, Usopp, Chopper, and Carue to finish eating their portions that they managed to salvage before Luffy got a hold of them. Of course it was only fair that they make up for the ordeal by catching some fresh fish for Sanji to butcher and cook. Who knew fishing could be so relaxing?

Estrella watched the whole thing with a shake of her head, sighing lowly. " _Hey, Atticus_ ," she called. " _You may want to be a part of this conversation. It's concerning the Shichibukai, and you know them the best out of everyone here_."

" _Alright_ ," he accepted with a thick swallow, hopping down from the railing and laying across her coiled form. He can always fish later.

"Crocodile is the hero of Alabasta?!" Nami exclaimed in surprise. Well, that told Atticus just where he came into the conversation. Still better than that time he walked in on his mother trying to explain to his father that no, the centaurs are not the result of a human and a horse having sex. Where the hell did he even get that idea in the first place?

"Most Shichibukai that make their bases in countries are considered heroes to that country," he informed, trying to distract himself from his thought process. "It's their territory, so they're going to keep the riffraff out."

"That's right," Vivi agree with a nod. "The Shichibukai are basically pirates that work for the government. Whether they crush pirates for treasure or the marines crush pirates in the name of justice, the people's gratitude doesn't change. After all, the ones attacking their towns are driven away."

" _Or are still living in their country and used their abilities to make the attackers attack_ ," Estrella muttered.

" _Hey, someone other than myself can understand you on this ship_ ," Atticus warned lowly, looking over to Chopper to see if he caught Estrella's words. " _Watch what you say_."

"I get it," Sanji said. "So the people would never even dream that the Hero of Alabasta is actually trying to take control of their country."

Punching the air, Luffy exclaimed, "So look out, Crocodile! I just need to kick his ass, right?"

"Yes," Vivi replied with a small smile. "First, we'll stop the rebellion. If we can drive Baroque Works out of Alabasta, my country will be saved."

"You say that like it's so easy," Atticus commented. "First of all, a good majority of Baroque Works is mainly cannon fodder, whether they know it or not. And they're so insignificant that they can be anywhere in both armies, encouraging the war. The only ones of any skill are the Misters and the Misses."

"Wait, hold on," Usopp said. "How the heck does Baroque Works manage their system? 'Mister' this and 'Miss' that."

Vivi explained the system best that she could, Atticus barely paying attention. He knows enough about Baroque Works to not need the explanation. If anything, they should have asked for the information before they got to be a couple days from Alabasta. It is, after all, critical that they know as much about the enemy as possible.

"I get it now!" Luffy exclaimed. "Look out, Crocodile! I just need to kick his ass, right?!"

That was probably why the information was never discussed, Atticus realized. The captain is a simple 'point and go beat up' type of guy. His strength does help, but he really should pay attention to any information that could be useful instead of waiting until the middle of a fight to come up with a plan.

"Then that means," Nami concluded. "If the takeover of Alabasta is Baroque Works' final plan, then the 'officer agents' should all be together."

"Meaning whoever Croco-man has left will finally know who they're working for," Atticus scoffed. "Not to mention, they'll be his strongest and toughest. Nothing like the rest of the weirdoes he has that we ran into so far."

"How strong?" Usopp asked, quivering slightly.

"Hey, just because Croco-man is my Dad's favorite person to annoy, that doesn't mean I have all the answers," he pointed out. "The most we can do is sit and wait. We'll figure it out ourselves." He gave the sniper a reassuring grin. "Don't worry so much. We can handle it."

 **Here is a line!**

He has come to a realization. Croco-man hires nothing but weirdoes. Granted, the previous few were not so strange. Yet this guy, Mister Two if he is reading the clothes right, is definitely strange. Not because he's an okama, there's plenty of people like them. He has no problem with okama.

What makes this man weird is that he grabbed some random duck being used for fish bait then is prancing around the crew like their life-long friends. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper seem to be enjoying the man and his antics, yet they still don't have an identity. He can guess all he wants, but he doesn't want to make an ass of himself by accusing wrongly. Besides, let the crew have their fun. He can analyze this one in case of later encounters while he's on the ship.

Then the guy has the gall to show off his powers by smacking Luffy through a wall. Of course the captain was angry about it, only to see that the okama turned into him.

" _Great_ ," he groaned as the man started collecting their faces and changing into them for fun. " _The Mane-Mane no Mi."_ To be fair, it wasn't the most dangerous of the fruits, but if used correctly, it can do a lot of damage. Atticus suddenly had the feeling that, if he has the right selection to choose from, this man is the one responsible for any disorder between king and country in Alabasta.

" _And this is how Crocodile learns that you're a part of the crew_ ," Estrella commented with a hissing snicker as the man touched his face as well. " _Since that otter and vulture tore up your picture_."

" _Can you image his face, though, when this guy turns into me_?"

"Pretty cool, huh?" the okama asked, now looking like Atticus.

"You best lose that face before my Dad sees it," he advised. "Because I don't want to deal with the call he would definitely give me if he sees you wearing my face. He'll probably think you're me and then won't leave me alone until I confess why I suddenly decided to be an okama."

"How can you father see him like this?" Chopper asked, looking up at him while blinking innocently.

"I'll tell you some other time," he answered the reindeer then turned to the okama that suddenly changed into Nami in order to prove that everything changes, not just the face. He showed this by flashing everyone with Nami's figure. Their navigator struck all of them as Atticus mainly punched the clone man's head. Estrella simply fell to the ground and started laughing.

"I also have a perfect memory!" the okama proclaimed, as though not bothered by the punch he received. "Every face I've ever touched! I never forget a single one!" His changed into four different faces as he spoke, but Atticus noticed Vivi's reaction to the third face shown. There it is. The perfect selection.

The others didn't seem to catch it, seeing as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were all dancing with the tall okama until Nami pointed out a ship in the distance. "Hey! There's a ship coming this way. Is it yours?"

He jumped onto the railing. "Oh me, oh my! Is it time to leave already?! Too bad. Do not be sad, my friends! Separation in inevitable! Never forget me! Length of time means nothing to true friendship!"

"Just get the hell off the ship!" Atticus scowled as the playful trio cheered, the okama jumping from their ship to his own.

"Let's go!" they heard his order.

It was the response of his crew that stunned everyone but Atticus. "Yes sir, Mister Two Bon Clay, sir!"

Everyone froze in shock, staring wide-eyed after the ship that was sailing further away. "You mean you guys didn't notice how his swans were shaped like twos?" Atticus asked, blinking at the others that were startled by the revelation that they just had an enemy on their ship and didn't realize it. "I had him figured for one of Croco-man's guys. Nice to have confirmation. I would have hated to look like an ass if I accused first. Dad taught me a lot better than that."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!"

"Why are you guys yelling at me? Vivi should have recognized him first. She was an officer!"

 **Here is a line!**

Zoro is a genius. Occasionally. Which is a good thing considering their captain is an idiot. Just don't ask either for directions.

A simple mark on their arms then bandages to cover the marks up. Once they were all marked and covered, Luffy smiled and stuck out his left arm. "Okay, whatever happens from now on, this left arm is proof of our friendship!" Everyone, even Carue and Estrella, stuck out their left limb to join into a large circle on the deck. "Now, let's get onto dry land! To a restaurant! Then Alabasta."

"Shut up, you idiot!" a few crewmembers yelled at him.

Atticus simply climbed onto his agathodemon and straddled her neck as he watched everyone chew out Luffy in some way. He noticed that Vivi, however, was holding her arm to herself and smiling.

" _She has a cute smile_."

Estrella snickered.

 **Here is a line!**

"And there goes our eternally hungry captain," Atticus sighed. As soon as they docked at Nanohana, Luffy jumped ship and ran off in the direction that he smelt food. "Should we worry about him causing problems?"

"At this point, we can only hope it's not too big of a problem he'll eventually bring to us," Nami sighed with a shake of her head and hands on her hips.

Though Vivi was almost panicking at the thought of them losing the rubber captain. "What should we do? Nanohana is a large town! It will be very hard to search for Luffy!"

"Don't worry, Vivi-chan," Sanji reassured. "We'll just look for the noisiest part of town. He'll be there."

"He should pay more attention to that bounty on his head, though," Nami huffed in annoyance.

"Right, thirty million beri is enough to get some bounty hunters after him," Atticus agreed with a low exhale, earning a nod from the winged serpent behind him. "And his appearance kind of stands out with that hat of his, not to mention his severe lack of subtlety."

"For now, though, we should get some supplies and maybe some clothes that make travelling in the desert easier," the navigator suggested before pointing to Sanji. "You're the only unknown one thanks to Mister Two and his ability. So you should be the one to go out and get what we need without drawing attention from Baroque Works."

"Whatever you ask of me, Nami-swan!" the love-struck blonde accepted.

" _I have a bad feeling about this_ ," Estrella commented.

" _Same_ ," her master agreed with a nod of his head. "I think I'll just change into some of the clothes I packed away."

"You packed desert clothes?" Usopp asked, blinking at him curiously.

"I packed for all kinds of weather," he replied with a wave of his hand while boarding the ship. "I was raised on the Line so I kind of know the various climates around. And packed accordingly. I'm sure I have something that will help with the desert heat."

" _You hope_ ," his familiar threw at him.

 **Here is a line!**

When Atticus returned to the group, now wearing an open dark-red vest and thin, baggy, black slacks with comfortable black boots on his feet and fingerless gloves on his hands (he stuffed a faded orange cloak into his bag for desert travel), he could have killed Sanji with a stare alone. "What part of this is inconspicuous?" he asked the cook, his eyes narrowed into a glare.

Estrella only snickered at him. " _I told you I had a bad feeling about it_ ," she pointed out.

" _I didn't think he would dress them as dancers_!"

" _Admit it, you like how Vivi looks_."

" _I tell you that I think she's pretty once and you never let it go_."

It wasn't that the outfits weren't gorgeous or anything, but they stood out even more now than they did when they landed. And they make desert travelling difficult, as Vivi was trying to tell the moronic lovestruck blonde that simply said he would carry them if they felt tired. Atticus really wanted to kill Sanji at the moment.

"Think about it like this, idiot," he started on the cook as Chopper whined over the sensitivity of his nose and the perfumes in the air. "Yeah, dancers are pretty to look at, but it's damn near impossible for them to hide any weapons on them. Dressed like this, it will be harder for them to blend into a crowd. They're more exposed to the sun which means they'll burn more easily if they're not used to the climate. And not to mention how little it leaves to the imagination! Any slimeball could try to cop a feel or even try to kidnap the girls in order to rape them or sell them into slavery!"

It was actually common for dancer girls to be sold in slavery due to their beauty and any talents they could have, but he wasn't going to tell them just how he knows that. Who knows how they would react to that. It's not his fault his dad is in the slave trading business.

"What, you think we'll be unable to protect them or something?" Zoro asked him, seemingly insulted by the mere thought.

"I'm trying to make a point here," he sighed in annoyance. "And if word gets out that Vivi, their princess, is here and she's dressed as a dancer, that may make things a lot worse for her own public image. Then add into all that, if Crocodile finds out that she is here, it will be harder to hide her with her dressed like this. Well, all that, and I don't like how you keep staring at my cousin, Sanji!" He pulled Nami behind him, shielding her from Sanji's 'appreciative' stare.

"Geez, no need to go overprotective like that," Nami pointed out in annoyance. "I actually like the clothes, they're gorgeous! And he's not going to do anything but stare."

"That's still a problem."

"Well," Sanji broke in, puffing at his cigarette. "I've collected the things we need to make a journey to Alabasta. Where are we going, Vivi?"

As Vivi explained the rebellion and Yuba, Estrella looked over the crumbling wall when she heard a disturbance not too far away. Noticing his familiar's behavior, Atticus climbed up to her neck and looked around as well before Zoro grabbed Vivi and pulled her down. "Wonder what got the marines riled up around here," the blonde commented lowly.

The rest peered over the wall, sure that the marines didn't spot them, only to see Luffy at the front of the charge, running as though his life depending on it. Which it more than likely did since Atticus was picking up on the fact that Smoker is here as well. There was also another logia user around, not too far away and closing in. And he is strong, sending his magic into a frenzy despite the distance.

Luffy, however, noticed them before he could try and concentrate on the incoming logia, leading the marines straight for them. Estrella took off, kicking up a sand cloud with a mighty flap of her wings, but it wasn't enough to deter Smoker. The rest of the crew ran, yelling at Luffy for leading the marines straight for them.

As Smoker shot his arm out towards Luffy, intent on capture, a blaze of fire cut off his pursuit. It was apparently enough to get Smoker to stop chasing them, as well as get the crew to pause in order to see who just interrupted the chase.

" _Isn't that 'Fire Fist' Ace_?" Estrella asked her master, hovering over the crew.

" _No wonder my magic went nuts_ ," he commented lowly, a scowl on his face. He and Estrella are only able to recognize him from his wanted posters. He never encountered the man before, or any of Whitebeard's family (they keep a pretty respectable distance from Dressrosa), so the reaction of his magic wasn't something to scoff at.

The more it acted up in the presence of a logia, the more powerful the logia is. He actually has to stay away from the Admirals because of its reaction. It gets highly defensive, and his agitation at that time didn't help any. He actually shocked Kizaru when he first met him. It was completely accidental and the Admiral didn't seem to mind it. Aokiji got a slight burn when he tried to shake Atticus' hand. There wasn't even skin contact, his magic just reacted. Akainu got thrown into the ocean. He survived because of his men fishing him out, but the damage was done.

So yeah, he's not allowed near the Admirals.

"You may be 'smoke', but I am 'fire'," Fire Fist told the marine captain, parts of his body flaming. "Your powers don't stand a chance against me."

"Ace?!" Luffy called out in surprise.

Giving the rubber captain a smirk, Ace replied, "You haven't changed a bit, Luffy."

Fire Fist Ace and Luffy know each other? Atticus wasn't sure if he wanted to know how.

 **Here is a line!**

Despite the timely rescue, they were all running back to the ship. According to Nami, the plan was to sail up the river then cross the desert. Nanohana was just a supply stop. It was while they were running when Luffy revealed how he knows the Whitebeard Second Division Commander. They're brothers.

…Of course they are, Atticus thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. But something didn't add up. Their names, besides the D (which wasn't saying much, the D seems to just pop up randomly in people), were too different. Maybe they're half brothers or bonded brothers.

Considering the fact that Smoker is preoccupied with the fire-logia, the other marines still chased after them. Occasionally, Estrella managed to knock things over behind the crew so that the marines would have to scramble to find another route without losing sight of the pirates. They eventually made it back to the ship, then noticed they were missing someone. Luffy, probably not paying any attention since he was running backwards to catch sight of his brother again, was not on the ship with them.

With a sigh, Atticus signaled Estrella to circle the ship. "We're going to look for him," he told the others, preparing to jump off the railing.

"Be careful," Nami warned him. "Smoker can still get to you if he sees you."

"We'll be fine," he reassured then blinked, staring into the distance. "Wait a second…Is that-? Yep. Then I guess I don't need to look for him."

"What?" some of the crew asked then turned in time to see Luffy flying at them. He landed on the railing, crossing his legs with a grin. "Where were you?!"

"I was talking with Ace!" he answered. "Man, I didn't think I'd see him here!"

"So your brother is 'Fire Fist' Ace?" Atticus asked as the ship started sailing away from Nanohana, Estrella landed behind him and coiling into a tight ball.

"I'm not that surprised that you have a brother," Zoro said to the captain. "But why is he here on the Grand Line?"

"He's a pirate," Luffy replied. "He's looking for the One Piece. Ace is three years older than me. So he left the island three years earlier."

"That isn't what's surprising," Atticus commented, bringing attention to himself as he spoke. "'Fire Fist' Ace being here in Alabasta is what's surprising. He's the Second Division Commander of the Yonko Whitebeard's crew. A guy that strong wouldn't really be on this half of the Grand Line without a good reason."

"What do you mean?" the captain asked, leaning back a bit and tilting his head.

"Due to the Red Line being the largest land mass in the world, and the fact that it is a huge circle all the way around the planet, the Grand Line is in half," he explained. "This half is generally referred to as 'Paradise'. The other half is called the 'New World'. The difference between the two halves isn't just the names. It's the power levels. Paradise is a paradise compared to the New World. And a lot easier to handle, too. Whitebeard is a Yonko, one of the major powerhouses in the New World, alongside Kaido, Big Mom, and Red-Haired Shanks." He noticed Luffy's eyes light up. "His crew is tough, his commanders even tougher, and he himself…well, he is known as the strongest man in the world. So like I said, your brother being here in Paradise is weird."

"How do you know all that?" Sanji inquired, almost knowingly.

"I was born in North Blue," Atticus answered. "When I was five, my family set sail for the Grand Line. I was about seven when we got to the New World. That's where I grew up. I kind of know a lot about it."

"So you must be really strong!" Chopper noted.

"I like to think so. Mama just says Dad and I are being stupidly overconfident."

"So," Sanji redirected, looking back to Luffy. "What are the chances of the both of you eating a devil fruit?"

" _Higher than you think_ ," Estrella pointed out, though knew the cook couldn't understand her.

Chopper blinked up at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

" _The further down the Line we go, the more people with devil fruits_."

"I was pretty surprised, too!" Luffy exclaimed. "He didn't have one before. When we were kids, I could never beat him in a fight. Ace is really strong!"

"Not even once, against a regular human?" Nami said in surprise.

"The monster's brother must be one hell of a monster," Usopp added.

"Yeah, I got my ass kicked!" Luffy laughed off. "But I bet I could beat him now!"

"That's a groundless statement," Zoro pointed out.

"Not to mention extremely unlikely," Atticus threw in. "You're still considered a rookie, Luffy. We all are, even though pirates raised me and Nami worked under one. Ace has been a pirate for three years, meaning he has a lot more experience than we do and he's part of the largest and strongest crew in the New World."

"You should listen to your friend," someone said before Ace suddenly landed on the railing, Luffy having been kicked off it.

Luffy popped back up, though, and grinned wide. "ACE!"

"Yo." Looking over the small crew, Ace smiled at them then bowed his head. "Hey, everyone. Thanks for taking care of my brother. I know he can be a handful."

"No kidding," Usopp returned.

"Why are you here, Ace?" Luffy asked quickly, almost urgently.

"Huh?" The older D looked to his brother in surprise. "You didn't get my message in Drum?"

"Drum?"

"Ah, never mind. No biggie."

"But why is a Whitebeard Commander all the way out here?" Atticus pressed, crossing his arms and leaning against his agathodemon.

"I'm looking for someone," Ace replied, hopping down from the railing. "He goes by the name of Blackbeard, and he used to be my subordinate. I'm after him for his crime, the worst one you could commit. Killing a fellow crewmate."

Atticus hissed lowly, shaking his head. Killing other crews was one thing, they're enemies. Killing crewmates was really the worst a pirate can do. The crew is all they have in most cases. Few are like Don Krieg, obvious power tiers of who is what position and who they should obey, the captains not caring who lives or dies. They were more like employer and employees, just more permanent and generally without payments outside of what they plunder.

The other crews are like his father's or Whitebeard's. They're not a crew. They are a family that watch over each other and protect one another. To kill a fellow member of the family is unforgivable and is dealt with by the rest of the family. The traitor, more often than not, is dealt with quickly and painfully. Few escape, but they are eventually caught. And their deaths are even slower and more painful.

"But I got a lead," Ace continued. "Someone here in Alabasta has seen him, probably knows where he's going, too."

"Or it could be a bounty hunter that knows what you're doing so spread a rumor in order to draw you in," Atticus pointed out with a slight shrug. "It's not that unusual, especially if you're not subtle with your search."

"That's a risk I have to take," the Mera-Mera user told him firmly. "If that is the case, then I'll handle it. But if the information is real, then I'm that much closer."

"Hey, Ace!" Luffy suddenly called. "Can't you stay with us for a while? We're here in Alabasta anyway because we're helping Vivi."

Humming lowly, the older looked over to his brother before grinning. "Well, I'm going to be in Alabasta for a while in order to find the lead," he stated. "I guess I might as well stick around my little brother. Especially since he keeps doing crap that worries me. By the way, I want to ask you something, Luffy. Would you consider joining Whitebeard's crew? Your crew is also invited."

"No way," the rubber captain quickly denied.

Ace only laughed. "Well, I can't say I expected you to agree!" Still grinning, though almost maliciously, he turned to Atticus. "Especially with a Donquixote on your crew."

"A what?" Zoro asked as Vivi let out a light gasp of surprise, one hand flying to her mouth.

"They didn't know that," the tall blonde informed the fire human. "I didn't tell them. Besides, I'm not out here for him. I'm out here for me."

"Sorry, but I find it a little odd that the son of a Shichibukai is on my little brother's crew," Ace stated, watching the tall blonde critically, as though expecting his father to show up unexpectedly. Atticus still expects the same thing sometimes.

Though he never actually encountered that Shichibukai, Ace had heard plenty about him and the others from his Pops. It is known that Doflamingo is powerful and no one was to harm anyone in his 'family' unless they have a death wish. Fights can break out with his connections or scattered forces, but supposedly, Doflamingo is a caliber of his own. A mastermind and happy to watch the world burn so long as his 'family' is safe.

There were rumors of the man taking a wife years ago and having a son. The crew never strayed too close to Dressrosa and never bothered the Donquixote Pirates, so they never laid eyes upon the mysterious wife or child. So he didn't put much thought into those rumors. At least, not until facing the son himself. It's such a striking resemblance between this kid and the 'Heavenly Demon' that there is no debating his blood.

"I'm just running around and acting like an idiot," Atticus supplied with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. "Living my life and earning my name. Dad may be a Shichibukai, but that doesn't mean I can't have my own adventure."

"You're dad is a Shichibukai?!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed in surprise. Nami just looked at Luffy in dumbfounded disbelief, knowing he was there when the information was revealed before.

"That explains how you know so much about the Grand Line," Sanji noted. Despite the explanation Atticus gave them, it still didn't make sense to him knowing as much as he does. Knowing about the Line was one thing, but knowing about certain things like islands or other pirates was something else.

"Yeah," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Like I told you before, Luffy, people treat me different when they find out stuff like that. That's why I didn't say anything."

"Oh, is that all? Shishishi, don't worry about it!" Luffy reassured with a wide smile.

Ace sighed lowly, shaking his head. His brother is young and naïve, he doesn't know the dangers of the Grand Line yet. He doesn't know the power the Shichibukai hold. Or just how much danger having Doflamingo's son on his crew can bring him. He has to figure something out for Luffy or he won't ever stop worrying.

Why does his brother do this to him?

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So if you guys follow the manga, yes. Ace leaves practically after he shows up. But in the anime, he sticks around in Alabasta until finding this 'bounty hunter' named Scorpion. Basically filler episodes. And I am trying to do them if only to have Ace stick around for a while. And they're kind of funny, even when Ace disappears once in a while.**

 **Luffy gets the Vivre card right before Ace leaves so that's why it didn't get mentioned in this chapter. Next chapter, the antics of the Strawhats, Ace, and the Alabasta Kingdom! I need to watch the episodes again to know what I'm doing.**

 **See you guys next time! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	14. Hurts Like Hell

**And we're back! Hope you guys enjoyed last week's short! I kind of enjoyed it myself. But now we're back here! Also, Ace will not be sticking around for very long in this chapter. Sorry, guys.**

 **So mainly, the song I chose for this chapter is for Vivi, because of some of the things they see. And I think it does fit into her feelings when they're travelling across the desert and seeing all these heartbreaking things. It took me a while to actually find a fitting song (I was tempted with another one for Ace but thought otherwise) until I found this one.**

 **'Hurts Like Hell' by Fleurie.**

 **How can I say this without breaking**

 **How can I say this without taking over**

 **How can I put it down into words**

 **When it's almost too much for my soul alone**

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you (x3)**

 **And it hurts like hell**

 **Yeah it hurts like hell**

 **Did not feel like writing that one line three times, so just put the x3 there. It is such a beautiful song. I hope you guys will go listen to it and see what I saw.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece? Pretty sure it's not mine. Otherwise, I would be rich. Harry Potter (references)? Also not mine or this would not be a fic.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are both mine, however, and no one can dispute that. ^^**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Anchoring the ship wasn't much of a problem. It was the strange creatures that were around them upon their arrival, Vivi called them Kung-Fu Dugongs. Cute at first glance, but they're strong and able to fight, if their name didn't give that away to begin with.

Luffy, however, managed to beat one after they beat up Usopp. Then the rest were ready to learn from the rubber teen, following his movements as though he were a sensei and they his students. Though without his powers, the lessons were pretty basic, like how Luffy throws a punch.

Atticus learned rather quickly that Luffy's fighting style works for him, and suits only him. Probably because he doesn't truly have a style other than hand-to-hand, using his feet as well. He moves to the beat of his own drum. Each opponent he faces have their own way of fighting and he learns (sometimes during the fight) how to adjusting his ability and attacks to give him the edge he needs. That is something that can never be taught, only learn on the spot. What the rubber captain had to go through in order to learn such a way of fighting, Atticus wasn't sure he wants to know.

Granted his family, should it be necessary, can adjust their fighting style as well. However, they're so used to fighting with one style that they tend to struggle with another, trying to figure things out in the heat of the moment. They can do it, they just prefer not to. The only one ever really random enough to try new things in an instant is his father.

" _Does this mean that we will have dugongs with us for now on_?" Estrella asked, bumping her master's back.

Atticus shrugged. " _Don't really know. Probably not, they need to stay near salt water and we're going into the desert_ ," he replied as Luffy continued his instructing. He noticed Ace glancing at him but seemed to think Luffy teaching dugongs was more amusing to watch.

" _Well, there goes my portable snack_ ," she sighed dejectedly, lowering her head to his shoulder.

" _Poor you_ ," he chuckled, rubbing her head before patting her nose. "Hey, guys? Shouldn't we get a move on?"

"Where is your cloak?" Nami huffed, placing her hand son her hips. "I mean, even dressed as we are, Vivi and I are wearing cloaks to protect us from the sun. You should be wearing something to."

"If I start to burn, I have a cloak in my bag," he huffed with a playful roll of his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "I grew up in a more tropical environment, but I know what kind of limits I have. Besides that…magic." He glanced down to Chopper, who already looked like the heat was weighing down on him. "Hey, Chopper, come here." He dug into his pouch, hand up to elbow disappearing into it as the little reindeer came to him.

" _I suppose he does need it more than you_ ," Estrella commented, earning a confused look from the doctor.

"Need what?" the zoan asked.

"Ah-ha! Here is it!" Atticus declared, pulling out a cord with a tear-shaped aquamarine hanging on it. "This, little buddy, should help you with the heat a bit. It won't make it all go away, but it should help regulate your body temperature in intense heat. Long explanation short, it has a charm on it to help cool the wearer. Never tested it in a desert, but any little bit helps. Right? You should have it since you're built for a colder climate."

"Really?" Chopper gasped, allowing Atticus to place the necklace on him. "Thanks!"

"No problem," he replied with a smile.

"Do you have more than one?" Usopp almost begged.

"Nope, just the one, but Chopper needs it more," the blonde answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "We'll live with some heat. Chopper…well, this heat could end up killing him if he's not careful. He's built for cold more than heat."

"Can't you make more?" the sniper groaned.

"Me? Make more? Nope. Don't have the things necessary. And besides, Mama was the one who made that. Sorry, but the rest of us are just going to have to suffer."

"I'm starting to think you're an evil mastermind."

"That's my dad."

The sniper couldn't tell if Atticus was joking or not.

 **Here is a line!**

"Now let's go to Yuba!" Luffy declared as the others chewed him out over the incident with the dugongs. Especially considering that they had to give up a lot of their food in order for the dugongs to not follow them.

" _I could have threatened to eat them if they were going to be that persistent_ ," Estrella offered.

"Don't do that!" Chopper denied.

"The dugongs in this country are pretty weird, Vivi-chan," Sanji noted. "They live in the river?"

"No, the ocean," she corrected. "Ever since ancient times, the Sandora River has sustained this country. But lately, the river has lost the force it once had. And now it's being pushed back by the sea downstream."

"Probably because there's no rain," Atticus noted, looking around the area. Any trees around them were dead and dry, meaning not even their deep roots could locate water. That pointed to the possibility of there not being rain for a long time, meaning no fresh water was making its way into the river to sustain it from the ocean.

"Yes, for the past three years, not a single drop of rain has fallen in the entire country," she replied with a sad nod of her head.

Chopper came running over to Vivi, probably trying to escape the enthusiastic Luffy that just unburied a skull. "Is that port town going to be okay?" he asked.

"Nanohana gets its water supply from an oasis at Katorea, so they're safe," she answered.

"For now," Atticus threw in as his serpent lifted a wing to provide some shade. "Eventually, this drought will affect that oasis, too."

"I hope it won't," the princess sighed lowly as they walked through the dry and deserted town. "Even in Alabasta, no rainfall has never been something to worry about, for thousands of years. But there was always one place where more rain fell than anywhere else. The captain city built around the king's palace: Alubarna."

"I hear that place is beautiful," the blonde chuckled, tilting his head towards his agathodemon. "We've always wanted to see the place, but my dad wouldn't let us."

"Why's that?" Ace asked with a quirked eyebrow, focusing on him instead of Vivi's explanation as to why the war happened.

"This country is Croco-man's territory," he answered with a wave of his hand. "I shouldn't really be here, but I'm not with my Dad's crew. I'm with that hyper maniac running around." He pointed to Luffy, who was still exploring with enthusiasm while somewhat paying attention to the princess.

"It was Dance Powder?!" Nami exclaimed in surprise, pulling Atticus and Ace's attention to her.

"Yes," Vivi answered solemnly.

"Hey, you know what that is?" Luffy asked their navigator, who was staring at the ground almost sadly.

"It's also known as 'Powder that Calls Rain'," Atticus supplied. "History lesson time. A long time ago, there was a country with no rain. So they created Dance Powder. Burn it and the smoke rises into the air and matures clouds rapidly, causing them to rain."

"The smoke speeds up the creation of ice particles in sub-freezing temperature clouds and causes rainfall," Nami explained as Luffy nodded his head, as though processing everything he was being told. "Basically, it creates artificial rain."

"Ah-ha! So it's a mystery powder!" Luffy concluded as Zoro tried to correct him.

"Deal with that growing up?" Atticus inquired to Ace, pointing towards the captain as Usopp inquired more about the rain-making powder.

"Yeah, but that's Luffy," the young man replied with a grin and a shrug. "Just go with it."

"Figured that much already." He turned back to Nami as she explained the process of Dance Powder interacting with clouds, as well as the bloody history behind it. Wars starting because of it, the government banning it for the sake of peace. Basically, the usual scenario.

"That large shipment of Dance Powder appeared in Nanohana," Vivi explained. "Soon afterward, an abnormal weather pattern started, and no rain fell anywhere except where the king was!"

"It's normal to distrust the king," Zoro said calmly. "They must have thought he was using the powder to steal all the rain."

"He must not be a good king then for them to turn so easily," Atticus scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned to Estrella. " _Say nothing_."

" _Why would I say anything_?" she snickered.

"Damn, Vivi!" Luffy exclaimed in shock. "Your dad is evil!"

This earned him a swift kick to the head, delivered by Sanji himself. "He was framed, you idiot!" the cook yelled back at him. "Vivi-chan's father would never do such a thing!"

"Bet I know of someone who would," Ace said lowly, looking to Atticus.

The blonde smirked in return. "If Dad wants to rule another country, he wouldn't do it in such a roundabout way. He's kind of direct with these things." Well, sorta.

"Now I realize that Crocodile's terrible plan was already in effect," Vivi said, kneeling onto the sand in front of a skull, picking it up gently and placing her forehead against it. "My father was suddenly surrounded by a scandal he had nothing to do with. Somehow, a large volume of Dance Powder had been brought into the palace under his nose. It was all a trap set up by Crocodile! A rebellion arose, just as he planned! Towns dried up, people starved, and an army of furious rebels started bloody battle with an innocent country! The kingdom's peace, the trust in the royal family, the rain, the towns, and even peoples lives…they were all stolen by one man. Crocodile! What right does he had to do those things?!" She bent over, tears pouring from her eyes. "I will never ever let him get away with this!"

A building collapsed, earning a annoyed look from Zoro as Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp came back to the group.

"Hey, what were you doing?!" Nami exclaimed.

"Let's move forward already," Luffy ordered, rolling his arm. "I'm anxious now."

Atticus stared at the captain for a moment then sighed heavily. "So you're anxious and decided that breaking a building was a good idea? Really, you guys?"

 **Here is a line!**

The heat wasn't so bad, he supposed. The ones not really affected by it were himself, Estrella, Ace, and obviously Vivi. Don't get him wrong, it is uncomfortable, but with his cloak on for protection, his sunglasses covering his eyes, and Estrella holding a wing over him (some seeking the shade around him as well), it wasn't too bad. His familiar didn't mind it so much because she's cold-blooded and the heat probably felt nice. So long as she doesn't overheat.

"You know," Atticus started, looking towards Vivi. "Even if this clears up, there's still going to be issues."

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked the tall blonde.

"If we can reveal Crocodile's true plan, his involvement in all this, then things will start to get better," Vivi informed sternly. "The people can stop fighting and we can start figuring out how to fix all this."

"Stupid thinking, stupid planning," the teen sighed in annoyance, running his fingers through his thick blonde hair. "You don't get it. Even if you do all that, some people won't fully believe you. They'll all think that it's just you guys using Croco-man as an excuse. A scapegoat. Because to them, your father – their king – screwed up and screwed them. Enter Crocodile, who not only claims this place as his territory, and acts like he could care less about the people even in front of them, but he essentially protects them. So again, issues."

"And what am I supposed to do to convince them?" Vivi inquired curiously.

Atticus shrugged. "Nothing. They're set in their views and no one will change their minds. You'll have a whole new rebellion on your hands. They may be outnumbered at first, but more people will start to follow. Eventually, they'll be a threat."

"Well, we'll just have to provide hard evidence against him," the princess said, turning away from the blonde teen.

"Even if you do, you will still fight them."

Scowling, she stopped and spun towards Atticus, who stared at her almost boredly. Even the most harmless looking member of his family (probably Sugar) was way scarier at their most relaxed moment than this lithe princess. He wasn't intimidated at all.

"Why must you say something like that?!" she shouted at him. "What would you do in my place?! Would you just sit back and watch your own country fall because of one selfish man?!"

He scoffed uncaringly, stepping out from under the extended wing of his familiar. " _Go easy on her, Atticus_ ," Estrella advised. " _She was not raised as you were_."

" _Relax, I'm not gonna hit her or anything_ ," he reassured the agathodemon as he stopped in front of the blue-haired princess. He bent down enough to stare at her over the edge of his glasses. "Look, Viv, you care for your country. Great! Good for you! But you fail to see the big picture."

He straightened up, looking over the sandy hills surrounding them. "My home is nothing like this place. It's beautiful, colorful, and full of music. People dance in the street and live their lives peacefully." He stared back down to Vivi with a narrowed gaze hidden under the gleaming lenses. "My father would not allow something like this to happen to our country."

"'Our country'?" Zoro repeated, looking to the tall blonde curiously.

"His father is the king of a country known as Dressrosa," Ace supplied.

"So Atticus is a prince?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"Yep."

The rubber teen's eyes sparkled. "So cool!"

"Wait a minute," Usopp cut in. "Atticus said his father is a pirate captain and his whole family is the crew. We already know his dad's a Shichibukai. But a king?"

"Yeah," the Whitebeard Commander replied with a nod. "He's a king, and a Shichibukai."

"WHAT?!" a few crewmembers exclaimed in shock, though Luffy was still sparkling. Nami soon joined him, thinking of any riches she may be able to get a hold of if Atticus' father does accept her into the family.

"Let me tell you a little something my father once told me, princess," he scowled, stressing the word as though he thought it was undeserving. "You're looking around and thinking that everything will fall into place and that there will be no more worries. It will all be sunshine and rainbows and cute baby animals. You couldn't be more wrong."

He scoffed, turning his head away and taking in the view around him once again. Briefly, for just a moment, he saw a field of flowers from the view of the castle's rooftop. His father stood next to him, grinning widely as they appreciated the view of their home.

"Being the ruler means being a coin," he recited, envisioning his father telling him these words as he repeated them to the princess. "We are either power-hungry tyrants or gentle peacekeepers. Hero or villain. Our decisions are looked over by the eyes of hundred, of thousands. Some will see us as the hero doing what they must for the good of the country. Others will see us as tyrants pushing them down so that we may rule more. We are nothing more than a simple coin.

"We will always be two sides of one object. Some will agree and some will disagree. There are no decisions where everyone is happy with it. No decision is looked at and agreed upon by everyone. There will always be that one voice denying it, arguing it. And there is nothing we can do about that voice but step back and watch. When things get out of hand, then we must be the tyrant that they see us as without breaking the role of peacekeeper the rest view us in."

"I understand that not everyone will agree with me or my father," Vivi snapped, breaking the illusion Atticus had found himself in. The flowers were gone, replaced with sand dunes and his father had faded away into the dry wind. "But that doesn't mean I have to give up on them!"

Shaking his head, Atticus turned away with a wave of his hand. "Do what you want. Just remember, there is no true yes or no. And there will always be opposition. You will eventually have to think about what to do with those people."

"And what exactly does your father do with his own people that disagree?" Ace inquired, smirking dangerously at him.

"Disagree? Nothing," he replied with a shrug. "Those that act, however, get their just punishment. Dad's not going to just hang around and let people attack our family out in the street, especially unprovoked." Reaching up, he scratched at Estrella's chin, earning a low groan from the serpent. "Two sides of the same coin. People will always see either the head or the tail. When they see the tail, they see someone who is leaving because the peace is there. When they see the head, they are seeing someone who is charging in. Which side they see is their choice."

"I heard stories about Dressrosa," Ace announced, almost like it was a taunt. "Something about…toys?"

"Toys?" Usopp and Chopper repeated in confusion, though the younger seemed excited about the prospect.

Glaring at the logia, Atticus pulled himself up onto Estrella. "My country has its secrets, just like every country out there, and those secrets keep the peace," he informed harshly, grabbing a hold of his serpent's reins. "Even if others see those secrets and think they're monstrous, my father has kept Dressrosa as a peaceful and prosperous country. You…know…nothing!" He turned to Luffy, who was watching everything with wide, unblinking eyes. Most would be unnerved, but Atticus has learned that Luffy was, in fact, absorbing everything he just witnessed and processing it in his own way to understand better. "Estrella and I are going to oversee if there are any hostile parties in the area. We'll stay in sight."

"Okay," Luffy accepted, nodding his head. "Stay safe up there."

"Aye," he accepted with a sharp nod. " _Estrella, up_!"

Wings snapped open, the serpent giving mighty flaps of the large appendages. Sand danced in the air, circling around them, before Estrella suddenly lifted into the air. Making sure that they are high enough to not be overheard, but still able to stay in sight, Estrella leveled herself from her incline, wings stretched wide to catch the steady breeze.

" _You want to talk about it_?" she offered.

" _Not really_ ," he sighed in annoyance, lowering himself so that he was laying his chest on her, arms dangling. " _I just wonder sometimes. What would happen if people really found out about the toys back home_?"

" _Doflamingo would be in a lot of trouble_ ," she replied knowingly. " _Even though those people were ones who tried to attack him, you, and the Family. They were causing the problems and were turned into toys in order to keep the peace. Perhaps the memory loss concerning other parties is a good thing_." Her eyes shifted back to look at him, though he was facing towards the various hills of the desert. " _Be thankful you have your memories_."

A small smile graced his lips. " _I am_."

 **Here is a line!**

Taking down two giant sand monsters, one killed by Ace and his fire powers, resulted in plenty of food for everyone to eat, especially the two D brothers. He figured Luffy's diet being because he's rubber. As for Ace, Atticus is going to guess that since he is fire and fire eats everything, the older D probably eats everything, too. Not to mention how much his body could burn up anyway and his metabolism. Or D's are just hungry and starving all the time.

It was actually good timing, those monsters, since Luffy managed to lose their supplies to a flock of birds feigning injury, somehow losing Estrella when she chased after them. Luffy also managed to bring back a camel that listened to no one but the girls, 'Eyelash' they call him. He's thinking of calling it a meal for Estrella just from Chopper's translations from the stupid beast. Who would have thought a camel would be sexist or perverted?

However, he did notice one thing concerning Ace. The man won't quit staring at him. He's starting to realize how newcomers feel when his Mama watches them all the freaking time. Even if they don't realize it. But he does realize Ace is watching him, and it is annoying and making his skin tingle as his magic reacted to his agitation.

When everyone was bedded down and sleeping, Ace and Atticus were still wide-awake. Estrella was coiled into a ball, her wings wrapped around her form and Atticus leaning against her. His eyes locked with the older D's dark orbs.

"So…" Ace started, pushing his orange hat up a bit while smiling at the tall blonde. Though the smile was anything but friendly. "Mind telling me why you're around my brother? You hoping to pull him into Doflamingo's hands?"

"As if," Atticus scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I already told you. I'm out here to earn my own name."

"Considering your father-"

"What about yours?" he suddenly shot back with a wicked grin, earning wide eyes and surprised parted lips from Ace. "Face it. We both have dangerous blood in our veins. I'll stay out of your business if you stay out of mine."

"How do you know about that?" he asked lowly, hissing through his teeth as his hands clenched into fists, smoke seeping from his pores.

"Dad gets information anywhere and everywhere," he brushed off with a shrug. "Yours is not widely known, and there's no evidence to say so, but similarities are still there. Not enough for people to make the connection at first glance, but enough to be noticed if someone sits there and studies your features long enough to do a comparison. Your reaction says so as well. Might want to watch it."

"Big difference between us," the Mera-Mera user stated. "That man is dead and not causing problems. Your father can be a threat to my brother."

"He won't be," Atticus sighed heavily, laying on the blanket he set out when they made camp. Probably subconsciously, Estrella's wing slid down her body to cover him enough to keep him warm during the cold desert night. "Dad has his own hands full with certain dealings. He is not going to care about a rookie. Well, not unless that rookie does something to earn his attention. Even then, the situation is what will matter."

"Forgive me for not trusting you," Ace sarcastically replied in return with a scoff.

"Go drown in a puddle," Atticus mumbled, ducking under Estrella's wing until the feathers brushed his chin.

 **Here is a line!**

There was darkness all around. A deep breathing echoing in the air. Heat swarmed over his exposed skin, pants ruffling his hair.

Eyes wide, he spun in place, trying to locate the potential threat. "Mama?" he called, his voice bouncing off invisible barriers back to him. "Dad? Estrella?"

A rumble and snarl. Thuds of heavy footsteps.

"Who's there?!"

A paw stomped down by him. He fell, twisting his body in order to land on his back. Pushing himself up by his elbows, he gaped at the beast before him.

Dark yellowish-orange spines down a golden body, bright platinum blonde hair trailing from horns to tail tip, each strand between one to two feet in length. Claws scrapping the dark ground as large wings opened wide, the joints and digits the same color as the body with the membrane matching the spikes. Long strands of hair hanging from wrists and ankles, almost covering the large paws of the creature. Lips curled back, baring serrated fangs as the maw slowly opened, hot breath pouring out as it snarled.

His body shook, fear gripping him and refusing to let go. "Go away," he whispered. "Go away…Go away…Go away!"

Head rearing back, a roar erupting from the wide open muzzle.

Atticus cried out, jumping up and panting heavily. His hand gripped his blanket tightly, his body trembling as he tried to shake the fear away. Gulping audibly, he looked around in paranoia, his eyes landing on the wide awake Sanji.

"Bad dream?" he asked calmly, voice low to avoid waking anyone else.

"You can say that," the tall blonde shakily replied with a small nod. "Don't think I'll be getting anymore sleep tonight, though. I can take over watch if you want to sleep."

"Nah, I'm fine," the cook denied. "Maybe in a bit." He turned his head to take in the view of the night desert briefly, then back to Atticus. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing," he stated.

"I doubt it," Sanji argued without any bite. "For as long as we've known you, barely anything has affected you like that. Nami getting sick seemed to light a fire in you somewhere. You involve yourself in fights if you think one of our friends is in danger. And you're pretty calm about being here, even though you know what it could mean to your father."

"Dad couldn't care less and the Government can't overthrow him," he scoffed, pushing the blanket off of his form once he was free of his serpent's wings.

"The point is that something is obviously bothering you," Sanji continued. "And it looks like it's pretty rough."

Letting out a low sigh, he glanced at the cook then to the small fire dancing merrily upon gathered wood. "My Mama has an ability," he started. "Sort of like zoan devil fruits, but there is no hybrid form. And no fruit. It's called being an Animagus. Her magic is powerful enough that a normal animal form can't handle it, so the animal form she takes is magical as well. One that fits her core."

"Her core?" the cook repeated, eyes blinking curiously.

"The magical core," Atticus explained. "It's hard to explain. Anyway, Mama changes into a magical creature. And so can I. Well, I can, but I can't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Through meditation, we can find our inner animal," he replied lowly, eyes watching the flame. "And we basically meet it. Most times, the ordeal is simple. Calm. It's us becoming one with the animal so that we can shift much easier, as well as pick up on some of their instincts or behaviors. I already met my inner animal, but it's…a monster. It tried to eat my mental self upon our first meeting."

"What would have happen if it succeeded?" Sanji asked, though feared the answer.

"I wouldn't be here," the taller teen answered, turning to the other. "What makes me 'me' would be gone forever, and a beast would be using my body, destroying it to free itself from the confines of human skin."

Sanji hummed in thought, taking a drag of his cigarette before removing it from his lips. "I'm assuming that's what your nightmare was."

"Sort of," he said lowly. "When I told my Mama about what happened, she and I worked to seal it away until I could handle it. I've been afraid of it since then, so I never tried approaching it again. But it broke free on its own and I can only guess that it's pissed about being confined for so long." He turned back to the fire, watching the embers float away into the cool air. "It's prowling in the back of my mind and screwing with my magic. I don't know what it wants or what it's doing. I meditate and it's there. I sleep and it'll invade my dreams."

"Can't you seal it again?"

Atticus shook his head. "No. I can only hope to resist it in my dreams and never change into it until I have control."

"Huh, well then… Maybe it just wants freedom," Sanji suggested, earning a confused look from the younger. "I mean, you sealed it away as soon as you met it. Maybe you and your inner animal need to sit down and properly meet each other."

"Not this creature," Atticus denied, pushing himself up to his feet.

"Then find some way to convince it to help you."

Huffing indignantly, Atticus turned to glance over his slumbering agathodemon. "How?"

"I don't know. You'll have to figure that out yourself."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Go ahead and guess what Atticus' inner animal is. I know some of you already tried, jumping between chimera and dragon, but try and guess anyway. I wanna see if anyone thinks of something new. ^^ And throw out theories and such about how he could get it to work with him properly.**

 **Anyway, a little hint as to what happened with Evelyn was also thrown in. One of those 'blink and you may miss it' kind of hints. Hope you guys caught it! ^^**

 **Next chapter: Ace leaves then Yuba! And Atticus has another talk with Vivi.**

 **Let me know what you think! Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **ALSO: Letting you all know that the next update for this story will be a little late. I will be out of town that weekend, but I will post a new chapter as soon as I can. It may be late Sunday evening or early Monday. Either way, it will get posted.**


	15. Hanging Tree

**As it turns out, due to 'Harvey', my family and I opted to stay home. Because while we are still able to leave, we aren't sure if we would be able to get back or what damages may happen. So we played it safe and stayed home. Obviously, I'm still alive. My family is fine. We did not flood that much. Sunday, the water got high, but it was drained by Monday morning. Other places are not so lucky, but I am thankful that we managed the storm fine. The relatives that stayed with us, on the other hand... Lucky to have survived them.**

 **Anyway, this was a tricky one. I wasn't sure what song fit this chapter. But I think I may have one now. I hope it does fit.**

 **Everyone, this is 'The Hanging Tree' by Jennifer Lawrence. Not mine in any way.**

 **Are you, are you coming to the tree?**

 **Where I told you to run so we'd both be free**

 **Strange things did happen here**

 **No stranger would it be**

 **If we met at midnight**

 **In the hanging tree**

 **Okay, it's kind of pitiful for the chapter, but I honestly can't find one better.**

 **Think of it this way, they're traveling through the desert and all this weird crap keeps happening. And in the eyes of several (right now anyway), going after Crocodile is kind of similar to going to a hanging tree. At least, that's what I think.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and Harry Potter (references) are not mine.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are, though.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"Can't say I didn't tell you so," Atticus snickered, earning a glare from the Mera-Mera user. "Bounty Hunter. And an amateur at that." He's never even heard of this 'Scorpion' guy, and his family does try to keep track of certain bounty hunters. Mainly the experienced, higher-ranking ones.

"I had to try," Ace told him harshly before turning to Luffy and pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here. I want to give you this." He held to paper out to his brother, the wind barely pushing its folded form. Luffy took it with a curious hum. "Always keep that with you."

"It's a piece of paper," Luffy announced, looking over it and finding nothing marring the white surface.

"Yup," Ace chuckled. "That paper will let us meet again."

"Wow…" The rubber captain looked unamused, probably thinking it's a trick by his older brother.

"Don't want it?"

"No, I do!"

"Good thing," Atticus said. "It's not just a piece of paper, Luffy. It's a Vivre Card. It's tied to Ace. They're complicated to explain, but it will lead you to him again if you pay attention to it."

"A Vivre Card?" Nami repeated.

"Yeah. Common in the New World. My Dad has one for each of the family members," the tall blonde explained. "He's kind of paranoid at times. They're also a good way to tell when someone is in danger or not."

"Like I'll be in any danger," Ace scoffed, dismissing the comment with a wave.

"Never know."

"Just keep a hold of that. Having a dumb little brother makes an older brother worry." Ace smiled brightly at the group. "He probably gives you guys lots of trouble, too. Take care of him for me."

"What?!" Luffy shouted. "You're leaving?!"

"I have to move on, Luffy," he tried to placate. "I already told you that I'm after a major criminal. I have to find him and punish him. As the Second Division Commander, since he was my subordinate, it's my job."

"You're going to get yourself killed," Atticus commented with a roll of his eyes. Something big was going on, especially since the guy Ace is after managed to kill a Whitebeard Commander. Family does tend to let their guard down around each other, but that would still be a difficult thing to do. "Luffy, make sure to check that thing regularly."

 **Here is a line!**

"So what is a Vivre Card exactly?" Usopp inquired, looking up at the blonde. Estrella was slithering on the sand instead of gliding in the wind since the sun was down and the night was cold.

"Kind of like the ultimate trackers," he replied with a shrug. "On water, there's nothing to follow. Vivre Cards make it easier to find whichever individual it's tied to. It also helps keep track of their health. The one Ace gave Luffy is intact, meaning he's healthy and safe. If it started to shrink, then he's in danger. The smaller the piece, the closer to death the person. They're indestructible, otherwise. You can't burn them or anything."

"How does it help you get to that person?" Chopper asked this time. "Ace didn't write anything on it."

"Most people only write their names on them so others know who they belong to, especially if they have a wide collection. Or if someone gave someone else a Vivre Card and wrote a note for the person it is tied to. But there are no directions for it. You just follow it."

"How?" Luffy threw in, staring at the paper curiously.

"Hold it flat on your palm."

Blinking, Luffy flattened his hand, the Vivre Card on his palm. Slowly, it inched in the direction south of them. "Whoa! It moves!" His eyes started sparkling and his lips stretched into a bright grin. "It's a mystery paper!"

"…Exactly. Like I said, you follow the card. They're not fast, but they will point you in the general direction. When going after the person, keep checking the card and which way it's leading you. You should stay on track. Hell, even Zoro should be able to follow one easy enough."

The swordsman glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"Nothing," the tall teen replied with a playful shrug. "Just that someone as directionally challenged as yourself should be able to follow one with no problem."

"I'm not the one getting lost!" Zoro denied angrily. "You guys are! And the buildings just keep moving around to throw me off."

"Whatever keeps you awake at night," Atticus snickered behind his hand.

" _Doesn't he know that buildings don't move_?" Estrella asked her master, glancing to the swordsman in worry.

"Maybe we should get one made for the marimo," Sanji suggested with a smirk. "So we can find him when he gets lost."

"They don't make them on this half," Atticus rejected, though did admit the idea is a good one. "Maybe we should get one for Luffy, too, when we get to the New World."

"Second," Nami agreed, holding her hand up.

"Third," Usopp followed.

" _Um, Luffy's trying to follow the card_ ," Estrella announced.

Atticus spun on his heel and grabbed the back of Luffy's coat. "Easy there, you don't need to follow Ace right now. He has his own mission and we have ours."

"Huh? Oh, right!" the captain accepted with a nod, tucking the paper into his hat and turning back around as though he was going to lead the way to Yuba.

"There!" Vivi suddenly announced. "Can you see the light?"

"Did we make it to Yuba?" Luffy asked, hold up above his eyes as though it could help him see in the dark. "I can't tell. There's too much sand blowing around."

"Anyone else feeling the ground?" Atticus asked, looking around. The wind was also picking up, but not harshly.

"Something's wrong with the town!" the princess cried out. "A sandstorm! Yuba's being attacked by a sandstorm!"

 **Here is a line!**

The town was practically destroyed. Plants were dried and limp, buildings partially buried, and not a drop of water in sight despite the place being known as an oasis. The only resident in the whole town is an elderly man, thin and as dried up as Yuba, digging a hole in the middle of the town. Truly, it was no wonder that the rebellion left Yuba and instead headed for Katorea. Less sandstorms and more water.

At least until Crocodile decides that Katorea would be a great place to hit next. The others may think that the sandstorm was a natural occurrence, but it wasn't. Atticus noticed that it did not really extend beyond the town itself, seemingly called to Yuba by a beacon. Or sent there on purpose. The tall blonde doesn't know the full extent to a logia power pool, or abilities, but that sandstorm was definitely not natural. Especially since his magic sparked a little bit when they got a little too close to the sandstorm ravaging the town.

Now Atticus, while not interacting with the Suna-Suna user that much, does know basic information about him. The classical 'turning into their element' thing that was an automatic for logia-types. Then there's the fact that he can drain moisture out of whatever he touches. He has a weakness to any fluid, which was why his father enjoyed chasing him with buckets of water. He also has a lot of bananawani, though no one is sure how many exactly, and he 'possibly' stores them around his base. Screw the possibility, his Dad says they're there.

Doflamingo really likes to know where any potential rivals and allies are, so he knows exactly where Crocodile's base is and what is around it. Apparently, the guy lives and works in a huge casino that is surrounded by a deep moat, which is where his precious bananawani live.

Most of these things would be useful for the others to really know. One that may not be as useful would be the reptiles, unless Crocodile uses his bananawani as anything other than intimidation, which he more than likely does. Then they should know about the huge carnivores. He plans on telling them tonight, especially after seeing that sandstorm.

At least they don't really need Haki to fight Crocodile. Though it would be useful and could help lessen the amount of injuries, especially if Crocodile has more agents with harmful powers. The thing was that, while the others are strong with their own strengths and weaknesses, he doesn't believe that any of them are really ready for Haki training. It is intense and one of the toughest things to learn, not exactly something that can happen overnight or within a few days. Rokushiki would be easier, just don't let Cipher Pol know that. They're way too proud of the agents that are able to use it.

Estrella bumped his back, drawing him out of his thoughts. " _What is it_?" he asked her, rubbing her snout soothingly.

" _There's a scent in the air_ ," she replied, tongue flicking out briefly. " _It tastes…familiar_."

" _Yeah, figured it was him_ ," the blonde sighed lowly, shaking his head. " _He's trying to break an unbreakable person. Wonder how long it will take before he realizes that not everyone can be bent to his will_."

" _That may not be why he's targeting this place_ ," his agathodemon pointed out, lifting her head and looking around. " _He has to know that the Resistance is gone from here. So why constantly attack this place when the only resident is a single elderly male human?"_

" _Because that old man still has hope_." With a small smile, he looked up at his familiar. " _Hope could be all it takes to bring this country back. So long as it is used right."_

" _But why here, exactly_?" Estrella asked pressingly. " _The rebellion has moved on. Why would he focus on a place like this? Possibly others, but not on Katorea_?"

" _Who's to say that he hasn't hit Katorea_?" he threw back, shrugging his shoulders. _"But if a civil war is what he's after, then killing off one side wouldn't benefit him. He wants the people to fight each other. He wants the king to be shown in a bad light. And he wants the biggest troublemakers, the rebels, out of the way before he goes into his big plan. He kind of works in steps with several back-up plans for each step_."

The serpent shook her head, letting out a low grumble. " _This won't be easy for Vivi, will it_?"

" _No. It won't_."

" _It won't be easy for you, either_."

He turned to glare at the agathodemon staring down at him. " _What is that supposed to mean_?" he hissed angrily.

" _You know the paradise that is home won't last forever_ ," she told him. " _Sooner or later, their eyes will be opened. It is as you said to Vivi: to be a ruler is to be a coin. Unfortunately, they will only see one side of your father while ignoring the other_."

" _My father is the reason why Dressrosa has been so prosperous! If the people can't see that, then they don't deserve him for their king!"_

With a flutter of her wings, Estrella bumped his chest with her nose. " _I was only saying. Every kingdom eventually falls. What matters is who the king is at the time_."

Scoffing lightly, he turned back to the group, hearing the old man, Toto, say, "It's only been three years. Who cares if it hasn't rained?! I believe in the king! The majority of the people still do!" He bowed his head, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "We've stopped them. Over and over and over again. But you can't tell them anything. The rebellion will not be stopped. Their power will soon overtake ours. They plan to end this with the next attack! They've caught up to us…They're prepared to die!" He bowed as much as his seated position would allow. "Please, Princess Vivi, stop those fools before it's too late!"

"Sounds like they've made up their minds," Atticus commented, earning a swat from his cousin.

"Try to be a bit more sympathetic," Nami advised through her teeth.

"Trying… Failed." He sighed lowly. "Look, rebellions happen. It's part of being in a kingdom. Someone gets pissed and rouses a crowd, thinking they're going to do something about what made them pissed. Just the way things are," he informed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"This is the fate of Vivi-chan's country!" Sanji exclaimed. "How can you be so cruel?!"

Atticus looked over to Vivi, who was reassuring Toto that they are going to stop the rebellion. "There's a difference between cruelty and reality," he pointed out.

 **Here is a line!**

Somehow, they all managed to enter the building that they were going to rest in that night, even Estrella. Though she was close to the door curled into a tight ball and her wings were covering every inch of her so that not a single scale was seen. Atticus, watching certain members of the crew bicker, decided that staying by his familiar would be a safe place. Pillows being thrown by yelling males would not seem dangerous to an outsider, though it was still humorous. It was the pillow-throwing that could escalate into a brawl if the bickering turn into arguments.

Looking over, he spotted Vivi watching the roughhousing boys as well with a small smile on her face. As Sanji joined the arguments because of a pillow being thrown at him for invading Vivi's sleeping space, Atticus went over to her then leaned against the wall by her side. She glanced at him curiously, blinking a couple times.

"I don't say the things I say to be cruel," he informed. "Even though it may sound like it, I don't mean them in that regard."

"I know," she reassured him, smiling gently.

"You will be a good queen for this country," he told her lowly. "But there are some things you don't seem to understand. Just because you're kind and considerate doesn't mean everyone will take you seriously. I don't mean for you to rule with an iron fist or with a feather. Just remember…"

"We're a coin, right?" she finished.

"Yeah," he sighed. "We're a coin."

She hummed lowly, watching the playful brawl in the center of the room. "I understand that you have a different viewpoint than I," she stated. "And I accept it. Your country and mine are two different places, with different kings and different laws. Our fathers rule our countries in their own way, which we picked up on from them. I do understand that you're only trying to help me, but I'm trying to help my country without more needless bloodshed."

"I get it," he accepted with a nod. "But you have to realize that it won't be that easy. And even with you being an understanding, considerate princess – eventually queen – you may face challenges like this, too."

"Do you expect to?" the princess inquired, turning her head to look up at him.

"All the time, sesese," the blonde chuckled lightly then took a deep inhale. "I was kidnapped when I was eleven years old. They were going to use me to force my father to step down as king. What would your father do in a situation like that?"

"He kind of was," she said softly, staring off into a distance only she could see with a fond smile on her lips. "My friends defended me, fought for me. So did Igaram and my father. They beat them up and the kidnappers were locked away."

"Dad killed my kidnappers."

Vivi sharply turned to him, wide-eyed by how casually he said it.

"He did. Tore them to pieces then fed them to the Fighter Fish. I think even Aster, my Mama's familiar, ate one or two. They didn't stand a chance." Atticus slowly tilted his head down, his eyes locking onto hers. "You're too nice, same with your father, and that may one day crush you because the people will look back on this and think that the king really did nothing. My father is a good man that protects his family first, to hell with casualties. If he saw a rebellion coming, he would crush them into the ground before he'd let anything happen to us."

"Perhaps," she said softly. "But violence like that isn't always the answer."

"Sometimes it is. Sometimes it isn't. That's true. But sometimes, that's what it boils down to. Whether it is your fault or your opponent. Someone will cross the line of what is and isn't necessary, and that someone is the one that brings the violence." Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled away from the wall and started towards his serpent. "I apologize, princess. Like I said, I don't mean to sound cruel. I'm just a realist."

"It's okay," she replied as Nami finally had enough and forced the boys to settle down. "Thank you for your words."

Atticus smirked at her over his shoulder then dropped down by Estrella, laying against her wings with his arms crossed behind his head. " _So_ …" Estrella hissed teasingly from under the feathers.

" _What_?"

" _Should we tell your parents to draw up a proposal and send it to Vivi's father_?"

" _Stop being ridiculous and go to sleep_."

 **Here is a line!**

Puru-puru-puru…puru-puru-puru…puru-puru-puru

Groaning as she sat up, Evelyn turned to the ringing snail, slipping off the couch and silently crossing the room to answer it.

Puru-puru-puru…puru-gacha

"This is the Emerald Rose," she answered.

"And here I was thinking you died some time ago," a familiar voice of a Shichibukai commented, the snail grinning with lazy eyes, conveying the caller's expression. "Bird-brain hasn't let you come to the meetings anymore these past few years."

"I think he got tired of you trying to flirt with me, Crocodile," she chuckled lightly, earning a slight creak from her joints as she shifted her position. "If I was dead, you would know it."

"Oh? I assume I would be one of the first to know."

"Don't flatter yourself. Doffy would either be severely depressed or he would be tearing the whole world apart at the seams." Aster slithered over to her feet, lifting his head as high as her waist. "Is there a reason for you to call, Croc?" she asked, placing a hand on her basilisk's head and gently rubbing him.

" _The lizard man is calling_?" Aster noted boredly.

"I just had an interesting meeting with my agents," the man explained coolly, though she could detect some annoyance as well. "One of them told me about running into your kid. Who is here. In my territory. Mind telling me why?"

"If you're worried about my asshole of a husband encroaching upon your land, you have nothing to worry about," Evelyn reassured, walking around the desk to drop into the large plush seat. "Atticus left us a couple months ago and joined a different crew, a rookie crew. He just wants to have his own adventure. At least he's making friends. But anywhere he goes, there's no connection to Doffy being involved. In fact, the only way my husband is involved with you is through your company that no one knows is yours."

"Is that so?" the Shichibukai chuckled mockingly. "Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

The receiver was snatched from her limp grip, large hands bringing it up to grinning lips. "Now why would I want your little sandbox, Croco-man?" Doflamingo asked him, taunting for a reaction from the other. "When I have my own toy chest to handle, fufufufu."

A scoff. "Put your wife back on. I prefer talking to her."

"Aw, stop making me jealous," Doflamingo teased, lifting his rose from the seat and planting himself on the cushions instead, allowing her to readjust herself on his lap. "You can ask my lovely rose what happens when I get jealous."

"Behave yourself," she lightly scolded him, slapping his bare chest almost playfully. "He was just calling to ask why Atticus is in Alabasta."

"Atticus is in Alabasta?" Doflamingo repeated, looking down at his wife curiously. "Last we heard from him, he was on Whiskey Peak."

"That was how long ago?"

The blonde shrugged with a low hum.

"Give me that," she sighed, taking the receiver back. "Look, Croc, Atticus is there with his friends doing who the hell knows what," she explained to the other Shichibukai. "Until you called and said something, we had no idea as to where he is located. Besides, if news and rumors are to be believed, you have your hands full enough without having to worry about my son entering your borders."

"It's the fact that it's Doflamingo's son that has me concerned," the Suna-Suna user informed them. "A civil war seems to be exactly something he would have his hands in, even though he sold weapons to my Baroque Works already. For all I know, your kid is here as your extension for another matter."

Doflamingo scowled, snatching the receiver once again. "If I had any interest in your little takeover war, I would not send just one person. Especially considering that you are involved. Fufufu, I may even make a special appearance just for you, Croco-man."

"Don't even try to waste my time," Crocodile sneered in return. "Fine. Let's say I believe you for now."

"Then let us also say that the only retaliation you and your people have to worry about," the blonde started to chuckle, "is if one of you kills my son. If I catch word that Atticus is dead by your hand or the hands of your agents, I will personally ensure that none of you survive, fufufufu. Until then, don't try to hold back against him. If anything, that will be an insult to him, one he will not tolerate. Don't waste his time. That is your only warning."

Before Crocodile could make any remark, Doflamingo hung up, the den-den mushi falling back into a peaceful sleep. "Atticus is strong," Evelyn sighed. "But if he fights Crocodile-"

"He can handle himself," her husband cut her off. "No matter his opponent. Much like us, my rose, Atticus is tough to kill."

"He hasn't completed his Haki training," she informed, restraining the remark that it was probably a good thing since his Haki likes to argue with his magic at times. Or was it the other way around?

"He knows enough to still be a threat." He laughed lowly, placing his chin on the top of her head. "He is, after all, a Donquixote. And we are not weak."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So there we have it! They got to Yuba, now they're on their way to Rain Diner's! Or was it Dinner's? Pretty sure it's Diner. I'll figure it out eventually.**

 **Sorry I didn't include the meeting, I'm sure all of you would have liked to see Croc's reaction to Mister Two changing into Atticus, but maybe I can do a short about it later. As well as one about when Atticus was kidnapped. How you did like the little interval to Doffy and Evelyn? I kind of enjoyed it.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	16. Ready Aim Fire

**Okay, we are ready to move on to Crocodile! ^^ Yay! I'm actually surprised with myself that Alabasta lasted this long. I know it's a long Arc, but I actually cut out quite a bit.**

 **Anyway, moving on. Song of the day is 'Ready-Aim-Fire' by Imagine Dragons**

 **Off in the distance, there is resistance, bubbling up and festering**

 **Hey, Mr. Motion, make me a potion, shake it all up with your misery**

 **How come I've never seen your face around here?**

 **I know every single face around here**

 **A man on a mission, changing the vision, I was never welcome here**

 **We don't have a choice to stay**

 **We'd rather die than do it your way**

 **As usual, suspect that I do not own this awesome piece of music. I thought it fit. And I am going to try and get to Alubarna either at the end of the chapter or somewhere in the middle. We'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or any Harry Potter references**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though. So…**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"Vivi, I thought we had a talk about this already," Atticus muttered to the princess. "You need to focus less on the Rebels and more on Crocodile. Luffy will eventually get pissed if we keep going back and forth."

"If I can get to the Rebel Leader, then I can talk him out of attacking Alubarna," she explained. "He can help us defeat Crocodile."

Sighing heavily with a roll of his eyes, he passed the princess and went straight to Luffy, who looked quite calm about their journey. Yet Atticus could see it in Luffy's eyes. He's already planning something. "Yo, Luffy," he called as he approached the rubber captain.

"Yeah?" Luffy acknowledged, hands behind his head.

"Traveling at this pace will take too long to get to Nanohana, then who knows how long to get to Katorea," he explained. "This isn't like Drum where we had to walk and run everywhere. Estrella isn't being weighed down by severe cold."

"Get to your point," Zoro said impatiently.

"My point is that Estrella and I can get to Katorea faster in the air than on foot," the tall blonde explained. "All I need is a map or something so that we don't get lost. We get to the rebels and try to talk to them, while you guys head over to Crocodile's base. See what you can do there."

"Can you manage the journey?" Nami asked worriedly, tightening her cloak around her neck with wringing fingers.

"But I have to get to Katorea!" Vivi exclaimed. "The leader won't listen to you, but he will hear what I have to say!"

"Give me something of yours that lets him know that I'm a friend," he retaliated. "Something that will help me get him to listen."

"It won't matter, he'll just think you took it from me," the princess argued with a shake of her head.

"Then tell me something that only you two would know. Some little meaningless secret that you two share and lets him know that you trust me enough with it that he can trust me enough to hear what I have to say."

"He's right," Luffy interjected with a sharp nod. "Atticus can get to the rebels faster than the rest of us. Maybe Vivi should go with him, too."

"That would leave us lost in the desert!" Usopp pointed out, swatting Luffy's head. "We would be wandering around with no idea where to go because Vivi is the only one here that does knows!"

"And what if Crocodile finds out Vivi is with Atticus?" Chopper threw in. "He may send all his agents to stop them and Atticus may not be able to fight them all off."

" _She would actually be safer with my master than with the rest of you_ ," Estrella told the reindeer. " _Crocodile does not wish to anger Joker or the Rose_."

"Who are they?" the young zoan asked.

"My parents," Atticus answered him then addressed the rest of the crew. "Look, all I need is a map and a destination to be. Estrella and I can probably get there before dark if we leave now. The longer we argue, the less daylight we have to travel. The nights get cold enough that she may not be able to fly." He turned to Vivi, crossing his arms. "And I need something from you that can be used as a sign of trust."

Chewing on her lip with hands curled into fists, Vivi stared drifted to the sandy ground. She needs to get to Katorea. Kohza may not listen to anyone but her, he'll believe her when she tells him the truth. If they can get there before the rebels march on Alubarna, then there won't have to be a war. Less people would end up being hurt while they find some way to take down Crocodile.

"Viv," Atticus called. "I have ways of convincing someone. Alright? I can try and stop the rebels while the rest of you go after Croco-man."

"But what if the rebels don't believe you?" Sanji asked, crossing his arms as his cigarette was held between his teeth. "They could take you for someone that works for her father, who they still believe is the bad guy, and attack first."

Turning to Estrella with a smirk dancing on his lips, he grabbed her reins before hoisting himself up onto her. "Like I said, I have my ways," he chuckled. "Vivi, give or tell me something that can help convince the leader."

Chewing on her lip, she nodded. Though she had to get to Katorea, if they take down Crocodile, then that is one less thing. And if Atticus can somehow talk Kohza down from attacking Alubarna, then it is two birds with one stone. With a heavy sigh, she reached up and removed her pendant, the same one she would use for her attack that Atticus had to admit was kind of pitiful.

"Here," she said, offering it to him.

Reaching down, he took it from her fingers, tucking it into his pocket for safe keeping. "I'll give it back when we return," he said then turned to Luffy. "I know you don't like any surprises ruined for you, Luffy, but this is serious business. Crocodile is a logia-type user, his powers are from the Suna-Suna no Mi. He turns into sand, can manipulate sandy areas around him, and if he touches you with his right hand, he can dry you out, as well as anything else he touches. Also, look out for his left. You're rubber and that left of his is a sharp hook, literally. If he removes the cover for it, avoid it at all cost. He keeps a potent poison in it."

"Got it," Luffy accepted with a nod. "Anything else?"

"Water," he pointed out. "All users have a weakness to the sea, but some logia-type users have weaknesses to other elements or abilities. Sometimes just by things that are around them. Crocodile is sand, meaning he's strong in a desert, but if you get him wet, you can hit him." He looked over the group carefully. "He is a Shichibukai, meaning he is powerful, and his men are strong as well. Don't underestimate anyone. Even I don't know what all he has in his ranks other than Mister Two and Miss All Sunday."

"There's also Mister Three," Nami pointed out asked.

"He's probably already gotten to Croc and blew the lie Sanji told the old reptile," he brushed off. "Meaning he had to admit he failed his mission, which Crocodile won't tolerate. He is no threat. The others, though… I don't know anything about them. Nico Robin, AKA Miss All Sunday, has no apparent weakness. You just have to watch for extra limbs. I don't know the full extent of her abilities."

"We got it," Luffy reassured with a wide, bright grin, placing his hand on his hat. "Be careful out there, okay? We'll see you at Rain Diner's or Alubarna!"

Nodding to the rubber captain, he shifted enough for Estrella to open her wings as wide as possible. " _Let's_ _go_!" he ordered.

Estrella shrieked, her wings flapping harshly to get her off the ground. Sand lifted into the air, swirling around the group that covered their faces for protection. Lifting herself higher into the air, the sand settled back to the ground. The agathodemon circled above them for a moment before picking a direction and flying off, seeming to follow a glowing orb in front of them.

"Wait!" Usopp suddenly cried. "We didn't give him a map!"

"I think he'll manage just fine," Nami commented.

"She's right," Vivi agreed with a small nod. "We were heading back to Nanohana and were going to travel to Katorea from there. The direction he's going is straight to Katorea."

"So let's go and kick Crocodile's ass!" Luffy exclaimed, punching the air.

 **Here is a line!**

"Kohza!" one of his men called loudly, barging into his room.

"What is it?" he asked, hiding his annoyance. They need to start marching to Alubarna soon. What was this guy doing, running up to him in such a panic?

"You'll never believe this!" the man was about to explain, but was suddenly kicked into the room from behind.

"Do you ever stop talking?" a tall blonde teenager snickered as he stepped into the room, his form covered by a faded orange cloak, leaving the lower half of legs exposed, though they were still covered by black slacks. Shiny black boots seemingly free of desert dust stepped into the room before the blonde dropped himself into the chair.

"That's mine," Kohza told the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Just call me Atticus," he answered, sunlight gleaming off his sunglasses. "And I have a proposition for you, Rebel Leader Kohza. Estrella!" A large serpent head poked through the door, causing Kohza and his men to leap back in surprise or fear. "Gonna need the big bag," he said to the snake. He received a nod in response before the serpent pulled back out of the room. Some rustling was heard from outside and soon, a long tail was stretching over to the blonde, a black bag hanging off the tip. "Thank you." He took the bag, placing it down next to him. "Now, shall we get down to business?"

"What the hell are you doing here and what do you want?!" Kohza shouted, slamming his hands onto the table. "Are you here from Alubarna?!"

"Dressrosa," he chuckled. "Far, far away. I am here for two reasons. See, my father likes to have a hand in the war business, selling top of the line weapons that few others would have. Generally, for a fair enough price. What you pay, he delivers. I am here as an extension of two different hands. Which one you take is entirely up to you."

Scowling, Kohza glared at the smirking newcomer. "Who is the other hand?" he asked through clenched teeth, figuring that it was something the blonde was waiting for him to ask.

"Sesesese, so glad you asked," Atticus said, pulling the pendant out of his pocket and dangling it in the air in front of him. He noticed the other zeroed in on the pendant quickly with wide and alert eyes. Then he lifted his other hand, palm flat with a flintlock pistol on it. "On the one hand, I offer you a selection of weapons to crush the kingdom of Alubarna, weapons much better than this one, I promise." Twitching the fingers holding the pendant to bring attention back to it, he continued. "On the other, I offer you an explanation as to why the country is so fallen and just what your precious princess is doing to stop it."

"Vivi?!" the leader exclaimed in surprise. Scanning over the group of slack-jawed men, Atticus figured they knew her, too. "What did you do with her?! If you hurt her, I swear I will kill you!"

"Good luck there," he scoffed, rolling his eyes as his fingers wrapped around the weapon, pulling it back to his chest. "Relax, Viv is safely traveling the desert with the rest of my friends. They're on their way to the base of the Shichibukai Crocodile. Maybe they will defeat him there, but then that leaves this war for her to try and stop."

Teeth grinding together, Kohza stepped around his table and leaned back against it, his arms crossed. "I'm listening." If Vivi was trying to stop the rebellion, then why is she going to Crocodile? There has to be more and if this stranger can provide answers, then he can at least offer some of his attention.

Lips stretching into a familiar grin seen upon the face of his father, Atticus held out the hand with Vivi's pendant tangled around the fingers. "So glad to hear that. Get comfortable. We're going to be here for a while and it is a lot to take in. And it all starts when the Dance Powder was found…"

 **Here is a line!**

The sun was setting, casting bright colors across the sky as Estrella glided down to land. " _Think he will listen_?" the serpent inquired as she landed on the sand.

" _That's entirely up to him_ ," Atticus sighed as he slid off her back, pushing his sunglasses back up. " _He believed me enough to listen to what I had to say and let me go with no hassle. I'm not entirely sure if he fully believes me, though. He may go to Albarna to speak with the king or he may go there to attack_."

" _Do you think we should go to Alubarna now, or would you prefer we went to Rain Diner's_?" Estrella asked, her body coiling into a tight ball.

" _We'll rest here for now, then we go to Alubarna_ ," he answered, patting her side gently. " _Something just tells me that the others are on their way there by now. We'll be no use to them dead tired_."

Gazing upon her master as he stared towards the horizon, she bumped his shoulder gently. " _You're worried_ ," she pointed out.

" _Yeah_ ," he admitted with a small nod. " _Even with the warning I gave them, Crocodile may be too much for a crew of rookies. He's a logia. They've only fought against paramecia before, with the exception of Smoker, but they barely fought him. Out of all of them, logia types are the strongest and rarest. Even zoan types can't defeat one without knowing Haki or knowing a weakness. And none of the crew know anything about Haki_." Scoffing under his breath, he muttered. " _Well, maybe_."

Tilting her head, Estrella asked, " _What do you mean_?"

" _I think Nami uses a form of Busoshoku_ ," he explained. " _It's how she manages to hit Luffy and actually hurt him, but only when she gets mad enough. I am also starting to believe that Usopp is developing Kenbunshoku, though he could just be a really good sniper. Zoro, I think he's already starting to learn the same without even being aware. He just knows a battlefield too well to not subconsciously be doing it, even though his navigational skills leave much to be desired."_

Nodding, the agathodemon stared out towards the horizon with her master. " _Even if they are, they are still a long way from mastering it_ ," she pointed out. " _Hopefully, though, they can handle this without it_." Tilting her head down to look over the blonde, she asked, " _How is your Haoshoku coming along_?"

Lifting an eyebrow, he looked up at her with a bland stare. " _You know that my Haoshoku and my magic argue all the time, right? Something ends up exploding_." Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head in irritation. " _I don't know why they argue with each other so much_."

" _Maybe they are unbalanced_ ," she suggested as he dropped himself onto her coils.

" _What do you mean_?"

" _Well, think about this for a moment. A part of you, your inner animal, is sealed away. Maybe it was supposed to help keep your magic balanced, but without it, your magic is a bit more chaotic when it comes to Haki. Maybe if you try to establish contact again-_ "

" _No_!" he rejected harshly, shaking his head. " _No, it's too dangerous_!"

" _What better time to do so_?" Estrella pressed. " _No one is here but us_."

" _But I could end up hurting you_!" he exclaimed helplessly, hands clenching and unclenching. " _I won't risk it_ …"

Humming lowly, she lowered her head and nuzzle his crown soothingly, her wings wrapping around them. " _My master, you have a powerful magical core_ ," she pointed out gently. " _Which is why you have a powerful inner animal. It isn't there just to be there. It is supposed to help you maintain control over your core. To help keep it stable and balanced. Without it there, your magic may end up destroying you from the inside out_."

Atticus didn't reply. He simply pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, and tucking his chin down. " _We should get some rest_ ," he told her firmly _. "We should be in Alubarna sometime tomorrow morning if we wake up at dawn_."

Accepting that the conversation is over, even if she wanted to continue pressing it, Estrella nodded her head and laid it down across her own body but pressed up against him. Her wings came down to fully cover them, encasing the pair is dark warmth. " _Just think about it_."

 **Here is a line!**

"We should be able to reach Alubarna by morning," one of his men informed. Though he noticed that his leader seemed distracted more than anything. "Kohza, is something wrong?"

"I was thinking about that guy from earlier," Kohza replied. "About what he said."

"What about it?" another asked.

"It hardly makes any sense, but it does make some sense," the leader stated, brows dropping in thought. "I mean, if Crocodile has a man that can change his appearance into anyone, especially the king, then that can explain some of the events that happened. But why would a Shichibukai be trying to take over Alabasta? Why create a civil war?"

That is what he couldn't wrap his mind around. Any reports concerning Crocodile were generally the same. He got rid of pirates invading their lands, taking the spoils of his victory, and he basically informs everyone that he just doesn't care about them no matter how hard they cheer. He owns the largest gambling hall in the country, which brings him a lot of money.

Just what is Crocodile after? What is he doing? Why would he be behind everything that has gone wrong with the country, the rainless years and civil war?

That blonde from earlier, Atticus, couldn't answer these questions, saying he didn't necessarily have the answers himself. He shared what Vivi has learned, what she has done to try and gather proof. But Kohza was still having a hard time wrapping his head around everything. A lot of it, without answers, just made no sense.

He glanced down to the piece of paper he was trying to memorize. It wasn't much, just a drawn image of the Baroque Works mark. He was told it is possible that some of the people in the king's army could be wearing this mark, as well as his own men, but there are too many for him to look at individually without drawing suspicion. He just has to keep an eye out for it. If the king and his men are really ready to listen instead of fight, the ones wearing this symbol are the ones to watch. And if the king does not wish for battle, than anyone on his side firing at the royal army will be the one not loyal to him, but to Crocodile.

If Crocodile really wants a civil war, if he really wants to cause such pain and death, his men will try to keep it going. Kohza just has to keep an eye out for this mark. If anyone wearing this mark keeps the fighting going, then that just may be all the proof he needs.

 **Here is a line!**

" _Atticus_ ," a gently voice coaxed him as something soft brushed over his cheek. He moaned in protest, rolling over and burying his face into the scaly body he was laying on. " _Master, it is time to get up. The sun is rising_."

"Five more minutes," he grumbled sleepily.

" _We have to get to Alubarna and meet up with the others_ ," his serpent continued to press. " _Especially since the Rebellion rides on_."

He groaned again, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he looked into his familiar's violet orbs in annoyance. "They are going to get themselves killed. And Vivi is going to be pissed at me."

" _Because you sold them the weapons they plan on using against the royal army_?"

"I won't mention it if you don't."

" _Like I even could. Well, at least to someone other than Chopper. How did you even managed to get all those weapons out of Dressrosa without Doflamingo noticing?_ "

"I think he does know, but he just sits back and lets me do whatever." Rising to his feet while stretching his arms over his head, Atticus leaned back enough for his back to pop as a groan slipped from his mouth. Dropping his arms, he swung them back and forth while he looked around. "Guess we should get going," he said, noticing a dust cloud off in the distance. It was too large for it to be Luffy and the others, meaning it has to be the rebels. "By the looks of it, they'll be at Alubarna in a few hours. We can get there a lot faster."

" _Shall we look for the others as well_?" Estrella suggested, opening her wings as wide as she possibly could.

"They'll make their way there at some point, and probably as loudly as possible," he informed her. "We'll meet up with them when we get there. For now, let's hurry and get to Alubarna. I really don't want to miss a thing."

 **Here is a line!**

The West Gates is already under guard by Crocodile's men. Five, if he was seeing correctly. In the distance were some rock formations where he was picking up on the crew. With the other fruit users in the area, it was difficult to pick Chopper out of the area, but he was able to detect him due to knowing what to look for. Though he thought it odd that he couldn't detect Luffy anywhere.

" _Over there_ ," he directed, tugging the reins gently.

Estrella nodded, her body tilting to the indicated direction. " _I wonder what they're planning this time_ ," she commented, her tongue flicking out briefly. " _I taste a lot of sand in the air. And ducks. Why am I detecting ducks_?"

" _Guess we'll just have to find out_ ," he chuckled lightly as the agathodemon started to descend quickly. The crew was in sight, most facing away from him. "Incoming!"

They looked towards him with curious expressions, then their reactions varied. Usopp and Chopper seemed panicked that Estrella would crash straight into them. Zoro was smirking while Nami waved in greeting next to Vivi. Sanji's eyes became wide in surprise.

Only a few feet from the ground, Estrella pulled up, Atticus easily leaping from her back and rolling on the ground to soften his landing. He popped back up onto his feet, letting out a huff as he smiled back at them. Seeing the group of large ducks not too far away, he assumed that was what Estrella was picking up on. "Did I miss anything?" he asked, arms wide.

"Nothing much," Zoro shrugged off.

"We got to ride on the back of a huge sand crab, but he couldn't cross the water," Chopper informed happily as Estrella circled above then gently lowered to the sand. "He kind of sank, but the Kung-Fu Dugongs helped us get across. Then Carue came back with the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad."

"We were just discussing how to get Vivi safely into the city without drawing any attention to her," Nami added.

"Good thing, too," Atticus said with a nod. "About five of the Baroque Works agents are guarding that gate. Weird thing, I picked up on five different devil fruit powers."

"Why's that weird?" Sanji asked. "You just said there are five of them."

"One of them is Bon Clay," he stated. "And what's weird is that, even though I detected five different powers, one of them felt different. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it isn't the normal kind of feeling I would detect from a devil fruit. It's mixed with something that shouldn't have it. But there are at least two zoan-types over there. I didn't get close enough to pinpoint what they are exactly."

"We can handle it," Zoro assured with a smirk, thumb pushing the hilt of his white sword.

"So what's the plan so far?" the tall blonde inquired, looking for their captain. "Where's Luffy? And how did things go with Croc?"

"We almost got eaten by his bananawani," Vivi replied. "One of them ate Mister Three before our arrival. Sanji made the bananawani spit him out while looking for the cell key, and Mister Three made a wax key to get everyone out of the kairoseki cage they were in."

" _I'm surprised he even had one_ ," Estrella muttered lowly. A majority of users refuse to be anywhere near kairoseki unless necessary.

"Luffy stayed behind to fight him, so we don't know what shape he's in," Sanji continued. "He just threw himself off Scissors and ordered us to get Vivi to Alubarna."

"Atticus, how did the meeting with Kohza go?" Vivi asked in worry, curled hand against her chest.

"I told him what I could, reassured him that you're safe, but I can't say if he believed me right away," he explained calmly. "He asked questions I had no answers for, so I'm sure a lot of things haven't added up to him. We'll just have to see how it goes. But on our way to you guys, we did see the rebel army heading here. It's just a matter of time."

"Oh, no," the princess whispered, hands flying to her mouth.

"Sorry, Viv, I thought that I could help," Atticus told her gently. "But this can still go one of two ways. Either he believes me or he doesn't. He may have his own plan on how to prove whether of not I'm trustworthy. I also gave him a sketch of the Baroque Works symbol for him to look for. If Crocodile hasn't changed it, then it really would just be a matter of spotting it."

"We still need to get Vivi into the city without those agents knowing," Zoro pointed out. "All of us stand out in our own way. It would be easy for them to spot her."

"Unless they can't tell us apart," Usopp suddenly pointed out. "Our cloaks are all the same color, except for Atticus. If we pull the hoods up enough to cover our faces, then they won't be able to tell which of us is Vivi."

"Right, then we could go separate ways to separate their group," Nami said with a nod and a smile. "Vivi can stay here until we clear the way for her. Then she can go where she needs to be without anyone trying to kill her." She turned to the group of ducks with a smile. "We'll each be riding a member from the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad. If they run fast enough, they won't be able to tell us apart by body size."

"Mind if I throw in another suggestion?" Atticus asked. "If Crocodile knows I'm involved, he probably told his men about me and Estrella. If they see her, they will automatically think I'm the one riding her."

"And?" Sanji pressed.

"Generally, no one outside of me or Mama can handle her if only because of our Parseltongue ability," he continued. "No one is stupid enough to try and approach without us. Permission is required."

"I get it," Nami announced. "Like what you did with me back when you guys were dealing with Arlong. You want Estrella to carry Vivi instead of you."

"What?!" the princess gasped in surprise. "Me? Ride your serpent?"

"It would be safer for you," Atticus pointed out. "Actually, it would be a good idea for two reasons." He held up a fist then uncurled his index finger. "First of all, it will be safer. If Crocodile knows that Estrella and I are here, he would probably have ordered his men to not attack us. He does not want my parents on his ass." He uncurled his middle finger next. "Second, Kohza has already seen Estrella with me. So if he sees you on her, he'll realize that I am a friend of yours and that I was telling him the truth. There is also the matter of keeping you from being run over by an army riding horses and camels."

"But will Estrella even listen to her?" Zoro commented. "When she was with Nami, she hardly listened at all."

" _Just how stupid does he think I am_?" Estrella grumbled, glaring at the swordsman.

" _Easy_ ," he told his familiar, scratching her chin. "The only reason she didn't do everything Nami wanted was because I told her to keep Nami away from the fighting. Besides, Estrella can understand human tongue. You don't need Parseltongue just to talk to her. She hears and understand everything. You guys just can't understand her." He patted the agathodemon's jaw then turned to Vivi. "What do you say, Princess?"

Chewing on her lip, Vivi looked over the crew watching her with reassuring smiles on their lips. "Thank you," she softly said.

" _Let me guess what your orders will be_ ," Estrella snickered, looking to her master. " _Keep Vivi out of the fighting, but still help her how I can_."

" _Aw, you know me so well, sesesese_ ," he chuckled. "Alright then, Viv. Take my cloak, I've already been seen wearing it so it will make the trick easier, then let's get you airborne."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Next chapter shall be the (possible) end of the Alabasta Arc! ^^ I can't believe I managed to drag it this long. Really, it's kind of amazing. I honestly thought that I would get through this a lot faster. Who liked Atticus going to the rebels and how he handled the situation? Shall things be a bit different? We shall see!**

 **And yes, Atticus is calling her 'Viv' instead of 'Vivi'. That is not a typo, that is what he actually means to say.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	17. This is War

**I debated as to which song to use for this. I was stuck between a couple of them, then I decided that this one fit a bit better. The other can be used for a different scenario.**

 **'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars!**

 **A warning to the people, the good and the evil**

 **This is war**

 **To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim**

 **This is war**

 **It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**

 **The moment to live and the moment to die**

 **The moment to fight, the moment to fight**

 **To fight, to fight, to fight**

 **Seriously love that song. I lost track of how many videos I have on my youtube favorite playlists. Probably two in my AMV list and three in my GMV list. Both for awesome videos and awesome song. Anyway, moving on!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece? Nope, not mine. If Harry Potter is mentioned in any way, that's not mine either.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though, and no one can freaking argue with me about it. ;P**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The plan was simple. They would cover themselves as much as possible. Due to the speed of the ducks, anything that they could take note of to tell them apart would be near impossible to locate. Zoro went with Nami, Sanji with Chopper in his more human form. And Atticus? He went with Usopp because a camel would not be much help in a fight.

And a fight will happen.

Atticus grinned, his sunglasses sliding down to cover his eyes as he pulled back on the reins of the duck, its feet skidding to a halt. Mister Two stopped as well as the avian Usopp was currently riding.

"Oh, not too bad!" Usopp said with a higher pitch to his voice. "Thanks for following us in!"

"But sorry," Atticus mocked as he and Usopp threw their cloaks off. "You chose wrong! Try again!"

Mister Two stared at them with wide eyes and exclaimed in shock, "What?! It's you two!"

"I'm sorrrryy!" Usopp wailed, clinging to the tall blonde.

"I'm not," Atticus scoffed with a wide grin, shoving the sniper off his side. "Look, you seem like a nice enough guy. So do a buddy a favor… and give us a good fight."

"Are you crazy?!" Usopp exclaimed, jumping to his feet and yelling as close to the blonde's ear as he could.

"Oh?" Mister Two replied with a wide grin and an arched brow. "You wish to try your hand at my Okama Kenpo? I suppose I could oblige you."

"Great!" the teen accepted, his foot sliding back so his legs were spread and his knees bent. "Bring it!"

"Wait a second!" Usopp cried out, standing in front of Atticus. "We can just leave. We may not have to fight him, just keep him away from Vivi."

"Problem there is that, if he decides he's bored chasing us, he'll turn around and go after Vivi," Atticus pointed out. "If you want to stay out of the fight, then get out of my way."

"What?!" the sniper exclaimed before grabbing the tall blonde's arm. "Look, I don't know how strong you really are and I don't know much about your powers! But there is no way you're ready to face a guy like that!"

"I have been trained by my father's crew since I was a child," he informed sternly, gently pulling his arm from Usopp's grip. "I have been taught how to handle any situation I come across. I know just about every spell my Mama knows and just about every fighting style my family is aware of, and then some. I may not have fought against anyone like this guy before, but I doubt there are any tricks up his sleeve that I cannot counter."

Usopp blinked at him in surprise. Ever since joining the crew, all the opponents they have encountered they could handle. Yes, they had their screw ups, but they learned from them and kept on fighting. Atticus, however, always seemed so confidant about whom he was battling. Either he had heard of them somehow, or he truly believes he is that strong. This agent, though, is ranked up to Number Two, meaning he has to be really strong in order to climb that high up the ladder.

"Hey, we're gonna be okay," Atticus reassured with a grin. Then an explosion in the distance sounded off, causing the grin to drop as both magician and sniper turned top see the rising pillar of sand and smoke.

"Hey, that's where…" Usopp started.

"Estrella has her and she won't take anything lying down," the blonde stated firmly as he turned back to Mister Two. "We have to worry about him."

 **Here is a line!**

Estrella loosely coiled around Vivi on the sand, violet eyes watching carefully. "You don't have to stay here," Vivi old the serpent. "Even though you can fly, you still have a risk of getting hurt."

The agathodemon shook her head then bumped Vivi with her wing. Hopefully, the message passed on well enough.

The princess smiled gently. "Thank you." She gazed upon the approaching army. "I don't know what Atticus told them or how much Kohza believed. But I know he'll listen to me." With a deep breathe, she threw open her arms. Estrella lowered her head enough to be ready to scoop the young princess off the ground at a moment's notice. "Stop, rebels! This fight has been set up!"

Between army and princess, an explosion. Sand, smoke, and heat dancing together into a billowing pillar. Pushing her head into Vivi's stomach so that the princess would fall onto her neck, Estrella took to the sky with mighty flap of her wings.

"Wait!" Vivi tried to order. "Their vision is blocked, but maybe Leader can still hear me!"

Estrella shrieked at her, twisting her body around until they were facing the cloud of sand. They won't hear the princess over the racket of their charging. With that sand in the air blocking their sight, there was a higher chance of Vivi being trampled to death than for any of the rebels to hear her. She isn't going to allow a chance like that. But she can still do something. If they stop making so much noise, then maybe Kohza could hear Vivi.

Pulling her wings back as far as they could go, she gave one more powerful flap. But instead of the strong wind being sent out to blow the cloud away, slices of wind flew through the air instead. When the slices struck the ground, more sand rose, but she could hear the panicking calls of the horses and camels, as well as the surprised shouts of the rebel soldiers.

"How did you…?" Vivi said lowly, looking over the area with wide eyes.

"Keep charging!" someone ordered, the men rallying a cry afterwards.

Stubborn humans, Estrella decided. Glancing to Vivi, she nodded her head. Eyes growing even wider, Vivi grabbed the reins tightly before the agathodemon starting to spin in the air, whipping the wind to follow in a twister. " _Let's see them try this_ ," she snickered. The wind still swirling around them, Estrella stopped then sent more sharp slices out to both the soldiers and rebels.

Many soldiers jumped back as the wind struck the area around them. Cannons fell off balance, a few even falling off the wall. With the rebels, some mounts fell, the riders flying from the saddles. Others managed to dodge, though the horses and camels were still spooked.

"Just take me closer to the leader!" Vivi ordered. "I can talk to Kohza! Make him see reason!"

Or get shot at because at this point, the mystery behind the wind attacks is no longer a mystery. However, Estrella was sure that she, at least, would be safe enough that she can make sure nothing happens to Vivi as well.

Wings pressed to her body, the serpent dived down towards the army, the white appendages snapping open before she could get too low. Vivi looked over the army as Estrella glided over their heads, trying to spot Kohza while calling out for him. Though by now, it was too late. The rebel army is already within the walls of the city.

 **Here is a line!**

Feet planted on the ground, sliding back from the force of the blocked kick. "Okay then," Atticus panted, bringing down his arms. "Okama Kenpo is nothing to laugh at."

"Did you really think to defeat me? Don't joke around!" Bon Clay exclaimed, twirling on his toes.

"Atticus," Usopp called. "This guy is too powerful. We gotta fall back."

"He is not," the blonde scoffed. "I just need to readjust a few things."

Emerald eyes scanned over the ballerina, evaluating his opponent. Long legs mean long reach with kicks and more than likely high speed. Judging from the lack of muscles in the arms, he doesn't use them for his fighting style very much. Probably used more for balance than anything. His devil fruit only lets him copy the appearance of others, nothing too threatening.

Okama. Meaning Okama Kenpo. Meaning a lot of strength in the legs due to kicking being their main mode of attack. This one probably did not train on Peachy Island, which is a blessing by itself. Those people are much stronger than this one. Meaning he knows the style, went through some form of training, but he's never been formally trained.

"Usopp, go see if the others need any help," he said to the sniper. "This guy is a up-close fighter, while you're more of a distance fighter. He's fast, too, meaning you won't even have time to fire anything until he's in front of you again."

"Are you sure you can take him on your own, though?" Usopp asked hesitantly.

With a smirk dancing on his lips, the blonde nodded sharply. "For now, definitely." For too long, though, would depend on how he can handle himself. The closest he ever got to Okama Kenpo was more of a bastardized version of it. While that was deadly by itself, generally because of the user, Okama Kenpo was a whole other ordeal. He should be able to handle himself well enough. For now.

"Alright, if you're sure," the sniper accepted hesitantly, slowly turning away to run.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bon Clay suddenly demanded, bypassing Atticus quickly and stopping by Usopp's side.

Usopp whimpered, sweat slipping down his forehead to his jawline. His eyes grew wide as the long, graceful leg was brought down towards him. Only another leg kicked it away.

"Get going!" Atticus snapped.

"Right!" the long-nosed teen accepted, running away quickly, leaving nothing but a trail of kicked-up dust behind.

"Such friendship!" Bon Clay declared, spinning on his toes. "Sacrificing yourself to save your friend. However, all you've done was buy him a little more time. Once I'm done with you, I'll go after him."

"Why do the bad guys always monologue their plans?" he scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Come on. I'm itching for a fight."

"Very well!" the okama accepted, leaping into the air.

Spotting the leg coming out for a kick, Atticus jumped back several feet, covering his mouth and nose to block out the dust and sand from the impact. He hardly had time to react when the agent lunged back at him, this time with swipes of his hands.

As one hand came close, Atticus suddenly grabbed it then jerked the okama to him, creating a red orb in his other hand. "Try this!" he shouted, shoving the orb into Bon Clay's stomach.

The okama's eyes snapped as wide as they could go before he fell back and started thrashing on the ground. "Oh, the pain! The pain!"

'Don't use these spells too often, only when you think you need them,' his Mama once told him. He wouldn't use them very often, but this guy is strong enough that Atticus may just need the advantage. Or the pain would be enough of a distraction that he could put space between them or buy time to set up a plan.

"Crucio," he said calmly. "Nothing but pain. If I hated your guts or really wanted you dead, the pain you're feeling would be a lot worse."

Once the pain started ebbing away, Bon Clay jumped to his feet. "You little brat!" he shouted, going back into his stance. "I'll make you pay for that one, just you wait! Prepare yourself!" He shot his feet out into rapid kicks, legs moving fast enough that it looked like he had multiple limbs instead of the one.

Atticus managed to dodge several of the kicks, but missed the one brought down to his head. It knocked him to the ground, causing him to roll over a couple times before managing to get himself back up. "Nice hit," he commented, spitting out blood. "Nearly knocked my tooth out. Fun's over, though." Orbs enveloped his hands, soon reaching up to his shoulders. "Try that again, I dare you."

"Very well, you asked for it!" the okama exclaimed, twirling around once more then swinging out another series of kicks.

However, Atticus grabbed the leg as it came down. Bon Clay yelled out as the freezing cold gripped his ankle, skin blistering from the low temperature. The other arm shot forward, the punch knocking Bon Clay back a few feet with electrical sparks dancing along his body. He did not fall, though, landing on his feet and skidding back only another foot.

"What strange powers you have," Bon Clay said lowly, shaking off the electricity. "They're unlike anything I've ever seen. Just what are you?"

"Sesesese, a magician," the blonde answered, shooting towards the agent. He suddenly stopped, though with one leg in the air still travelling towards the okama. It struck the okama's side quickly, causing him to crash into the nearby building wall. "What's the matter? Your Okama Kenpo not up to par with me?"

"You will soon swallow those words," the agent informed, leaping towards him.

Atticus barely had time to dodge, rolling onto the ground to evade on time. Bon Clay, not giving the teenager any time to recover, was soon upon him with another kick ready to hit him on the back.

But another blocked it. "You okay there, Atticus?" The familiar voice of the cook met his ears.

"I got this handled," he assured, getting back to his feet as Bon Clay took a couple steps back, probably evaluating Sanji now since he hadn't met him before. "I don't need your help."

"So you say," Sanji shot back at him. "Not from where I was standing. He looked ready to break your back."

"You think you can take him then?" Atticus scoffed before blinking in thought.

Okama Kenpo uses legs more than hands. So does Sanji. And his kicks are powerful. If anyone has the best chance of beating Bon Clay on his own grounds, it would be Sanji. Atticus could beat him with the help of his magic, but he wasn't nearly fast enough to keep up, as much as it pains him to admit it. Sanji just might be.

"I think so," Sanji replied, taking his cigarette from his lips.

It was that moment when a loud shriek filled the air, causing both blondes to snap around. Estrella, her wings curled around her for protection to herself and her rider, was falling quickly. A tendril of smoke showed that she was struck by, more than likely, a cannonball.

"Estrella!" Atticus cried out as his agathodemon crashed into a building. The structure crumbled from the impact, debris falling all around it. He couldn't tell if she was being buried under it or not.

"Go, I got this guy!" Sanji told him firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Make sure they're both okay!"

"Yeah, good luck!" Atticus called over his shoulder, running as fast as he could towards the location his familiar fell.

 **Here is a line!**

Vivi coughed loudly, shifting out from under the wings encasing her. As soon as she was free, she looked around to figure out where they crashed then turned to Estrella when she heard the serpent hissing lowly. "Oh, Estrella," she called softly, petting the agathodemon's neck. "I'm so sorry!"

Estrella nudged her gently, reassuring that she's fine. If not more than a little sore. Flexing her wings slowly, she twitched at the sharp twinges of pain. The cannonball didn't quite hit her wings, but it was awfully close to the joints.

The princess hugged the serpent's neck, almost cautiously in case she caused any pain. "I'm sorry you got hurt," she said softly, tears gathering in her eyes. "I just thought that Kohza would head to the palace first and that we would have a better chance of catching him. I didn't think that you would get shot down. I'm so sorry!"

With the tip of her tail, Estrella eased Vivi off of her then gave her a slight push in the direction of the palace. If she were to hurry, she may actually get there at the same time as Kohza. Or at least before something terrible happens. If she stays here, she'll lose that window.

"I can't leave you here!" Vivi protested, earning another shove a bit more firm than the last.

Estrella laid her head down as though she was trying to indicate that she needed rest, but was still trying to push Vivi away from the pile of rubble behind them. She has to go. She still has time. No doubt Atticus is on his way right now. Estrella herself will be fine.

With a choked back sob, Vivi hugged the serpent again then rose to her feet and took off running.

It seemed like no time at all passed before the familiar form of her master was hovering over her, shaking her back to awareness as he shouted her name repeatedly. "Estrella! Estrella! Come on, answer me. Wake up!"

" _I was asleep_?" she groggily asked, her entire body aching.

He huffed out a laugh, wrapping his arms around her muzzle and squeezing tightly. "Don't scare me like that again!" he exclaimed, his hand rubbing up and down her jaw. "You okay? Where's Vivi?"

" _She said that Kohza had to be heading to the palace, so she asked me to take her there_ ," she explained _. "I thought it would be okay, even if Crocodile is there. A cannonball hit me, though, and we crashed here. I managed to convince her to keep going before she runs out of time to get there_."

"But you're okay, right? No internal bleeding or double vision or concussion?" he asked worriedly, checking her eyes almost frantically.

Estrella chuckled softly at her master _. "I will be fine with some rest. Go help the others. Vivi is heading towards the palace now and if any of the others are defeated, those agents will go after her. This war will be lost and Crocodile will win_."

Chewing on his lower lip, he hugged his familiar's head, pressing his cheek against the bridge between her eyes. "What happened, Estrella? You're always so fast and so tough. How did you get hit?"

She groaned lowly, nuzzling her snout into his abdomen _. "Another cannonball hit a nearby building and I was blinded_ ," she confessed, ashamed of herself. " _Before I could clear the dust away, I was hit. Obviously, I crashed here_." Gingerly, she raised her head, causing Atticus to slowly slide down until he was back on his feet. _"I used my powers to startle the army into stopping, but they kept going. Then I used them again to lessen the numbers, lower the fighting. I made myself a target_."

"The Kama-Kama no Mi?" he asked softly. "They would see you as a threat after throwing a few of those around. I get it now. But as much as I know you need the rest, I can't leave you here to do it. I can't just throw myself back into battle knowing you're here and potentially at risk from both sides."

He roughly grabbed hold of his pouch, sharply pulling the opening as wide as he could before stuffing his hand as deep as he could reach into the bag's vast space. One by one, he pulled out potion after potion, scowling and shoving them back inside before pulling out another. Finally, he pulled out a vial filled with a greenish liquid, thin enough to be mistaken for colored water.

"Here, open your mouth," he ordered. "It won't fully heal you, but it can jumpstart your healing and numb the pain for a while. As soon as we can breathe, I will treat you myself. Promise. I will take fully responsibility for any more injuries you get."

She laughed almost sarcastically. _"I have you now, my master. All injuries I gain from here on will be in your defense_." Separating her lips momentarily, he poured the vial's contents into her mouth, watching as it slid down to the back of her throat then down her esophagus.

"Give it just a moment. It'll start working," he reassured as Estrella lowered her head down to his feet. He crouched down, rubbing the top of her head. "I'm sorry to be doing this to you."

" _It's a war zone_ ," she pointed out. _"Let us admit that it would be like this no matter where we are. At least until we are somewhere safe_."

 **Here is a line!**

Estrella was soon back up in the air, a little more hyper than she usually was, but her renewed energy allowed her to dodge cannonballs a lot easier now.

" _One more roll and my stomach is going to roll and purge everything_ ," Atticus warned.

" _You gave me the potion_!" she returned with a snicker. " _So deal with the consequences_."

They flew over some of the crew, though neither had any clue what they were doing. It looked like they were frantically searching for something, into buildings and on rooftops. Zoro and Sanji were carving a path through various Baroque agents, probably Millions.

However, instead of stopping and helping any of the others, Estrella continued flying over the city. In fact, it looked like she was flying to the clock tower.

" _Okay, I'll bite. Why are we going there_?" Atticus inquired, leaning over to try and make eye contact with his familiar.

" _It's something I picked up a while ago_ ," she explained. " _While I was taking Vivi to the palace, the wind carried a strange scent in it. I tasted gunpowder and metal. A lot of it_."

" _It's a civil war, it's everywhere_ ," he pointed out.

" _Yes, but that is spread out. This is concentrated, like it's packed into one big ball_."

" _So you want to check it out_ ," he realized, sitting back up _. "I doubt we can just swing the clock face out like a door_."

" _So we're going to have to break in_ ," Estrella added mischievously, stopping herself in the air but still flapping to keep herself aloft.

" _Break it, then_ ," the blonde ordered then shrugged with a smirk. " _We'll apologize for it later_."

" _Of course_ ," she eagerly agreed, pulling her wings back before harshly snapping them forward, sending out blades of wind. One after another, the wind blades struck the clock face, damaging it with each hit. To their surprise, there was still no hole to go through, but metal. " _Huh. Maybe it does open_ …"

" _We don't know how, though, so… fire away_!"

Another snap of her wings sent more wind blades to the same area, breaking through the metal bit by bit. A third wave finally broke through the metal, leaving behind a small hole. It wasn't big enough for both of them, however, so she sent out a fourth wave of blades. The metal bent much easier now that it was weakened, widening the hole until it was large enough for her to tuck her wings in and slip through with Atticus flat on her back.

"Whoa," Atticus gapped, looking to the large cannon that was hidden behind the clock face. " _So… wanna guess who put this here_?"

"Geeerogerogero," someone, a woman, laughed before stepping out from behind the cannon, a man with 7 printed on his clothing by her side. The woman herself seemed to be into a frog theme. "Looks like someone found us, Mister Seven."

"Indeed, Miss Father's Day," the man agreed, pulling out a gun.

"Hey, uh, you two want to put those down before you get hurt?" Atticus asked.

"The only one to get hurt here will be you," Miss Father's Day pointed out, both raising their guns.

The blonde sighed heavily, patting Estrella's head gently. "Classy comeback. _Go ahead. I'll let you have them_."

The agathodemon nodded, her maw opening as she hissed loudly. The two flinched and jerked back, their eyes wide. Estrella opened her wings as much as she could then flung them forth towards the duo, once again sending blades of wind. The two were blown off their feet, yelling in pain as the wind sliced their bodies. They fell to the ground, blood pooling under them.

"Croco-man hires weirdoes," the blonde commented, earning another nod from his familiar as he hopped off and went over to the cannon. "Let's see what we have here. Crocodile must have been planning to use this from the start or he wouldn't bother putting it here." He blinked curiously, spotting a countdown timer. "Stopping these two wouldn't stop the explosion, then. The bomb needs to be manually disarmed."

" _Do you even know what you're doing_?" Estrella asked skeptically.

"Not a clue!" he chirped happily, inspecting the countdown. No panel on it meant he had to disarm the clock itself so that the bomb never receives the signal. Then it would just be a matter of safely removing it.

" _It's technology_ ," she pointed out.

"And?"

" _You have magic_."

"And?"

" _They don't mix. You should know this_."

"And?"

" _Stop saying that_!"

He cackled playfully, finally pulling off the cover to expose all the wiring. It was still connected to the clock, showing him just how much time he has to attempt disarming it. "Okay, so we have a lot of wires and they are a lot of colors. Why are wires always colored? Geez. Let's see what I can do here."

" _I think we should call a professional_ ," Estrella suggested.

"Would you relax already?" he sighed dramatically. "We got seven minutes to figure this thing out. Cut me some slack, I'm not going to blow us up." He tugged on each wire experimentally, tracing the colors to what the wire connected together. Though the jumbled mess of wiring left a risk of malfunction if the wires were handled wrongly for too long.

" _Atticus_ ," Estrella called.

"Busy right now," he returned.

" _This is important_ ," she pointed out. " _The timer just jumped down to the final minute_."

"What?!" he exclaimed, scrambling to the timer with wide eyes. "Oh, man!"

" _I told you we needed a professional, but nooo. You had it handled. You could disarm it, no problem_."

He stared at her blankly then pointed at her. "You're not allowed to get that potion anymore because you start to get sassy." Pushing himself to his feet, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay. We have less than a minute to try and disarm this bomb or get it someplace where it won't kill anyone. Like the ocean."

" _Too far and I won't make it in time_."

"Then we need something else," the blonde sighed heavily. Then he blinked in realization. "Of course! Duh! I have magic!"

" _Mind explaining the plan, then_?" his serpent asked impatiently.

"Yeah, a barrier!" he explained, running back over to her. She tucked her wings around him as he held his hands out, a large orb of light forming. "If I can make it powerful enough, it will contain the blast without bringing down this tower."

" _And if you can't contain it_?"

"Then we get blown out the clock tower and it may just crumble to the ground."

Estrella rolled her eyes in exasperation, scoffing gently. " _Have at it, then_."

The light stretched from his hands, long strands wrapping around the cannon with the bomb. As it wrapped around the deadly weapon, it spread to cover more of the surface then expanded until it was a large glowing sphere. The light was blinding, showing just how much of his magic he was pouring into the barrier in order to fully contain the blast.

Groans from the other side of the room signaled the two agents waking up. "What?!" Miss Father's Day exclaimed upon seeing the bright light. "What are you doing?! Mister Zero will be very cross with us if we fail! I was in line for a promotion!"

"Stop this at once!" Mister Seven ordered, earning a blank stare from the blonde teen.

"The bomb will go off any second now and I really don't want it going off while I'm only ten feet away, so shut the hell up and let me-"

The light suddenly grew brighter as Atticus groaned, his arms and legs shaking as he tried to hold back the powerful blast within the orb. It was so strong! How many people would have died if it went off out there? How much damage would have been done? Sweat beaded down his brow, dripping from his chin as his teeth gritted. Blood seeped from his nose from the strain of trying to suppress the blast, his jaw clenching hard.

Soon the pressure against his barrier softened, the light dulling down. "Estrella, get ready to take off," he warned, panting from the exertion of containing the massive explosion. His serpent pulled back to the hole, wings prepared for liftoff. "Hold your breath." He cancelled out the magic, smoke quickly engulfing the room. Atticus spun around and jumped onto Estrella's back, the agathodemon swiftly slipping through the hole as the two agents choked on smoke.

They fell, Estrella diving down before her wings unfolded completely and she pulled up out of the dive. "Okay, so that was one crisis averted," the teen commented, looking over his shoulder to see the smoke billowing out of the hole. "Let's go see what the others are up to."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So Atticus found the bomb before anyone had a clue as to where to find it. Well, Estrella found out about something weird and they both found it. Anyway, it was found and dealt with and I thought the scene was kind of funny. These two banter back and forth a lot because they're so close, but I feel like I don't really go into their playful arguments.**

 **Anyway, next chapter should wrap up the Alabasta Arc, if I get everything done correctly. Then the next arc: Skypeia. Jaya doesn't count as an Arc to me, it's more of a prologue into an Arc. But there will be some fun there. See you guys next time! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	18. Heroes-ZW

**Oh man, this is just so awesome! I am really enjoying this story, guys. Really. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it with me! ^^**

 **Except for Zaralann. Seriously, if my story is pissing you off that much, go read something else. I am actually getting tired of your ranting about the story being too close to canon. It's going to be in some cases! People do it all the damn time without even making them crossovers! I've read Luffy gender-bender fics that still follow canon a lot closer than I am with Atticus and Estrella being thrown in.**

 **I am not writing this to keep _you_ happy. I am writing this for fun and you are starting to murder that fun with a very dull, rusty butter knife. It actually hurts. I dread your reviews (yes, even the good ones because I get a shit ton of bad ones before those good ones, and even those good ones sound picky) because I just know what they're going to say and my writing slows down even more.**

 **There are a million other stories out there, go read one of them. It won't bother me one damn bit to lose one reader, especially a rude, condescending shit like you. At least when I got someone else telling me that it is too close, sounded force, or anything along those lines, they were polite about it.**

 **I'm actually half tempted to just abandon this story and say to hell with it with all my pre-written chapters! It's fucking fanfiction! I am the author! It will go how I want it to go! Deal! With! It! Most everyone else likes the story just the way it is. You're the only one that has an issue.**

 **There! I said it! It's out there now!**

 **(Sigh) Sorry, everyone. I've just had enough. And thank you to everyone else for sticking with this story and offering me your support and words of encouragement. I like getting all of your reviews, but I do feel dread when I see this jerk in my mailbox with their review. Like, I get stressed out just seeing the name.**

 **Moving on, I thought long and hard about this one. I think it may actually fit. Song of the chapter is 'Heroes' by Zayde Wolf, which is a freaking awesome song.**

 **I can hear the lost crying**

 **I can hear the truth hiding, hiding**

 **Yeah, the shadows are calling us out**

 **I'd see the fear rising**

 **Yeah, but my hope is burning**

 **The shadows are calling us out**

 **We are heroes, heroes in the darkest time**

 **When there is no light (oh oh oh)**

 **We are heroes, heroes in the darkest time**

 **Who will rise above (oh oh oh)**

 **We are heroes**

 **Now that I think about it, a lot of songs have the same name. So a lot of the chapters, despite having different songs, may end up with the same name. Maybe I should put up a little note in the chapter titles, like who is singing it. Like 'Heroes (ZW)' or something. I'll figure it out when I get there.**

 **Moving on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any Harry Potter references.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"Atticus!" he heard called from below.

With a curious hum, he tilted sideways to spot Vivi waving her arms up at him _. "Let's go see what's going on, Estrella_ ," he said, earning a nod from the serpent. Estrella started gliding down to Vivi, Atticus jumping off his familiar's back and landed in front of the princess. "What'd I miss?"

"You found it?" Vivi asked in surprise. "Did you… know about the bomb?"

"No," he answered as Estrella landed around them. "Estrella scented something strange while she was carrying you around. When I found her after you two crashed, I gave her a potion that jumpstarted her healing, and it gave her more energy, too. She took me to the area where she was picking up the scent. Found it there. Sorry about the clock tower, by the way, but I didn't know how to open it."

She held back a cry of relief, her breath hitching as her hands flew to her mouth. "You have no idea," she whispered. "Crocodile said it would cover five kilometers. It would have killed so many people, destroyed so much."

"Five kilometers?" he repeated in surprise. Holding back that much power, he was surprised that he didn't lose consciousness like he did on Drum.

" _I guess that means he really doesn't care for his followers since they were right there in the blast zone_ ," Estrella commented with a faint sigh.

"No wonder it was such a strain on my magic when I contained the blast," he mused, crossing his arms. "I tried disarming it, but technology isn't one of my strengths. In fact, if I mingle my magic with any tech, it tends to malfunction or blow up. I messed up and dropped the counter from seven minutes to one."

"How did you-?" Vivi started to ask before Atticus' hands started glowing.

"Magic," he replied, holding one hand up. "I created a containment barrier, and I poured a lot of magic into it. It was a lot stronger than I originally anticipated, but the clock tower is still intact. It's just full of smoke right now." He looked around, noticing the mass amount of sand in the area and even parts of the palace destroyed, some of the destruction leading away from the palace and across the city. "I'm going to guess that Luffy and Crocodile have been jumping all over the place."

"Luffy's still fighting Crocodile," Vivi supplied then gasped in realization. "The bomb isn't a threat anymore. I have to get back to the fighting and stop it! Even with the marines helping us, they're still fighting each other. They can't see in the storm."

"Got it," he agreed with a shrug then grabbed Estrella's reins and jumped onto her back. Stretching out a hand, he grinned. "Come on, then. Climb on."

She grasped his hand and was pulled up. Estrella slithered over to the edge of the building, allowing herself to slide off then open her wings to glide back upwards. "We should tell the others that the bomb's been taken care of so that they can stop looking for it. They're all badly hurt."

"Sure thing. Let's go find them real quick."

 **Here is a line**

"You dealt with the bomb already?!" Nami shouted up at him in surprise. "Did you know about it?!"

"Why is everyone assuming I knew Croc planned on blowing this place to hell and back?" he yelled back incredulously. "Look, I gotta help Vivi stop this fighting. The more time we spend here, the more people die! We have to go!"

"Alright, hurry!" his cousin said firmly.

Nodding, he directed Estrella away, trusting Nami to find the others and inform them that they don't have to search anymore. "I'll cast a charm on you to make your voice louder," he explained to Vivi as he brought a glowing hand to her throat. "Anything you say from here on will echo through the area like you're speaking through the snail speakers. Got it?" She nodded as Estrella flew high above the raging sandstorm. "Estrella, clear the air for us."

" _You got it_!" the serpent replied with a sharp nod, flapping her wings quickly and repeatedly to blow the wind into the sand, pushing it away. The battle below continued to rage, royal army against rebels. Swords clashed. Guns fired. Blood spilt. Bodies fell.

Vivi yelled out. "Please, everyone! Stop fighting!" Her voice echoed loudly across the city, yet even as loud as it is, the soldiers ignored her. When one looked up, another soon cut them down. "Please, everyone! Stop fighting!"

" _Check it out_ ," Estrella said, looking in the distance.

Atticus glanced over, seeing a figure rising in the air roughly a mile away, though it looked more like it was thrown upwards. "I'll be damned," he muttered. "Luffy took him down. That's…impressive…" He looked down upon the mass of fighting individuals, ignoring the amplified voice of their princess. "They're in a blood rage," he noted. "Adrenaline and endorphins are pumping full force in them, making them want to keep fighting."

Vivi spotted the same, her hands clenching against the back of Estrella's neck. "Please, everyone. There are no more enemies. So please, stop the bloodshed! Please, everyone, STOP THIS FIGHTING!"

As though heard by a higher force, the clouds over them started dripping. Lightly at first, then faster with fatter drops of clear liquid. Vivi gasped, tilting her head back with wide eyes. Atticus grumbled in irritation, pulling his sunglasses from his face and tucking them away in an attempt to keep them dry. Estrella shook her head to clear the water from her eyes, soon deciding that landing was a better idea. Especially if lightning starts acting up. She may be able to deflect some, but not a lot and it was best not to risk the safety of the people riding her.

Hovering over a building, Atticus wrapped his arms around Vivi's waist then leapt off the serpent, allowing her to land gently behind them. Down below in the streets, soldiers and rebels ceased their shooting and swinging, instead all looking up in disbelief.

" _Something so simple_ ," the agathodemon commented, lifting her wing to protect her eyes from the falling water. " _Yet it stopped the fighting_."

" _Remember, it hasn't rained here in three years_ ," Atticus returned with a quirked brow and a smirk. _"This is a big deal for them._ "

Many of the people in the streets looked up as Vivi called for the fighting to stop once more, finally noticing that she is there. As well as Crocodile, unconscious on the cobblestone. Seeing that she finally had their attention, she panted out, "The rain will fall again, like before. Because all of our nightmares have ended."

However, just like Atticus expected and warned her about, the people disagreed. Proclamations of seeing the king's evil acts. The announcement of Kohza being shot by someone in the royal army. Why should forgiveness be given when so much damage is done and so many lives lost? With so much trust shattered?

Atticus was fully prepared to grab Vivi and take off on his serpent should worse come to pass. Even if the people refuse to believe her, the country would need a ruler. And he has no clue as to the condition of Alabasta's king.

It was, however, the yell in the distance ordering the royal army to lay down their arms that seemed to snap the nerves from getting more aggressive. A pale man in white clothing was helping hold up another man, larger than himself, dressed in darker clothes. Another voice from the street joined in, a familiar man carrying a beaten child coming into sight.

"Igaram?!" Vivi called out, her eyes wide.

" _Wait, isn't he dead_?" Estrella inquired, earning a shrug from her master.

" _I thought he was_ ," he muttered in return as the child explained what he saw before about the fake king.

Then, with some help, Kohza was sat up and he started speaking, too. Within moments, everyone was calm enough that the weapons clattered to the ground, temporarily forgotten among the sand-covered ground and still falling rain.

As Kohza spoke of everything Vivi, and even Atticus from before, told him, the princess started looking around in worry. "Atticus?" she called, turning to the blonde that was rubbing his familiar's head. "Where is everyone? I thought they would be here by now."

"I don't know," he replied. "Let's go look for them."

 **Here is a line!**

Everyone, as soon as Vivi and her father (who seemed to find them rather easily) were returning back to the crowd, collapsed in exhaustion. Seeing as he still had the most energy, despite handling the bomb earlier, he sat down with Estrella coiling around him, both choosing to stand guard until the crew can be moved to a safe place. Preferably the palace.

" _Their second Shichibukai encounter_ ," Estrella pointed out. " _They couldn't hold a candle to Mihawk, for the exception of Zoro getting his attention enough to be spared. Now Crocodile and his people_." Looking down to her master, she added, " _I still find it hard to believe that Luffy defeated the old sandy lizard, even with your advise. He obviously isn't the strongest of the Shichibukai, but he is no pushover_."

Letting out a sigh, Atticus scratched his chin _. "Dad always did say that Croco-man's real weakness was his superiority complex_ ," he stated, crossing his arms. " _He can come up with three different plans with the same goal and have various backup plans to each one. But it was thinking that he was better than everyone else that would bring him down_."

Humming lowly, Estrella bumped his shoulder with her snout. _"That almost sounds like he was about to start something_."

" _Please. Dad may enjoy annoying Croc, but he has enough respect for him. An alliance was a potential plan, but let's face it. Crocodile does not play well with others_."

" _No, he doesn't_ ," the serpent agreed with a shake of her head then looked around. " _This was such a mess. Can you imagine Dressrosa going through something like this_?"

" _Don't you remember_?" he asked, earning a look of confusion. " _It already did. And under the proper king, it flourishes once more_." He smiled gently, tilting his head back and letting the rain fall upon his face. " _This place will, too. Hey, maybe I can throw the idea at Dad about an alliance with this kingdom._ "

A bland look was all he received before his serpent rolled her eyes and tucked her head under her wing.

" _Hey! It's not completely impossible_!" The sounds of feet rushing towards them alerted him to the approaching marines. "Damn. Okay, let's see if I have enough power."

A glowing dome formed around the crew, high enough to cover the tip of Estrella's wings if they were to unfold, and wide enough to cover everyone.

" _Hide away_ ," he cast.

The marines were soon around them, searching around the area. Atticus lifted a finger, signaling his serpent to remain silent and hopefully, not move. If any of the marines had sensitive hearing, they would be found out. Estrella watched the marines closely as they looked over the area quickly, then continued on their way.

Once the last was gone and he could no longer hear the running feet, Atticus sighed in relief. " _That was too close_ ," he commented.

" _Agreed. Think they were after Luffy_?"

" _Who else? They already have Croco-man_."

 **Here is a line!**

Guards arrived, all from the palace, with Vivi and her father leading them. Each member of the crew was picked up carefully and taken to the castle, their wounds treated and wrapped, then all of them put to bed. They were all so tired from the fighting, not a single one woke.

All that left was Atticus leaning against a wall and staring out the window. Estrella had curled up in the room with the others, keeping herself in a light sleep in case of intruders. But he wanted to walk around, maybe watch the outside for a little while. Clean up won't be quick or easy, but he can easily see this country getting back to its former glory once more.

"You're one of the Strawhat Pirates, correct?" someone behind him asked, causing him to turn his head enough to see King Cobra standing there, watching the teen with a soft smile.

"Yeah," he answered. "Couldn't sleep. I feel like shit."

"Why is that?" he inquired.

"Because everyone is hurt," he explained. "They all fought Crocodile's men. And what did I do? I flew around the city."

"You also found and disarmed the bomb without anyone telling you about it," the king pointed out.

"Estrella, my agathodemon, noticed it first. It was just a weird scent she picked up and she took me along. I didn't know how powerful it was, just that the damn thing was huge. I still didn't do a whole lot. And I feel like shit because while my friends got their asses kicked, even though they won, here I am. Basically unharmed. Just a bruise or two. Even Viv has more injuries than me.

"I'm stronger than this. I can do more than this. Yet I did nothing!"

Cobra watched him silently for a moment then stepped forward, standing across from the teenager. "Vivi tells me that you are a prince," he started. "And that you come from a home much different than our own. She mentioned that you told her some things that helped her understand what it can mean to rule a country. You can be a bit rude and sarcastic, sometimes downright blunt depending on the situation.

"But one thing she mentioned was that she believes every one of you is strong. She believes that all of you did what you could have done because only you and your crew could accomplish it.

"Your serpent may have scented the bomb, but you were the one to contain it. While your crew was running around trying to locate it, it was already in front of you. You knew what it was and you handled it the best you could. By the time any of them found it, it could have been too late. You saved many lives today. Do not sell yourself short."

"I didn't ask for a lecture," Atticus pointed out harshly, his eyes narrowing. "My Dad is a king, the King of Dressrosa in the New World. He is a Shichibukai. His crew is family to us, and I was trained by all of them. I have the powers of the impossible at my fingertips, just like my Mama. I should have been able to take on all of Baroque Works and Crocodile. I should have been able to do more than handle a stupid bomb! But I didn't! And now my friends are all in that room unconscious from exhaustion and injuries! I'm barely even hurt! I'm fucking useless!"

He panted heavily for a moment, then pressed a hand to his face as he drew back a shaky breath. "As powerful as my Dad is, it is expected of me to be strong, too. I have his blood in my veins. I was trained by him, taught to fight and dictate. Am I really so weak? So useless?"

Cobra reached out, patting Atticus' arm gently. "No. I can tell you are a strong young man. Not as strong as your father, perhaps. But the fact that you care so much for your friends just proves how strong you truly are. The fact that your heart hurts because you believe you did nothing when it looks like you could have done so much… If that is not true strength, then I don't know what is."

Atticus scoffed, dropping his hand and pushing himself from the wall. "Excuse me, King Cobra. I should get some rest." He hardly waited for the nod before he was stepping around the king and heading back to the room.

When he arrived, the door was open with Vivi and Igaram watching the rain through the window. Deciding not to disturb them, he went over to the bags Estrella normally carried around, but he removed them for her comfort at night. Once the potion wore off, her body started feeling all the pain once more despite the slight healing. A good night's rest will help her feel better, as well as the salve to help with her burns.

Finding the bag with the den-den mushi, he slipped out of the room unnoticed with it in hand. Guards ignored him as he walked down the hallway, looking for a room that would grant him some privacy. Finding the library, he stepped in and closed the door, casting a barrier of silence over it.

He dialed in a number, waiting for someone to pick up.

Puru-puru-puru… puru-puru-puru… puru-puru-puru…

Each ring almost sounded like a countdown.

Puru-puru-puru… puru-puru-gacha

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered, the eyes of the snail dropping in obvious sleepiness.

"Sorry to wake you, Dad," he said lowly.

"Atticus?" his father responded, voice clearing of sleep a little quicker. "It's late. Is something wrong?"

Chewing on his lip, he asked lowly, "Dad… am I weak?"

There was a mutter on the other line, which his father returned with a soft request to go back to sleep. "I don't think you're weak, son," he replied. "What even makes you think something like that?"

"Because despite everything, I can do nothing," the teenager admitted lowly.

"Tell me."

So he did. He spoke of his little fight against Mister Five and Miss Valentine on Little Garden. The small amount of help he was in Drum Kingdom. Then he told of the battle in Alubarna.

The whole time, his father remained silent, simply letting Atticus tell everything. He didn't interrupt once, but he did give small noises to indicate that he was still listening. The expression on the snail's face seemed to change from time to time, sometimes cracking a smile and other times a frown of thought. Mostly, though, it was attentive.

When he was done, the silence stretched on for a moment. He could hear his heart trying to break his ribs from its harsh beating. No doubt his father is disappointed in him now.

"Atticus," his father spoke, tone low and bland.

"Yeah?" he replied, his voice cracking.

"How old are you now?"

The teen blinked in surprise, not expecting the question. "Sixteen next month," he answered, brows furrowed in confusion. His father knows exactly how old he is.

"Do you know what I was doing when I was your age?"

The teen shook his head. "No."

"Living. Training. Having an adventure. I didn't even know your mother existed when I was your age. Granted, she wasn't here in this world yet. I don't think. Besides the point." The snail smiled almost cockily. "Do you think I was simply born this powerful?"

"…No."

"And you are right. I did not get like this simply from being born. I worked to this strength. My reputation and my connections, they were not handed to me on a silver platter. I had to work for them. Hell, when I was your age, Trebol was constantly looking around for me and wondering where I disappeared to that time. You know why? Because I was still just a kid. A bit more mature maybe and my eyes were more open than most people, but I was still young and stupid.

"You're still just a kid, Atticus. You go through these experiences to learn and grow. You're not weak. You had a part to play and you did it to the best of your ability. And the further you go, the more you'll do, the stronger and wiser you'll be. It will take years for you to get as strong as I am right now, and I will still be stronger than you, but you're still young. You can still learn. This adventure you're on? The perfect teacher. Your Mama and I have taught you all we can. The rest, you'll just have to learn from the world."

Atticus was silent, processing everything his father just told him. It made sense in a way only Doflamingo could make it. "But could I ever be strong enough?" he asked. "I'm supposed to be your heir. The future leader of the Donquixote Family and the next in line to the throne of Dressrosa. What if I can't make it?"

"Listen to me, and you listen good, son. You do have what it takes. There will be moments where you feel like this. I did when your Mama was carrying you, and many times while you were growing up. Am I a good enough father to my only child? To one of the most important people I will ever have, am I good enough? I still often wonder. It is the same for you, Atticus. You're asking yourself right now if you're good enough to be my heir. Even if you had five more siblings, boys and girls, yes. You are good enough. Not because you are my child. But because you are you.

"Only a true leader can step back and ask himself these questions. We don't just keep on walking and saying 'Yes, everything is going perfectly fine' while the path is crumbling behind us. We step back, look over everything, and wonder 'How can I make this better? Am I doing this in the right way?' A crisis like this will come to you often, but always remember. You are doing what you can. What you are meant to do. And that is all you can do.

"And I am proud of you. No matter what you do or don't do."

A sob slipped out, his hand covering his mouth to muffle the sound. Taking a couple deep breaths to calm himself, the hand lowered. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome. Now, go get some sleep. You'll probably have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Okay. …Hey, Dad?"

"Hm?"

"If I could choose my father, I would not ask for anyone but you. You're the best dad anyone could ever have and I always thought myself lucky to have you as my father. You're not just my dad. You're my hero."

His father chuckled gently. "Fufufufu, a pirate being someone's hero. I guess there's a first for everything." The snail was smiling widely, though, conveying just how much the words affected him. "Thanks, Atticus. Now go get some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight. Give Mama my love, too."

"I will. Goodnight."

His lips turning into a watery smile, he hung up then leaned back into the chair he was seated on. His hand was slowly raised then rested on his forehead as his lips trembled. "Thanks, Dad," he said softly into the night. "It helped."

 **Here is a line!**

Almost everyone was awake and energized. Even Usopp, who resembled a mummy during the fighting. The one still down was Luffy, but the blonde didn't doubt their rubber captain would wake soon enough. Atticus kept Estrella on the ground, though, in case her aches started back up, despite her protests. He was not planning on risking a backlash from the potion healing her injuries, no matter how much it did.

" _Are these ropes necessary_?" she groaned, her wings bound to her body by thick ropes.

" _Yep_ ," he replied as he looked over the city. Repairs are already underway, people moving around carrying planks of wood for framework and calling out to each other to help someone else. " _You know what? I have an idea_."

" _Will this idea include me flying_?" Estrella inquired in annoyance.

" _Maybe, but give me a minute. I want to talk to Cobra first_."

" _Remember to be respectful. He is the king around here_!"

" _I'm respectful_!" he assured with a grin and open arms as he walked away.

The idea he came up with could be good or bad. With his magical reserves being unpredictable since the beast broke free, he wasn't even sure if he could pull it off. But he could at least do something to help the city's rebuilding, even if only by a few buildings. It has been three days since all the fighting, so he should have enough magic for some of the work.

He found Cobra speaking with Igaram, Pell, and Chaka, the former two explaining the group of marines that came up to the palace. Cobra turned to him when he entered, smiling gently. "Is something the matter, Prince Atticus?" he inquired.

"Please, just Atticus, your majesty," the blonde returned. "Don't let my Dad know I just said that. He would probably flip his lid."

(In Dressrosa, Doflamingo sneezed. Rubbing his nose, he muttered in annoyance, "Atticus just denied the proper respect that he deserves."

"Leave him alone, asshole," Evelyn sighed, swatting his stomach.)

"Very well," the king chuckled. "Are you just here for a chat or do you need something?"

"Actually, I have an idea," he explained as he dropped onto a nearby table, a habit he picked up from his father. "I, like my Mama, have something powerful known as magic. It isn't a devil fruit ability, it goes way beyond that. A devil fruit gives one power. Magic lets me do whatever I want to do. I can create fire or water out of thin air. Lift the heaviest load you can think of like it was nothing more than a feather. And… I can repair just about anything."

Chaka and Pell looked to each other curiously, trying to figure out the point, while Cobra nodded in understanding. "You are asking my permission to use this magic of yours to help my country rebuild," he summed up.

"Exactly," the teenager replied with a sharp nod. "By doing the repairs the old fashion way, you're using up supplies that may be needed later. Your people, instead of focusing on rebuilding a wall here, could instead focus on using those supplies to help other cities and towns. I can promise you this, Crocodile did not just destroy this place. Yuba is in a lot worse condition and can use the supplies more than Alubarna. If I have enough magic left in my reserves, I can probably even fix up that Temple of Kings for you. Though I still can't believe Luffy knocked Croco-man into the ground hard enough to make him fall into the temple like he did. How did they even end up over there?"

"Their battle covered a lot of ground. But I do understand what it is you are saying," the king said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"The thing is this," Atticus continued on, brushing off the battle between Shichibukai and his destructive captain (for the moment). "My magic may be a little unstable right now. I can fix things, but I don't know how much. But the amount I fix will lessen the amount of supplies used up."

"How will you do this?" Pell inquired this time, taking a step forward.

"Sesese, kind of hoping a little birdie would help," he chuckled with a wide grin to the pale man. "Estrella is grounded until I feel like she is well enough that her injuries won't backlash. She has to stay as calm as possible for at least two more days. But I need to be up high in order to properly spread my magic to do as much as I can."

"You're asking me to carry you," Pell realized irritably.

"You're the little birdie, yes."

"I'm a falcon. Not a little birdie."

"Little birdie. Baby puppy. Don't get technical." Turning to Cobra, the teenager continued, ignoring Chaka's indignant sputtering. "I just would like to have your permission before I go scaring your people by fixing what I can before their very eyes."

Chuckling lowly, the king nodded. "Very well. Any repairs you can manage will be a great help to my people. You are right in the regard that the supplies could be useful elsewhere beyond Alubarna. Thank you." The king looked over to Pell, earning a soft sigh from the man. "If you do not wish to carry him all over the city, Pell, then simply take him from location to location."

"I was just screwing you with about needing a ride," Atticus laughed. "I got Alubarna all in my head. I'll see you later and I'll let you know how much I managed to get."

The four men stared at him curiously before, with a loud crack, he vanished before their eyes. Thanks to the flying around earlier and his great memory, he could easily recall various points in Alubarna that he can use to spread his magic.

The first spot caused the people around him to jump in startled fright when he suddenly popped out of nowhere, staring down a hole made through several walls.

"Reparo Maxima," he cast, holding his hands outward. An orb of light shot from his hands, flying through the holes. As it passed by the walls, rubble floated upwards and started piecing itself back together to form a solid wall once more. "One spot done. Let's see about others." He disappeared once again, causing many people to gape in disbelief.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Okay, this did not go exactly how I planned it. But it works. Next chapter will be the final good-bye between Vivi and the Strawhats, then the falling ship from the sky, the monkey-looking brothers, and maybe Jaya. Jaya may still be a couple chapters away, but we shall see. I promise nothing.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	19. Catalyst

**So it took me a while, but I think I have a good song for this chapter. Just bare with me here. I think it fits for quite a few reasons. Hoping you guys can see it like I do.**

 **'The Catalyst' by Linkin Park, meaning so not mine.**

 **And when I close my eyes tonight**

 **Two symphonies of blinding light**

 **God bless everyone**

 **We're a broken people living under loaded gun (Oh)**

 **Like memories in cold decay**

 **Transmissions echoing away**

 **Far from the world of you and I**

 **Where oceans bleed into the sky**

 **At least, I think it fits, considering what happens while they're heading to Jaya. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any bit of One Piece or any Harry Potter references that may show up.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

By the time Atticus was done repairing everything he could and returned to the palace, Luffy was wide awake and swallowing as much food as possible. All the blonde had to do was follow the sounds of a meal being eaten as loudly as possible, as well as laughter from guards. How long have they been eating?

Well it's his own fault for making himself scarce and hard to track. Apparating from one point to any other point would make him difficult to follow and the only one who could find him is grounded. Estrella could still find him easy, even grounded, but it would take her a lot longer. She's just faster in the air.

Upon entering the dining hall, he blinked in surprise then started laughing. Usopp was balancing a tower of plates on the tip of his long nose while an inflated Luffy (no doubt filled with food) was dancing on top of the table as well, along with Chopper who had chopsticks in his mouth.

"Atticus, there you are!" Vivi exclaimed once she saw him. "We tried looking for you, but no one could figure out where you went."

"I was just helping with some repairs," he replied, taking the nearby empty seat. A plate full of untouched food was pushed in front of him. "How did you guys managed to keep this from Luffy?"

"I hid it under the table on my lap," the princess giggled. "I thought you would be hungry once you got back, so I tried saving you some."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," the blonde returned with a small smile then started eating, still enjoying the show his companions were giving.

 **Here is a line!**

Almost as soon as everyone was done with dinner, the king led them to a small bath area filled with pools of steaming water, lion fountains pouring more into the pool. Luffy and Usopp raced to see who would be first in, but ended up slipping and falling backwards onto the floor.

Even when things calmed down enough that they were all in the water, some still goofing off, it was proven that nothing could be calm. Sanji, expectantly, asked Igaram where the women bathed. Unexpectedly, Cobra pointed to the nearby wall and declared the girls were behind it. The man just gave others permission to spy on his own daughter while she bathes.

" _Oh, god_ ," Atticus groaned, rubbing his forehead as the others clamored up the wall to peek _. "Thankfully, this isn't Dressrosa and that isn't any of the girls over there_."

" _Doflamingo definitely would flip, maybe torture them some_ ," Estrella agreed, laying in the water with him to enjoy the warmth soothing her, though her head was on the edge of the massive tub. " _How many of Baby 5's boyfriends has he killed again_?"

" _At least_ _four_ ," he muttered, ignoring the others falling off the wall with blood gushing from their noses. " _And two that made it to fiancée_." He turned to look at the others, brow quirked. "Are you guys still alive?"

"Thank you all," Cobra suddenly said, earning yells of 'pervert' from the others. "I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about the country!" Sitting up, his legs crossed and hands planted firm on the ground, Cobra lowered his head until it was close to the floor.

"Holy shit, am I really seeing this?!" Atticus exclaimed in surprise. "What the hell kind of king just bows so easily?!"

"He's right," Zoro agreed. "Is it alright for you to do this as a king?"

"Cobra, your majesty," Igaram added. "This is a big matter! Kings shouldn't bow their head!"

"Thank you!" Atticus said lowly. "Here I was thinking my Dad didn't raise me right."

"That's still kind of questionable at times," Usopp muttered.

"Status exists if you wear the clothes," Cobra explained.

"No, it doesn't," Atticus murmured lowly.

"But here in the bath, there isn't a naked king. I am thinking as a father, with the heart of a citizen. To thank you. Thank you, everyone."

Luffy laughed with a wide grin in acceptance.

 **Here is a line!**

" _I can fly just fine_ ," Estrella tried to convince as the others spoke about leaving.

" _I don't want to risk a backlash_ ," he argued, ignoring the ringing of the nearby den-den mushi. " _Mama said that the potion works, but is at a risk of backlash if you push yourself too hard. Your injuries could come back five times worse than before. When you got hit with that cannonball, you could hardly move your wings in the first place and you had a huge burn on your belly_."

" _But we need to hurry and get back to the ship, and you can't Apparate us both across such a distance_ ," the serpent pointed out. " _The sand can also irritate my healing skin._ _Not to mention the amount of magic you used today to help repair the city_. _You guys may be able to use the ducks, but I can't keep up with them on the ground. I have to fly._ "

" _You could end up hurting yourself_." The den-den mushi was answered, releasing the loud voice of a certain okama. Sanji quickly hung up only for it to ring again. Luffy answered this time.

" _I've been grounded for three days, nearly four. It's been long enough. It's supposed to be risk of backlash during the first two days afterwards. I'm at less of a risk now. Just get rid of these ropes and I will carry you. I'm going to have to anyway should I fly, but then you can monitor my health and stop worrying_."

" _Out of the damn question_."

" _You know, I don't see Doflamingo this protective of Evelyn_."

" _Why do you think all the floors are padded? Mama's lucky that he actually listens well enough to let her outside. Besides the point, if you have a backlash while flying, you'll crash and cause even more damage to yourself. We may as well be stranded in the middle of the desert. Not to mention, we're leaving tonight. During the night. The desert gets cold and you can't handle the cold here well enough to keep flying at night. You'll be on the ground anyway_."

" _Then what exactly do you suggest_?" Estrella asked lowly in annoyance, her head level with his so they could lock eyes. The call was done and the den-den mushi hung up.

" _We'll try an experiment I've been working on_ ," he explained as the others started planning how to get back to the ship and whether to trust Bon Clay or not. " _I'll shrink you, hopefully without causing any damage. I've never shrunk anything your size, but I have been working on shrinking living creatures_."

" _Like what_?" the serpent asked skeptically.

" _I shrunk the camel, but he's back to regular size now and he won't come near me now_." He listened in as Nami started instructing Vivi on what to do if she chooses to tag along. The princess looked quite conflicted by the choice she had to face, not wanting to give up her friends and adventure or her country _. "We'll try, but give me a minute_."

" _Alright_ ," Estrella accepted, sighing heavily and dropping her head. Unseen by Atticus, she looked over to Chopper.

As everyone packed up, Atticus went over to Vivi and sat on the bed by her. "Tough decision, huh?" he asked. "Stay a princess or be a pirate."

"How did you choose?" she asked him, turning to face him as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I didn't," he huffed humorously. "My family's been a pirate crew since before I was born. When Dad became the king of Dressrosa, he was already given the title of Shichibukai. I was a pirate before I was a prince, and now, I'm both. Dad isn't going to strip me of my birthright just because I left home and wanted to have an adventure. He fully understands, even anticipated it. Even if he tried keeping me at home forever."

"But how did you choose to leave your country behind in order to really be a pirate?" Vivi rephrased.

"I didn't leave it behind," the tall blonde corrected. "Home will still be there when I get back. My family will still be there. My people will welcome me home with as much music and cheer as they can muster. My parents will still be waiting for me to walk through the doors and tell them all about my adventures." A wide grin stretched his lips, bright and playful. "This is your decision. Your choice. Things may be a bit different for you than it is for me. So be careful and choose wisely. Ask yourself, what is best for you and your country?"

"You asked yourself the same thing," she noted with a gentle smile. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Sesese, I'm not mature enough to be a proper prince," he answered honestly. "Dad and Mama could teach me anything and everything, but it was obvious. They know the world so much better than I. If I am to rule as well as they do, then I need to learn the way of the world as well. What better way than to sail a pirate's life?"

"I see," she accepted, giving him a small nod then placed her head on her knees. Everyone was almost done packing by now. "Thank you, Atticus. You gave me a lot to think about, and so much advice. I can only hope to remember your words and try my hardest, no matter what I choose."

"That's all anyone can do," Atticus pointed out, placing a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "We'll see you tomorrow, one way or another."

They smiled at each other for a brief moment before Chopper came over with rope looped around his arms. "Estrella said I should give this back to you," he said, passing it over to Atticus.

The blonde blinked for a moment then looked up to his serpent. Estrella snickered, flexing her wings as she slithered closer to the window. " _Bye_!" she chirped.

Atticus jumped to his feet, trying to catch his familiar before she was fully outside, but missed. "Estrella! You are so grounded when I get my hands on you!"

 **Here is a line!**

The marines used ammunition that none of them were prepared for. Spikes instead of cannonballs. Luffy can't bounce them back and they were harder to deflect. Chopper and Usopp were scurrying around down below trying to patch up the holes while Atticus, finally giving into Estrella's protests of binding her wings again, tried to knock any more spikes out of the air, or at least redirect them.

Their only reprieve was when Bon Clay, disguising himself and some members of his crew to look like the Strawhats, lured the marines away. They sacrificed themselves so that the crew could have more time to get to the meeting point. To see if Vivi will travel with them or stay home.

They could hear her words clearly. Though some of the crew accepted it as Vivi's decision, Luffy demanded they wait a few minutes. Sure enough, Vivi arrived, still wearing her ceremonial gown.

"We'll go get her," Atticus volunteered, still on his serpent's back.

"I'm here to say good-bye!" Vivi shouted out to them, causing everyone to freeze.

" _She's what_?" Estrella hissed softly.

"… _She's not coming_ ," her master realized, almost sad but still understanding.

"I can't go with you all!" Vivi said, her voice amplified by the speakers. "Thank you all for what you've done for me! I really love this country! So I can't come along! Even though I want to stay here… If there is one day where we meet again, will you all still call me a friend?"

Atticus could hear the incoming marines, not believing what they heard. Luffy started to reply, but Nami covered his mouth and said it would be a bad idea to say anything or they make Vivi a criminal. The blonde couldn't help but agree with that. He may be a prince, but he's also a pirate. His father is a Shichibukai, which means no one should be surprised that Atticus is a pirate as well. With Vivi, it isn't so easy.

Everyone turned their back, Atticus sliding off his serpent as the two turned away. Then, without saying a word, all of them rose their marked arms, showing her the X they each carried on their skin. It was enough for Vivi, who raised her own arm in return, the same arm baring the same mark.

 **Here is a line!**

They continued to sail, Estrella sending more wind into the sails to make the ship go faster. Soon enough, they were far away from the marines, their trail gone, only for most of the crew to drop into a depression.

" _I almost wish I had eyelids like Aster_ ," Estrella commented as she lowered her head and shook it in disbelief. " _Then I could stop seeing this crap_."

" _I'll miss Vivi, too_ ," Atticus stated, looking around the ship, almost like he was paranoid.

Something wasn't right, and it had been nagging him since they got back on the ship. His magic was acting up like it would around a devil fruit user, but he thought it was because of Bon Clay being around the ship. His magic wasn't used to the okama's powers, so it still reacted to his presence. Now that he is gone, though, probably dead, it should have calmed down. Yet it still continues.

" _Something wrong, Little Master_?" his familiar inquired, nudging his shoulder.

" _I think_ … Hey!" he shouted, getting the attention of the crew. "Someone is here, and I don't think they're supposed to be."

"My, that is quite impressive," a woman said as she stepped out onto the deck. "However did you notice me?"

The reaction of the crew was almost instant. Usopp, Chopper, and Nami panicked as Sanji started being his usual self in the presence of an attractive woman. Zoro was automatically on guard, hands on his swords and drawing them from the sheathes. Luffy just looked confused at her being there entirely. Using her powers, Robin knocked the swords from Zoro's grasp and swatted Nami's hands away from her Clima-tact.

"How long have you been on this ship, Nico Robin?" Atticus asked as the woman pulled out a chair and unfolded it, ignoring all that was happening around her.

"The whole time," she answered lightly. "I was reading a book in the cabin, and I even took a bath." Looking to Nami, she said with a smile, "These clothes are yours? Lend them to me."

"What are you doing here?!" Nami roared, but was ignored in favor of Luffy.

"Monkey D Luffy," Robin called to the captain. "This is entirely your fault. So you should take responsibility."

Sanji instantly grabbed the rubber captain, shaking him as he demanded to know what Luffy did to the 'beautiful lady'. Luffy, of course, denied doing anything. No matter what anyone said, her decision was already made.

"Let me join your crew."

"Hold on a second," Atticus cut in, standing in front of the woman. He'll admit, he wishes he could have seen what happened when Luffy left this woman no other option, whether he intended to or not. "First of all, you worked with Croco-man. I assume mainly for protection. Now you find yourself in the presence of someone who beat your boss down. So you run to him for protection as well. Who's the say you're dependable in any regard? What about your enemies?"

"What enemies are you talking about?" Zoro pressed.

"Nico Robin has been wanted by the Government since she was a child, with a bounty of seventy-nine million beri on her head," the blonde explained. "User of the Hana-Hana no Mi. Always on the run. Always knowing everything around her. So tell me, Nico Robin, how can we trust you?"

She smiled up at him, not feeling that he was a threat at all, even with his familiar hissing angrily over his shoulder. "You don't," she answered politely then turned back to Luffy. "But it is you who took away the one keeping me safe, defeated him in battle and left me with no other option. That is all your fault. I have nowhere else to go now that you've beaten Mister Zero. So let me stay on your ship."

"Oh, if that it, then it's okay," Luffy accepted.

"Gonna bite us in the ass," Atticus informed. "Big time."

"We'll handle it," the captain reassured with a grin.

 **Here is a line!**

Robin told Usopp a bit about herself, such as her studying archeology since she was eight, which was when the bounty was put on her head. Of course, no rumor ever said anything about her weird sense of humor. A humor that, when shown, had her tell the sniper that she is an assassin of sorts.

"She can potentially be an assassin, but that doesn't make her one automatically," Atticus sighed as Usopp yelled to Luffy about how dangerous the woman is. "Anyone can be an assassin. Mama sort of is."

"I've heard of the Emerald Rose," Robin told him, still smiling a little. "Crocodile never really said anything nice about your father, young Donquixote, but he does seem to like your mother."

"Everyone likes Mama. Tell me something new."

"Is it true your mother uses poison she gets from her own serpent to use on her daggers and whip?" she inquired curiously. "She sounds quite pleasant to know."

"Doubt you'll ever meet her to really know," the blonde scoffed, standing over his serpent. _"How are you doing so far_?"

Estrella hummed lowly, then let out a pleasant moan _. "You may not see them, but she has hands rubbing out my wings_ ," she commented contently.

" _And she's turned you, our captain, our doctor, our sniper, and our navigator_ ," he muttered before Sanji came twirling out of the kitchen to plant a colorful dish in front of the woman. " _Our cook is obviously victim number one_."

Giving her wings a couple small flaps, the hands hidden under her feathers dissipated in a burst of flower petals as she raised her head, picking her master up as she rose. Atticus slid off of her, standing next to his familiar _. "I know you find it a bit suspicious, but you are also one of the only ones who can keep the best eye on her. You know more about her than the rest, meaning you can see whether she can be trusted or not_." She suddenly jerked back in surprise. " _What was that_?"

" _What was what_?" he asked.

" _Something just fell and hit me on the nose_ ," she answered, looking down to what bounced off her snout. " _Is that a piece of wood_?"

" _Weird_ ," Atticus said lowly, picking the piece up only to have another fall on him. _"I'm going to regret looking up, aren't I_?"

"Is it hail?" Usopp asked as the others noticed the strange phenomenon.

"No, it's-"

"A huge galleon!" Atticus shouted, throwing ropes out for Estrella to catch as she launched into the air, grabbing the ropes in her mouth. "Hold on, everyone!"

The ropes snapped straight once Estrella was far enough, but she kept on pulling, dragging the ship out of the way of the falling one. It barely brushed the backend of the Merry, causing a huge wave to throw them around. Everyone scrambled to hold onto the ship, Nami yelling to turn them around, which Zoro shot down quickly.

"Estrella!" Atticus shouted as a piece of the ship fell towards them.

" _Got it_!" The agathodemon snapped around, releasing the ropes then sending wind blades towards the falling debris. The piece shattered and those pieces fell around the Merry instead of landing on her. Their ship, however, continued to be tossed around harshly.

"Worth a shot, I guess," Atticus muttered as he placed his glowing hands onto the deck. " _Floating Bubble_." A layer of strange fluid wrapped around the ship, encasing it and the crew in a bubble that floated above the rough waves.

"Whoa!" Chopper exclaimed in awe.

"How are you doing this?" Nami yelled to her cousin.

"With some difficulty," he admitted with a weak chuckle. "It's a bit of an experiment in progress."

"How long will it last?" Robin asked curiously.

Before Atticus could answer, the bubble popped, dropping them back into the water. Thankfully, it had calmed down enough to not continue tossing them around. "Five seconds," Atticus scoffed in annoyance, Estrella landed in front of him. He reached out as she lowered her head, his hand rubbing her jaw. " _Nice work. We'd have been flatten if you didn't pull us away in time_."

" _Do you think it was from a sky island_?" she asked.

" _Where else_?" he sighed, getting back to his feet.

"The Log Pose, it's pointing up!" Nami suddenly shouted, staring at the needle pointing upwards to the clouds.

"There's another magnetic field," Robin explained. "It's changing the direction of the pose. If it's pointing up, then that means…"

"A sky island," Atticus finished. "There are supposedly a lot of them up there but they're totally different from islands down here. Never really heard of them having magnetic fields like the islands down here, though."

"A sky island?!" Luffy exclaimed in surprise, yet seemed gleeful as well.

"But there's nothing up there that even looks like an island," Usopp pointed out, looking up to the clouds.

"I've never been to one personally, and I don't think my Dad has either," Atticus informed with a shrug of his shoulder. "Rumors are all we've heard, but there's supposed to be a sea up there that holds up something like island clouds. Problem is, no one we know does know how to get up to one and check it out. Anyone that ever has, well…" He gaze out to the half-sunken derelict ship. "…Yeah…"

Luffy seemed to ignore the warning. "Is there really an island floating on top of a floating sea? Alright, let's go! Everyone, upward we go!"

Usopp throwing in a "Full speed ahead" was not helping matters. Robin put a stop to their excited shenanigans as Sanji pointed out that ships do not go up.

"The Pose is just broken," Nami denied. "That's all."

"No, Navigator-san," Robin argued gently. "What you should worry about right now is not the Pose, but how to get up to the island."

"Maybe there's clues in that ship," Atticus suggested. "It got up there somehow."

Moments later, Luffy and Usopp hopped over, investigating the wreckage as Robin opened a retrieved coffin. Just from putting the skull together and noting a small hole, she managed to deduce the name of the ship, the age, and where it came from. It was actually pretty impressive, if Atticus was to be honest. Then, as the ship started sinking more, the duo returned.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" the captain declared, holding open an old map. Labeled at the top was the name Skypiea.

But Atticus was more focused on the picture in the middle of the map. It looked like a temple. A sky island with a map of actual landmass that is holding a temple. Could it be?

 **Here is a line!**

" _I'll stay on the ship_ ," Estrella volunteered as Atticus prepped for the dive.

" _You kind of have to_ ," the teenager pointed out. " _You ate a devil fruit, Estrella. Meaning you stay out of the sea_."

"Hey, Atticus," Nami called as she approached the tall blonde. "I wanted to ask you something. About Estrella. I noticed that she used a familiar power earlier."

"She ate the Kama-Kama no Mi," he explained. "Remember that guy you shoved off the ship when we went up Reverse Mountain? When a user dies, the powers are transferred to another fruit, generally one nearby. Your fruit trees were the closest. We figured he would die anyway, the current being too powerful to swim in even if he could. I think he hit his head on a rock and died instantly. But I found the fruit in one of your trees and gave it to Estrella. She's fine with it, though, or she wouldn't have eaten it."

"So she has a devil fruit now, too? I kind of thought she always did," Nami admitted.

"Why? Because she can fly?" he scoffed. "Nah, that's her species. She's probably the last of her kind now, too. They were thought to be extinct until she hatched."

"That's…kind of sad," the navigator said softly, looking to Estrella with pity.

"A lot of species die out eventually," Atticus informed, creating a few orbs of light. "I got lucky getting Estrella. She's my best friend." He smiled to his familiar, earning a bump to his back. "I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"Not even for that golden city you think is on that sky island?" she asked slyly. She found the theory interesting when he mentioned it to her earlier, but wasn't going to get her hopes too high.

"Not even for that," he replied with a grin, earning a surprised blink from his cousin. He turned to the others putting together barrel suits for underwater. "Hey, you three. Instead of wearing barrels, we can try something else. We would still need to help Luffy a bit, but with this spell, we can handle underwater and still move okay."

"What is it?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Bubblehead Charm," he explained. "I used a different spell on myself and Luffy back when we fought Arlong, but I don't know if I could maintain that for all four of us that far down. It's a lot of pressure, but this spell should work just fine." Looking to Luffy, he added, "We may need to do something for you so that you can move. Even with this charm, you'll still sink."

"Make it a bigger bubble then," Luffy said.

"Won't work." He sighed then dug into his pouch, surprising everyone when he managed to open it wider than they thought possible then shove his arm into it until the lip of the pouch was half way past his elbow. "Let's see…family vest, no… winter gear, nuh-uh… definitely not that… or that… Dell, stop putting random stuff in my pack, this is getting ridiculous… Ah-ha! Thank you, Aunt Luna, and your Seer powers!" He pulled out an underwater-type of suit, a scuba suit without the helmet. "This would be perfect for you, Luffy."

"Why did you pack that?" Zoro inquired with a quirked brow. "Did you somehow know you would be salvaging a ship?"

"My aunt probably suspected something," he answered with a shrug. "If you ever meet her, pay real close attention to what she says. It may sound weird, but she knows what the hell she's talking about."

"And this Bubblehead Charm you mentioned," Robin spoke up. "Will it last under the water pressure?"

"Yep. Tested it back home. The only problem there were the fish."

"The fish?" Chopper repeated curiously

"Yeah. Mean bastards. Kept trying to eat me."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Okay, next chapter is Jaya. I keep forgetting how much happens between Alabasta and Jaya. And we kind of have to go through that. Maybe I'll just sum it up so we can get to Jaya. We'll see. I think I know a good song for next chapter anyway.**

 **Anyway, I will try my hardest to get to Jaya next chapter and Bellamy. I know you guys really want to see how that goes. So hopefully, next time! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	20. Ignition

**Okay, so now we can (hopefully) get to Jaya! XD I have written out so many scenarios concerning the confrontation with Bellamy, now we get to see which one I chose.**

 **Seriously, I wrote out like…five scenarios. It is ridiculous. Sabaody Archipelago is almost as bad with various rough drafts. Yeah, I skip around a freaking lot when I try to preplan. Then I gotta find the right notebook. Then it just takes its own turn – again!**

 **(Sigh) Okay. So song of the chapter, because I am hoping to get to a decent part, is 'Ignition' by TobyMac. It ain't mine!**

 **Start it up, turn it on**

 **We can ride this storm**

 **A grip of hope in our hands for the coming dawn**

 **Up to our necks in complexities**

 **Causing us to pause as we collect our thoughts**

 **So don't blink if you wanna come cross the border**

 **Take a look around or come test the water**

 **We won't stop 'till we see the morning**

 **So welcome to the quiet before the storm hits**

 **Now that I think about it, this song actually may be pretty good concerning the whole Bellamy thing. I mean, Luffy just stood there and took the hits quietly. Well, that was the quiet. The storm will come up.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. One Piece is not mine, nor are any Harry Potter references.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine. I made them.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

It would figure that someone in the area would be a salvager, Atticus mused as he stared at the hooks in the hull. He just hopes no one up top gave the rest of the crew a hard time. He doesn't doubt their strength, but the main powerhouses are currently exploring a sunken ship in search of a router. Not that they were having any luck. Almost as soon as air filled in the ship, Luffy practically threw off the suit.

"That's weird," he noted, looking around the cabin.

"Not really," Atticus sighed as the bubbles around their heads popped. "Some salvagers have tools for things like this. Looks like we weren't the only ones to see the ship fall."

"Salvagers?" Sanji repeated.

"I guess we should have expected something like that," Zoro commented before the wall suddenly burst.

A large man stood there, dripping wet and demanding to know who was attacking his crew.

Of course, Luffy had to say something. "Oh! A monkey!"

"Or a primate mink," Atticus added with a shrug. Maybe a gorilla mink?

"Eh?" the man blinked then grinned. "Do I really look like a monkey?"

"Yeah, you look more like a monkey than a real monkey!" Luffy replied.

"That makes no sense," the tall blonde commented as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked over the newcomer with a critical eye. A monkey-like appearance and one word written on his headphones and shirt. Masira. "Say, you're one of the guys from the Saruyama Alliance, right?"

"You've heard of me and my big brother and the boss, huh?" Masira replied with a grin. "Yes, I am Masira of the Saruyama Alliance!"

"How'd you know that?" Luffy asked, his head tilting far to the side.

"If he's here, then we're near an island known as Jaya," he explained. "I've heard about the Alliance, but the one we hear from is an annoying bastard anyway, so we hardly regard his complaints about other people being annoying."

"So we might meet an old buddy of yours?" Zoro asked.

"Only if he's on the island. Otherwise, just acquaintances." He suddenly turned to the window after hearing something strange in the water. "Uh…guys? We might want to get out of here. Like, now!"

 **Here is a line!**

" _So…eaten by a whale, then a goldfish, and now a giant turtle_ ," Estrella commented with a snicker. _"Should we find a sea king for you to jump into as well_?"

" _You are so not helping_ ," Atticus snarled, wiping water from his face. "What happened up here?"

Usopp had summed up the events of the surface, from Masira's arrival to the turtle that had its mouth wide open, bits of the ship falling from its jaws. Though there is no explanation given as to why it was suddenly so dark outside. Atticus looked around curiously as Masira suddenly landed on their ship and yelling about the treasure they were taking. Everyone froze, however, upon spotting the gigantic shadows in the distance, each holding spears and seemingly baring down on them.

" _Does this count as 'time to go'_?" Estrella asked.

"This counts as 'time to go'," Atticus agreed with a nod, turning to Nami. "Oi! Nami! Let's get going! Pass out some orders!"

Everyone scrambled to a position, Estrella even directing wind into the sails harshly for their speedy escape. Eventually, the sky lightened back up to a calm blue with the occasional drifting cloud. Estrella coiled up on the deck, letting her master drop himself onto her coils. "The hell was that?" he asked.

"Today has been a really weird day," Sanji commented before everyone suddenly threw in the facts of the day. Only for them to realize they have one more person on the ship than they should. There was silence for but a moment, then captain, first mate, and cook all threw their legs into the air as a swift kick in unison, yelling at Masira to get off the ship.

" _He'll live, I assume_ ," Estrella said.

" _He swam, meaning no devil fruit_ ," Atticus pointed out. " _He'll live_." Tilting his head back to look up at his serpent, he asked, " _You do realize who that was, right_?"

" _He said his name is Masira_ ," she replied.

" _Of the Saruyama Alliance_ ," he added then looked to the crew. "Guys, we're near Jaya."

"Jaya?" Nami repeated, blinking curiously a couple times.

"Pretty infamous island, and not one for dreamers," he explained. "I know a guy there, but no one really likes him. He's just there for our amusement, mainly. He likes to think he's important. Anyway, Saruyama Alliance main headquarters are there, too. I would assume so, anyway, since the PITA rants about how annoying they are at times."

"PITA?" Chopper spoke up.

"Pain in the ass," he explained. "He really is."

"So how do we get there from here?" his cousin asked him.

"With the Log Pose pointing to a sky island, it's hard to tell without an Eternal Pose. Otherwise, I could get us lost when I think it's the right direction."

"You mean one like this?" Robin said, holding out a Pose with the word Jaya written on it. "I stole it from the salvager's ship."

"Yep," Atticus replied with a sharp nod. "That's exactly what we need." Turning to his cousin, he chuckled sheepishly. "Just so you know, we didn't find anything useful on that ship. So most of the 'treasure' those guys found is mainly junk. Rusted metal objects falling apart and such."

She was silent for about two seconds then all three culprits were on the ground with bumps growing on their heads. "Idiots!"

"How come Atticus didn't get hit?" Luffy whined.

"Because he was honest with me and knows what to really look for!"

"So are we going to Jaya or not?" Atticus asked impatiently.

"What about the Log Pose?" Usopp pointed out worriedly. "If we go to Jaya and it records that island, then we won't be able to go to the sky island."

"Well, that's true," the tall blonde agreed with a nod of his head. "But the recording isn't instant. Jaya takes a few days for a Log Pose to record it. If we leave before then, it'll be fine. If not, then it's locked on and pointing to the next island, which would leave us without a direction to go to get to a sky island. We'll just have to be fast."

"Then let's go! To Jaya!" Luffy declared, throwing his arms into the air. "Full speed! Turn-!" He paused, looking to Nami. "Which direction is it, Nami?"

"Left," she answered.

Nodding, Luffy grabbed Chopper to help him change the direction of the ship then went back to his pose. "Full speed ahead!"

 **Here is a line!**

The seagulls dropping with bullets in them was too unexpected for Atticus. They can't even see the island and someone shot these birds from that far off. While Usopp threw in the possibility of the birds being shot beforehand, Atticus picked up a bullet. The warmth from it wasn't just from the bodies.

"They weren't shot before and just happened to die above us," he pointed out, tossing the bullet to Usopp. "The location meant instant death, though one looked like it died slower, meaning the shooter knew what he was aiming at. And the bullet is still warm from the barrel. They used a rifle of some kind, probably with a scope for better aim."

"How can you tell that?" the sniper asked curiously, looking over the bullet.

"I have a sharpshooter for an uncle and my sister uses a variety of weapons, rifles included," he explained. "When she uses a rifle, it can go pretty far. Never seen a distance covered like that, though." He turned towards the direction of the island. "Someone over there is really dangerous, so we will have to stay on our toes."

"Hopefully, there won't be any problems," Robin added, crossing her arms with a mysterious smile on her lips.

"You know, you kind of remind me of my Aunt Luna," he commented cautiously. "You say weird things, she says weird things, and you both have those mystery smiles that means mischief. And you know shit. We don't know what you know, but you freaking know."

"I'm sure your aunt and I would get along," she told him gently.

"I'm sure you would. Good luck getting past Uncle Gladius, though. He may think you would be a bad influence on her."

" _A bad influence on Luna_?" the agathodemon scoffed. " _When exactly did he lose his mind_?"

 **Here is a line!**

Usopp was the first to note the pirate ships, earning a swat from Nami, who doubted pirate ships could dock openly like this. Atticus scanned over the ships, not really recognizing any symbol they carried, except for one.

" _Looks like he's here_ ," Estrella groaned.

" _Yep_. We're on the west side," Atticus pointed out, turning to his cousin. "Basically, it's the lawless side. Pirates dock here in Mocktown all the time. This is a haven to pirates."

"A pirate sanctuary?" Chopper asked as the ship docked.

"Not even close, but we can get away with a lot of stuff here and not have to worry about marines," he explained. "It's a bit of a fact that marines avoid this place like the plague. They've tried to clean it up several times before, but each time, they got cleaned out. So they gave up."

"Whoo-hoo!" Luffy cheered from the dock. "Seems like there are all kinds of people here!"

"Looks like a fun town to me," Zoro added, standing by the captain.

"Hey, wait up!" Atticus called out, jumping down from the ship to catch up to the pair. "Luffy! Zoro! Hold on a minute!"

"Atticus is right, don't move another inch!" Nami shouted at them as she approached. "You two alone cause too much trouble every time we dock somewhere. Now I want you both to promise. Say that you promise not to fight with others in this town."

"That is pointless," Atticus informed her firmly. "It's a pirate town. Fights are going to happen one way or another. Look, I know my way around, so I can go look for info on my own. If you guys want to run around and try to find something out yourselves, that's fine. Just look out for the Hyena. He's pretty bad."

"That your friend?" Zoro asked.

"Friend? No. The PITA I mentioned earlier? Yeah. But still, be careful, alright? And watch what you say around here." He looked to Nami with a stern look on his face. "Stay with them, not just to keep them from fighting. Most pirates that see a pretty girl only have one thought in mind. Not a lot see them as pirates themselves, just bed warmers. Some may even try selling you into slavery if they have the connections."

"I'll be fine," she reassured with a smile and a wave. "I've handled myself well enough in those kinds of situations and I can handle these idiots. Go see what you can dig up."

He nodded in acceptance, turning around and walking away as he dug into his pouch for that certain piece of clothing. His sunglasses slid down to cover his eyes, which he didn't mind since it would only help him. A smirk spreading across his lips, he pulled out the dark red vest with orange and yellow feathers along the collar. On its back was the hot pink symbol of the Donquixote Family. Slipping his arms through the holes, he headed towards the hotel first.

There are generally two rules to information collection. The first is that hotels, inns, and taverns are the best places to get information, most of the time. If they don't have the necessary info, then they can point one in the direction of the person that does have it. The second rule was, if possible, to broadcast an alliance to a powerful individual. This was generally done by wearing that individual's mark, a warning sign in a way.

Estrella slithered up behind him, causing others in the crowd to jump back in fright. " _I think I see that sniper_ ," she told him lowly, turning her head to the rooftops. " _I don't see a symbol on him, though_."

Curious, he turned his head slightly, spotting the tall lanky man watching him in return. In his hands was a brand of rifle he had never really seen before, either new or modified for his own personal use. His guess of the shooter using a scope was right, at least, covering the man's eye like a monocle.

Sneering at the man, he jerked his head away, disregarding the sniper with a clear message. 'I have no fear of you and feel no threat.' " _Let's see what we can find out_ ," he said lowly, reaching up to pat at her chin. " _I wonder if anyone from home is here_."

" _That would be refreshing_ ," his serpent agreed, nodding her head.

 **Here is a line!**

The inn was unoccupied except for the innkeeper asking him repeatedly to leave. Finding that he would receive no information from that man, he left, Estrella trailing along behind him. Apparently, Bellamy bought out the place. He must really have nothing better to do.

Rapid footsteps behind him caused him to paused and listen. Light on their feet, but the shoes gave a faint clicking sound, generally associated with heels. And they're coming from the direction of the inn he just left. Spinning around, he caught the person leaping at him with a high shrill of a giggle.

"Kyahahaha! Atticus!" the smaller blonde greeted him. "What are you doing on Jaya? Young Master said you're on your own adventure!" He suddenly blinked then scowled before pushing himself off Atticus and glaring at him, stomping his foot hard enough into the ground to cave in some of the boards under them. "You left without me, you jerk!"

"Aw, come on, Dell," he groaned, rolling his head back. "You know you don't have anything to prove. You're strong enough as it is."

"You don't have anything to prove either!" Dellinger shouted at him, hands curled into fists as he kept stomping his foot. "You're the son of Young Master and Mama Rose! You're powerful, too! So why…" His eyes started tearing up, his lips quivering. "So why'd you leave me alone at home?!"

"Don't cry!" he panicked, earning a snicker from his serpent, as well as some stares from the surrounding people. "Dell, come on. Stop crying. I was gonna come back home eventually. And you weren't alone. Everyone else is there."

" _Now you've done it_."

"But not my little brother!"

"Calm down and stop crying," he tried to soothe. "Dell… Dell… Dellinger… Dell!"

The hybrid lowered his wails to a sniffle, staring up at the taller but younger blonde. "You could have at least told me you were leaving," he said.

"I know, but you kind of suck at keeping secrets," Atticus pointed out. "You would have told Dad or Mama and then both of them would not have take their eyes off me for weeks. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving, not just you."

"But I'm your big brother, I should know what's going on!" the smaller blonde argued angrily.

Atticus reeled back a little, staring at the slightly older boy with a concerned gaze. "Dell, what have you gotten into?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the other muttered, sharply turning away and crossing his arms.

"You're mood swings and emotions are ridiculous, meaning you got into something you shouldn't have," Atticus stated, poking the back of the shorter blonder.

Dellinger growled then turned back to the other. "I'm just pissed!" he exclaimed. "First, I wake up one morning weeks ago to find out you left home! Without telling me or taking me with you or anything! Then you barely even call, and when you do, you never talk to me! Now, here we both are in Mocktown…and Bellamy still won't return my affections!"

"Okay then, you got into something," Atticus sighed, grabbed his brother's shoulder and steering him away. The hybrid either got into something strange, ate too much sugar, or he swallowed some of Bellamy's blood (Atticus personally thinks it's because of the alcohol the Hyena drinks). Any of those, he tends to get a little unpredictable. "Come on. Let's go find my friends so I can introduce them to you."

"You made new friends? You're already replacing us?!"

"…I am going to find out what you got into and confiscate it and let everyone back home know not to let you have any."

" _It was probably just some sugary food_ ," Estrella commented.

" _Or Bellamy-chan did something stupid again_ ," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, hey, Atti!" Dellinger suddenly chirped, hopping onto the taller blonde's back. "Seen these yet? Mama Rose said that you're traveling with these guys." He held up a couple of posters, one of Luffy and the other of Zoro.

Atticus blinked at the numbers, not surprised that Dellinger got copies of the bounty posters already. It is entirely possible that his father got them first, probably from Uncle Roci. Though marine headquarters is still a ways off, so Dell had to pick these up from somewhere close enough that he could get them and carry them around. Or maybe the posters have already been delivered to Jaya.

Luffy's bounty had gone up to one hundred million beri, and now Zoro is worth sixty million beri.

"Nope. Haven't seen those yet. Now I gotta tell the others," he sighed, walking deeper into the town with his older brother clinging to his back. Since the inn was (almost) a bust, that made the tavern the next spot to look. "Since you're here, is anyone else?"

"Gladius and Luna are around somewhere," he answered, kicking his legs from Atticus' sides. "She said something earlier that I don't get, something about spring falling to rubber."

"I'd pay to see that!" Atticus laughed, his familiar nodding along.

" _Though I am kind of curious as to what Bellamy would do to set off Luffy_ ," Estrella commented before plucking Dellinger off her master's back by his shirt, carefully avoiding the fin. Dellinger twisted himself around to grab hold of her neck, causing her to release him so that he could swing onto her back.

" _Luffy does kind of jump into stuff_ ," he sighed lowly. "Hey, Dell. Where's Bellamy?"

"Last I heard, he was at a bar," the hybrid answered, crossing his arms on top of the serpent's head then planting his chin on his limbs. "He just killed some guy, the captain of the Roshio pirates, I think. Small fry. They were playing cards and the other guy cheated."

"You mean Bellamy-chan was just being a sore loser," he translated in annoyance.

"Yeah. He doesn't handle card games too well," Dellinger agreed, nodding his head. "He actually kind of sucks at them."

He hummed lowly, his feet pausing as he looked around. His magic was going haywire, almost as hostile as the beast growling in the back of his mind. Whatever he was sensing was still a ways off, but it was close enough for him to pick up on it.

"Something wrong, Atti?" Dellinger inquired, using one hand to lower himself from Estrella's head while still keeping his legs pressed against her neck.

"I think there's a logia-type around here," he said lowly, though the other heard him. "Whoever it is, they're powerful enough to make my magic crazy."

"Have you kept up your Haki training?"

"Somewhat. Still can't get it to react nicely with my magic, but my Busoshoku is well enough," he answered, yanking his brother off the agathodemon. Dellinger landed on his high-heeled feet with a giggle. "This guy, though… whoever it is… something just isn't right."

"Young Master will want to know about this one, then," Dellinger announced. "If we can find him."

 **Here is a line!**

"I think I know where they are now," Atticus muttered under his breath, rubbing his forehead. "Bellamy-chan's in there, too. Isn't he?"

Dellinger snickered, nodding excitedly. "Yeah, he found new play toys!"

Listening carefully, his brow twitched. "He's being a bully," he pointed out. "They're not fighting back."

Watching the younger blonde step to the door, Dellinger tucked himself against Estrella. "He's mad now," he commented, the serpent nodding in agreement.

Lifting a leg, Atticus kicked the doors off their hinges, sending them crashing to the floor. All jeers and cheers stopped, turning to him. Bellamy glared at him then grinned when he noticed just who was entering. "Bellamy-chan," he drawled out, glancing over to the bleeding Luffy and Zoro. Nami looked like she wasn't hit, but she was obviously frustrated, angry, and now relieved to see him. "What's going on in here?"

"Just teaching a couple brats that their dreams are pointless," the Hyena laughed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "The age of dreaming is over. I'm just opening their eyes to it."

"That's not what I see," he argued, looking back to the burly blonde. "Dellinger! What do I see?"

Bellamy blinked as Dellinger laughed. "Kyahahaha! You see Bellamy beating up your friends, Little Master!"

"These little shits?" Bellamy questioned, looking to Atticus. "Your friends? Since when did you associate with a bunch of losers, Atticus?"

Grinning darkly, he chuckled, "Sesese, I know you, don't I?" Slowly, ominously, he stepped towards the Hyena, hands spread out to indicate the other's crew. "This rag-rag team of underdogs and ruffians and trash. I just so happen to know you." Hands falling to his side, he looked to Bellamy. "None more so than the piece of filth that my father only accepted on a playful whim."

"He saw potential in me," Bellamy pointed out with a snarl.

"No, he saw a new plaything to wind up and let go until it breaks," Atticus corrected, shaking his head mockingly. "You think you will ever be an executive? Or even an officer? I may have just thrown up in my mouth a little bit, Bellamy-chan. If you are to be considered as anything, it's food for Aster. You have no potential. No worth. No hidden plan. And as soon as someone knocks your useless ass out… no future among the Donquixote Family."

His hand shot out, grabbing Bellamy's face forcefully then shoving him backwards to the ground. The boards splintered, a few breaking, from the force. Blood sprayed out onto the wooden floor from the back of the Hyena's head. "You are not a part of this Family. You are not protected by the Blood Pact. You are just trash. To us, and without us, you know it. You're nothing!"

He pulled back, lifting Bellamy's head then slammed it back down into the ground, causing more blood to spill onto the floor as Bellamy bit back yells. He repeated the action twice more, then released the burly blonde and rose to his feet. Turning to the blue-haired man staring at him in fear, he glared as his lips curled back into a sneer. "Well? Pick up the trash and take it the hell out of here before I decide to spread it all over the damn floor!"

Stepping away from Bellamy and towards the trio, the other crew gathered up their captain and scrambled out, ignoring Dellinger's laughter. "What did I tell you?" he asked carelessly. "Pain in the ass."

"That's the guy you know here?!" Nami asked in disbelief. What Atticus did was actually a bit brutal, and cruel. True the man wasn't exactly the nicest around, laughing at them and taunting them, attacking Luffy and Zoro repeatedly while they didn't even try to fight back… She felt like she was trying to make a point, yet it was currently eluding her.

"Just a little pawn of my Dad's, nothing to really worry about," he shrugged off then turn to Luffy and Zoro. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Luffy replied with a small nod. "Come on. Let's go."

"Wait a second," he stopped the captain, placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "I gotta ask. Why didn't you beat his ass and show him who the boss is?"

Luffy looked up at him then shook his head. "He wasn't worth it."

"Self defense, Luffy. You could have knocked him down easy. I know that."

"Just something Shanks taught me when I was a kid. Getting into a fight with others just because of what they say isn't worth it."

Atticus grinned widely at the rubber captain, releasing his shoulder. "Guess not. I'm kind of surprised you just let me go."

"You were reacting in our defense," the captain pointed out. "You didn't know what was going on, but you fought to defend us. So why should I stop that?"

"Sesese, you're a complicated guy sometimes." Shaking his head a couple times, he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "Come on. I got a friend I want you guys to meet. He's like my shorter but still slightly older brother."

"I heard that!" Dellinger exclaimed from outside.

Chuckling lightly, he headed back outside, the other three following after him. Before he could introduce them to his brother, someone else spoke up, grabbing their attention.

"The sky islands are real."

His magic seemed to snap, but he managed to keep it in so it wouldn't lash out and potentially hurt the others. Sitting there, speaking to Luffy mainly, was a large man with thick curly hair and gaps in his teeth. His beast snarled challengingly in the back of his mind. He could almost feel those claws digging in. His magic crackled against his skin, hugging against him to protect from the threat.

Dellinger seemed to notice his tense posture, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around the taller blonde's waist. He rested his head against Atticus' stomach, staring at the stranger going on about how pirate dreams will never die.

"That's him?" the short inquired.

He knew what his brother meant. Just by watching his form, possibly even feeling his magic brushing protectively against him as well. "That's him."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So gonna end it here. Obviously. I gotta say, out of the various scenarios I wrote out, none of them included Dell. One did have a quick Luna appearance, but this one completely snuck up on me. Why do I bother writing the stuff out when I hardly ever type it?**

 **Anyway, next chapter, Atticus hears an old bedtime story he adores, as well as a way to make one promise come true. Will Dellinger join in? Probably not. Will Gladius and Luna show up next chapter? I will attempt, but I promise nothing. Is Bellamy still going to attack Cricket and steal the gold, which results in him losing to Luffy? Yeah, because that kind of still has to happen.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	21. Jericho

**I think I have a good one for this. Since this chapter is mainly about finding a South Bird and then Luffy beating down Bellamy, I actually had to hunt for a good song and this is what I came up with. I hope you guys agree.**

 **Everyone, this is 'Jericho' by Celldweller! Not mine, obviously.**

 **You feel so safe inside the walls you've fortified**

 **Supremacy implied, who dares to overthrow?**

 **Arrogance justified, self-importance amplified**

 **It's down you go when your walls fall like Jericho**

 **We'll all enjoy the show when your walls fall like Jericho**

 **Because in your face, Bellamy-chan.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or any Harry Potter references/characters that may show up**

 **Claimer: Do own Atticus and Estrella and they show up a lot.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"So everyone," Atticus called, clasping his hands together loudly. "This is my older brother, Dellinger. We all call him Dell." He indicated to the shorter blonde dressed in a blue-green tube top and white shorts that barely passed his thighs, white high heels on his feet. He was still wearing his usual cap since the holes for his horns are already there and his fin was not obvious to them yet from the angle he was standing at.

"Kyahahaha! Nice to meet you all!" Dellinger chirped, waving his hand to the crew enthusiastically.

"You, too," Chopper replied from 'behind' the mast.

"Dellinger is half Fighter Fishman, meaning he's really tough," Atticus explained then gently turned his brother around to reveal the black fin. Best to show it now than surprise everyone just because Dellinger may turn around randomly. "Crazy strong. Yes, he has horns and a fin. And if you get him angry, he grows very sharp teeth." Turning to his brother, he started pointing to members of the crew. "You obviously already know the captain, Monkey D Luffy, and first mate, Roronoa Zoro. These others are our sniper, Usopp - our cook, Sanji - our doctor, Chopper - and our navigator, Uncle Cora's adopted daughter meaning my cousin, Nami. Hey, where's Robin?"

"She vanished a while ago," Usopp explained with a shrug. "We haven't been able to find her on the ship, so we just assumed she went into town. Maybe to get her own clothes or something instead of borrowing Nami's."

"Robin?" Dellinger repeated, blinking his eyes as he looked up at Atticus. "You don't mean Nico Robin who was working for Crocodile, right?"

"Yeah, she's with us right now," he replied uncaringly. "Trust her about as far as I can throw her."

"Kyahahahaha, Mama Rose says the same thing about everyone!" the hybrid pointed out with a laugh.

"Mama Rose?" Nami repeated, the words sounding very familiar to her.

"You probably heard Law mention her before you got kidnapped by Arlong," Atticus told her, ignoring Dellinger's confused expression. "I call her Mama because she is my mother. The rest of the kids call her Mama Rose. Most of the world knows her as the Emerald Rose."

"Say, Atticus," Zoro spoke up, pointing to the vest the teenager was still wearing. "I have a question for you. You have that same symbol that the other guy has. Mind explaining?"

"It's the symbol of the Donquixote Family!" Dellinger chimed, jumping onto the younger blonde's back. "Young Master is Atticus' father, after all. So of course he would wear the sign, especially in a place like this. Others back off and it lets lower minions know not to mess with him, too."

"Bellamy only has the mark because of Dad's whim," Atticus waved off. "He came to my Dad in this very town, begging to be accepted into the Family. Even then, my parents saw that he was just a weak little nobody. Dad only accepted him for fun. But if Bellamy loses even once, he's cut loose."

"That's what you meant about him not having a future among your family," Nami noted. "But why did everyone there laugh at us for asking about the sky island?!"

"Because no one here knows how to get to them, so none of the people here believe in it," Dellinger replied this time. "It's just a big mystery." He turned to Atticus, grinning widely with dilated eyes. "But there is someone here that may know something~!"

"Who?" the taller inquired curiously, flinching back a bit when Dellinger suddenly snatched his sunglasses from his head. He knows his brother won't intentionally hurt him, but he sometimes forgets his strength when he moves fast enough. Last time, they were thirteen and Dellinger knocked him out cold just for trying to snag a hat off his head. He didn't have any long-term damage, but Dell was easy to upset for a while. And his Grandpa Trebol was no help, constantly bringing it up whenever Dell got out of hand. He really liked teasing the kids.

"Perhaps this can tell us something," Robin spoke up as she boarded the ship, new clothes adorning her figure and leaving nothing to anyone's imagination.

"I wish I could fill out clothes like that," Dellinger pouted, slumping against his younger brother, which only made it easier for Atticus to snatch back the sunglasses and return them to their proper place.

"You fill out your clothes just fine," the younger reassured, patting the other's hatted head. "You won't believe how many times I hear people wishing they had legs like yours." Dellinger squealed in delight as Robin handed a map over to Luffy.

"Ooh! It's a treasure map!" the captain exclaimed.

"It's just an ordinary map," Usopp corrected then pointed to the X. "Where is this place?"

"It's a map of this island," Robin explained. "The city on the left is where we are, Mock Town. On the other side, see the X mark on the east coast? I heard that a very special person lives there."

"A special person?" both captain and sniper copied in confusion.

"His name is Montblanc Cricket," she explained.

"Montblanc?!" Atticus exclaimed in disbelief. Estrella, somehow managing to fit inside the crow's nest, stuck her head out from the top to stare down at her master. "Like Montblanc Noland?! Liar Noland?!"

"I was just about to tell you that," Dellinger said with a singsong tone. "I just heard about him myself not that long ago."

"Liar Noland?" Sanji called out. "The storybook from North Blue?"

"It was my favorite," Atticus brushed off, crossing his arms with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Dell and I would always convince someone to read it to us almost every night when we were kids."

"Except for Trebol and Diamante," Dellinger corrected. "And Lao G."

"Yeah, except for them. I liked it when Dad or Uncle Pica read it to us."

"Dellinger!" someone shouted from the dock, causing the crew to look over to see a man dressed in dark leather with a woman dressed in a white and golden silk sundress next to him. "Huh? Atticus? What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully going to have one of the craziest and best adventures ever!" Atticus called back. "What's up, Uncle Gladius, Aunt Luna! What are all of you doing on Jaya, anyway?"

"We're looking into a certain matter," Gladius answered, the light gleaming off his goggles as he regarded the crew.

"Leave them be," Luna advised, twirling a strand around her finger as she stared out to the sea, a glaze over her eyes. "How nice for them not to have many wrackspurts. Though the ones that do have them, those are quite ferocious. I hope you can repel them soon."

"Gladius! Luna! I wanna stay with Atticus!" Dellinger announced to the pair, clinging to the taller blonde.

"Take it up with the Young Master," Gladius told him. "Now get back down here. I don't want the Rose tearing me a new one for not bringing you back home."

"I'll call!"

"Dellinger, this is a path Atticus must take without us," Luna told him softly. "For now. You will see him again soon." Looking up to the crew, she smiled mysteriously at them. "You should not fear your wrackspurts. They encourage false tales and hope to dissuade you. Do not let them. And when you enter past Heaven's Gate, do try to have some fun. Atticus, bring home the old one. I'm sure Evelyn and she could have many talks."

"Sure thing, if I can ever figure out who you mean," Atticus answered with a wave of his hand, patting Dellinger's back as he jumped from the ship. "Any advice, Auntie, since you seem to know what we're up to?"

She just giggled lightly then stared off into the distance dreamily, leaning against Gladius. "Take flight up the tower of water. And one day soon, the bell will ring again."

"Okay! Thanks! Now, I give up," Atticus groaned, dropping his head onto the ship's railing. The only one to really understand (somewhat) the things his aunt says is Gladius. Occasionally, his Mama understands, too. Everyone else listens and watches to figure out what she means. Most of the time, no one knows until the actual event she mentioned happens.

"Um, Atticus?" Usopp called, earning a dismissing wave from the tall teen.

"No. Not gonna worry about it until we get there." Turning to Luffy, he gave a wave to the three at the dock. "We should get going or we may miss the chance of a lifetime."

"Right!" Luffy accepted, grinning brightly as he nodded his head then threw his closed hands into the air. "Let's go!"

 **Here is a line!**

"Nope!" Atticus declared, holding his hands in the air as they endured the ranting of the older brother in the Saruyama Alliance. "Looks like a monkey but dumb as a boot!"

" _Can I just crush him and eat him_?" Estrella asked with a heavy sigh.

"Don't do that!" Chopper quickly denied in panic.

" _Why not? I hear monkeys taste good_."

"Where did you even hear anything like that?!"

" _Dell_." She suddenly flinched down as the enemy started shrieking into his microphone, the sounds harsh enough to tear up their own ship.

"Um, guys," Atticus called. "Maybe you forgot this, but sound travels."

Nami started throwing orders around immediately, right on time. The soundwaves just started to hit the Merry, causing cracks in the patchwork repairs. Thankfully, the wind was in their favor, letting them have a quick escape away from the sound.

Usopp managed to round up just about everyone to do repairs on the ship again, yelling at Zoro when the swordsman recommended getting a new ship. Luffy reassured that they wouldn't give up on the Merry, then accidentally broke the poor thing. It's often questionable as to who causes more damage to the ship, the crew or the enemy of the day.

" _He really doesn't know his strength_ ," Estrella commented then turned to her master. " _Say, why not throw some Reparo around_?"

" _Something is on the ship_ ," he answered. " _I'm not sure what it is. It's not malicious or anything, but I don't want to risk my magic and this entity causing more damage_."

" _Try on a small area first_ ," she suggested. " _If it works, then great. If not, then sorry_."

" _Yeah, I guess I could give it a shot_ ," he sighed before walking over to the spot Luffy just broke. "Hey, Usopp! I'm going to try something real quick. If it works, maybe the Merry can stick around a bit longer."

"What are you going to try?" the sniper asked cautiously as Atticus placed his hands on the broken wood.

"Reparo," he muttered, his hands glowing as the wood straightened out and splinters rejoined planks. Pieced together like a puzzle, the lines of the breaks started to vanish, molding the pieces together until it was whole again. "Huh. That went pretty well." Something brushed against his magic, transmitting gratitude. "What is that?"

"You've been able to do that this whole time and you didn't say anything?!" Usopp raged at him, waving a hammer around.

"Just because I can doesn't always mean I should," Atticus tried to explain, brushing off the strange moment for the time being. "Magic has its good and bad points. I can keep repairing like this, but then the ship would become dependant on it. The wood just looks fixed, but it's just as fragile as before, probably more so since it was already broken once and not all pieces can be put back into place. Some areas can be burnt to ash or broken and pieces lost or left behind. If I kept on doing this in the same area, that area would eventually crumble without any provocation."

"Really?" the sniper asked worriedly, looking to the fixed spot.

"Yeah. One of the reasons my Mama got rid of her glasses so long ago. They kept breaking, getting a Reparo done on them, and then they just shattered after some time. At least she managed to get something else done for her eyes." Patting the repaired area, the blonde sighed. "I can do this much for the Merry, but it shouldn't be depended on all the time. We should really get someone who knows exactly what they're doing when it comes to handling ships. You know, an actual shipwright."

"We should," Sanji agreed with a nod. "Until then, though, we'll just have to do what we can."

"That's all we can do," the younger said lowly. "Alright. Let me see any other spots. Hopefully they can still be fixed up a bit."

 **Here is a line!**

It was almost like a dream. A large bright castle standing proudly at the edge of an island, almost like it was right out of the storybook. But it didn't fool Atticus like it fooled Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. He could feel the breeze, yet the flags up top never moved. If anything, it was all too stiff.

When they came closer to dock the ship, it was revealed that it was actually only half a house with a giant castle cutout board covering the other side. Yet the house was what sat at the edge, meaning it wasn't just a poor choice in construction. Something happened.

As Nami questioned Robin, Atticus leapt off the ship and landed gently on the ground, Estrella gliding after him. It was almost instant, probably because of the word 'gold', Nami had Chopper on the ground digging with his antlers as Luffy walked straight into the house with just a shout and without a reply.

Atticus just left them to their antics, crouching on the ground and letting his magic crawl along the earth. Like with Warship Island, this one had some magic to it. Not as much as the other island, but enough to greet his own and make a connection.

" _Seeing anything_?" Estrella asked lowly.

Locals with sun-kissed skin and wings on their backs. A large man with wild red hair and tattoos. Giant serpents worshipped. The toll of a beautiful bell. A sickness spreading. A stranger landing. Friendship forged, strained, then remade. The sickness is gone. Peace returns. Rumbling. Rushing water, shaking earth. Breaking. Fear. Pain.

…Gone. Incomplete.

" _It doesn't make much sense_ ," he answered, pulling his magic back. _"They're all just broken images, but I thought I heard something, too_." He looked around as he rose back to full height, hands on his hips. "This place has a history to it." Robin looked to him curiously.

"Hey, Sanji, Atticus," Nami called out, picking up a book and holding it for them to see. "Isn't this the story you two mentioned earlier?"

"Liar Noland," Atticus recalled with a small smile, gently taking the book from her hands. "Yeah. I once asked my Dad if the City of Gold was 'really real'. He says that it's real so long as someone believes in it." The smile fell into a disappointed frown. "Makes me wonder just why Bellamy keeps going on like he does. He must really not get anything."

"If you know it so well, why not tell the rest of us?" Nami asked, sitting on the stump where she found the book.

"I can try," he answered with a shrug. "Four hundred years ago, a man named Montblanc Noland lived. He was an explorer that shared the most amazing stories wherever he went. One day, he went to his king and spoke of a city made of gold on an island far away. The king gathered two thousand soldiers and had Noland lead the way. They fought many sea monsters and the sea itself. When they landed on the island, only Noland, the king, and one hundred soldiers made it.

"Only to find it to be nothing more than a jungle on the island. The king imprisoned Noland for the lie and sentenced him to death. His last words were that the city had to have sunken into the ocean, but no one believed him. He was executed, and kept lying to his dying moment."

"Whoa," the others said lowly, Chopper's and Usopp's eyes wide.

"But wait," Usopp spoke up. "I know I tell a tall tale here and there, but if he was facing an execution, then he would have dropped the lie. Right?"

"That's why I believe in the city, same as my Dad," the tall blonde said with a nod and a smirk. "Even a compulsive liar would tell the truth when they're about to die. Noland kept on going about the city of gold, so it has to be real. No way would he have kept going on about it unless he truly believed its existence."

"And the only way he could believe it so completely was if he actually saw it," Nami realized.

A splash alerted them to Luffy's suddenly falling into the water. As they turned, a muscled man stood there, ready to fight. "You punks got a lot of nerve to enter a man's house without permission," he growled at them around his cigarette. "This area is my territory! You're all after the gold, right? Then prepare to die!"

He lunged towards Sanji first, his movements swift and powerful. When Sanji blocked an attack, he pulled a gun and fired. As Sanji fell to the ground, Estrella threw open her wings, knocking the man back in the opposite direction, but he quickly got back to his feet.

"Sanji!" Nami cried out in worry.

"I'm okay!" the cook yelled back. "He missed."

"At point blank range?" Atticus muttered then looked over to his agathodemon. "Estrella?"

Estrella stared down at the man, noticing that something was wrong with him. How does one miss at point blank? His eyes looked unfocused and a little bloodshot. His form wobbly just enough for her to notice, but with his speed, the others missed it. " _He's sick_ ," she informed her master just before the man suddenly fell to the ground.

 **Here is a line!**

They got off lucky. Chopper knew what to do to help Cricket. The two brothers didn't attack them on sight and seemed to get along with Luffy well enough. And though Cricket, once conscious again, laughed at them for wanting to go to a sky island, he still spoke to them about the story, Noland himself, as well as a possible explanation as to what happened to the city.

He didn't react well when Usopp asked if he was trying to clear the name of his ancestor, apparently harboring a hatred of some kind. Of course with his family history, it was understandable.

"I have a bit of a question," Atticus spoke up. "What about if, instead of sinking, the island flew?"

"Flew?" Cricket repeated then scowled. "Impossible. It would take a great force of nature for a piece of island to just fly up to the sky. It should have been recorded somewhere. And it would have come down by now."

"We nearly got crushed by a ship that had been missing for a little more than two hundred years," the teenager pointed out. "It literally just fell almost on us in Masira's territory. Something happened here, and it hurt the island itself. When they break off and sink, it's a gradual process of erosion, somewhat gentler. The island can adapt and heal as it loses a piece of itself. But this island broke off, like snapping a twig. And it hurt."

"What are you going on about?" the man asked skeptically, staring at the tall blonde with a narrow gaze.

"Did you do that magic to magic talk again?" Zoro threw in boredly, earning a confused noise from Chopper and a gaze from Robin.

"My magic mingling with the island's magic, yes," he answered with a firm nod. "Just like on Warship Island. The magic here is weak, though. Just enough for me to get an image. Whatever happened here, it hurt this island and traumatized it. It still goes on, but it won't ever forget it." He lowered his gaze to the ground. "I also heard something. A bell, I think."

Cricket's eyes widened in surprise. "A bell?"

"Yeah, It sounded… beautiful. Mesmerizing, even."

The man hummed lowly then reach back to grab a book. "The one who claimed the sky islands existed was Noland," he explained as he drew the book from the shelf. "If you have anything to do with him, you'll end up like me and be nothing more than a joke."

"He went to a sky island before?!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Unfortunately, the book doesn't say," Cricket replied as he flipped through the pages. Nami identified the book as a captain's log. Cricket acknowledge that was exactly what the book is, tossing it to the navigator and telling her to read the page out loud.

"'Year of the sea 1120, June twenty-first, clear weather. I set sail from the lively city of Villa. Following the direction from the Log Pose, we went northeast-east, straight out of dock.'" She continued on reading about Noland's encounter with a merchant holding a unique object called a waver. As she went on, Noland wrote about another encounter with a fellow adventurer who possessed a 'sky fish'. Noland was unable to go see the sky islands himself due to his ship not being able to make the journey, but the others were still as excited about it. Even more so now.

As they cheered, Cricket slipped out of the house mostly unnoticed. Atticus watched him, soon following after. He listened in as the man spoke with the two brothers, but the way they were talking was unlike what Cricket sounded like earlier.

"You do believe in the sky islands," he accused, leaning against the wall.

"I believe that something is up there," Cricket replied calmly. "Getting to a sky island is dangerous. People that try to do it alone never make it, often dying. I was trying to convince them that they aren't real so they wouldn't kill themselves over it. But we decided to help you out." He grinned to the teen. "Go get your friends and we'll talk."

 **Here is a line!**

Since compasses don't work well on the Grand Line, hence the Log Pose, no one really knew which direction was what. The only way to find the location of the Knockup Stream was to locate a South Bird, an avian that only faced south which turned out to be the direction they needed. And their only hint to appearance is a solid gold token of the bird in question.

The crew broke into small groups in search of the loud but elusive bird while Cricket and the brothers fixed up the Merry enough to handle the trip to a sky island. Atticus had no clue just what they were going to do, but he hoped the repairs he made with his magic will hold up on the ship. The poor thing is just so abused.

" _So, the Knockup Stream_ ," he mused as Estrella glided over the forest, him resting his head on hers. _"They seriously couldn't come up with a better name? It makes it sound like whoever rides it will get pregnant._ "

" _Can we please not let that happen_?" Estrella returned sarcastically. " _What I really want to know is what Luna was talking about concerning an 'old one'. I mean, she basically said we're going to make it there, but we have no clue about this 'old one' she mentioned_."

" _I guess we'll just find out when we get there_ ," the blonde sighed as his familiar tilted in the direction of the bird's call. Screaming down below told them that the forest was giving certain crew members a rougher time than others. He wasn't that worried. Mainly it was screaming over a mass amount of insects.

The only ones that seemed excited over the bugs was Luffy and Chopper, hunting down the little creatures instead of the avian they require and were kicked out of the house to find. Though it looked more like the bird found them, somehow controlling the creatures of the forest to try and scare away the crew. When they were all gathered together, the bird started taunting them. Without the feathery menace noticing, Estrella swooped down and caught it in her mouth, her tongue wrapping around it.

"Aahh!" Chopper screamed while Estrella landed, her mouth kept tightly shut. "Don't eat it! We need that bird!"

"After everything it put us through, go ahead and enjoy the snack!" Nami shouted back.

With a chuckle, Atticus slid off his agathodemon's neck as she lowered her head. "We'll see how tough this guy really is," he said, patting his familiar's nose to coax her into opening her mouth. Her jaws opened, revealing the struggling bird with her tongue squeezing it. "Hey, birdy."

"Chooh! Chooh! Choooh!" the bird squawked at him, enraged. He blinked and looked over to their zoan doctor.

"Release me now or suffer my wrath!" Chopper translated.

"Go ahead," Atticus challenged the bird with a dark grin. "See how much of that 'wrath' actually gets us when Estrella here swallows you whole. And you'll dissolve slowly and painfully, still alive in her belly. If you don't suffocate in her throat first."

"Chooh! Choooh! Cho~oh! Choo~ooh!"

"Try it! You can watch me kill this snake from the inside out!"

"Alright then," he shrugged then looked up to Estrella. "Swallow."

As her mouth started to close, the bird panicked even more, 'choh'ing out in protest rapidly.

"Wait!" Chopper shouted, still translating. "Wait a moment! Listen! Wait! Listen to me! Listen!"

"Ease up," Atticus chuckled, Estrella opening widely once again.

"Chooh…choh-choh…choooh…"

"Perhaps I was being a little too hasty."

"Chooh. Cho~oh."

"Why are you hunting me?"

"We need your help little buddy," he told the bird, reaching into the mouth and patting the beak. "Just a little direction. Once we get where we need to be, we'll let you go. All you have to do is point the way. Sound like a deal?"

The bird stared at him with a narrow gaze in its beady eyes, looking like it was contemplating.

"Either help us or Estrella gets her snack and we grab another one of your buddies. I don't know about them, but Estrella and I can do this all night."

"…Choh…"

"Deal," the little doctor translated with a firm nod.

"Let him go," Atticus said with a smirk. The tongue unwrapped from the bird, allowing it to fly from her mouth. Instead of flying off, probably knowing it would only be caught again, it flew to Atticus and landed on his shoulder. The bird was a bit larger than anticipated, but the blonde didn't care.

"Now we have a South Bird!" Luffy cheered. "I think we should name him Southy!" The newly named bird thus flew over to Luffy and started pecking him harshly on his head, earning a series of yelps.

" _We should probably get back to Cricket now_ ," Estrella suggested after she was done flexing her jaw. _"And never make me keep my mouth open like that again. I'm a little sore now_."

" _Sesesese, sorry_ ," Atticus replied as the avian landed back on his shoulder, done attacking the rubber captain _. "I tried to make negotiations go a little faster_."

" _If there is a next time, I'm eating it_ ," she warned.

 **Here is a line!**

All they could do for a moment was stare in shock. The brothers and Cricket, beaten up and bloody. The Merry broken. Then the scene finally registered in their minds.

Everyone rushed to the trio of injured men, Estrella and Atticus flying out to the sea to pull back Shoujou before a current caught him and swept him further away. Having him safely back on land, Atticus looked around for any kind of clue as to who did all this damage. Then he spotted it.

The Donquixote Family symbol painted on a nearby tree, pointed out to Luffy by Zoro.

That was it for the captain. There was no convincing him to drop it, no matter how much Cricket protested. He asked Robin if he would be able to make it by running along the beach, which she replied that he could.

"Hold it a second," Atticus spoke up. "Luffy, you could still get lost or distracted on the way back. Let's not risk losing our window. There's only a few hours left until dawn. Now I know there's no stopping you, so hop on Estrella and let's go get that gold back." If there is one thing he learned about Luffy, it's that when he has a target in mind, nothing will stop him. And Bellamy just made himself a target.

Luffy nodded in acceptance, calmly walking over to them despite his dark eyes and cracking knuckles. "Make sure you guys get back before dawn," Nami warned them. "We have to stay on schedule or we risk our trip to the sky islands. If we're late, the fault is on you three."

"Come on, Nami," Atticus shrugged off, pulling himself up onto the serpent behind Luffy. "We'll be back in an hour. Two tops." Looking to the bird, he smirk. "See that young lady over there? That's our navigator, meaning she's the one you need to direct. Stay with her for a while." The bird nodded solemnly, flying over to Nami and perching on the stump by her. Estrella opened her wings, lifting off with a few flaps.

"We'll be back soon!" Luffy yelled out to the crew as the agathodemon took them away.

 **Here is a line!**

It was oddly satisfying watching the moronic brute fail. Even with his Bane-Bane no Mi, Bellamy stood no chance against Luffy. And despite the warning before, the idiot didn't seem at all bothered to try and crush Luffy. To add a little bit more flavor to the victory, his family stood with him to watch.

"The Young Master will want to know about this," Luna pointed out with a dreamy smile, her fingers playing with her cork necklace.

"Indeed," Gladius agreed with a nod then turned to Atticus. "Just what are you planning?"

Smirking, the blonde watched Luffy pick up the bag of golden statues then innocently answer the question as to where he was going. In response, he pointed upwards.

"We're going to try and find the city of gold," he answered. "Tell Dad and Mama that I will probably be out of communication range for a while. And I promise to bring back a souvenir."

"Aw, I wish I could come with," Dellinger pouted, grabbing the younger blonde's arm. "But we still have our work to do. So we'll see you when we see you! Kyahahaha!"

"Hey, when you guys see Dad, let him know something," Atticus said as Estrella glided down to allow Luffy to climb onto her back. "Bellamy is nothing more than an embarrassment to the Family. He does not deserve to wear our mark."

"We'll pass the message along," Luna promised, wrapping her arms around one of Gladius'. "Have fun."

Estrella was back in the air, heading towards them, but at a lower altitude. "We will." He jumped off the building, his familiar catching him easily before turning to fly back to Cricket's house.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **This went on a little longer than I usually do it, but that may be because of dialogue. Dunno.**

 **Anyway, I tried to sum up Jaya as much as possible and next chapter, we get to the Sky Island! 8D I'm so excited!**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	22. Believer

**Yay! We are off to the Sky Islands this chapter! Will we actually get there by the end of it? I am really hoping so. I keep setting up these expectations, yet I never reach the points I want. So hopefully, we will reach the sky today.**

 **Here I am hoping this song fits. I tried to go for something uplifting before getting super serious. That's kind of how Skypiea starts out, anyway. Everything is fine and fun, then shit hits the fan. I tried finding something that would fit and here is what I got for the beginning of the arc. 'Believer' by Imagine Dragons, meaning so not mine.**

 **First things first**  
 **I'mma say all the words inside my head**  
 **I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been (oh ooh)**  
 **The way that things have been (oh ooh)**  
 **Second thing**  
 **Second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be**  
 **I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea (oh ooh)**  
 **The master of my sea (oh ooh)**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece? No. Harry Potter references? No again.**

 **Claimer: Atticus? Yep. Estrella? Yep again.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Doflamingo was a very bored man who liked to entertain himself with his powers, mainly by making people his puppets. The only ones he would rarely (if ever) use his powers on are his Family. Everyone else is free game. So due to his boredom waiting for the Fleet Admiral to show up, he started controlling two marines in the room, snickering the whole time.

His younger brother is also in the room, sighing heavily with a roll of his eyes before looking down to Vice Admiral Tsuru. "Get him to stop it," she told the gentle blonde.

"He won't listen to me," Rocinante pointed out. "But I'll try. Doffy."

"Yes, Roci?" Doflamingo replied, grinning widely but still controlling the two men.

"Let them go already," the younger Donquixote advised. "The less trouble you cause, the sooner you can get back home."

"You say that like you don't want your big brother visiting," Doflamingo accused playfully, his fingers twitching to make swords clash.

"I kind of don't when my big brother acts like this," Rocinante replied as he crossed his arms. "Let them go already and take your seat."

"Fine," the older brother pouted, releasing his control but remaining in his spot. "Ruin my fun, why don't you. You nag and nag and nag. My rose doesn't nag like you do."

"Well, she's not exactly the best person to act like your conscience anyway."

"Thank you, Commodore," Sengoku said, walking calmly into the room. Marines snapped to attention at his arrival, though Rocinante bowed his head in greeting. "Less for me to handle."

"You're late," Tsuru informed the Fleet Admiral.

"Apologies. Allow me to greet you, Donquixote Doflamingo and Bartholomew Kuma," Sengoku said, acknowledging both Shichibukai that bothered to attend the meeting. "Let us start this meeting. I'm surprised that two of you showed up, better than I was expecting."

"I was bored," Doflamingo supplied with a shrug. "Roci wouldn't leave me alone, either. You can thank him!"

"I barely even said anything to you about the meeting," Rocinante argued. "In fact, you bugged me about attending myself. Something about you not seeing me very often anymore."

"Blah-blah-blah, lies."

"Am I in the wrong place?" a man asked as he strolled into the room, coat billowing.

"Fufufufu, our most unexpected visitor," the feathered blonde commented, lips stretching into a wide gin once again. "You rarely even bother showing up, Hawkeye."

"I am here as a bystander only," Hawkeye pointed out, yet still sat in his seat and crossing his arms as he leaned into his chair. "The topic of this meeting interest me."

"What, Croco-man losing his seat and going to Impel Down?" Doflamingo inquired, leaning towards the swordsman. "Is our power balance tilted again?"

"Why do you have your wife's snake in your coat?" Hawkeye shot back, though was still curious. Aster is known to stay with Evelyn, so him being here with Doflamingo and not the Rose is unusual.

Doflamingo shrugged. "Evelyn insisted I take him off the island more often before he goes crazy," he explained as Aster slithered out of the feathers making up the coat. The basilisk hissed harshly towards the window, causing the blonde to glance over curiously. "Are we supposed to be expecting another 'bystander'?"

Everyone else looked over as well before exclaiming to know the pale stranger's name and the reason for his presence. He simply turned his bright red lips up into a smile before tap dancing on the floor. "I wish to take part in this meeting," he said. "So I came for a visit. I heard that Crocodile was rid of his Shichibukai status and you are trying to fill in his seat."

"Lafitte," Tsuru identified. "A police officer from the West Blue exiled because of his violent ways."

Aster hissed deeply, maw open and venom dripping. Doflamingo quirked a brow, wishing that his rose was here so that he could get a translation of what the serpent was saying. Though his actions spoke loud enough for him to know just what his wife would say in the situation.

Won't trust this man as far as she can throw him.

"What do you think?" his little brother asked him lowly as the pale man went on to suggest his captain to fill in the empty seat.

"Weird," he answered just as lowly. "If my rose was here, you know exactly what she would say and do."

"Yeah, I do," Rocinante confirmed with a small nod, his arms crossing.

Aster snapped his jaws in warning when the newcomer stepped closer, explaining that his captain is coming up with a plan to make them infamous. All they need is time. "You know what they say, Roci. Keep friends close but enemies closer." Looking to Sengoku, he laughed out for the Fleet Admiral to give them a try, acting like he didn't have a care in the world.

 **Here is a line!**

Boarding the ship, he ignored Aster practically dropping himself onto the deck and slithering over to the seated woman. A mask covered her face, hiding her identity if it wasn't for the bright emerald rose painted around the eyeholes. Every bit of her was covered, not an inch of skin exposed. Even a hood was pulled up, no hair slipping past the confines.

"So how did things go, asshole?" she asked, flipping through the News Coo as Aster coiled around her chair, hissing nonstop. If the blonde was to guess what the serpent was doing, it would probably be him informing her of what happened.

"Boring," he replied, sitting on the table by her. "But we may have another among the Shichibukai eventually. And you need to stop being a stowaway on the ship when I leave home."

"Not going to happen. But Crocodile was overthrown, so of course his seat must be filled," Evelyn pointed out with a wave of her small hand. "What's Aster going on about concerning a crew called the 'Blackbeard Pirates'?"

"Some no name wants to join up, but I'm sure your snake has told you plenty, my rose," the blonde pointed out with a shrug. "Any news from the others?"

"Gladius called, said that they saw Atticus on Jaya, and the crew he's with," she informed, closing the newspaper then folding it in half to lay on her lap. "They are trying to find a way to a sky island. Hopefully, they'll be fine. They also said that Bellamy needs to be cut loose."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He lost. A single hit by Monkey D Luffy, that hundred million beri rookie."

"Fufufufu, interesting," Doflamingo chuckled almost joyously. "Then we set sail for Jaya. We need to uphold our part of the bargain."

"Also, a message was passed on by Atticus. He won't be able to contact us for a while, but he's hoping to find the Golden City. He also wanted us to know that Bellamy is an embarrassment to be seen with your mark. Dell just happened to mention that Bellamy also beat up Atticus' friends." Giggling lightly, she tilted her head back to look up at the grinning blonde. "I vote we have the mark removed."

"Do you have anything in particular you wish to use, my rose?" the man inquired knowingly. She may not be able to use her magic like before, but that doesn't mean she can't make potions.

"Well, asshole, we can always try this," she suggested, holding up a vial filled with a silverfish-green liquid. "It may just do the trick and make sure he remembers his place. Or at least, the scar will remind him." Her husband threw his head back and laughed loudly, causing some nearby marines to jump in fright.

Still in the room with Tsuru and Sengoku, Rocinante inhaled smoke from his cigarette to fill his lungs before blowing it back out. He patted at his shoulder that still felt like it was on fire, despite smothering the flames already. "I think Doffy's up to something," he announced.

"All we can do is wait and watch," Sengoku reminded his adopted son. "We dislike what he does, everyone knows that. But there is nothing we can do. Our hands are tied, Rocinante."

"I know," the tall blonde sighed, turning back to the Fleet Admiral. "But we all know that when he's that happy about something, someone is about to suffer."

 **Here is a line!**

'Take flight up the tower of water' suddenly made a bit more sense to Atticus as he looked over the repaired and modified Going Merry. Though the new parts to the head were a little overkill, the opened wings told the blonde enough. The question now is how they are supposed to fly up anything. The wings don't move and the ship is definitely too heavy to even lift off.

Luffy handed the gold over to Cricket, thanking him for the ship, then they set sail. Once out into the open water, Luffy's boredom kicked in and he started to pester the new curiosity. He was constantly turning the South Bird's head in any direction only for it to turn south again.

"Come on, Luffy, leave the poor guy alone," Atticus sighed, pulling the rubber captain from the bird. "He's actually doing us a favor under threat of being eaten alive. So leave him alone and let him show us the right direction."

"Alright," Luffy accepted, turning away from the bird.

Hours later, still not having much luck locating the Knockup Stream, a darkness in the distance was located. The Millenium Cumulonimbus was early, according to their estimates. Not that it was surprising. Sky island or not, it is still a part of nature and nature is unpredictable.

It was soon a flurry of movements and rushed orders. Divers sounding off what the echolocation Shoujou uses had found until being directed towards a whirlpool of sorts. Which they had to get caught in. The only shock was the sea king that broke to the surface only to be sucked into the whirlpool as well.

"I don't know what they're all panicking about," Atticus commented as he helped anchor Estrella to the deck. "It makes perfect sense. If the Knockup Stream comes from a cavern filled with water, then the suction of the water going into the cavern makes a whirlpool."

" _Apparently, that kind of common sense is lacking_ ," Estrella returned. _"Should we let the bird go? We are where we need to be, after all_."

"If he thinks he can get away in time," he sighed, patting her head as he got up then staggered over to the bird, trying to keep his balance. "Hey, birdy. Thanks for the help. If you want to get out of here, now would be a good time. Stick around and you're stuck with us for a while."

"Chooh!" The bird opened its wings and quickly took off, heading for one of the other two ships.

Right on time, too. While Usopp and Nami were trying to convince Luffy to give up on the adventure, not that he would, the Merry ended up taking off from the edge of the whirlpool towards the center. Usopp, no surprise, screamed the loudest.

Then it vanished. The water was calmer, to everyone's confusion. The ship started shaking under their feet lightly, not enough to catch much attention. Estrella tucked her wings closer, though, which caused Atticus to grasp the railing in preparation.

"It's started," Nami announced worriedly. "The whirlpool has only disappeared in the seabed."

"Wait!" someone shouted out. Everyone looked over, Luffy and Zoro recognizing the man. "Zehahahaha! I finally caught you, Mugiwara Luffy! We're here to take your head that's worth one hundred million beri! Surrender to us now!"

"Oh, now I remember what I forgot," Atticus muttered then calmly announced a little louder. "Luffy, you're worth a hundred million now and Zoro is worth sixty million."

"WHAT?!" the crew shouted.

"How could you forget something like that?!" Nami yelled.

"Dell had the poster, I figured there were other posters on Jaya," he brushed off. "By the way, grab hold of something before you're thrown off."

"What about a bounty for me?" Sanji asked impatiently as the man continued his shouting.

"Just them," he informed firmly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Just them."

"He's holding up the bounties, Sanji, and I only see those two," Usopp informed as he looked through the binoculars, ignoring Luffy and Zoro's excitement at their new bounties.

"Did the incidents in Alabasta really increase their value that much?" Nami asked in surprise.

"Luffy took down a Shichibukai, no small feat," Atticus pointed out. "And Zoro cleared out a hundred people back in Whiskey Peak. I'm only surprised that Luffy's new bounty came out so fast while it took forever for Zoro's to even print his first. Maybe they were trying to time it so they came out together."

" _Is the ship rising or is that just me_?" Estrella suddenly asked, bumping her nose to her master's legs.

He blinked, glancing over the edge before swearing under his breath. "Guys, hold on to something or get inside the ship!" he shouted out as the ship rose into the air, the water pushing upwards.

Usopp shouted in panic. "The sea is going to blow up!"

It was almost instant. The water, slowly building up, suddenly shot up into a tower, reaching as high as the clouds they were aiming for. The ship was still on the water, but it was vertical now and still going up. Only it was bumping around, threatening to be tossed off.

"If this goes on much longer, we'll get bounced off!" Sanji exclaimed before the sea king spotted earlier fell by the ship, back down to the ocean. "We'll end up like that sooner or later! We need a plan!"

"Wait… Aunt Luna told us," Atticus suddenly said then shouted loudly, "Take flight up the tower of water!"

"What's that even mean?!" Usopp cried out.

"The ship has wings, what do wings do?!"

"Let birds fly!" Nami shouted back then blinked in realization. "That's it. Atticus, you're a genius! This is just a vertical sea current, meaning there are air vapors coming up from the explosion. An up drift!" Turning to the others, she ordered urgently, "Set down the sails, quickly!"

There was a lot of shouting, and Chopper informing what was happening concerning Merry's contact with the water, before the sails suddenly opened. The Merry lifted off the water, but still flew up. Still followed the current. Still reached for the sky.

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered, throwing a hand into the air. "The ship is flying!"

 **Here is a line!**

The air was thin. Taking in a breath was difficult, having to take deep inhales just to get enough oxygen. They were all soaking wet from breaking through the cloud, now horizontal once again. Outside the ship, completely surrounding them, nothing but fluffy white clouds.

Luffy, of course, brushed off how unusual the event is like he normally does, figuring that it made a lot of sense no matter who said what. Usopp, ignoring the tall blonde warning him against the act, jumped into the cloud like it was liquid water instead of compact gas. After a while, he still didn't resurface, then Robin pointed out that there can't be a seafloor because they are on a cloud.

A cloud is, however, still water in a form. If Usopp fell through, that was one thing. But if he swam in it, then it may have the same effect on devil fruit users. Meaning he couldn't even use Estrella to go after their sniper friend. Robin seems to have thought of the possibility.

"Stretch your arm as far as you can," Robin told Luffy.

"But I can't tell where Usopp is if I just rely on touch," he argued.

"I'll take care of that, just do it," she said firmly before his arm shot downwards into the cloud. Robin crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Ojos Fluer!" It was a tense moment of silence, Robin concentrating before she suddenly gasped in relief. "There he is. Seis Fluer!" Looking to Luffy, she nodded. "Ok. Pull him up."

Struggling, Luffy managed to pull his arm back, Robin's arms growing out of his stretched limb and holding onto Usopp. Only for something much larger than they expected to follow after them. A gigantic octopus reached for them, only for Zoro to leap up and slice away the tentacle. To their amazement, it popped like a balloon. The sea snake soon fell as well, killed by Sanji's powerful kick, baffling the crew as they tried to understand the scene they just made it through.

" _Maybe the atmosphere caused a different kind of evolution in the fish_ ," Estrella suggested while her master released the bindings on her. " _Thinner air means their bodies adjusted differently in order to handle it_."

" _Possibly_ ," he sighed, dropping down next to her. " _It's kind of hard to breathe up here_."

" _Where's the island_?" his serpent inquired, looking around curiously.

" _According to Nami, higher than we are now_ ," he explained, pointing to his cousin. "Without the stream, though, how are we supposed to get any higher?" the blonde asked, turning to the young woman while Robin investigated the unusual fish. "We got shot up this far, but I doubt there's another Knockup Stream to push us even higher."

"I know," she sighed, rubbing her head. Luffy had already snatched the sky fish and passed it over to Sanji, who cooked the strange creature in record time for the captain. "There has to be another way."

"Hey, everyone!" Chopper called out. "There's a ship out there! And… a person?" He suddenly tensed up and threw the binoculars with a shout.

" _Smoke in the distance_ ," Estrella noted, causing Atticus to look over as well. Chopper, in a panic, was having difficulty explaining just what he saw.

" _Assume hostility_ ," he ordered, jumping to his feet and climbing onto the railing, squatting down to hold the area between his feet. His familiar lifted off, hovering over the ship. "Guys! We got company!"

Everyone sharply turned to the masked person suddenly in the air in front of the ship. He only said one word. "Eliminate." Quickly, he struck out towards Sanji to bring him down first.

"Now!" Atticus yelled.

Estrella suddenly snapped her wings forward, sending out blades of wind that hit the enemy, knocking him back towards the clouds around them. Jumping into the air, Atticus descended towards the man, digging his heels into the other's stomach once he was close enough. Using the body under him, he pushed himself back up into the air. Estrella caught him, but he, reaching an arm out, swung over her and flung himself back down, fist pulled back. Without a chance to recover, the punch he delivered to the other's chest sent him crashing into the cloud sea.

Swooping under her master, Estrella caught him once again and brought him back to the ship, where he slipped off her back and landed gently on the deck. She flew around the ship a couple more times to make sure the hostile wasn't reemerging from the clouds to try and attack again.

"That was fast," Robin commented as the agathodemon landed.

"Assuming hostility immediately can cause faster reactions," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Something my Dad always told me."

"That was a mighty impressive feat!" someone declared, causing the crew to spin around to see a man dressed in armor with a large pink, polka-dotted bird behind him. "I saw him destroy the other ship and as soon as I saw you, I came as fast as I could to offer assistance."

"We got it handled," Atticus brushed off, patting Estrella's half-folded wing. " _Either him or the bird ate a zoan_."

" _Probably the bird_ ," the serpent responded. " _The scent isn't right_."

"Who are you?" Nami demanded, still tense from the potential attack that could have left them without the Merry or dead.

"I am the Sky Knight!" the man announced. "Is he gone?"

"Seriously, what is going on?" the navigator shouted. "Who was that guy?"

"I will explain, but I must ask this young man a question first," he stated, turning to the blonde that was leaning against the winged serpent. "You are all obviously from the Blue Seas. Most that come here have difficulty breathing because of the altitude. They are not adapted to it like we are. Yet you manage just fine. How is that?"

"Estrella and I went flying a lot when I was younger," Atticus informed, his familiar's head hovering by his shoulder. "We would go higher and higher nearly every flight. I can still pick up on thinner oxygen, but I adapt pretty fast." Looking over to the others, he noted, "They're adapting fast, too."

"That's impossible!" the knight exclaimed in surprise when he noticed the crew seeming to breathe better. "If you are all native of the Blue Seas, then being here in the White Sea would be difficult for you simply because it is seven thousand meters in the sky. Above us is the White-White Sea, ten thousand meters. You shouldn't be able to stand it!"

"Nah, I'm already getting used to it," Luffy informed, Zoro agreeing with him.

"You're faking it!"

"Nope," Sanji denied.

"Hey, um, Mister Sky Knight?" Chopper called out shyly. "How was that guy able to walk on the water?"

"First things first," the Sky Knight said, sitting down on the ship's rails. "We must discuss business."

Atticus turn to his cousin then jokingly exclaimed, "Nami, you're up!"

"Oh, be quiet," she told him, hands on her hips.

"I am a freelance mercenary," the knight explained. "And this is a very dangerous part of the sea. If those not experienced with aero battles are attacked by people like the man who attacked you, then their vessel is destroyed and they are food for the sky fish. I have this whistle that I can sell to you for 50 million extol."

"The hell is an extol?" Atticus threw in, leaning towards the knight precariously. "We use beri down in the blue seas. If we're going to be charged for anything, we need to know proper pricing."

"He has a point," Robin agreed with a small nod. "What is the conversion from extol to beri?"

"Of course, I apologize. I did not think of that," the man said as he looked up in thought. "I believe one of your beri is equal to that of ten thousand extol. So my price of 50 million extol to you would be-"

"Five thousand beri," Atticus finished, earning a look from the knight. "I'm good at math." Turning to Nami, he tilted his head. "The closest you guys have to an aerial fighter is me and Estrella, and we can only handle so much and be in only one place at a time. Estrella is fast, but if we scatter, then we can't keep up with everyone in trouble."

"So you're saying that we should take the whistle?" she asked him.

"Consider it," he optioned with an uncaring shrug. "It would be a good idea to have a backup fighter in case of emergencies."

"How do you not know what an extol is?" the knight suddenly inquired. "Surely you have visited one or two islands by now. Didn't you arrive here from the top of High Waist?"

Everyone blinked up at him curiously. "Wait a minute!" Nami shouted. "Isn't there only one sky island?! And there are other methods?!"

"Nice to know about the methods, though heard there are multiple islands," Atticus muttered as he turned away, returning to his familiar while Nami throttles Luffy for bringing them up the most dangerous way possible. " _What do you think_?" he asked her lowly as the others continued the talk.

" _I don't know what to think at the moment_ ," she answered, turning her head by his side to look at him. " _Atticus, if there are other methods for getting to a sky island, and there are various ones, I can't help but wonder. Why do so many not believe the existence of even one_?"

" _Mama once said that people can deny the existence of a werewolf until it changes in front of them and tears a chunk from their shoulder_ ," he huffed. _"Sometimes, they'll still deny and pass off the experience as a drunken dream or rabid animal_."

" _That…is so sad…_ " Estrella commented with a sigh. " _Should we throw Bellamy up here at some point_?"

" _Sesesese, only if we can throw him into the cloud sea, too_ ," he chuckled.

In the end, deciding that the crew showed more bravery than anyone else he has seen, the Sky Knight gave them the whistle for free. The only instruction he gave was to blow it once and he would come. Atticus had a feeling that each blow of the whistle would end up with a charge of sorts. The old man seems the type.

"Wait, what is your name?!" Nami demanded.

Turning to her, he apologized, "I'm sorry. I did not give a proper introduction earlier. I am Gan Fall and this is my partner, Pierre. Even though he is a bird, he has the power of the Uma-Uma no Mi." The bird started shifting behind the knight. "Which means he can become a winged horse!"

It was one of the biggest disappointments in Atticus' life. His Mama told him of her fourth school year when a bunch of foreign students came to her school in carriages pulled by a flock of pegasi. She described them as majestic creatures of large white wings and covered with fine white hair, long flowing manes and tails of ivory. They sounded beautiful.

Maybe it is because the pegasus is originally a bird of strange coloring. But the pegasus in front of him, he really wanted to drown it just to save anyone else the disappointment it would make any poor bastard feel. Like the bird, it was a pink color, maroon tail and neck, covered with white dots. Estrella dropped down in a mild depression just for the creature's appearance, taking it as an insult to herself for some reason.

" _You're gorgeous, you know_ ," he reassured her. " _I've seen you turn a few interested heads_."

" _What heads_?" she grumbled at him. " _The only snake close to my size is Aster_!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So we're not quite to Skypeia just yet, but I feel like this chapter has gone on lone enough. We met Gan Fall, got the whistle, and now we're really off. I already got a few plans for this arc concerning Atticus. Guess what they are, I dare you.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! You know what to do from here! Let me know what you think. Ja ne, minna-san!**

 ** ** **Just to let everyone know, if you follow both this story and Blooming Family, then you already know about the new story I am working on. I was thinking of fitting it into the Sunday Rotation starting next week. Meaning instead of another update with Blooming Family, I will be posting the first chapter of the new story instead. It will be Lucci/FemHarry with a different FemHarry background and personality. There will be no ties to this story, The Emerald Rose, or Blooming Family. It will be its own storyline. I hope you guys give it a shot when it gets posted! ^^******


	23. This Untraveled Road

**Okay, now we are getting to Skypiea! And I'm really excited about it. Shall I change anything? Probably. We shall see. I kind of think their 'illegal entrance' jump-started the arc, otherwise there would be no reason for the ship to be snatched or anything like that. Unless we use Nami as an excuse to draw in 'The Wrath of God' since she went to the 'Sacred Land' first.**

 **I'll see what I can do. Anyway! Song of the chapter is 'Untraveled Road' by Thousand Foot Krutch. I thought it fit the whole arc in general.**

 **So stand up, shout it out**

 **We can put 'em in the air if you like it loud**

 **We only got one shot, so let's make it count**

 **It's a take down, nobody can stop us now**

 **Stand up, shout it out**

 **Sing it loud, so the world can't drown us out**

 **And before we depart let's leave a mark**

 **'Cuz light shines brighter in the dark**

 **Like I said, I think it fits the whole arc. But we'll see how this goes. Onward!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or any Harry Potter references.**

 **Claimer: Do own Atticus and Estrella.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"Heaven's Gate," Atticus read out, crossing his arms. "Aunt Luna mentioned this."

"Didn't she say to have fun, though?" Luffy asked with a wide grin.

"Well, yeah, probably because she knew more than she was going to tell us," the tall blonde huffed. "She gets like that sometimes."

Usopp suddenly pointed towards the gate, pointing out someone coming through the door. It was a small elderly woman clicking away at her camera, asking them for a billion extol toll each for entrance. Atticus quickly did the math in his head. One billion extols equaled one hundred thousand beri. If they paid that times nine, then it would end up being nine hundred thousand total, if Estrella and Chopper are included. Chopper may still be taken as an animal, thus he and Estrella could be disregarded for the toll.

"Nine hundred thousand beri at most," he told his cousin. "Seven hundred thousand at least."

"That's what I got, too," she sighed then looked sheepishly to the old woman. "I'm sorry, but we don't really have that kind of money."

"You can still go up," the woman informed, throwing Usopp into a minor rage fit.

" _There's a catch_ ," Atticus accused.

" _There's always a catch_ ," Estrella pointed out, bumping her master's shoulder with her wing.

"I am not a guard nor am I a soldier," the elderly woman pointed out. "I simply wish to know your intentions."

"We want to go to Sky Island!" Luffy declared cheerfully. "So we're going to go, Granny!"

"And there are nine of you?" the woman inquired.

"Yep. But how do we get up there?"

Large pincers suddenly broke to the surface, grasping the Merry by her modified wings. "That is the White Sea's special Speedy Shrimp," the woman explained. Within a second, the shrimp took off, bringing the Merry with is up the twisting road of cloud to the higher level.

"Anyone else feel like that whole thing was suspicious?" Atticus asked over the cheering.

 **Here is a line!**

Everything was made of a type of cloud, just about. The sea, the sand. Atticus had to admit it was both amazing and beautiful. He has to grab something for everyone back home. Just what, though, he hasn't figured out.

Everyone was enjoying themselves in their own way of exploring. Chopper was sliding on the cloud beach while Sanji was inspecting some nearby flowers. Luffy was climbing a tree to look at some fruit growing up top, Robin and Zoro still on their way from anchoring the ship. Usopp was goofing off, dragging Chopper into it as well, then Luffy joined in with his hard fruit that he couldn't bite into.

" _This place is beautiful_ ," Estrella sighed, laying flat on beach. " _So soft_."

" _A whole world right up here_ ," Atticus chuckled, looking over the beach and cloud sea. " _I wonder just how many people have seen it. Gan Fall talked like others came up here before, but we don't hear even rumors about it, just old bits of history from found logs_."

" _Is it possible they died up here_?" she inquired, turning her head to her master. " _We're roughly ten thousand feet above sea level. I can't help but worry about how we're going to get back down to the Blue Seas_."

" _We'll figure something out_ ," he reassured, dropping himself next to her then laying against her side. " _But I understand why you're worried. There has to be some kind of technique to get down from here. I could try another Floating Bubble, but it doesn't hold up like it should_." He looked over the exploring crew then sighed gently _. "This could work as a vacation, but I think we need to focus on something_."

" _What do you mean_?" his familiar asked, curling around him.

" _Crocodile was too close. If he had another power that couldn't be easily exploited, then we could have been royally screwed over_ ," he explained, crossing his arms. " _The further we go, the stronger the enemies. They'll need every advantage possible_." He looked back to his familiar. " _They need to learn Haki_."

Estrella groaned lightly, lifting her head to look to the crew over her wings. Atticus is right. If Crocodile didn't have such a weakness that, when known, they could use to their advantage, then the only one that could fight him would be Atticus himself. Logia are nothing to scoff at and they did get lucky. The only other logia users they faced were Smoker and Ace, one they manage to avoid and the other a friendly. Even if, or more like when, they encounter another logia, it would be beneficial for the whole crew to have something up their sleeves to fight that logia off than just one or two members.

" _Why not let them relax and enjoy a small break before dropping it on them_?" she suggested calmly. " _I think, after everything, we all deserve this_."

" _I want to throw the idea at them_ ," he informed, rising to his feet and walking around her. " _It is important. We don't know what to expect here and it may actually help us_."

" _Do as you will, then_ ," Estrella sighed, lowering her head once more.

Atticus nodded in return, but continued his trek to the others playing with the various cloud types around them. As much as he didn't like the idea of ruining their fun with something so serious, he can at least explain what Haki is to them and give them the option to learn it. Besides that, something was in the air, painting targets on their backs. His magic managed to wave it off, but it was too persistent to be ignored fully.

"Atticus, look at this!" Chopper gleefully yelled out, holding up a fluffy ball of the cloud making up the beach. "You can pick it up a lot like sand!"

"Pretty cool," he commented with a smirk. "Wonder if you can make anything out of it like you can with snow."

"That would be so cool!" the reindeer cheered, dropping onto the cloud and starting to gather some up. "I'm gonna try it."

"Good luck," Atticus chuckled, reaching down and patting Chopper's head. As he straightened out, he sighed deeply then called out to the others. "Hey, guys! Could you come here for a minute? There's something I want to talk to you about."

The others looked to his curiously, but still walked over. "Is something wrong, Magician-kun?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yeah, you look like something is bothering you," Usopp pointed out.

"Kind of," he replied with a shrug. "Look, I know this should be more of a vacation to us, but it also opens an opportunity."

"What kind?" Luffy asked, dropping onto the ground and placing the strange fruit on his lap.

"I came to a realization," Atticus continued. "If Crocodile was any other logia type, we would have had a harder time beating him, and his men if any of them had logia powers. Or any power that we couldn't handle. But there is a way, something you can learn that could help even Usopp or Nami take down a logia without using kairoseki."

"Really?!" Usopp exclaimed in excitement.

"What is it? What is it?" Chopper asked rapidly.

"It's an ability called Haki," the tall blonde explained. "There are three different types of Haki: Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku, and Haoshoku. Haoshoku can only be used by certain individuals, and it's the rarest type. Not just anyone has it or can develop it. But anyone can unlock and develop the other two.

"Kenbunshoku, if honed well enough, can help you predict your opponents movements before they even move, or while they are in motion, giving you a big window to dodge and counter before they realize it. Otherwise, you basically know where everyone and everything is. Busoshoku is what I would like to teach you guys. Best way I can explain it would be to show it. I could try to tell you, but I may mix up my explanation."

"Then show us," Zoro told him.

"Alright then. Luffy, you're the best example to use," he told the captain. Luffy blinked up at him curiously, tilting his head. "Because of your rubber powers, your body is rubber. Meaning blunt force doesn't really hurt you, only sharp edges or points. Stand up for me and I'll show you."

"Okay," Luffy accepted, getting back up to his feet.

"Your arm, please." The rubber captain held his arm out, which Atticus gently took before holding up his other hand. "A simple strike from me right now wouldn't hurt you, just stretch you." He brought his hand down onto Luffy's arm, but like he explained, the limb stretched without Luffy receiving any damage. He lifted his hand again and the rubber limb straightened out. "Busoshoku could be used in two different ways. One way means you wouldn't be able to see it, but the damage can still be done. The other way is a lot stronger." His hand suddenly turned black, light gleaming off it. "This is going to hurt, Luffy," he warned before he suddenly snapped his fist forward into the captain's face.

The captain fell to the ground, yelping loudly before popping back up with a large red swell on his cheek. "A warning would have been nice!" he shouted, pressing his hand against the swell.

"Sorry, but I didn't think it would really work on your arm as much as your face," Atticus apologized with a small shrug of his shoulders as the black faded from his hand. "But that is Busoshoku. With it, you could hit anything, even a blunt-resistant paramecia like Luffy or a logia-type like Smoker."

"You okay, Luffy?" Sanji asked the captain, who was still rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luffy reassured. "He didn't hit me that hard."

"I could have broken his jawbone if I wanted," the younger teen pointed out.

"What about that Haoshoku you mentioned?" Nami asked curiously while Chopper patted a bit of medicine onto Luffy's face.

"Haoshoku can only be accessed by certain individuals, like I said," he explained. "Generally, something traumatic or stressful can wake it up if the person has it. My Dad has it, and through him, I have it, too. I just don't use it because it argues with my magic and something explodes. I heard that Gol D Roger used to be able to use it as well. One of the Shichibukai, Boa Hancock, can use it, too."

"But what does it do?" Zoro pressed.

"Right, sorry. Basically, it is enforcing your will onto someone else. Most of the time, it's so powerful that people tend to just pass out from it washing over them. If a person's will is strong enough, it can be resisted when it hits them. But like I said, not many can use it. Most don't even know they have it until they experience the trauma that unlocks it."

"That sounds like something to use on a large crowd," Robin noted. "Are you able to access all of these Haki types?"

"Sort of. Magic and Haki don't blend well together, so if I use magic, I have to slowly introduce Haki to it or risk a bad situation. If I use Haki first, then I shouldn't use too much of my magic. I'm still working on balancing them out so that I can use both at the same time."

"It would be useful to learn," Usopp stated. "Especially if we find ourselves in a situation like Alabasta again."

"About Busoshoku," Zoro threw in. "Does it only limit to the body?"

"No, it can be extended to weapons," Atticus replied. "Hawkeye uses it on his sword. Keeps it from breaking and makes it stronger. It can also work as an armor of sorts. The stronger version, at least."

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Robin asked, a small smile on her lips as though she already knew. "You could have brought this up a lot sooner."

"Because I'm not a master. I'm still learning myself." He sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his head. "I've actually been debating about whether to teach you guys or not. Mainly because I don't want to risk causing any permanent damage to any of you while teaching you." Shaking his head, he grinned to the others. "It's just something to think about for now. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, but if any of you want to learn, let me know. A fair warning, though. The training is intense. You're unlocking something you don't even know you have. And once it's unlocked, you have to sharpen it. It's a lot of work and a lot of training."

"It sounds like it would be worth it in the end, though," Chopper commented.

"It is something to think about for a while," Nami agreed with a small nod of her head.

"We can learn it," Luffy decided, grinning brightly. "But for right now, let's have some fun! It's a whole new adventure up here!"

 **Here is a line!**

The sound drifting to their ears was so light and peaceful. But their curiosity was stronger than that. With curious hums, they looked over to see a slim young girl with blonde hair braided into pigtails, along with a pair of antenna on top of her head. Her fingers strummed against the harp cords lightly, creating the angelic tune. Finished with her music, she looked over to them.

"Heso," she greeted with a small smile.

"A beautiful angel!" Sanji exclaimed lovingly, twirling like his usual love-struck self.

"Considering what we've seen so far as labeling, that may actually be accurate," Atticus commented under his breath as the young woman, introducing herself as Conis and her pet cloud fox Su, cut a hole into the hard fruit Luffy was carrying around. Almost everyone started asking her questions upon her invitation to do so, though Sanji took it as a moment to flirt.

Estrella lifted her head from her coils, growling lowly to the girl. Conis looked to her curiously, flinching back when the agathodemon raised her head more and bared her fangs. "Estrella, be polite," Nami scolded the serpent.

"Let me talk to her," Atticus offered, going over to his familiar and placing a hand against her lower jaw. She lowered her head, coaxing his hand to rub near her neck. " _Something wrong with her_?"

" _Something doesn't taste right_ ," Estrella replied lowly. " _We essentially entered illegally. As soon as we got here, we are marked as criminals. So why is the first person that greets us so friendly_?"

" _Maybe she just hasn't heard yet_ ," he offered with a shrug. " _We did just get here and we don't know how the news travels exactly_."

" _But it doesn't strike you as odd_?" she inquired firmly, her violet gaze fixed onto his own emerald orbs. " _I am telling you, Atticus, I taste something foul in the air_."

He hummed lowly, patting her chin as he looked over to Conis as she greeted her approaching father. " _We'll have to keep an eye on them_ ," he stated, earning a nod in response. " _You're right. There is something here. It's in the air and my magic doesn't like it. It's trying to pin targets on us_." He left his serpent's side, approaching the rest of the crew as the man, Pagaya, explained the 'waver' he was riding.

Conis looked to him curiously from the corner of her eyes. "Is everything okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Estrella is a little on edge, new place and all," he excused with a wave of his hand. "She'll relax in a little bit. She may have wings, but she is still a snake. She's getting used to new flavors in the air."

"You speak with the snake," she noted.

"Hereditary," the tall blonde brushed off, watching Pagaya instruct Luffy (of all people, seriously?) how to operate a waver. When Luffy had the thing moving, it seemed fine until it flipped and he fell into the Cloud Sea. With a sigh, he signaled Estrella to take flight while Sanji and Zoro debated the rules of the new sea. As it turned out, it worked much like regular water if the visual of their sinking captain was anything to go by.

As soon as she was in the air, he grabbed hold of her and swung his leg to straddle her back like he usually does. She made it to the sinking captain just as his hand started disappearing under the surface, Atticus reaching down and pulling him out quickly. Luffy gasped for breath, coughing to free his trachea of any invasive cloud water. He draped the rubber teen over Estrella, patting his back roughly to force more out of his lung as the serpent took them back to the beach.

"That was a fast reaction," Robin commented.

"Water is water, whether it is liquid, gas, or solid," Atticus pointed out. "Same rules concerning the fruit users."

"That makes sense," Usopp agreed, holding Chopper since it looked like the little doctor was about to jump in for Luffy.

"Waver hulls are made very light in order to utilize the waver's power," Pagaya explained. "Even the smallest wave can cause it to flip. You have to understand the sea very well, at least enough to predict the waves. Pardon me, I am very sorry."

"Maybe before letting strangers try a dangerous new toy, you should say something like that, first," Atticus suggested, letting Luffy slide off Estrella now that they were on the beach. "Everything here is made of clouds, even if some of it is more solid than others. But Luffy can't swim, he ate a devil fruit. He'll drown."

"A devil fruit?" Conis repeated.

"Don't even," he groaned then blinked as someone called out for the attention of the people on the beach.

Everyone turned to see Nami on the waver, managing to operate it as though she were born riding it. It didn't surprise Atticus that she could control it. Observation and predictions (weather-wise anyway) are her forte. So it would make sense that she could operate a machine that requires both. This did not seem to occur to Luffy, who just stuck his tongue out and told Nami to sink. He reached over and swatted the back of the captain's head.

 **Here is a line!**

Dials are an interesting concept, Atticus decided as he watched Pagaya and Conis explain the various dials around them. Luffy couldn't help but play with them, especially the wind dial that he kept swinging around only to release the forceful wind from within. He tried to pay attention to what Conis was saying, but none of it really made any sense to him.

Why did one dial do one thing and not another? What made each dial do its purpose? Were creatures once living inside the shells? Where did they even come from if the sea has no bottom to it?

He held the tone dial in his hand, flipping it back and forth to inspect it. He ignored the food that was soon spread across the table with a loud declaration from the two that cooked it. His magic was creeping into the shell, making a closer inspection of the mysterious object. Nothing greeted him in return. The shell is, like Conis said, a corpse. Yet a corpse with a strange power. Each of the corpses in the house did different things. But what decides what shell did what job?

Sanji asking where Nami was drew the blonde's attention form the dial. Though the others brushed it off as Nami just going too far, Conis and Pagaya looked worried. "What has you two so bothered?" he asked, placing the dial down.

Conis looked hesitant and worried before explaining, "In Skypiea, there is one place where no one should ever go. And it is near this island. If one had a waver, they could reach it very quickly."

"What kind of place is it?"

"It is the Holy Land, where God lives. The Upper Yard."

Luffy immediately perked up, sparkling at the thought of a forbidden land to explore. _"He has no survival instinct, does he_?" Estrella asked lowly, staring at the excited rubber captain blandly.

" _He actually has pretty good survival skills_ ," Atticus returned, patting her nose as Luffy asked about 'God' forgiving them, only to be told that it would be disrespectful to break one of the laws God put into place. He did not seem deterred one bit. " _It's the thought processing I worry about_."

" _Should we go look for Nami_?" the agathodemon suggested, looking out to the White-White Sea. Even with her sight, she could not spot the navigator.

" _Wouldn't hurt_ ," he said as he got to his feet. "Hey, guys!" Everyone turned to look to him. "Estrella and I are going to take a look around and see if we can find Nami. Preferably before she finds this 'Holy Land' and gets into trouble."

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Luffy eagerly declared only to be pulled back from mounting Estrella's back.

"Not so fast, captain," Atticus denied. "Estrella can be pretty fast, but adding on extra weight that she's not fully used to can slow her down. If Nami has gotten into trouble already, then we'll need all the speed we can get. You guys decide what you want to do, I'm going to look for my cousin."

"Be careful out there, Magician-san," Robin offered with a small smile.

Nodding, he signaled for Estrella to take flight, jumping off the balcony after her. The serpent caught him easy before they flew towards the beach. " _Did you notice something about Robin_?" Estrella suddenly asked him.

" _Yeah_ ," he answered, glancing over his shoulder curiously. " _She hardly calls by name, mainly by titles. She's ready to run in a split second_."

" _Should we watch her closely_?"

With a deep sigh, he shrugged his shoulders. " _I think it's more of a habit with her, but yeah. We should watch her_."

Estrella nodded in response as they flew over the beach and were soon over the White-White Sea. Atticus scanned over the sea to try and locate Nami while Estrella looked further ahead. " _I see her_ ," the serpent announced, causing Atticus to look over and see his cousin speeding back to the beach on the waver. She looked terrified.

Directing Estrella to glide downwards, he called out to her in hope that she would be calm enough to explain what happened. She slowed the waver, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Nami, what happened?" he asked as Estrella hovered by the navigator.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So if you all know canon, then you know what she saw. Next chapter, the Merry is kidnapped, along with some crew members, and just what am I going to do with Atticus? Just wait and see! ^^**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Have a Happy New Year! And to anyone dealing with this insane cold snap in the USA or anywhere else in the world: Stay warm! Stay Safe!**


	24. Outside

**Ok, so we are heading to the Upper Yard! And unlike Alabasta, where everyone just stuck together unless in town or doing battles, we get two separate groups. So which one will Atticus be in or will he be on his own? I got plans, I swear!**

 **Anyway, song of the chapter: 'Outside' by Hollywood Undead. A personal favorite, but I actually got these scenes in my head by listening to this song. It's not mine!**

 **Someone left the door open**  
 **Who left me outside?**  
 **I'm bent, I'm not broken**  
 **Come live in my life**  
 **All the words left unspoken are the pages I write**  
 **On my knees and I'm hoping**

 **That someone holds me tonight**

 **Hold me tonight**

 **It is so awesome. Really, some of their songs I can hardly handle, but others are just so freaking awesome! XD But fanfiction, for some reason, keeps doing the line up different. Notice it? So confusing! Stick to something, fanfiction! Okay, I'm done…**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or any Harry Potter references here. No, I can't have them.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, however. No, you can't have them.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Usopp yelling out about a nine million beri fine was enough to set Nami into a rage, causing the navigator to drive the waver right into the leader of the group of men speaking with the rest of the crew. Atticus could only assume that the fine Usopp mentioned was because of them not paying beforehand. Of course the snap-attack, something Atticus plans on working on with the others, was enough for the group of soldiers to attack them in return, demanding that they serve their punishment upon a 'drifting cloud'.

" _Estrella_?" he called, patting her neck. " _Mind getting rid of these guys? We don't have time for this_."

" _Gladly_ ," she replied, throwing her wings towards the group and sending out blades of wind. The attack caused the men to scatter, but they were soon on their feet and firing arrows that left lines of cloud behind. Then they jumped onto the cloud lines and skated on them towards the group.

"Oh, this is some bull," the blonde groaned as Luffy snagged a tree and pulled himself out of another's way. "Hey, guys!" he called to the Berets, bringing attention to him as he lifted both glowing hands. "Stupefy!" The lights shot forward, surrounding them men and rendering them unconscious. "There. They'll wake up after a while, so we should get going if we want to avoid their crazy ass punishment."

"How did you do that?!" Chopper exclaimed in excitement.

"It's just a stunner," he brushed off. "It's an easy spell Mama learned when she was still in school. I can do a lot worse than that but I don't feel like it."

"Did you know something like this would happen?" Sanji inquired curiously.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't," the taller blonde answered with a shrug. "Think of it. The old woman at the gate told us that we had to pay a toll to enter, but when we told her we didn't have the money, she let us go anyway. Because she's there alone, she is unable to stop us herself. So without paying the toll, she lets us go and gets others to punish us for illegally trespassing."

"That… actually makes sense," Usopp commented.

"But she said we could go!" Nami exclaimed in annoyance. "She even called that shrimp to carry us up here!"

"Because she can't stop us, I just said that," Atticus sighed, crossing his arms. "She could have left us to figure it out ourselves, but that's what she did. She brought us here so the ones that serve justice in Skypiea can chase us. It's pretty basic."

"I am afraid to tell you that, because of this, you are now classified as Class 2 criminals, meaning we can no longer offer you our help," Pagaya informed some distance away, earning a yell from Nami.

" _We can't really say this is much of a surprise_ ," Estrella commented lowly, bumping her master's back.

" _It makes me wonder something, though_ ," he replied, rubbing her snout soothingly. " _Something has been painting targets on us since we got here. If it's this 'God Eneru' they're so scared of, then there is a lot more going on than we realize_."

" _You're thinking he may have devil fruit powers_ ," the agathodemon pointed out.

" _Has something_." His magic lightly reached out to the mystery in the air, lightly touching it to investigate just what it is. It recoiled upon meeting, pulling back to Atticus protectively. " _Logia, possibly. Some kind of electric, I think_."

" _The Goro-Goro_?"

" _Only one I can think of_ ," the teen huffed in annoyance, turning to the others. "I just picked up on something," he announced, drawing in the attention of the crew. "It's faint this far away, but it is still in the air. Probably stretched out so that this Eneru guy can tell who's breaking rules. I have a theory, and it's not one I particularly like."

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"I think Eneru has a devil fruit power, the Goro-Goro no Mi," the tall blonde explained, looking over his shoulder. If it was electricity tracing the air, it was getting closer to him. "He's lightning itself. If I'm wrong, then we won't know what to expect. If I'm right, we have a big problem that, unless you guys learn Busoshoku within a few hours, Luffy is the only one who can handle it."

"Me?" Luffy repeated, pointing to himself.

"If Eneru pursues us, he's lightning but you're rubber. It won't affect you like it could us. Estrella can redirect lightning with her wings, but not a high voltage." Speaking of his agathodemon, she was starting to growl lowly, looking out to the White-White Sea. The electrical current around him was starting to spark against his skin, his magic fighting it off.

"If we start training for Busoshoku now," Sanji started, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette. "What are the chances of the rest of us being ready for Eneru if he comes after us? If he is a logia user like you think."

"Not very good," Atticus replied, shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips. The current was getting a bit stronger, his magic making the sparks obvious against his skin. "Haki isn't something you just learn in a day. I've had in training for a few years and I'm still not a master at it."

"Um, Atticus, you're sparking," Chopper informed, pointing to the sparks dancing along the tall teen's skin. "Are you okay? What's going on?!"

"The reason I think Eneru has a logia devil fruit is because of this," he announced, raising an arm to his chest so the others could easily see the sparks. "He's somehow able to keep small traces in the air currents, keeping track of everyone and everything. I don't know how far his range is, but if what Nami said is true, then he doesn't need to be standing right in front of us in order to send down some lightning."

"Wait, you mean… you're being targeted?!" Nami exclaimed in shock, the others yelling as well. "How can you be so calm?! From what I saw, it was powerful!"

"And it's getting stronger," Atticus stated, looking down. The sparks were starting to irritate his skin, leaving behind small red blisters. It's starting to overwhelm his magic, causing his core to release more in response. If the target is fully painted on him, then he doesn't doubt that he will get struck. "Right now, my magic is enough for a target to be partially painted on me instead of the whole thing. It's scanning over an area instead of a spot."

"Atticus, this is serious!" Usopp shouted in disbelief. "We need to get you under some cover before you're hit!"

A snap in the sky caused them to look up, seeing lights dancing in the higher clouds. "That's impatient," Atticus noted before lightning suddenly surged down towards him. The shouts of the others filled his ears alongside Estrella's screech. His eyes widened, his magic rushing out to protect him before his vision was suddenly blocked out by red.

He could feel the electricity around them, but he felt the form completely wrapped around him more. Arms and legs tied around to cover as much as possible with a chest blocking his face and a head on top of his own. His magic had already pushed out to form a protective barrier around them, but against the voltage, it was weakening quickly.

Thankfully, lightning struck and disappeared quickly. His barrier fell as the form around him unwrapped itself, Luffy standing in front of him with a sigh of relief slipping past his lips. "That was close," the captain commented lightly then started patting himself down. "Hey, you were right! Didn't hurt me one bit!"

"You… you just…" Atticus couldn't say what he wanted to, surprised by the act. Luffy just intercepted a lightning attack, not even knowing if it would affect him but just accepting the blonde's words, taking the blow instead of letting the tall teen get hit. Of course, his barrier still helped but it would have faltered too soon with the voltage that was baring down on it. Looking around, he noticed the others were further back, probably thrown back by the rubber captain before he covered the tall blonde.

"You okay, Atticus?" Luffy asked, looking over the other with his hand on his hat. "I tried to cover you up everywhere."

Chuckling weakly, the blonde nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Luffy."

"No problem! You're my nakama, after all!"

A wing suddenly snapped out and hit his head, followed by Estrella shrieking, " _That was serious life or death! Take things a bit more seriously! Don't stand there and act like a retard_!"

"Stop hitting him, Estrella!" Chopper cried out, trying to soothe the serpent. "He's still in a bit of a shock!"

" _He almost got electrified_!"

 **Here is a line!**

He should have suspected something would happen. This 'Cloud End' Conis mentioned sounded made up. Not to mention her suddenly tense posture. Pagaya seemed as helpful as ever, but Conis looked hesitant before mentioning the place. That was one red flag up for him, but he wasn't entirely sure what the flag was for. He followed after the trio to Pagaya's home for two reasons. One was to make sure no trap was sprung on them. The other was so that he could snatch a dial in order to study it.

It was not until they noticed the large shrimp carrying away the Merry with the rest of the crew onboard when the red flag suddenly made sense. A trap was sprung, but he was in the wrong place for it. Sharply, he called Estrella to him as he leapt off the balcony. "We'll follow after the ship!" he called out to Luffy. "Figure out where it's going and get there fast!"

"Be careful!" Luffy shouted back to him before Estrella suddenly flew away.

The sky fish made it a little easier to follow after the ship, but the shrimp was much faster than he expected. It was like the closer they got to it, the faster it would swim, teasing him with the rest of the crew. It got to the point where the shadowing sky fish were his only way of knowing where it was going, until they were out of sight as well.

"Damn," Atticus swore under his breath.

" _I know where they're going to, at least_ ," Estrella reassured. " _I can see that island, Upper Yard. They're being taken there. If this is that Heaven's Judgement thing we were told about earlier, then they'll be there somewhere_."

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed, rubbing his head. "That electricity in the air is a little stronger here. Do you think you could handle it?"

" _I can handle regular bolts, but if anything like that strike earlier comes at us, I won't be able to redirect it_ ," she told him sadly. " _The best I can do is dodge it_."

"Then that's what you'll have to do," the teen accepted with a nod, rubbing her back gently. "I wonder how big the Yard is and just how many priests there are."

" _Do you think there will be a clear road to the other's location_?" Estrella inquired, keeping on eye on the sea in case of any sky fish jumping out at them.

"Let's hope so. For now, let's head towards that island and we'll go from there."

 **Here is a line!**

"These trees are… huge," Atticus commented as Estrella landed on one of the large branches, allowing him to slide off her back and look around. They had made it to the island roughly an hour ago and it felt like they were no closer to finding the others than they were before. "Do you think it's because of the place being in the sky or because they're basically left alone for so long?"

" _Probably from being left alone_ ," Estrella answered, looking around cautiously _. "Maybe both reasons. We don't know how long this island has been up here_."

"Four hundred years, if it is a part of Jaya," the blonde pointed out, climbing back onto her back. "Let's keep looking for the others."

" _Atticus, I think you should know…_ "

Humming curiously, he leaned sideways to stare into his familiar's violet eyes. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him, hissing worriedly. " _Something is here and it is making my scales itch_ ," she confessed _. "There is a powerful predator on this island. An emperor among beasts. It's scent is everywhere_."

"Huh." Atticus looked into the forest curiously, eyes narrowing. "I wonder if it's the 'old one' Aunt Luna mentioned. She didn't tell us anything about it other than calling it a 'her'. Sometimes I wish she would just tell everyone what she means."

" _Then she wouldn't be Luna_ ," Estrella commented as she lifted off the branch, gliding into the forest. " _Should we try looking from higher than this? Or do you want to see if we can find the path that shrimp took_?"

"If the canopy is this thick down here, then who knows if we would even be able to spot them from above," the blonde noted, looking upwards to the cover the trees provided. "If we can find that path, maybe a river or something, then follow it, we can find them faster. As it is, we have no clue where we are. Or where anyone on this island is. Flying higher could make us targets. Staying down here, then it would be harder to find us."

Nodding in acceptance, Estrella lowered to the forest floor, but high enough that her speed only caused a slight breeze to brush against the ground. " _I've noticed that there's a lot of white in the air_ ," she pointed out. " _Cloud roads, maybe_?"

"Why not? Everything else up here is made of cloud."

Flickering her tongue out, Estrella suddenly pulled back, causing Atticus to brace himself against her in order to avoid smacking his face into her neck. Frantically, the agathodemon started looking around.

"Hey, Estrella, what's going on?" Atticus asked, rubbing her neck.

" _That scent_ ," she whimpered. " _It's too strong to simply be left over in the air. Little Master, I think it's closer than I originally thought it was_."

"Can you tell what it is?" he asked hurriedly, looking around as well. Something large was moving in the forest, sounding like it was moving away from them. Whatever it is, though, seems to leave Estrella terrified. He saw a sliver of blue between a couple of trees, the blur of it indicating that it was moving.

" _It tastes like a snake, but unlike one we ever encountered before_ ," his familiar replied shakily. " _Aster, as old and powerful as he is, doesn't instill fear like this one does_."

"Alright then," he chuckled, grinning widely. "We can handle snakes just fine. I think I see it over there. Let's go meet it and see if it knows where the others and the Merry are."

" _It's a bad idea, Atticus_ ," Estrella tried to dissuade. " _Whatever it is, I doubt it will be friendly._ "

"Either you take me over there and have some control over getting me out of a stupid decision, or I hop off and go over by myself," Atticus threatened lightly, tugging on her reins.

Sighing, she turned towards the blue they could see. She knows that Atticus would go over by himself, but he would end up in a bad situation if he did. Potter Luck, nothing else needed to be said. Evelyn had it, still has it, and Atticus inherited it. All it meant was that both needed their familiars in order to stay out of trouble, and it was a full time job.

Gliding through the air, they hovered above the long blue body. It was a strange looking creature, extremely large for sure. If what they could see was any indication, this creature can make Aster look like an ant at full size. The body was a pale blue with darker blue stripes crossing over its spine, long white hair hanging off both sides. Looking ahead, they couldn't see the head, nor the tail behind them.

"So…where do we go to talk?" Atticus asked, looking over the body under them.

" _I assume that way_ ," Estrella returned, turning the direction the creature was heading. " _We'll see the head eventually. I think_."

A low growl echoed through the air, causing both to tense up. They still haven't found the head, meaning the beast is quite long, but they have to be close if they're hearing it now. "I think we're almost there," Atticus commented then noticed the shadow looming over them. Sighing heavily, he groaned, " _Really_?"

Large fangs were soon above and under them, snapping shut and trapping them inside the gigantic mouth. Estrella looked over to her master blandly. " _Now a giant snake_?" she teased. " _Little Master, you are cursed_."

" _I don't want to hear it_ ," he grumbled lowly. Sighing and running a hand down his face, he looked to the sharp fangs currently surrounding them, their capture not truly catching and swallowing as most beasts would do. Or Estrella's flying is what kept them inside the mouth instead of going down the throat. " _This is a real big one_ ," he commented, head whipping around to take in as much of the cavern as he could. " _Has to be a mile long, at the least_."

" _Possibly_ ," Estrella agreed with a nod. " _Any ideas on how to get out and get its attention_?"

" _Thick skin, meaning not a lot we can do_ ," he sighed, patting his familiar's neck then shrugged his shoulders lightly. " _Can try lighting a fire. It's be like Pinocchio inside of Monstro_."

" _Like who in what_?"

" _Never mind. Old kid's story Mama once told me_." Letting out a long exhale, he summoned a orb of light in his hand, the orb soon licked away by flames consuming it. " _It's going to be pissed_ ," he warned before shooting the fireball to the forked tongue under them.

Almost instantly, the large maw opened and a shriek of pain emerged from the creature's throat. Estrella flinched at the high sound as Atticus slammed his hands against his own ears. However, the agathodemon did not let her window to freedom close without her going through. She could almost feel the sharp teeth grazing the tip of her tail as she flew from the mouth, flying as high as possible before turning around.

They knew to expect a large serpent. The size of the body and the mouth they were trapped in were good indications for total size. Yet to actually see the gigantic snake that tried to eat them, they couldn't help but still be shocked. Atticus had never seen a serpent as large as this one. It truly would make Aster look like an ant in comparison. It could probably swallow a giant with little to no problem. He was kind of curious as to what it ate in order to sustain itself, but after realizing that it tried eating them, he thinks that the snake just eats whatever it can.

For the first time in his entire life, he had no clue how to speak to this great beast in front of him. Large bodied, colored blue with white hair hanging off her sides, dark blue stripes horizontal all the way down her body, and two long barbels above her mouth, looking a bit like a mustache. Small yellow eyes glared at him as her large mouth opened once more to try and eat them again.

Estrella jerked back as Atticus held up his hands and yelled, " _Whoa! Easy! I'm not here to hurt you or the island_!"

Surprised by his shout, the huge mouth snapped closed, the snake pulling back slightly to regard him carefully, tongue flickering out. She at least was no longer regarding him as a threat, but more of a curious anomaly. A typical reaction when a serpent hears him or his Mama speak.

Tilting her head, she asked, " _You speak my tongue_?"

" _Yeah_ ," he answered with a nod of his head, gently placing his hands on Estrella's neck. She was still tense, ready to fly off at a moment's notice. " _My name is Atticus. This is Estrella, one of my closest friends. What is your name_?"

For a moment, the snake was quiet, looking to be in deep thought. " _Nola_ ," she answered _. "They called me Nola a long time ago when the bell rang_." She lowered her head to a section of her body and let out a sad sigh. " _They are gone now. Their descendants do not know me. The bell does not ring. It is lost to everyone. The city is lost to me_."

" _The city? Bell_?" Atticus repeated softly, Estrella slowly descending to the great snake. He was glad that she reacted like most serpents do, not minding his presence when they realize he can speak. Still, Estrella and he were being cautious. This is a large snake they knew nothing about, after all _. "Can I ask what you're talking about_?"

" _The city we all protected_ ," Nola explained gently. " _It was a sacred place, one that Calgara and his people protected and loved. He showed it to one other human, only once. The human I was named after. But then Calgara found out about Noland cutting down the trees that house the souls of the ancestors. He told them to leave, he was so angry. But it was a misunderstanding. The trees were sick. The people were getting sick. Noland was removing the sickness, but he did not know how important the trees were. He left, but Calgara was told why Noland was cutting the trees. Seto and the others rang the bell for Noland as he left. And every day after until this island broke and we came here_."

" _Noland_ ," Atticus murmured softly. A city shown to only Montblanc Noland then disappearing. According to Nola, coming up to the sky.

" _What are you thinking, Atticus_?" Estrella inquired curiously.

"The city Noland was shown," the blonde explained, still processing what the giant serpent told him. "It could be that the reason the city was gold was never found wasn't because it sunk like Noland and everyone else thought."

" _But because it is here in the sky_ ," Estrella added in realization. _"The theory you had back on Jaya, the one you told to Cricket_."

"Exactly!" Atticus cheered, grin splitting across his face. "The city is here! On this island that was once a part of Jaya! Here in the sky! No one knows it's here because they all ignore the Pose and once they get to Jaya, the Pose records it. Meaning it records this island, too! Because it's the same island!"

" _What are you going on about_?" Nola asked, tilting her massive head.

" _A really big dream I've had since I was a kid_ ," he answered. " _Nola, I have a proposition for you to consider_."

" _I suppose I could listen_ ," the snake said with a small nod. " _What is your offer_?"

" _I'll help you find your city_ ," he started as Estrella glided closer to the serpent, hovering close to her nose. " _In return, you tell me everything you can think of and help me find my friends. If we're lucky, you may even be able to meet Noland's descendant when we can get out of here_."

" _One of Noland's hatchlings_?" she asked curiously. " _And you will help me find the city again_?"

" _However I can_!" he promised with a sharp nod of his head. " _What do you say_?"

Nola thought about it for a moment then nodded her head eagerly. Estrella had to snap her wings forth in order to back off enough to not be hit. " _Thank you! I accept_!" Slowly, the giant snake came closer. " _Where do we start_?"

Humming under his breath, he looked down to Estrella with a quirked brow. " _Ideas_?"

" _Maybe start from a familiar spot_ ," the agathodemon suggested, her wings shrugging slightly. " _Did Calgara live in a village near here or in caves in a mountain or something_?"

" _A village_ ," Nola answered as Estrella flew up to the snake's head, coiling on top of her and letting Atticus slide off his familiar's back.

" _Then we start there_ ," Atticus decided, sitting on Nola's head then patting the large scales making up her skin. _"If we get there, maybe we can jog your memory and find the city, even with the changed scenery and the clouds_."

Nola let out a soft sound, similar to a whine. " _We'll find your city, Nola_ ," Estrella promised the serpent. " _One step at a time_."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **There is it! Atticus has met Nola, the only creature left alive that knows everything about Noland and the city of gold and Calgara and just about everything Atticus wants to know! And she's full of evidence, let's not forget that.**

 **Anyway, they still have to find the crew. Assume that Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp are all doing canon things since Atticus in making contact with the giant ass, four-hundred-year-old snake. We'll see who gets to the ship first and what all happens.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	25. When We Stand Together

**So I really need a big reminder about what all happens. I mean, I know Luffy and the other two get through the Trial of Spheres. But I can't remember when Nola eats Luffy. And with Atticus with her, now maybe she won't. And there's hope of getting the ship down sooner and a bunch of other crap. We'll see what I can do.**

 **Song of the chapter, tough choice here, 'When We Stand Together' by Nickelback. Not mine, everyone!**

 **One more depending on a prayer**

 **And we all look away**

 **People pretending everywhere**

 **It's just another day**

 **There's bullets flying through the air**

 **And they still carry on**

 **We watch it happen over there**

 **And then just turn it off**

 **I thought it fit. Somewhat. If we get as far as I would like.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and Harry Potter (references) are not mine.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Estrella jerked back with a shriek, taking off from Nola's head. Atticus ducked down to avoid the flailing wings as his familiar started circling around them. " _Is something wrong, Estrella_?" Nola inquired curiously.

" _I just heard something_ ," the agathodemon replied, looking to Atticus _. "I think it was the whistle. The one Gan Fall gave us and we decided Chopper shall hold onto it_."

" _That means we're close to the ship, and the others_ ," Atticus deduced with a low hum. " _If Chopper blew the whistle, that means one of two things. Either he's by himself, or the opponent took down the others with him_." Neither scenario settles well with him. He looked down to Nola, patting her head before getting up and walking over to the closest eye. Once on the eye ridge, he crouched down then leaned forward. The yellow eye looked up at him. " _Do you have any idea where our ship could be around here_?"

Nola hummed lowly, looking around the area carefully. " _I think… yes. There is an altar. My father never explained it to me since he died when I was very young. But I sometimes see some ships taken there, offered as sacrifices to the human leader of this place._ " She growled lowly, her scaly lips twitching as her pupils shrunk into thin slits. " _I detest him_."

" _Can you take us there_?" he asked. " _One of our friends is in trouble, if not all of them. And if there is an altar, maybe there will be clues about where your city is_."

Nola's nodding head almost threw Atticus off, but he caught his balance before she lowered to the ground and started to slither in the direction of the whistle. Estrella glided back down, landing on the larger serpent's head and tucking her wings in.

" _I don't like this, Atticus_ ," Estrella announced. _"Chopper is the one holding onto the whistle. If he isn't alone, then there is someone out there that managed to take down Zoro_."

"Like Mama once said to the family when we all went to her home realm," he started, crossing his legs to sit up properly on top of Nola's head. "Different world, different rules. We don't know how things are up here. The thinner air is expected, but we don't know if the people here are that different than in the Blue Seas. What if the people here have a type of magic, like I do?"

" _The only ones with magic like you are Luna and your mother_ ," the agathodemon pointed out. " _But I understand what you mean. We don't know what to expect up here. Even their greetings are weird. And those dials Conis showed us… what if they can be used for more than simply household chores_?"

"All we can do is get there, help Chopper, and figure out what is going on," the blonde sighed heavily, his shoulders shrugging. "I hope we don't get there too late."

They burst from the trees, eyes focusing on the Merry sitting upon the altar, a man riding a large bird hovering over it. Chopper in his Heavy form was there, breaking off the burning mast and throwing it away in order to save the rest of the ship. The doctor was yelling at the man, claiming he was the one meant to guard the ship, demanding the stranger cease his attack. Instead, the man regarded him with anger, striking out at the ship again.

" _I know that human_ ," Nola stated. " _He is one of the minions of the thunder leader_."

" _Meaning he's our enemy, sesesese_ ," Atticus chuckled as Estrella slid off Nola once more, flying around the serpent's large head. " _Nola, I promised you that I will help you find your city. I do not intend to break my promise. I do, however, wish to ask you for your help_."

" _And you may have it,_ " the gigantic snake returned, watching the man and bird as the priest explained the rules of sacrificial offerings.

" _That is our ship_ ," he explained, pointing towards the Merry. " _The little creature onboard is our doctor and he's the only one there. He cannot handle that man by himself, so Estrella and I will distract him. If you can get our ship off that altar, it would be appreciated. Maybe then we can get it somewhere safe_."

" _Very well_ ," Nola accepted. " _Be careful, my friend. They predict movement_."

"Sounds like Kenbunshoku," he muttered to himself as he leapt off Nola's head, landing on Estrella's back. "We have our work cut out for us."

" _Great, been a while_ ," Estrella snickered as Atticus laid flat against her, her body twisting in the air.

The man turned towards them, calling for his bird to pull back just as Estrella slide by, feathers brushing feathers. The agathodemon straightened out, taking a wide turn as Atticus sat back up, shaking his head to clear away his dizziness. "Whoa, that was fun!" he exclaimed.

"Atticus! Estrella!" Chopper called out with relief, tears pouring from his eyes. "I'm so glad to see you guys! I was so scared!"

"Relax, Chopper, we got this," Atticus reassured, waving to the reindeer but keeping his eyes on the priest. "By the way, don't mind Nola. She's just getting the ship down."

"Huh? Nola?" Curious, the reindeer looked around only to jump up and scream in fright upon seeing the giant snake.

"Ah, one of the trespassers making it ahead of the others," the man noted, placing his javelin on his shoulder. "I find it interesting that you possess a flying creature, though not one I am familiar with."

"She's an agathodemon, and your pet is a poser," Atticus informed with a wide grin while knocking his sunglasses down to cover his eyes. Hands gripping her reins tightly, he patted her neck. "I seem to find myself not liking you at all. Nola says she doesn't like you. I find you attacking one of my friends and trying to destroy our ship. I think I may need to kill you for that."

"Ha!" the man barked out. "You seem to not understand the meaning of sacrifice either!"

"To live, one must die," Atticus recited, stretching one arm out while summoning an orb of light to it _. "Just always make sure the one dying is not yourself_."

"What was that last part?" he asked irritably.

"I am Donquixote Atticus, and this is my familiar, Estrella," he introduced. "May I know the name of my prey?"

The priest scoffed at him. "I am one of God Eneru's priest, Shura. This is Fuza." He lifted his arm, tightening the grip on the handle of his javelin that was starting to glow red with heat. "Prepare to die!"

As the large bird shot towards them, Estrella snapped open her wings and spun in place, creating a twister around them. Atticus poured his magic into the twister, mixing water into it as the base touched the cloud pool below, sucking up the cloud as well. The javelin stabbed into the twister, creating a pillar of steam as heat and cold clashed together.

Then the twister was gone, as well as Estrella and Atticus. Blinking in confusion for a moment, then smirking, he directed Fuza to the side quickly, causing Atticus to miss. "Arm swings back, strike to the feet," Shura said, though Atticus growled as his arm still swung out to grasp the avian feet. Fuza pulled back more, causing the teen to miss and continue falling until Estrella caught him.

"Yep, Kenbunshoku," he sighed heavily as Estrella rose back to be level with Fuza.

"I don't know what that is," Shura informed. "This is Mantra. And only we few are able to use it."

"So says you," Atticus scoffed, rolling his eyes as the man and bird charged at them again. "How about this…" Lifting his glowing hand, he pointing towards the oncoming priest with a smirk. "Fiendfyre!" Flames erupted from his palm, circling around the duo until it took the form of a large agathodemon made of fire. The fiery beast roared loudly, snapping towards the priest.

"The fun thing about Fiendfyre is that it doesn't have a mind to make up what decisions, what moves, to make," Atticus stated as the priest jerked his bird back to dodge the snap. "It just destroys. Try to keep up."

The fiery agathodemon snapped out again, grasping Fuza's wing in its flaming maw. The bird shrieked in pain, shooting fire from its own mouth, but the Fiendfyre simply absorbed the flames. The cursed flames ate through the feathers, burning the skin despite Shura trying to stab it with his javelin. Fuza shrieked once more as the wing suddenly burnt off, futilely trying to stay airborne and instead falling into the cloud pool.

With only one wing, the bird will not be able to surface and will end up drowning. The priest, on the other hand, surfaced again, still holding his weapon. Atticus spotted fins in the water swimming towards the priest.

" _We do need information_ ," Estrella suggested while Atticus dismissed the Fiendfyre agathodemon with a wave of his hand. The fiery beast dissipated into small embers floating away into the air. " _I think he'll do just fine_."

" _Do I even have any Veritaserum_?" he asked, making a show of watching the priest fight off the sharks.

" _I'm pretty sure you do_ ," his familiar replied.

The decision, however, was taken from their hands as Gan Fall suddenly appeared, diving down and snatching Shura from the cloud pool. He dropped the man onto the Merry, which was now floating harmlessly on the cloud water due to Nola removing it from the altar. The large serpent seemed to be focusing on the altar itself, her eyes twitching in various directions. It must be a familiar location to her.

Estrella flew around the Merry, shaking her head at the damages as Atticus leapt from her back. Shura was already on his feet, trying to stab Gan Fall with his javelin. Scoffing in dismissal, he held out his glowing hand once more. "Incarcerous." Ropes flew from the limb, wrapping around Shura tightly. The javelin fell to the wooden deck, soon followed by the priest bound in rope. "Seriously, you are annoying."

" _Why not let him die_?" Nola hissed angrily, snapping her head towards the ship. " _It is what he deserves_!"

" _Easy, big girl_ ," Atticus placated. " _He may know something we need to know. Remember, information plays a big part in every game_."

"When Pierre and I heard the whistle, we came as fast as we could," Gan Fall stated, shaking his head. "I did not expect the scene I came upon. A priest defeated in battle. The Master of the Sky being friendly to anyone. I will admit curiosity."

"Nola just needed someone to talk to," he brushed off with a shrug, reaching up and petting one of the whiskers hanging near him. "She's not so bad once you can convince her to not eat you." Looking down at the struggling priest, his mouth thankfully covered by the rope or they would probably be dealing with some very foul sky island language, Atticus started digging into his bag. "If I have any," he muttered, crouching down next to the bound man.

"Any what?" Chopper asked curiously.

"When my Mama left her home realm and came here, she had to find various substitutes for potion ingredients," he explained. "Sometimes, the potion ended up stronger than its counterpart. Sometimes weaker. Sometimes, she just experimented and came up with something completely new. One of the potions she created that was made stronger is known as Veritaserum, otherwise known as a Truth Potion. All it takes is one drop and this guy will tell us his deepest, darkest secrets."

"I have never heard of such a concoction," Gan Fall informed.

"That's why I said it was from my Mama's home realm," Atticus sighed in annoyance to the elderly man. "Let me see… blood replenisher… fever reducer… Mama called that one Skele-Gro… boil remover… Anything not medical in here? Oh, wait… Felix Felicis? Why do I have a Luck Potion in my bag?"

"Hey, Atticus," Chopper chirped, looking up to the blonde with wide and eager eyes. "That stuff sounds really interesting and useful. When you can, do you think you can go over them with me? Can you teach me how to make them?"

"I will do what I can," the teen replied with a small smile and nod before suddenly exclaiming triumphantly as he pulled out a vial that looked like it was just water. "Ah-ha! Veritaserum!"

"It looks like water," Gan Fall said, staring at the teen blandly.

"It's supposed to," Atticus sighed in annoyance. "That makes it harder to detect when you're trying to slip it into someone's drink. Now, open wide, bozo."

Shura jerked his head back, biting down on the rope in his mouth as he glared at the blonde teen. While he wasn't sure if the teenager is telling the truth or not, he wasn't going to risk it.

Atticus grabbed the man by his chin sharply, digging his digits into the flesh until the man yelled at the pain in his jaw. Slipping the rope out of the priest's mouth, he tilted the vial enough for a single drop to fall out. Shura tried spitting it out as soon as Atticus released him, but the teen already knew it was in his system. It just needed a few more seconds to fully affect the priest.

"Alright then," the teen sighed as he squatted in front of the man glaring at him. "A little test first. What is your name?"

"Shura," the priest told him.

"What is your occupation?"

"I am a priest to God Eneru. I test trespassers in the Ordeal of Strings."

"Ordeal of Strings, how fascinating," Atticus scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Whatever the ordeal was, it was more than likely nothing compared to the stuff his Dad can do with his powers. "How does your javelin work?"

"There is a Heat Dial inside it. The Heat Dial causes it to heat up to a high degree so that anything it hits catches fire."

"And that bird with the fire breath?"

"Fuza had a Flame Dial in his beak."

"Are you upset that your bird just drowned? Because you left him to that death."

"Of course I am! I've had Fuza with me for years!"

Atticus was somewhat glad the man was upset about the loss of his bird. If he wasn't, then he may just have to kill him or torture him out of spite. "So tell me about your boss, Eneru. What is he like? Where is he? What is he planning? What are his powers? And your comrades, tell me about them. Who are they? What can they do? How many of them are there?"

 **Here is a line!**

Chopper looked sad that he was being left alone again as Atticus readied Estrella once more. The other three were out in the jungle somewhere, in a place none of them knew anything about. So it made sense that they be found and brought back to the now-safe Merry while Chopper waited for Luffy and the other two to show up. Gan Fall decided that he was going to stay with the reindeer as well in case of another priest coming by. Shura was unconscious and tied to what was left of the mast.

"You're leaving me here?" Chopper asked warily.

"You're not alone this time," Atticus reassured the young zoan. "Gan Fall is here, too. If anything happens, he can help you. If Shura wakes up, keep the javelin away from him and don't touch the ropes. They're charmed to not break, but if he gets that javelin, he can burn them."

" _You will be fine, little one_ ," Estrella added, bumping her snout to Chopper's hat lightly _. "But we do need to find Zoro and the women. Preferably before they get into trouble_."

" _They're making quite a ruckus with their shouting_ ," Nola pointed out in annoyance, looking to the forest. Atticus and Estrella couldn't hear anything, but Nola was probably used to the usual sounds of the forest and could filter out the white noise. " _I am sure I can find them_."

"Oh! Thank you, Nola!" Chopper suddenly cheered up to the gigantic serpent, earning a confused gaze from her. "I mean, that was really nice of you to get the Merry off that altar! So thank you! I'll make sure to tell the others what you did!"

Nola groaned curiously, her head tilting as Atticus jumped onto Estrella, who flew up to the snake's head _. "We do appreciate the help, Nola_ ," Atticus told her gently _. "And just like I promised you, we'll help you find your city. But I have to be sure all my friends are safe and sound. We don't know this place like you do, and I doubt they can handle much else of what's around here_."

" _I understand_ ," Nola told him lowly. _"I was starting to remember something about this place, but the surroundings are so different now_."

" _Then let's get going, maybe we'll find more sites that will help jog your memory_ ," Atticus suggested, patting the whisker hanging near him. "Chopper, Gan Fall! We're going on!"

"Okay!" Chopper called back. "Be careful!"

Nodding back, he directed Estrella to follow after Nola, who was already in the process of turning around. Once the agathodemon was hovering near the gigantic serpent's eye, Nola looked to him and commented, " _I still believe you should have killed that human_."

" _I want to see just how far Eneru will go_ ," Atticus commented. " _Maybe we can use his own people as leverage… if he cares enough_."

" _He doesn't_ ," Nola corrected.

 **Here is a line!**

When they found the trio, they were at the edge of the island, staring at a two-story house. More like, half of one. And if Atticus needed more proof as to his theory being true, then this would be it. He had no doubt that this is the other half of Cricket's house.

"Looks like my theory wasn't off at all," he commented, causing Nami to jump in surprise as Zoro and Robin calmly turned to him. Only for their eyes to grow wide upon noticing the gigantic snake behind him. "I can't believe you guys. You left Chopper on the ship, by himself. You know he's a nervous little wreck and he's still young. Guess what happened? The ship was attacked and poor little Chopper was struggling to protect the Merry. For shame!"

"Atticus!" Nami yelled, shakily lifting a finger to point to the blue serpent. "There's a-!"

"That's Nola," he supplied, cutting his cousin off. "I asked her to help me find you guys and tell me what she can about this place. In exchange, I help her find her city."

"Her city?" Robin repeated curiously.

"The City of Gold," he said mystically, waving his hands in the air before leaning forward to cross his arms onto his familiar's head. "Nola was still really young when Jaya broke and part of it came up here." Looking over the area, noticing Nola raise up to take a closer look at the home, he hummed lowly. "She says that she knew Noland, and he was around four hundred years ago. She's not even half Aster's age, but she's been around since before the island came up here. I think the food she eats here is why she's so huge."

"So the City of Gold really is here," Nami softly realized then grinned widely and threw her hands into the air. "Thank you, God! The sky island we tried so hard to reach is actually the City of Gold! This must be my reward for my good behavior!"

"Nami," Atticus sighed as he jumped down from Estrella, landing gently on the ground. "The city isn't ours. Never was and never will be. It's Nola's." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to the large serpent that was staring at the broken house with shock. "If you want to try and take it, talk to her."

"Can't you?" Zoro suggested with a quirked brow.

"You think I want to piss off a snake that makes Aster look meek?" the blonde teen asked incredulously as his agathodemon gracefully landed behind him. "Let me explain Aster. He is a size-shifting basilisk. He can, at his smallest, be six feet long. At his full size, he's sixty feet long. He has venom that will kill you in under a minute, no matter his size. And when he grows to be over fifteen feet, his eyes alone can kill you. And this big girl's idea of greeting people is eating them. Try and ask me again."

Hearing a soft whimper, the group looked up to see Nola trembling. Only Atticus could hear what she was saying. " _This is all that's left. The village is gone. Calgara's home is gone_."

Letting out a soft sigh, he looked to the others. "Nola was friends with Noland, as well as another person named Calgara," he explained. "This was Calgara's village."

"And now she sees it as a ruin," Robin added gently. "But why is it such a surprise to her? If she has stayed on this island for four hundred years, she must have seen it before now."

"Keep in mind, she was lost and alone," Atticus explained. "She had no one. Half the island she called home was gone and she's suddenly in the sky. Her human friends, I don't know what happened but it must have been traumatic to her. She's even lost her city." Crossing his arms, he tilted his head challengingly. "How does a serpent her size lose a city? And why would she come to the edge of the island when the food is more in the center?"

"I see your point," Robin conceded. "We should return to the ship and make sure Chopper is well. Will you be coming along, Magician-san?"

Atticus ducked his head down then looked up to the sorrowful reptile. " _Nola_ ," he called lowly, causing her to look down to him. " _It's getting late. We can keep looking if you want. The others will just go back to the ship. Or would you like to stay here for a while_?"

Hissing softly, she lowered her head to hover over him. " _I would like to stay here for the night and revisit old friends_ ," she replied. " _I will come back to the altar in the morning. We may continue from there_."

" _Would you like some company_?" Estrella offered, her wings shifting lightly _. "I can stay with you, if you like. Maybe you can even tell me of your friends. I wouldn't mind hearing about them_."

Nola nodded. " _I would like that_ ," she accepted.

" _Alright, if you two are sure_ ," Atticus said with a small smile, patting Estrella's head when she lowered enough to nudge his shoulder. "Nola and Estrella are going to stay here. I'll go with you back to the ship and they'll be back there in the morning. Hopefully the others will have made it there by now. I don't know what they ran into on their way here."

"Then let's get going," Zoro decided as he walked off.

Nola watched the swordsman curiously before looking back to Atticus. " _He does realize he's going the wrong direction, yes_?"

" _Watch this, sesesese_ ," he chuckled. "Zoro! The altar is the other way!"

"What?!" the first mate yelled back angrily. "I swore we came from this way! This stupid forest keeps moving!"

" _That is bad…_ " the snake sighed.

" _No, what's bad is that he's just the second in command_ ," Estrella added with a snicker. " _Wait until you meet the leader_."

 **Here is a line!**

Atticus' prediction wasn't entirely off. By the time they got back to the Merry, Luffy and the other two arrived in a crow-theme boat. Everyone was surprised about the Merry being off the altar until Atticus explained Nola's presence. Luffy wanted to meet her right away, but Atticus stopped him.

"She lost her friends four hundred years ago, Luffy," he informed him firmly. "She hasn't had proper grieving. Now she can, so let her."

Luffy hummed solemnly as he nodded in acceptance. "I understand. I'll meet her tomorrow, then," the rubber captain decided. "And I'll make sure to thank her for helping to get Merry off that thing. How'd she do it, anyway?"

"She's huge, that's all I can say," Atticus waved off. "So, what happened with you guys? Looks like you had a fight."

"We did," Usopp replied. "It was against one of the priests. He was using an ability called Mantra and it let him predict our movements."

"It's Kenbunshoku," Atticus corrected then indicated to the tied priest by the broken mast. "He used the same ability. They call it Mantra, but it's Haki. And if they're trained well enough to the point of predicting movements, then this whole adventure just got more challenging."

"Well, what about this other thing he did," Usopp kept going, explaining the priest that barely touched them yet sent them flying like an explosion going off.

Gan Fall was the one to explain that as an Impact Dial in use. He pulled one from his clothes and held it out for the rest to see as he explained what it did. As he spoke, Atticus stared at the bound priest coldly. Shura was conscious, glaring right back as he struggled with his bindings. As the rest of the crew spoke, he approached the bound priest, squatting in front of him then yanking the rope from his mouth.

"You look like you're expecting something," he noted, "Friend of yours nearby?"

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Shura told him with a dark smirk.

"Still have one," the blonde said calmly, placing a fingertip to the priest's forehead. "Two words. That's all I need. So if your friends want you back, they'll take back a corpse."

"I am a faithful priest to God Eneru," the man continued on, neither noticing the rest of the crew watching. "If I am to die here, then it is his will."

"Sesesese, sounds good to me," Atticus chuckled, a malicious grin spreading over his lips. "Thanks to my Veritaserum, I already have all the information I'm going to get out of you. I was only holding you to see if Eneru would come himself to bargain for your freedom. I can see that he cares less about your life."

"God Eneru will smite you where you stand," Shura said, pushing against the finger. "So go ahead and do what you will."

"I kind of wish for it to be painful for you, but you really won't feel a thing," the teen sighed as he got to his feet, still pointing at the priest. "At least, I don't think so. Only one person ever survived this curse and that was my Mama. And she was too young to remember anything but light."

"What are you about to do?" Sanji asked cautiously.

"Get rid of the excess baggage," Atticus explained calmly. "If he gets lose, he could kill us in our sleep. And I'm not risking that. Since he already told me everything we need to know, I can just get rid of him."

"Wait!" Chopper yelled. "I know he's one of the bad guys, but do you really have to kill him?"

"He probably won't feel anything," the tall blonde reassured the tiny doctor, eyes on the challenging smirk of the priest. He really thinks Atticus won't do anything to him. The teenager could see it on the man's face "It's for our own safety. I won't risk a threat staying near us."

"Atticus, wait a moment!" Nami tried to interrupt, but the bright green light was already growing on the tip of the teen's finger.

"Avada Kedavra," he muttered, the green light shooting from his fingertip and enveloping the priest. With a bright flash of green, the priest slumped to the ground, eyes open but empty of life. "Now the threat is gone."

Hands grasped his shirt, spinning him around sharply before he was pulled down into Luffy's face. "You didn't have to kill him like that!" the captain shouted.

"He would kill us without a second thought, given the chance," Atticus told the other, prying the strong fingers from his clothing. "He damn near burned the ship to a smoldering pile and intended to kill Chopper. Besides, now his friends are leaving. They're probably falling back for the night. Otherwise, as weakened and tired as some of us are, we would be dead meat." Looking down to the dead priest, he added lowly, "I did this with the best intentions. We can sleep tonight without worrying over him getting loose."

"That still doesn't excuse it!" Luffy continued on. "You just killed him! He didn't even have a chance to defend himself! If we start killing people just because we can, then what makes us so different from them?!"

"The fact that they kill just because they can," the tall blonde cut in. "I killed him for our safety." Sighing lowly, he scratched the back of his head. "Look, you guys were each raised your own way. Well, so was I. I was taught to eliminate threats if there is a possibility of that threat trying to kill me. As long as it is for the protection of my family, my friends, or myself. Because killing in cold blood is what makes a murderer. Killing to save others is what makes a protector."

"No, it still makes you a murderer," Luffy told him lowly. "You just did it for a different reason."

"Then Nami's a murderer, too," Atticus threw out, causing the rest to jump and stare at him with wide surprised eyes. "Remember Reverse Mountain? Eric the Whirlwind was a devil fruit user. That current would kill anyone, devil fruit or not. She just pushed him off the ship and he drowned. Otherwise, his powers would never have gone to the next fruit and Estrella would not have them now. So if I am a murderer for killing someone that would try to kill us without a care in the whole damn world, then Nami is a murderer for killing the Whirlwind bastard when he got on our ship. Yet no one said a thing about it. So why yell at me for protecting everyone?"

The rubber teen couldn't find any words to say to that. He remembers that well enough. He didn't even think about the act resulting in the other's death. And he really wanted to kill Arlong, too, after everything that stupid fishman put Nami through. They've all had moments where they were close to killing someone, or actually did. Even when he was a kid, Lucky Roo killed a man right in front of him when that bandit held a gun to Shanks' head.

"Don't do it again," he warned. "Don't kill unless you have no choice but to kill. And that goes for everyone. Win your fights, but don't aim to kill unless it's the only way."

"Aye," the others accepted, but Atticus simply looked down to the young captain.

"We're pirates, Luffy," he pointed out. "We live in a kill or be killed kind of world."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So… what'cha think? Next chapter, they will go look for the city, but at least Luffy won't be stuck inside Nola like he was in the anime/manga. Though that was kind of funny. I hope to get to the point where Eneru is in front of a line-up near the end of all the battling and he gives the others a choice to either join him or die.**

 **But I may be getting ahead of myself. I will try to get there, but I promise nothing. I already have the scene playing in my head and let me tell you: I am starting to fear Atticus and I made him. So I hope when I type it up, it won't be disappointing.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	26. Louder

**Okay, we are getting to a fun part soon enough. I promise. If things go as well as I hope, then we will be getting to a good part. Here we go! I'm so freaking nervous…**

 **Song of the chapter is 'Louder' by Les Friction. Awesomeness does not belong to me.**

 **Knocking out the sun with a runaway transmission**

 **A force that can't be heard, coming in louder than words (x2)**

 **We have the force to fight**

 **We have the blinding light**

 **A war is more than heard, coming in louder than words(x2)**

 **Louder!**

 **When we get to the part I hope we get to, then you will hopefully see why I chose this song. Let me just say this much, Atticus is going to get beyond pissed off. And when we get there, you might want to go listen to the song if you don't already know it. I feel like it really fits.**

 **One little note first: There is a channel on YouTube made by The dragon. Best way of finding The Dragon is to search for 'No Theme But Amazing' playlist. Should be one of the first to pop up. Anyway, though not all the videos are One Piece, The dragon has made a soundtrack. Each song from this story is on it in the order of the chapters. If you're interested, have a look. ^^ I thought it was pretty cool.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece? Nope. Harry Potter (references)? Nope again.**

 **Claimer: Atticus? Yep. Estrella? Yep again.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Atticus jumped awake upon hearing the scream of terror. After the camping party, cloud wolves and all, he was too tired to stay up much longer and ended up passing out on his familiar after she returned to them. Nola wasn't too far away, preferring to sleep out of sight of the others. Yet hearing that yell was like turning the lights on for his brain, jolting him into a fighting mindset.

He sprinted towards the Merry, feet swift enough to barely be touching the ground. Only to come skidding to a halt when he found Usopp laying on the ground. He didn't look injured, just scared.

Sighing, he nudged the sniper with his foot. "Usopp, it's way too early for this," he complained, his sleepiness coming back in almost full force. "Come on. Get up and let's get back to the others." No movement, but Atticus knew the other wasn't scared to a literal death. Hearing a sound like a hammer, he looked towards the Merry. In the fog, he couldn't see much, but he spotted the outline of somebody on the ship. "Who is that?" he muttered to himself.

The figure turned to him and smiled, a voice faintly whispering into his mind. He blinked in surprise before smiling back. "I see. Well then, Merry, have a good night." Reaching down, he picked Usopp up and threw him onto his shoulders. "As for us, we're going back to bed."

When he was back at the camp and Usopp was put back into his own makeshift bed, the blonde went over to Estrella and laid on top of her coiled form, her wing covering him. The agathodemon nudged him slightly, causing him to look up. " _What happened_?" she asked him lowly.

" _Nothing, but I found out what's on the ship_ ," Atticus replied, rubbing her nose. _"I thought they were just a fairy tale, but one is on the Merry right now_." He huffed out a soft laugh. " _A klabautermann_."

 **Here is a line!**

He woke to another scream, which caused a chain reaction from some of the others. Groaning, Atticus woke more slowly this time, probably not jumping to fight mode because Estrella was snickering, thus canceling out any subconscious thought of a threat being nearby. "What the what?" he asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nola showed up," Chopper supplied. "Usopp kind of freaked out."

"Explains everything," the blonde sighed as he staggered to his feet. "Usopp! Calm down! That's just Nola."

"What?!" the sniper exclaimed. "You said Nola was just a snake!"

"She is," Atticus brushed off, waving his hand to the gigantic serpent. "She's over four hundred years old. And she lives up here. She's going to be freaking huge, like everything else."

Luffy laughed, holding his hat on his head and he looked up to Nola with a wide grin on his face. "She seems nice," he declared.

"'Nice' would not including eating me as soon as seeing me," the tall teen sighed, stretching his arms _. "Good morning, Nola. Screams and all_."

" _I'm used to the screaming_ ," Nola told him gently as Estrella flew up to land on her head. " _Are we going to continue our search_?"

" _Yeah, but let me talk with my friends for a bit to figure out what we're going to do_ ," he replied, scratching at the whisker hanging near him. " _You can listen in, if you want_."

" _Thank you. I believe I shall_."

"Hey, Nola!" Luffy suddenly shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth in an attempt to amplify his voice. The large serpent stared at him curiously. "Thanks for getting the Merry off that altar! We owe you one!"

She reared back in surprise, her head tilting as the rubber captain grinned and laughed happily. Strange, she was almost reminded of Noland. Almost.

As everyone gathered for breakfast and a quick go-over concerning who would do what, Atticus cut everyone off. "I made a deal," he confessed firmly, lacing his fingers together as everyone looked to him curiously. "Nola here, she knew Montblanc Noland. The city. This island before it came up here." Sighing heavily, he continued as the gigantic snake looked down upon the group. "She is the guardian of the city, but she lost it. I promised to help her find it again, and she'll tell me what she can. She didn't have to help us, that wasn't part of the deal. But she helped anyway."

"So you're saying what exactly?" Sanji asked, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"I can learn what she has to teach, but no one will take word-of-mouth as proof," Atticus continued, looking over the crew. "Before we even think about taking anything, we should ask for the blessing of the city's guardian. We should make sure that she will be fine with us taking these finally pieces of her past away before we touch anything."

"That… actually sounds like a good idea," Usopp said lowly, crossing his arms and looking up to Nola. "It would be bad to upset something that can swallow us alive."

"So, Nola?" Nami called out, clasping her hands together.

Yellow eyes looked at the orange-haired navigator, thick tongue flickering out.

"Nami, let me," Atticus sighed, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "She can understand us when we speak human, but-"

" _They may take_ ," Nola suddenly said, causing the tall blonde to look up at her in surprise. " _There is one possession they must never try to remove. Should we find the Fire of Shandora, you and your friends will not attempt to remove it from the city_."

" _You're sure? I mean, everything in the city is a part of your past, and the past you shared with your friends_ ," he reminded. " _I don't want us to take something that meaningful to you_."

" _You are kind and considerate, little one_ ," the serpent continued as Estrella nuzzled the top of her head. " _You and the Winged Hatchling. But I care not for the small items. The only item of importance, the only thing that Calgara and his people protected for as long as they could, the one item that was lost when we came here… The bell, the Fire of Shandora. That must never leave. If we find it, and it is away from the city, it must be returned there_."

Nodding, he replied, " _I understand._ " He turned back to the crew, holding Nami to his side so that she wouldn't try to ask Nola for permission that was already given. "We can take from the city, Nola doesn't mind. But there is something of great importance. If we find it outside the city, we have to bring it to the city. It's a bell, she called it the Fire of Shandora."

"The Fire of Shandora?" Zoro repeated.

"Man, that would be so cool!" Luffy exclaimed, eyes sparkling and fists clenched in excitement. Nola growled lowly at him, fangs bared. "But I understand! It was something that belonged to her friends, right? Don't worry. We won't take it. Though if we do find it, I want to ring it so that the old man on Jaya can hear it. Then he'll know that Noland wasn't a liar and the city is real."

" _Old man_?" Nola asked curiously.

" _Noland's descendant_ ," Atticus supplied. " _Montblanc Cricket. Though if I try taking you down to the Blue Seas to meet him, it would be hard for you to get back up here_." Nola nodded in acceptance of the explanation. "So, how are we going to go searching? Estrella and I are going to stick with Nola and we'll see what we can find from the altar."

A few opted to stay with the Merry, Gan Fall being one along with Sanji, Usopp, and Nami. His explanation was along the lines of another attack on the ship being possible, but with everyone splitting up, he can try and teach a few of them about the priests, Eneru, and their abilities, even though Atticus did tell everyone what he learned from Shura. It made sense and no one was really able to object to the man sharing some knowledge.

Everyone else looked in their designated areas, though Atticus claimed he wouldn't be surprised if Luffy and Zoro got lost during their search. Nola started looking over the altar then around the area.

Waiting for the serpent to take the lead once she knew her way, Atticus leaned against his familiar's tucked wing. "So, what happened at the village?" he asked.

Estrella sighed softly. " _Most of the homes were gone, swallowed by the forest_ ," she explained. " _Nola wept over them, saying names and something about their spirits living on in the forest. I think it was a prayer she used to know when they were alive_." Looking down at her master, she added softly, " _It looked like it helped her. A little_."

" _I hope so_ ," Atticus murmured. " _I doubt she had time to say her good-byes when everything went to hell_."

Nola turned back to the duo, lowering to the ground to not hover too high for the teenager. _"I believe I know where to go from here_ ," she informed. " _Will you still come with me_?"

" _I'd be honored_ ," the tall blonde accepted with a nod.

 **Here is a line!**

As Nola slithered along the ground, her massive form winding around trees with ease, Estrella glided alongside her. Atticus, not wanting to be caught off guard by Eneru or his priests, used his Kenbunshoku to keep an eye on the area. He wasn't able to spread it as far as some would, but it was enough to alert him to the multiple battles and auras in the area. And there are a lot of them, even with the speed that they were flickering out.

" _The Shandora were the tribe that Noland met when he landed on this island_ ," Nola explained to him. " _They worshiped my family. Noland landed here when it was in the blue water after a sickness was being spread. It was unknown to the tribe, scaring them. Calgara, for the sake of the tribe, even went as far as attempting to sacrifice his own daughter. But Noland killed my grandfather and saved Calgara's hatchling_.

" _I met them shortly after my father died. I was a small thing then, but I enjoyed being around them. I loved the sound of the bell. While friendship grew between Calgara and Noland, Noland's people were chopping down trees that had a sick flavor in the air around them. When Calgara found out, he was angry and demanded Noland leave the island_.

" _But his daughter, Mousse, went to them that night, asking why they chopped down the trees and explained to them why Calgara was so upset about it. When she was told the trees were sick, and that sickness was spreading to the tribe, she went to tell Calgara. By the time she told him, Noland was already on his ship and sailing away. Seto and the whole tribe rang the bell for him to hear while Calgara ran to the beach to ask for Noland's forgiveness_."

" _What happened afterwards_?" Atticus asked, leaning towards the large serpent. Not that he was unbalancing Estrella anyway, who still flew straight and level. " _Down in the Blue Seas, the story went on about how he told his king about the golden city. And the king wanted to see it as well. When Noland got back to Jaya, the city was gone and he was executed for lying to his king_." Hearing Nola growl angrily, he asked, " _What really happened_?"

" _The ground rumbled one day and we were brought up here_ ," she replied. " _When everyone woke, there was this large human claiming to be 'God' and that the land was now his. Calgara, Seto, the other Shandora… they all battled against him. But the air was too thin and they had not yet adjusted. They lost the battle. The survivors ran from the village. Again and again, the battles happened. The Shandora kept trying to reclaim home, even though it is in the clouds now. Because this is their home, not some other human that thinks he is entitled to it_."

" _Sounds like a typical human_ ," the blonde sighed, rubbing his head. " _We're a selfish, violent species_."

Nola hummed in acknowledgement. " _The Shandora are still alive now, still trying to reclaim their land_ ," she informed him. " _I taste them in the air, battling the minions of the thief_." Shaking her head, she sighed lowly and added, " _They do not know me. I don't know if they even know about the Fire of Shandora_."

" _I think they know, otherwise they wouldn't fight so hard still_ ," Estrella commented. " _I don't blame them at all_."

An explosion went off nearby, causing the two serpents to jerk back in surprise. Atticus focused on the area, picking up on Zoro's presence, as well as another. "Zoro's fighting," he announced.

" _Against who_?" his familiar asked.

" _Not sure_." Blinking in surprise, he cursed himself with a snarl. He was picking up on the others as well, including Gan Fall and his weird bird. Robin was also around, as well as a powerful logia, but their auras were muted, as though buried under something. What happened since they all separated? He hadn't fought any priest, though that could have been because most would take one look at Nola and wisely run the opposite direction. That didn't mean they couldn't have left the others alone.

He doesn't doubt the strength of the crew, but he was curious about what drew them all to the same area. The ship has to be located somewhere safe, otherwise the group that stayed with the Going Merry wouldn't be here as well. Luffy was occupied with another human, a strong one with a powerful will to not only survive, but to win. He wasn't sure if it was against Luffy or just in general, but that one craved victory and was willing to die in attempt to gain it.

"Zoro and Luffy are the closest," he informed. "They're fighting different people, but I'm not sure which side they're on."

" _Do you wish to see if your friends need help_?" Nola offered.

"No, they'll survive well enough without my interfering," he denied, shaking his head slowly. "Besides, cutting into their battles kind of pisses them off."

One of the auras flickered out, soon followed by another weaker one that could have simply just been another animal. The logia he sensed suddenly acted up, electricity dancing along his skin as his magic battled against the current in the air. A snarl echoed into his mind, causing him to flinch at the reminder of his beast. It had been so quiet for a while, he thought it went dormant. Yet it seemed to take the logia's antics as a challenge.

" _Something's happening_ ," Nola announced as the ground shook under her. It shattered under her, dropping her several feet below the surface.

" _NOLA_!" they cried out for her, Estrella diving down after the huge snake with Atticus flat on her back. Several chunks of ruins fell, as well as the crewmembers in the area. But through everything falling, Atticus couldn't figure out where they were, even with his Kenbunshoku. Too much moving around and he doubted that they would be able to catch everyone without being hit with a rock as well.

Nola crashed into solid ground below, the debris falling around her or tumbling off her body. Wiggling, she suddenly threw back her head. " _What was that_?!" she exclaimed, angrily looking around. Only to freeze. Water gathered in her eyes as she took in her surrounding.

" _Nola_!" Estrella called for her.

" _You okay_?" Atticus asked worriedly. Gasping, he looked along the ground for the rest of the crew. He managed to spot Nami with a small girl and Gan Fall near her. Zoro was holding Chopper, Luffy next to him and Robin just standing there in surprise. "Where are we?"

" _Home_ ," Nola whimpered, tears slipping from her eyes as she looked over the stone buildings.

"Nami!" Atticus called out, Estrella gliding down enough for him to jump from her back. "What's going on? You guys okay?"

" _This is…_ "

"Yeah," Nami replied, nodding her head. "Eneru attacked us on the Merry. Sanji and Usopp are both hurt, but Conis and her father are watching over them."

" _Nola_?" Estrella softly chirped.

"He attacked you guys?!" Atticus exclaimed angrily.

" _The city_ ," Nola choked.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called out, waving his hand in the air as he stumbled over rubble to them, Robin and Zoro following after him. "There you are! Where are we?"

" _I'm home_."

"This is the City of Gold," Robin revealed. "Eneru, however, took all the gold away. He didn't know about the bell, though, until I mentioned it. I'm sorry, but I believe he may go after it."

" _The bell_?"

"Atticus, that snake friend of yours is acting weird," Zoro pointed out.

" _Where's the bell_?"

"She's in a bit of a shock," he informed. "Wait, Eneru didn't know about the bell? We know it's not on Jaya otherwise it would be somewhere obvious. And Nola seems pretty convinced its up here, too."

" _The Fire of Shandora_!"

"What are you doing?" a pompous voice demanded. "You're very noisy, Master of the Sky."

A bright flash of light enveloped Nola.

"God's Judgement!"

Lightning struck down. Estrella sharply pulled away before she was struck, but the electricity still surrounded Nola's massive form. Everyone stared with wide eyes as the lightning dissipated, Nola slowly shifting before finally falling to the ground.

Estrella shrieked, the sound piercing the air itself as she circled above Nola, gliding down to her burnt form. " _Nola! Nola, wake up! Don't die! You just got back home! You just found your city!_ "

"The Master of the Sky," a man nearby shakily said, his tattooed light brown skin shivering in his shock. "My burn bazooka could never even harm it. Yet one strike from Eneru…"

Atticus staggered over to Nola, his hand shaking pressing against her skin. Eneru was floating on a cloud orb nearby, rambling on about his survival game and being disappointed that his prediction was wrong. That instead of five survivors, there are ten, double his predicted amount. The words were muffled to his ears, though, as he pressed against the snake's burnt hide, hands soothingly rubbing the scales.

The beast in him growled, then snarled loudly. Soon, an angered roar filled his mind. His vision turned red with rage as his teeth grinded together. He couldn't hear anything being said. Burning heat surged through his veins as he jerkily turned to Eneru.

He will pay… He will pay… He will PAY!

A crack echoed into the air only for a second to follow, Atticus appearing behind Eneru. The God smirked at him, as though expected nothing to happen, especially after showing how easily he could dispatch Gan Fall. The tall blonde swung down his fist, the skin colored black with Haki, straight into Eneru's face. The so-called 'God' fell from his cloud orb, colliding into the ground.

Air hissed as he sharply breathed in and out through his teeth, marching over to Eneru as the man picked himself back up. His eyes were focused solely on the other, not hearing the crew calling his name.

"How did you strike me?" Eneru demanded, his eyes wide. He couldn't hear anything from this boy. The only voice he could hear from him was saying the same thing over and over again, louder and louder.

'He will pay. He will pay! He will PAY! HE WILL PAY!'

Atticus leapt forth, legs black as he balanced on his hands and swung out, kicking Eneru in the side. The 'god' attempted to dodge, but was kicked back down into the ground, that strike soon followed by another.

"That's Busoshoku?" Nami asked in amazement.

"Man, Atticus is really mad!" Luffy exclaimed, eyes wide and jaw almost to the floor.

Eneru managed to get back to his feet in time to dodge the next kick flying towards his head, his staff held out as the man stared at Atticus in fear. Never before has he been struck. No one has ever hit him. There was no one his Mantra could not hear or see.

"First, you send your little pet shrimp to steal our ship and our friends," Atticus snarled, stepping towards the false-god. "Then you sent another lackey in an attempt to not only destroy our ship, but also murder our youngest crewmate. After that, you attack the ship personally, injuring two of my friends while threatening my cousin. And again, you cause more harm to them by breaking the ground under our feet, bringing us down here. Then when Nola is finally back home, after four hundred years, you electrocute her just because she's loud."

Eneru blinked and the teen was gone. Gasping, he looked around. He couldn't see the boy until he heard him from above, an angered shriek echoing into the air and chilling his bones. He looked up then sharply leapt to the side, evading the strike that cracked the ground and kicked up dust and pieces of rubble. Seeing the dust clear, his eyes grew wide when he didn't see the boy in the middle.

"You look worried," that dark voice whispered into his ears. Before he could dodge, a black hand swung out and struck the side of his head, throwing him into the wall of a nearby building.

"Insolent insect!" Eneru roared, creating another bubble of cloud to stand on as he floated upwards. "You dare strike me?! Then you shall suffer your punishment!" He pointed his staff to the smirking blonde. "Ten Million Volts!"

The electricity surged from the staff, flying towards Atticus. "You're scared," he accused before disappearing into the air, Apparating from the strike only to appear in front of Eneru on the cloud orb. "Have you never faced an opponent that manages to actually hit you?" His hand grasped Eneru's face, a sickening grin splitting his lips as his red gaze focused on Eneru's fearful eyes. "You call yourself God? How stupid you are. I think you need to learn some humility!"

A black fist dug into Eneru's stomach before a knee rose as the 'god' fell forth, the joint hitting him in the face. Atticus kicked out, striking Eneru in the chest and throwing him back to the ground. Not giving the god any pause, he leapt down from the orb, ready to force all his weight and strength into the false-god's form in order to crush him more into the ground.

But Eneru suddenly disappeared in a flash of lightning, electricity jolting through the air and swirling around Atticus as he landed. He looked around the dome surrounding him. It was all Eneru, his body pure electricity and surrounding him.

"Atticus, look out!"

The dome crashed into him, surging through his body. Hundreds, thousands, eventually millions of volts. When it released him, blood was pouring from his mouth and nose, green eyes bloodshot, and his skin smoking from the burns. A spear stuck in his body.

"Gomu-Gomu no Rocket!"

A blur slammed into Eneru, knocking him away from the blonde, but the attack caused the spear to be jerked from his chest. Blood gushed from the wound, his breaths wet and raspy as more red spilled from his lips, his knees shaking to stop him from falling.

"Atticus!" Nami called out, running to him while still carrying the unconscious Chopper. "Oh, no! It sounds like he punctured one of your lungs!"

"I'll live," he reassured as Estrella coiled around them, Robin and Zoro coming over as well. Though the other man did nothing and Gan Fall is currently unconscious because of Eneru. "He hurt us too much," he growled out as he shakily balanced himself once more. "He needs to pay!"

"Atticus, no!" Zoro shouted, knocking the teen to the ground then pinning him. "You're injured! Don't push yourself any more or you'll die!"

"He needs to pay!" Atticus snarled, wriggling under the swordsman. "He needs to fucking DIE!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right, outsider," the tattooed native agreed, hoisting up his bazooka to his shoulder. "And he will."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I said he'd get pissed. He got pissed. Eneru kept pushing and Nola was the last straw for Atticus. He's still pretty pissed.**

 **What shall happen next chapter? I dunno. But you guys know the drill by now! Let me know what you think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	27. Children of the Sun

**We start this off with a pissed-off Atticus trying to freaking kill Eneru… Probably. Either way, he's pissed.**

 **I was just watching the Marineford Arc recently (ACE! Q_Q) and I am getting all kinds of ideas for what I'm going to do there. But we're still… let me check… Silver Fox (if I even do him, he counted as canon in the manga so he has to be important somewhere, right? Oda wouldn't put him in for the hell of it, right?) … Water Seven… Enies Lobby… Thriller Bark… Sabaody…**

 **FIVE! Five arcs away from Marineford. If I did that right. Sabaody alone is going to be lots fun.**

 **Anyway, I'll quit talking now. Song of the chapter is a really good one that I feel fits. It is 'Children of the Sun' by the amazing Thomas Bergersen feat. Merethe Soltvedt. **  
****

 ** **Around the world  
We grow weaker as we exterminate  
The only thing that gives  
Thing that brings air and light to us  
Wake up one day  
And find what we got is so serious****

 **I freaking love that song. Anyway, enjoy! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter (references)**

 **Claimer: Do own Atticus and Estrella**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Not only was there a simple boy that can hit him, but now another can as well. What is this rubber thing these Blue Sea dwellers talk about? It must be another kind of devil fruit, like his Goro-Goro no Mi but a different type entirely.

Getting grabbed by the Shandora warrior with the kairoseki was surprising, especially since it did temporarily kill him. And that raging boy is overpowering his Mantra, the same emotions replaying the same words over and over again. He was having difficulty trying to fight around these opponents because of another's voice drowning out all others.

"Zoro, get the hell off me!" Atticus roared, attempting to push himself back to his feet.

"And let you kill yourself?" Zoro asked skeptically. "No, I don't think so."

"Have you never heard the saying 'when you act in rage, you make mistakes'?" Robin inquired with a quirked brow.

"I don't make mistakes, I rip people apart!" the blonde protested, earning a hit to his head from Nami.

"Knock it off, already!" his cousin shouted at him, fist still clenched tight. "Even with your powers, Eneru can still kill you with a huge enough volt. You can't take him down, even with your Busoshoku. You caught him by surprise at first, but he managed to get the upper hand in the end."

"His Kenbunshoku is faulty," he informed firmly, clenching his teeth as he got his elbows under him to partially prop his chest up. "Watch him. He can't predict movements like he was before. The electrical currents in the air are trying to feed him an image. But his Kenbunshoku, which he had trained up enough to predict what an opponent will do before they know, isn't registering everything."

Blinking, the trio looked over to the fight between Luffy, Eneru, and the Shandora warrior named Wyper. It did look like Eneru was having difficulty keeping up with both of them, looking around almost frantically before blocking an attack or sending one out.

"He is so used to knowing everything, to being able to predict all movement, he's falling behind," Atticus continued, inhaling deeply through his nose. "He can't observe and react in a split second like someone that has trained themselves to. He's relied too heavily on his Kenbunshoku, which has made him blind to real battle. Let me up, and I can help bring him down."

"You mean you'll kill him," Robin noted.

"How does that make you any better than he is?" Nami asked harshly.

"I kill in retaliation to the pain he caused us and our friends," the blonde pointed out, panting softly. "He kills for the hell of it." A smirk graced his lips, a soft pant slipping out. "If he wants to think he's God, then I will be his Devil." With a quick shove, he pushed Zoro off his back, but didn't jump to his feet. Instead, he bent one leg until the knee was to his chest, his hands flat on the ground, then pushed himself forth into the fight.

"Damn it!" Nami swore. "He's going to get himself killed!"

Zoro put a blade into his mouth, holding the other two tightly in his hands before rushing into the battle as well. Robin crossed her arms and closed her eyes, preparing herself to add into the fight if she has to. A rumbling caught the attention of the two women, causing them to look over to the twitching snake, Estrella circling above her.

Nola raised her head shakily, hissing harshly as she turned to the battle happening mere meters from her. " _Are you okay, Nola_?" Estrella asked worriedly, landing on her head and nuzzling her.

" _I must find the bell_ ," Nola replied. " _It belongs here. This is the bell's rightful home, just as it is mine_."

" _Don't push yourself_ ," the agathodemon sternly ordered _. "My master is already a mass of rage right now and I don't think even I could stop him_." An explosion of flames went off, Eneru being thrown from the smoke with burns on his skin only to be struck in the face by a stretched arm. " _He got really angry when you went down. This false god has hurt too many, done too much. He just snapped and it is best to let him go_."

" _Then while they fight, I will find the Fire of Shandora_ ," Nola decided, looking over the city. Their current location is where the bell would normally be. Yet it isn't here. Meaning it was either stolen, or it's lost.

" _You're hurt too badly_ ," Estrella pointed out, earning a shake from Nola.

" _If I do not find that bell, if I do not return it to the city_ ," the massive snake whimpered as she turned towards the large stalk. " _Then how will I face Calgara and Noland after I die? How will I face Seto and Mousse? My father? My grandfather_?" She hacked harshly, earning a jump from the two women and Estrella to fall from her head only to catch the wind and hover around the serpent's yellow eye. " _I am the guardian of this city. It is the role of my family. One I have failed at, to my greatest shame. The Shandora do not know me and I have even attacked them. I have lost my city. Even though it is found, it is a dead city. I failed protecting it. I failed protecting them_!" Looking up to the stalk, she growled lowly. " _I will not fail returning the Fire of Shandora! I will not fail ensuring that their spirits rest in peace_!"

Estrella gasped, simply floating in the air as Nola headed towards the stalk. Her jaw was open in surprise, violet eyes watching the massive blue snake started coiling upwards around her target. Snapping her jaw shut, she sharply nodded her head. " _ATTICUS_!"

The blonde jumped away from the battle at the echoing screech of his familiar, looking up to her with wide eyes. Rarely has she ever called him like that. It must be important. Then he noticed Nola was awake and moving, wrapping around the massive stalk piercing through the ruins and reaching further into the sky.

Wrapping her wings around her body, Estrella dived towards her master. She did not unfurl her wings until she was almost face to face with him. " _I think Nola is going for the bell_ ," she informed swiftly. " _You're hurt. She's hurt. Everyone is hurt! But if we don't get that bell back here, if we don't reach it before that cowardly 'god', then this was for nothing_!"

"Atticus, what's going on?" Zoro asked urgently, dodging a strike of lightning.

"Nola's on the move!" he informed sternly. "She's going after the Fire of Shandora!"

Another blast from the warrior's burn bazooka before he turned his tattooed face to him. "How do you know about the Fire of Shandora?!" he demanded.

"Nola told me," Atticus replied sharply. "It's not here, and it's not on the second half of this island down in the Blue Seas. It's either lost in the ocean, or it's higher up. I think Nola suspects where it is and now she's going after it."

"Huh? It's up there?" Luffy asked, holding his hat while tilting his head back as far as possible. Blinking in bewilderment a couple times, he grinned. "Then let's go find it! We promised to help Nola bring it back here, after all."

Eneru suddenly chuckled deeply, his confidant smirk dancing on his face once more as he propped his chin boredly on top of his fist. "I assume you mean the golden bell," he commented, eyes trailing after the rising Nola that was winding sluggishly around the stalk. "So the Master of the Sky knows where it is. How interesting."

"Don't even think about it!" Atticus roared, charging to Eneru once again.

Eneru disappeared in a bolt of lightning, reforming behind the angered blonde. Yet he didn't anticipate the swift kick to his head once he reappeared.

"What you call Mantra, we call Kenbunshoku," Atticus informed coldly, swiftly grabbing Eneru by his neck and pinning him to the ground. "While your Mantra is overpowered by another's voice, my Kenbunshoku is working just fine. I cannot speak louder than myself now, can I? I just need to stay louder than you." He raised his hand, his Haki coating it as fingers curled into a tight fist, then brought it down to Eneru's cheek sharply.

"You just keep hurting people." Another punch. Eneru felt dizziness take over his mind, but still tried to shove the teen off of him.

"People who say things you don't want them to say." Another hit. Blood spat through a split lip. His limbs grew weaker.

"People who do things you don't want them to do!" Another strike. Bruises bloomed under pale skin. He couldn't fight back. His energy was leaving him. How?

"People that are just there and you want them out of the way!" Black fingers grasped Eneru by the head, lifting him up slightly only to slam him back down. The impact caused more pain than Eneru expected, his body refuses to obey him!

"You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!" He slammed the 'god' into the unforgiving ground once more. He tried calling upon his powers, but they failed to listen to him as well!

"You attacked my friends!" A punch to the solar plexus. A yell escaping bleeding lips. Another weak attempt to shove the raging blonde off him.

"You attacked Nola!" Fingers spread to imitate claws only to dig into the logia's stomach. Eyes grew wide, seeing sparks dancing along the skin of the one sitting on him.

"She just found her home, and now you plan to steal all she has left!" Flames invaded the false-god's abdomen, his organs burning. Nothing in him was trying to fight back, like his body was sapped and he is now a mere mortal.

"She was Calgara and Noland's friend, that bell is all she has left to remember them! All she has left to promise them a peaceful afterlife!" The hand jerked back, trails of flame following it as the 'god' stared at him with quivering eyes through the blackened fingers.

"You… won't get that peace…"

Palm flat, it slammed into Eneru's face, breaking his nose then shoving the bone into his brain. Even if his powers managed to resurrect him again, it won't repair that injury. Panting heavily, growling under his breath, he staggered to his feet. The body went limp, all signs of struggling lost.

The others watched him with wide eyes, stunned by his second kill in front of them. Noticing, he turned to Luffy, his voice shaky but expression stoic. "Going to judge me again?" he asked lowly. "When killing is a part of pirate life, are you going to judge me for killing him?"

"I don't really like it that much," Luffy told him, crossing his arms. "I mean, yeah, he was a really bad guy. He did attack our nakama, and he tried to kill Conis back on Angel Island. And he did that to the Sky Knight." With a quick blink, he tilted his head. "Was it necessary? He would eventually stop, wouldn't he?"

"No," Atticus answered, slowly shaking his head. "He wouldn't. He would just keep killing. He was a sociopath, a complete psycho. I know crazy, and he was beyond it." Letting out a soft exhale, he added, "Killing him was the best course. You're just a soft-headed kid right now, Luffy. I would really hate to see what it would take for you to realize that not everyone can be left alive. That there are people, just like him, that would take your hesitance as a chance to kill you or the ones you hold close."

"He is better off dead," Wyper agreed, rubbing his wrapped arm. "I planned to kill him anyway. You just saved me the trouble of nearly dying myself." He glanced over to Nola, whose head was disappearing into the cloud above. "Does the Master of the Sky really know where the Fire of Shandora is?"

"I think she's guessing," Atticus shrugged. "Best way to find it, though, is to get on her before she's too high up for anyone to grab."

"Then let's go!" Luffy ordered, pushing the fight to the back of his mind. He didn't like to kill without just cause. If someone was attacking his nakama, he would fight until that person is defeated. But he wouldn't go in for the kill.

He knew since he was a kid, killing other pirates is just a way of pirate life. Some pirates even killed innocent people, though he won't let his crew do anything like that. He doubts they ever would anyway. But Shanks told him all about his adventures. While they sounded fun and made it sound like Shanks was the best man in the world, Lucky Roo still killed the bandit holding a gun to Shanks' head. And if his crew was willing to kill someone, in defense or battle, so casually, then it must just be the way pirates are.

It isn't necessarily pirates that do all the killing. He was almost killed as a child by a mountain bandit. A Tennryubito killed his other brother. Most of the world would like nothing more than to see Ace die. Marines capture and execute pirates all the time. People live and people die. People are killed and people do the killing.

He doesn't want to be one of those pirates that kills on a whim, and he doesn't want his crew to be like that either. Atticus killed that priest from before because he was thinking ahead, believing the priest would kill them if they got free. Eneru was just a horrible person, killing people just because he could, because he thought he had a right to as God. So once again, Atticus took the initiative and killed Eneru as well. He knows now that there would be no changing Atticus or his way of thinking. It was how the blonde was raised. They just have to try and stop him from killing at every chance he thinks he can get.

"I am going with you," Wyper announced, snapping Luffy from his thoughts.

"Why?" Zoro asked warily.

"Because he is of the Shandora," Atticus informed. "This city and that bell belong to his ancestors."

"Alright, but I still want to ring that bell for the old man," Luffy accepted, nodding his head. He didn't notice the wide-eyed look from Wyper. "Hey, Atticus! Do you think the old man and those monkey brothers will hear it from up here?"

"If what Noland's journal says is true, then they will," the blonde teen replied. "Nami, give me Chopper and I'll see what I can do for him."

"What about your injuries?" the navigator asked in worry, her eyes trailing over the blood that coated his front.

"I'll be fine soon enough," he reassured. "Magic has a fun way of keeping others alive."

 **Here is a line!**

Everyone was able to hold onto Nola as she climbed higher and higher up the stalk until they were well above the ground, near the tip. She slithered down from the stalk, looking around curiously as the people clinging to her let go of her long hairs. Estrella circled around Nola's head, Atticus waving to get the massive snake's attention.

" _Are you sure it's up here_?" he asked as the others dismounted her, landing on the cloud under them.

" _I remember little_ ," Nola answered, tilting her head to him. " _But the bell… sometimes, I try to remember… I think I heard it after the ground broke_."

" _But it could be down in the blue seas_ ," he added. " _If it was tossed from it's original location_ -"

" _It is here_ ," the serpent interrupted firmly.

Nodding, the blonde directed Estrella to glide down to the others. Luffy watched him excitedly, practically bouncing on his feet. "What'd she say? What'd she say?" the captain asked impatiently.

"I threw in the possibility of the bell being lost to the seas," he sighed as he slid off his familiar. "She said that she's sure it's up here somewhere, that she remembers hearing it."

"Hopefully, it is up here and it's undamaged," Nami sighed gently.

Wyper watched the group with narrow eyes, prepared to fight if any of them even consider taking the bell. It is the Fire of Shandora, it belongs to his people. And it will stay here.

"It would shake Nola up badly if it is damaged," Robin added, looking up to the serpent.

"Maybe," Atticus sighed. "I think she'll just be happy having it back. It is all she has left now."

"You've said that before," Wyper pointed out, gripping his bazooka tightly. "What do you mean by that?"

The tall blonde looked over to the warrior then glanced to Estrella. " _Think it'll be okay to tell him_?"

" _I don't see why not_ ," his agathodemon replied, shrugging her wings.

Inhaling deeply, he turned back to the warrior and explained, "When Nola was very young, she knew an explorer named Montblanc Noland and a Shandora warrior named Calgara." He noticed Wyper's eyes widen, but continued on despite his curiosity. "She considered them friends and she lived in the city. The sound of the bell made her happy. After a misunderstanding, Noland left the island. Before he could come back, the island was pushed up here by a natural phenomenon called the Knockup Stream. That was four hundred years ago. Everyone she knew and loved is long dead, and their descendants - you, your people, and Montblanc Cricket down on the other half of this island – know nothing about her. So really, that bell is all she has left of them."

" _And she feels that she has failed in her duty as the city's guardian_ ," Estrella informed calmly. " _Getting that bell back means more to her than anything else right now. The Shandora were very protective of that bell, saying that it helps them rest in peace._ "

" _That, too_ ," he shrugged.

"Just what are your plans for the bell?" Wyper pressed, bringing the bazooka to his shoulder, though the pose was anything but casual.

"We're going to ring it for the old man on Jaya," Luffy answered with a bright grin. Wyper lowered his weapon in surprise.

"The story in the Blue Seas says that Noland returned to the island, but the city of gold wasn't there anymore," Nami informed calmly. "Noland thought it sank into the ocean. His king just called him a liar and executed him. All of his descendants suffered ridicule because of Noland's 'lies' all the way down to Montblanc Cricket. He's made himself sick constantly diving into the ocean to try and find the city. Not to redeem his family, but for his own reasons."

"But we're up here now," Robin continued with a small smile. "And so is the city. Ringing that bell is the only way for Cricket to know that his ancestor wasn't a liar, and that the city has been found."

"Even though it's not what it used to be," Atticus sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Man, when I was a kid, that story was my favorite. I promised my Dad that I would find proof of the city's existence. All the gold is gone, though, so I don't know what to do. He could just take my word for it."

"Didn't your aunt already tell you something about that?" Zoro inquired. "Something about bringing back the old one?"

Humming lowly as he crossed his arms, he looked up to Nola. "You think she meant Nola," he realized. "Except she's way too large for us to bring down and there is little to no way of making sure she gets to Dressrosa. She's never been off this island, it's all she knows."

" _Camel_ ," Estrella coughed into her wing.

Green eyes blinked a couple times before he sighed and slapped his forehead. " _I guess I could try that, but I haven't done it on anything her size_ ," he told his familiar.

" _What did she mean by 'camel'_?" Nola inquired curiously, looking to them from the corner of her eyes.

" _I kind of shrunk a camel on another island_ ," he confessed with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. " _He stayed tiny for a couple hours until I undid the spell_."

Nola hummed lowly then turned her head away, seeming to focus on one spot. " _I think I see it_ ," she announced warily.

" _Where_?" Estrella asked as she flew up to hover by Nola's eye, looking in the direction the giant serpent was. All she could see were clouds.

"If the bell is up here, how will we get it back down to the city?" Robin asked curiously.

"We'll figure it out!" Luffy assured with a grin.

"Nola could carry it, I guess," Atticus said with a shrug. "The problem is her venom. It can melt through the trees, so it might do more harm than good."

"Don't you have magic?" Zoro pointed out blandly.

Blinking curiously, Atticus groaned then smacked himself on the forehead. "Damn it, of course!" he shouted. "A couple of simple charms could do the trick. Either a Shrinking Charm that make it easier to carry, like in a pocket or something, or a Feather-Light Charm, easier to pick up without changing its size. Either of those should be good and they're easy to reverse when we have it in place."

"And how can I trust you Blue Sea pirates to not simply take the bell and run?" Wyper growled.

"If we can find out where the rest of the gold is, we'd probably run off with that," Zoro answered boredly.

"We won't take the bell," Nami promised with a disarming smile. "It's important to you and your people, right?"

"You just don't want to piss Nola off," Atticus accused with a playful grin.

"That, too," his cousin confirmed.

He snickered under his breath, looking up to the two serpents. Estrella was circling around Nola's head, trying to spot whatever the gigantic snake was staring at. Without warning, the larger serpent started moving away, her eyes fixated on something high.

"Think she sees it," Atticus commented as Estrella glided down to him. "We going with her, or what?"

"Let's go!" Luffy decided loudly, chasing after Nola. "Hey! Wait for us, snake!"

"It's Nola!"

 **Here is a line**

The bell somehow managed to withstand the passage of time, seated on its own little patch of earth and wrapped in vines. The gold intact, if only just. Gently, Nola brought it down to their level, soft whimpers leaving her as tears leaked from her eyes.

"It's… beautiful!" Nami declared, staring at the golden bell with wide eyes.

Robin noticed the poneglyph at the base of the belfry, walking over to it and scanning over the ancient letters.

The tall blonde watched her momentarily, then turned his attention back to the bell. The gold is still in good shape, not tarnished just covered with greenery. Which made the city a mystery. If the gold of the bell lasted so long, then the gold on the city should have, too. Yet the city was nothing but stone and plant life. Considering Eneru's power, Atticus supposed a high enough voltage, thus a high enough temperature, could melt the gold down to be taken elsewhere. Then the question would be, where did it go?

"Let's ring it!" Luffy excitedly exclaimed, ready to do such a thing.

"Why should you?" Wyper interjected. "This is the Fire of Shandora! Even if you are ringing it for Montblanc Noland's descendant in the Blue Sea, why should I allow you to ring it?"

"Oh, for the love of…" Atticus groaned, shaking his head. "It's obvious who should ring the bell!" He looked over to the pair with a disbelieving look. Pointing to Luffy, he explained, "You want to ring it for Cricket. Great." Pointing over to Wyper, he added, "You want to ring it because you're of the Shandora and this is rightfully the property of you and your people. That's fine. We'll leave it alone. But you two are forgetting the one who has suffered the most."

"What are you talking about?" Wyper scoffed.

"Nola!" he answered sharply. "She was here when Noland landed on the island in the first place. She was here when he left. When the island got shot up into the sky. When Calgara defended your village and your people from ones that tried taking it in the first place. And she has lived here, searching for her city. Because it is hers to protect! This bell is hers to protect!" Huffing loudly, he crossed his arms. "She knows the significance of the bell better than any of us. So in my opinion, she has the most right to ring it."

Wyper blinked at him in confusion then slowly looked up to the massive snake. Her eyes were still trained on the bell, salty water still pouring from the yellow orbs. The Master of the Sky. One of the greatest threats on the Upper Yard beside Eneru. She attacked anyone and anything, regardless of who or what.

"He has a point," Zoro agreed with a nod.

"Yep, yep!" Luffy said happily, crossing his arms behind his head as he looked up to the large serpent. "Hey, snake!"

Nola jerked her head back in surprise, looking down to the captain curiously. Her head tilted slightly.

"You can ring the bell if you want to!" the captain yelled up to her, grinning brightly.

She looked at him in disbelief. Her, ring the Fire of Shandora? They're not afraid she might break the ancient bell?

"Go ahead," Atticus encouraged as Estrella nodded. "Ring it for Calgara. And Noland. Seto and Mousse. Ring for the Shandora. For the Montblanc crew. For your friends. And may their spirits rest in peace upon hearing the sound."

For a moment, the serpent didn't move. Then slowly, she nodded her head and lowered until her nose brushed against the cold metal. Giving it a soft push, she pulled back. The bell rocked back down, ringing loudly. Her eyes widened as the sound washed over her, memories of her youth with the Shandora. Dancing as they rang the bell, singing along with the sound. Noland and Calgara smiling down at her. Mousse and Seto sitting upon the belfry, laughing joyously as they watched.

Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she raised her head, her maw opening widely as she hissed loudly along with the ringing bell. " _Rest in peace, my friends_ ," she cried out to them _. "I shall protect the city and the bell until my final day_!"

" _Well then_ ," Estrella commented as she looked down to Atticus. " _How exactly do you plan on bringing her down to the Blue Seas to meet Evelyn and Doflamingo_?"

" _I'll figure it out_ ," he replied.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **There is it! The bell as been found and yes, I killed Eneru.**

 **As for what happened when Atticus was beating the crap out of the false-god, that gets explained somewhat later on. Like, way later on. It's a fun idea that I'm still working the kinks out of. Here is a hint, though: It does have to do with his Animagus form. You guys having been making really good guesses on what it is, but I'm thinking of screwing with that one, too. Wish me luck!**

 **Let me know what you all think! Ja ne, minna-san! ^^**


	28. Victorious

**So this kind of stumped me for a while. I'm not even sure if this is a good song to start the chapter, but it was the best I could do. Song of the chapters are getting harder and harder as time goes on. Oh, well.**

 **Song of this chapter is: 'Victorious' by Panic! At the Disco. Meaning, not mine at all.**

 **I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve**

 **I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep**

 **Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red**

 **Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them**

 **Mainly for Doffy and Evelyn's part. Which will show up around mid-chapter. I know the song sounds cheery, but have any of you really sat down and listen to what the guy was saying? Or read the lyrics? Still an awesome song.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece. Or Harry Potter. Stop making me do this! DX**

 **Claimer: Here is the part that makes me happy. I do own Atticus and Estrella.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

It was a bit more of a hassle than expected to get the bell back down to the city. Atticus could still use his spells on it to make it easier, but Nola was very adamant that nothing is done to the bell, fearing that it could end up damaged. In the end, he used a spell to protect the golden bell from her venom, allowing the serpent to carrying it back down. It seemed to make her happy enough.

Once it was in the center of the city, like it had been so many years ago, Nola curled around it and let out a sigh of relief and happiness. Wyper left them as well in order to locate his comrades from the grueling battles, finally realizing that the pirates were not going to steal the bell. Everyone sat down near Nola, able to breathe once more now that everything was over.

Atticus, though, sat away from the group, and even the gigantic serpent. Estrella watched her master carefully, but did not approach him. She could sense it, and he suspected that Luffy could, too. He's confused, his thoughts in turmoil.

Killing Eneru was too easy. Even with his Haki, it should not have been that easy. Now that he thought about it, it seemed that the longer he had the 'god' pinned down, the weaker the logia-user got. His struggling was strong at first, then he barely moved before Atticus shoved the bone of his nose into his brain. Even with Bosushoku, it was far too easy.

And the beast normally prowling in his mind, for some reason it was acting off. Not in a bad way, either. If anything, it was almost like it was content, purring to itself. He could try contacting it again while the good mood lasts, but his fear of the mighty beast was still too strong. Besides that, he hasn't figured out if it had anything to do with Eneru's strength being sapped or not.

Considering the species, it should be impossible. But he is the child of two different worlds. Maybe something about his unusual blend caused his inner beast to be different. With abilities not known to its species. If that is true, then it is possible the beast had something to do with the fight. He just wasn't sure how.

He sighed heavily, dropping onto a nearby wall that crumbled just enough for him to sit comfortably on it. His eyes looked over the group that was talking among themselves. Nami's still holding Chopper, who has yet to regain consciousness. He did what he could for the little doctor, but he is no healer himself. At the least, Chopper is stabilized. Luffy was bouncing around excitably, rehashing the events that happened enthusiastically and overly exaggerating just about everything. Zoro was just listening and grinning, arguing with the captain at certain points. Robin was speaking with Gan Fall, going over the poneglyph underneath the bell, as well as the scribbled inscription near it. Seeing that one looked like it startled Robin, like she was surprised to see it at all. Did the same people that wrote the poneglyph not write that tiny note?

Probably not. Why should they? They already got the poneglyph. He doubted any of the people back then reread the block and had an afterthought of 'Oh, yeah! Maybe I should add this little bit of information way over here away from the block!' That sounded stupid even in his head.

Slowly, his gaze went over to Nola. She's pretty determined right now to stay with the bell and protect it, but if he is going to bring her down to the Blue Seas as proof of the City of Gold being real, he would need to find a way to pull her away from it. He can't keep her away from it, she would eventually rebel and could cause monumental damage in her efforts to get back. If he tries to talk her into leaving the city, leaving this floating island, then he will need to have a way to promise her return.

" _You look a bit bothered, little master_ ," Estrella noted, bumping her nose to his shoulder comfortingly. " _We won. Nola has her bell and her city back. What is the matter with all that_?"

" _Do you think she will still want to come with us to the Blues_?" he asked, looking to his familiar. " _She has everything back now. Why would she want to leave it all again_?"

" _I can always talk to her_ ," the agathodemon suggested with a shrug of her wings. " _Or you can just ask her. Either way, we find out._ "

He sighed heavily, his head dropped before he ruffled his growing hair. " _I'll ask_ ," he grumbled before getting to his feet. Nola watched him as he approached her, slowly turning to him. " _So… I have a question for you…_ "

" _You wish to know if I will come with you to the Blue Seas, to meet Noland's descendant_ ," she commented calmly. Seeing his confusion, she let out a hissing snicker. " _I heard you and Estrella over there_."

" _Well it isn't just Noland's descendant I was hoping you could meet,"_ he confessed _. "I was hoping you could also meet my Mama. She speaks Parseltongue like I do, so I was thinking that if you went down there, met her, then you could tell her about he city and Noland and the Shandora. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I was kind of hoping you could be the proof I was always looking for to show that the City of Gold is real_."

Nola hummed lowly, her tongue flickering out and barely brushing his face. " _I would very much like to meet Noland's hatchling_ ," she answered. " _And if your mother can be there so that we may have a proper discussion, all the better. But this island is in the sky. How would I get back here_?"

He sighed heavily, shrugging his shoulders. " _I can't think of anything right now, but my Dad is really smart_ ," he answered hopefully. " _He always knows what to do. If I send him a letter with you or I tell you and then you tell Mama, then he'll find a way to bring you back home. Maybe even Cricket can think of something. I mean, he and his friends got us up here in the first place_."

The serpent lifted her head and looked to the bell, secure with her coils around it but not touching the golden item. Now that the bell is secure, and Calgara's hatchling is able to reclaim the area, it should be safe. She doubts any Shandora worth their pride would dare allow the bell to come to harm. It is a sacred item. Perhaps she could leave it in their capable hands for a time while she meets Noland's hatchling. Briefly, she wondered if the two were anything alike before decided that she would have to see for herself.

Looking back to Atticus, she nodded her head. " _When Wyper and his tribe return, I will come with you_ ," she told him. " _Then we shall see what can be done so that I may return home_."

 **Here is a line!**

The crew could only stare in disbelief. Conis was kind enough to help them off the Sky Island with an octopus, though they weren't sure how that would help. But it wasn't the octopus that was earning the odd looks.

Wrapped around Estrella was a familiarly colored serpent, though she is much smaller now. Much, much, MUCH smaller.

"I used a powerful Shrinking Charm on her," Atticus explained as he scratched Nola's head, earning a pleased hiss. "Nola feels confident enough in the abilities of the Shandora warriors to keep the bell safe until she returns. And since Wyper is more familiar with her now, when she does get back, she won't have to worry about any of them attacking her."

"What about getting her back here?" Nami asked, placing her hands on her hips as she furrowed her brows at him.

She had to admit, there may be other (safer!) ways of getting to the Sky Islands, not to mention that they seem able to get to one another if what Gan Fall said upon their arrival was anything to go on, but it could still be a challenge for the normally gigantic snake. No one on Jaya knew of the Sky Islands, brushing them off as a fairy tale rookies can chase while they laugh at the dream. Meaning other than Cricket, who only knew of the Knock-Up Stream as the way to go, no one knew how to get Nola safely to an island.

"My Dad has contacts all over the Line," the tall blonde answered as he fished around in his pouch. "As soon as Nola gets a chance to meet Cricket, and the two could hang out for a while if they want, Estrella can take her to Dressrosa, my home. I've already written a few letters for Cricket, Dad, and Mama explaining just about everything. Aunt Luna could shrink Nola back down for better transport and Dad could get one of his contacts to find out how to get her back to the islands. He's smart, he'll figure something out."

Letting out a triumphant cheer, he pulled out the Eternal Pose for Jaya. Nola could hold it while Estrella takes them there for their first stop. After that, Estrella could find Dressrosa out of pure homing instinct. No matter which direction or how far they travel or how many turns they take, she always found home. Then, even though she may not know what their next designation is going to be, she should be able to find him with their bond.

Alongside the Pose in his hand was also a pouch, one full of valuables Nola had swallowed some time ago and allowed him to take. Once they get back on the ship, he plans on revealing the treasure to the others and letting Nami appraise it. He knows it can fetch a hefty sum, but his cousin could get a better estimate of how much exactly.

Really, it was only a whim he had to see if Nola could have swallowed something unusual. And she did, for some reason, eat ruins and treasures. It is possible that the ruins were eaten by accident because she was chasing someone that could have been carrying or wearing the treasure. And the bodies could have long decomposed but everything else was taking longer because they were just sturdier and the material was harder for her stomach to melt down. Some things just don't decompose at all. Either way, he has some form of proof and the crew now has spending money.

'Spending money' that he feels will end up going to a new ship. As much as everyone loves the Merry, she is badly beaten. She wasn't built for the Grand Line and he can tell by looking at her, she won't last much longer. The Merry is a tough ship, he'll have to admit. He doesn't quite know how Going Merry came into their possession in the first place, but it has lasted longer than other ships in her class. That stubbornness, though, is coming to a breaking point. He could only hope that she'll hold on long enough for them to get somewhere that sells really good ships. Like Water Seven.

A hand waving in his face snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to jerk back to see Usopp hanging off Estrella in order to reach him. "You okay, Atticus?" the sniper asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just thinking," the blonde replied with a wave of his hand.

"If you have that Pose for Estrella to use to get to Jaya," Robin started, her eyes locking onto the Eternal Pose in his hand. "How will she find you afterwards?"

"She's my familiar," he explained with a shrug of his shoulder. "My bonded familiar, which is different from a conquest familiar. Conquest familiars, like Aster with Mama, go to whoever wins the fight and protects that bloodline until it is defeated. Then protects that winner's bloodline. A bonded familiar, like Estrella with me, is bonded to one person specifically. They're tied together in a way, making it easier for familiar to find master no matter how far apart they are."

"So that snake of yours can find you anywhere in the world?" Sanji inquired, blowing out a puff of smoke. "That's pretty interesting."

"Pretty cool, you mean!" Luffy declared. "We have to hide Atticus somewhere and see if Estrella can find him still!"

Atticus laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "She would," he told the hyper captain. Turning to Nami, he tossed the bag of shrunken valuables to her. "Hold onto that. When we get back to the Blues, I'll reverse them and let you assess what we have."

"What is it?" she asked, holding the bag up curiously.

"I'll let you know when we get going," he told her before turning back to Estrella. "You ready?"

" _Ready_!" the agathodemon assured.

" _Same here_!" Nola agreed.

He held the Pose out for Nola to take, which the serpent did with her tail. "Nola, you're the navigator this time," he explained. "Estrella asks you which way to go, either show her that Pose or tell her which way." Looking up to Estrella, he signaled for her to lower her head. Tied to her reins were the three letters he wrote earlier, one for his Mama, another for his Dad, and the third for Cricket. With luck, he has his timing right and the King of Dressrosa is on Jaya. After making sure they were still secure, he hugged her head with one arm, laying his cheek against her forehead. "Be careful. Alright?"

" _I should be telling you that_ ," his familiar returned teasingly. " _With luck, I'll be back within a week_."

" _Why don't you come with us, Atticus_?" Nola suggested.

" _Because my job is keeping these lunatics from pissing off the wrong people_ ," he told her with a grin. Giving Estrella's jaw a final pat, he stepped back.

"Be careful, you two!" Luffy told them with a bright grin, waving to the serpents.

"We'll see you when you get back!" Chopper added.

"Stay out of trouble," Zoro said to the agathodemon mainly. "And keep that one out of it, too." He pointed to Nola.

"Make sure you get plenty to eat," Sanji advised, removing the cigarette from his lips.

"We'll be waiting, so don't take too long," Nami commented, hands on her hips but smiling at them.

"Try not to bring anything dangerous back," Usopp suggested warily.

"Safe travels," Robin finished up, giving the two snakes a gentle smile.

Estrella nodded to the crew then looked back to Atticus. He grinned up at her. "Tell everyone I said 'hi' for me, yeah?"

" _Of course_ ," she promised with another nod. Unfurling her wings, she gave a powerful flap and was soon airborne.

They watched as she flew over the White-White Sea, her wings tucking around her as she started diving down into the cloud sea. She disappeared into the fluffy white with a final shriek of farewell. A sigh slipped out of Atticus as the others started loading onto the ship his eyes still trained out to the cloudy ocean.

She'll be fine, he believed. Estrella is a tough girl, and she knows his quick way of reversing the Shrinking Charm on Nola if she needs the other's help. As for her diving into the White-White Sea and soon the White Sea, so long as she keeps up her speed, she should puncture through the clouds easily enough.

But they never really parted before. Drum was the closest they got, and they were still on the same island. She just stayed on the ship. Ever since she hatched, she had been by his side, wrapped around him or hovering over him. Even when he was kidnapped, she was taken, too. Now, he wasn't quite sure how to feel about her not being there for possibly a week, maybe longer.

"You okay?" Luffy asked, jumping onto his back.

"Yeah," he huffed. "Estrella and I just don't split apart very often."

"Shishishi, you'll both be fine!" the rubber captain reassured, patting Atticus' head roughly.

Atticus hoped so. He really did. For now, though, they just have to worry about getting back down to the Blue Seas safely. With an octopus helping. This should be interesting.

 **Here is a line!**

It was nighttime on Jaya, the usual crowds bustling in the street. Though in the center of Mock Town was an unusual standoff between two parties that no one ever suspected of fighting against: Bellamy and his second-in-command, Sarquiss. Neither would listen as others called for them to stop fighting, but it looked like the two truly did want to stop.

"Why are you doing this?" Bellamy cried out. "Doflamingo!"

Sitting on a barrel with his usual coat of feathers over his shoulder, his covered wife leaning against the wall by him, was the Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo. Over his shoulder was a paper with his symbol drawn on it, the same symbol Bellamy and his men were so proud to wear. His fingers flexed and bent as he answered the crying blonde.

"Why, you ask," he taunted. "Why else? Because you shamed my sign. Whether or not Sky Islands exist, whether the City of Gold exists or not, none of that interests me."

"Partial liar," Evelyn accused, earning a snicker from her basilisk.

"Before you started acting on such foolish dreams," Doflamingo continued, momentarily brushing off his rose's comment, "you should have asked the opinions of others!"

Everyone seemed to realize then that he was there, focusing on him instead of the fight they were crowding around. The exclamations for the two pirates to stop fighting ceased, replaced with murmurs of who Doflamingo is to those in the crowd that don't know. There were also the occasional inquiries to the shrouded person beside him.

Doflamingo flexed his fingers more. "I don't need any street punks under my command!" he snarled, forcing Sarquiss to slash Bellamy once again, ignoring the blue-haired punks continuous begging to stop.

Bellamy reached out for Doflamingo, begging for forgiveness. For one more chance. That he would obey every command.

Evelyn stepped from the wall, earning a scowl from her husband since he more than likely knows exactly what she is planning. As the burly blonde reached for Doflamingo, she kicked his arm away sharply, stomping on it to pin it to the ground. She knew that with some effort, mainly because of his wounds, he could throw her off. But she is Doffy's wife. Bellamy knows it, just as he knows harming her would only piss off the already irritated Shichibukai.

"You dare," she scowled. "You were the one that came begging him to accept you. What, did you honestly think you would never lose? He knew it. He knew you're worthless even then. He only accepted you for some fun. Did you honestly think that you matter to him? Ha!"

"My rose, I know I said I would allow you to do as you wish with him, but I'm not done," Doflamingo pointed out with his usual grin.

"Shut up, asshole!" she snapped at him. "I'm talking to the trash!"

"Alright, fufufufu," he conceded playfully, holding his hands up in surrender, much to the confusion of the crowd.

She lifted her hand and rolled it, signaling to her husband for him to flip Bellamy over for her. He accepted the silent request, using his strings to roll Bellamy over and keep him down. Evelyn already told him what she had planned, and he wasn't going to risk Bellamy's thrashing ending up with her getting hurt. She's delicate right now.

Evelyn pulled a vial from her pocket as she straddled Bellamy's waist, earning shaky breaths and demands to know what she was doing. Uncorking the vial, she tilted her head to him, her face hidden under her mask.

"When you were accepted, the deal was that you would be removed upon your defeat," she informed calmly as she slowly tilted the vial, the liquid inside threatening to spill out. "Since you lost, to a rookie nonetheless, you are hereby cast out from the Donquixote Pirates. Meaning you no longer require the mark. May the new one always remind you of your failure."

Steadily, the liquid poured out. Bellamy screamed out as the potion burned away at his flesh, his bloody pouring freely as her hand moved over him, guiding the acidic potion over the symbol he proudly wore on his chest. The stench of burnt meat filled the air, some of the pirates and outlaws turning their pale faces away as they covered their mouths to hold back their bile. Sarquiss yelled at her to stop, begged Doflamingo to stop her.

Evelyn risked a glance to her husband, who only grinned wider as he watched her work. His tongue flicked out, swiping over his lips. She could feel his eyes dancing over her, see his fingers twitching with a desire to lay claim upon her. Though with her in her current condition, he is unable to and has been for some time.

She only stopped pouring long enough to not leave a line towards the eye that wasn't touching another line. A reminding wound, sure, but that was no excuse to ruin her husband's mark. Once done, she gave a satisfied 'hmph' and rose, corking the nearly empty vial and stuffing it back into her pocket as she practically skipped to her husband. Briefly, she looked over her shoulder to glance at her work as Doflamingo released Bellamy of his strings.

The mark was still on Bellamy's chest, but it was not made of ink. It was an open wound spilling blood onto the ground under him. She didn't pour enough on him to have it go deep enough to melt rib or lungs or any organs. Mostly into the muscle tissue so that it would scar up as an eternal reminder.

Aster suddenly emerged from her hood and looked up, his yellow eyes focusing on something in the sky. " _Is that…Estrella_?" he asked, causing Evelyn to look up curiously.

"Something wrong, my rose?" Doflamingo asked, not rising from the barrel he was sitting on.

"Estrella," she offered as an explanation.

He hummed lightly, leaning forward and looking up as well. A flash of white in the sky flew over them then a familiar shriek filled the air. With a twirl, her wings folded to her, Estrella rounded back towards them along the street, stopping herself before she could hit anyone. Her violet eyes were trained on Evelyn, who held up her hand and rubbed the agathodemon's chin affectionately.

" _Doflamingo let you off Dressrosa_?" she asked skeptically.

" _I stowed away_ ," Evelyn snickered.

" _Sneaky_ ," the winged serpent commented lightly.

" _So, Estrella, who is your little friend_?" Aster inquired, noticing the long blue snake wrapped around the familiar.

" _This… is Nola_ ," Estrella replied, looking to the other serpent. " _Evelyn, you will never believe where we were! We found the City of Gold! Though the gold was gone… oh, and I have some letters from Atticus._ "

"So where is our son, my rose?" Doflamingo asked as he came up behind her, scooping the woman into his arms as she reached for the letters tied to Estrella's reins.

"Probably with that crew he joined a while back," she answered with a shrug, taking the letters before flipping through them and handing one to the tall blonde. "But Estrella says that they did find the Golden City."

" _And Nola here, she's four hundred years old and she knew Montblanc Noland_!" Estrella added excitedly. " _Everything is in the letters, I'm sure_."

"Well then, fufufufu, this should be interesting," Doflamingo chuckled.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **If I go into detail about Jaya, that would make this last forever. So that will be a short story in 'Blooming Family'. Maybe multiple parts. We'll see how well it goes. I generally make those _short_ stories, but I will see what I can do there. Promise! I have the scene playing in my head and everything! ^^**

 **Next chapter, Long Island! (Hopefully.) I know Oda doesn't do stuff like that without a reason, but why did he bring in Foxy? Was it to introduce a tournament-thing that pirates can do? To make the scene with Hancock a little funnier because of the flashback? For Aokiji? Tell me!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	29. You're Going Down

**Do I have to do this? To be honest, this arc drove me up the wall. I skipped it in the anime. I don't know why Oda did this one, but he has his reasons. Right? Silver Foxy just kind of drove me nuts.**

 **(Sighs) Well, we'll try to get this done quick. Song of the chapter will be "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies. Not mine!**

 **This is hardly worth fightin' for**

 **But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore**

 **When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor**

 **It'll be a long time comin', but you got the message now**

 **'Cause I was never goin'**

 **Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down**

 **I couldn't think of anything better, to be honest. Actually, to be honest, I probably could have tried harder. But I like Luffy smacking Foxy in the face, so I like to think this one goes well with it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter references.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, however.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Nami couldn't believe the amount of treasure Atticus had gathered, especially when he said that he removed it from Nola's stomach. Or her body, anyway. But the loot was a huge pile of glittering gold, some of them with gems encrusted into the precious metal. Slowly, she turned to her cousin with wide eyes, but he was just tossing up a coin with a bored look on his face, staring out the window.

Of course the treasure wouldn't interest him right now. Estrella has been gone for a couple days, at least, and he's probably worrying over her. She hopes the serpent can find him no matter where he is and makes it back safely. It would probably destroy him if she was hurt, or worse, killed.

Smiling, she decided on a distraction method. Calling to everyone, she revealed the pile of loot. "Time we distribute the loot now!" the navigator claimed. Almost right away, the crew started speaking about what they were wanting to buy. Joking, she pushed a good chunk of the loot to the side. "Eighty percent of this is mine!"

"Hold on a second!" several crewmembers argued.

"I was just kidding!" she laughed then looked to Atticus. "Hey, get over here to get your share!"

"No thanks," he sighed, catching the coin he was playing with. "But if I can throw out a suggestion?"

"What is it?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Merry's in bad shape," he pointed out.

"So we should have the Going Merry repaired by a professional before buying anything personal," Nami said firmly, crossing her arms and nodding her head.

"Repair the Merry?" Luffy repeated.

"She's barely holding together right now," Nami stated.

"True," Zoro agreed. "We can't keep relying on Usopp. His skills are pretty limited."

"That's because I'm a sniper," Usopp informed.

"There is a shipyard on the Line that is famous for the ships it produces," Atticus threw in. "Supposedly, the shipwrights there are the best in the world. Supposed to be able to fix anything. Within reason, of course."

"Where is this place?" Robin inquired curiously.

"From here? Not sure, but it's called Water Seven," he replied. "If rumors are to be believed, the mayor was once the apprentice of the shipwright that crafted Gol D. Roger's ship. He's also a skilled shipwright himself, and he united the various companies that once covered the island into one company. His. Less competition between companies guarantees better results with the work."

"The mayor made the Pirate King's ship?!" their captain asked incredulously, his eyes sparkling with stars.

"No, his teacher did," Atticus corrected with a sigh. "But if we can get there, Merry has a chance of surviving a bit longer. If they can't fix her, then we can get a good ship from them."

"A new ship?!" Usopp yelled in disbelief.

"If we have to," Atticus repeated calmly. "Merry isn't made for the Grand Line. Eventually, she'll bust. But if we can make it a while longer with her, then great." He held his hands up in surrender. "That's just my opinion, though. As long as I have been on this ship, the only one making general repairs is Usopp. We don't have a shipwright, and we can't rely on my magic to fix everything. At some point, it would do more harm than good. If we can get Merry repaired, we'll need someone, a professional, to keep her in good shape."

"Then I know what our next crewmate will be," Luffy stated happily. "Our next member will be a shipwright! The Going Merry is our home, our lifeline! We need someone that can keep her in good shape!"

As the others continued their conversation, Atticus left the room and over to the bags he removed from Estrella before she let. His brow quirked upon hearing the den-den mushi ringing. Reaching in, he picked up the receiver and dropped onto the floor by the bags. "Hello," he greeted.

"There you are," another sighed in annoyance.

"Corazon! Haven't heard from you in a while! What's going on?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," the other replied. "Where have you been? No one has been able to get a hold of you."

"Everyone needs to stop worrying about me so much," the blonde sighed. "But if you must know, I was on Skypeia and we found the City of Gold."

"Truly? Interesting. What was it like?"

"The gold was gone, and the city was overgrown, but that was still an awesome adventure."

"Hmm. You'll have to tell me all the details when possible. Anyway, do you know where you are?"

"Not quite, but we did just manage to avoid a tsunami with sea monkeys in the wave."

"I see. In that case, you should know. If you are where I believe you are, there is a pirate in the area that issues the Davy Back Fight. We ran into a crew that lost to him. Like any other pirate, he cheats with loopholes and such to make things go in his favor. So keep your eyes open."

"Got it," Atticus accepted with a sharp nod. "Know the crew name or captain?"

"The captain's name is Foxy the Silver Fox."

"Thanks. We'll keep an eye out."

 **Here is a line!**

Long Island. While he may have some knowledge of the various islands covering the Grand Line, that doesn't mean he knows them all. There are two things he knows about Long Island. One is that all the creatures on it, except for humans, are longer than their normal counterparts. The other thing is that there are nomads that travel around Long Island when the water goes down enough for them to move.

Other than that, he's clueless. No one thought the island important enough to look into.

Though watching the reactions of the crew was pretty humorous. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper went to the shore, exploring the vast plain. Once they saw the elongated animals wandering around, they were dumbfounded.

With a sigh, he disembarked from the ship after them, landing softly on his feet as he looked around. The trio went over to a round house, probably one belonging to a nomad. Though it didn't make sense. The nomads take everything with them, houses included. Even if the owner of one were to die, they would still take the home because of resources or being able to reuse the house itself.

The fact that a horse (hooorse, he believes the natives call them) with a saddle on its back is nearby adds more to the mystery. Once Luffy noticed a stalk of bamboo that ran away then kicked him, that mystery was solved. Some idiot used bamboo to stand higher and got stuck. The bamboo shouldn't even be alive once cut, so the fact that the stalks looked alive and healthy negated thoughts of the 'idiot' being up there for a long time.

"Luffy, careful," he advised.

Luffy lashed out, swinging his leg to the stalks and breaking them. Barely a moment later, a small man fell from the sky and crash into the ground. The captain stared down at the man, asking, "Is this the genies that appears when you break the bamboo?"

"No, he's a nomad," Atticus answered with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. "Probably being a dumbass and getting stuck on bamboo stilts." He let out a curious hum, turning towards the direction the ship was anchored. "I hear something."

As the others spoke with the man, he sent his magic out to feel for anything unusual. The island had its own magic as well, one that altered the mammals and vegetation yet left the people alone. Odd as that was. Though the island's magic only gave him that brief look, recoiling as though it was burnt by his curiosity. Secretive, or paranoid? He couldn't be sure.

Huffing with a shrug, he figured that not all magic was going to be so eager to meet his like before. It shouldn't be surprising. Sometimes, when magic meets another kind of magic, things get hostile. This island's magic wasn't hostile, it was just cautious.

"Yo, Luffy!" he called out as the old man started leading them back to the building. "I think something's going on at the Merry. I'm going to head back and check it out."

"Alright! We'll see you later!" Luffy yelled back, waving his hands. "Try not to kill anyone!"

"Oh my god, I don't kill at the drop of a hat," he muttered as he walked away.

He can get where Luffy is coming from, but it goes against everything he was taught since he was a kid. It would take time for him to merge two different morals and thought processes in order to find that happy middle ground where everyone would calm down and let him do what he feels that he needs to. This crew is his nakama now, people he's happy to call friends and will have their backs in a fight. If he has to kill to protect them, then he will.

Maybe he did get a little too eager killing on Skypeia. The priest was one thing, there was a chance of him getting loose and killing them in their sleep. Eneru, it was more in the heat of the moment. He was angry. Pissed. Vengeful. Basically, his more negative emotions took control, thus the easy kill. Though it still baffled him that Eneru died so easily. True, the logia struggled at first, but it was like he was being sapped of strength while Atticus grew stronger.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he wondered out loud, staring at his hand before his feet stopped and he looked up, glaring at the people standing in front of him. "Who are you?"

"What?" the shortest of the trio mocked him, his grin wide and sickening under his elongated nose. "You don't recognize me?"

"Should I, shorty?" he shot back with a scoff. "Identify yourself."

The man, however, curled up and looked quite depressed at not being recognized. "Don't worry, boss," the woman comforted. "Maybe he's a stupid kid that doesn't read the papers or the bounties."

"I probably know more than you do," the tall blonde taunted, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He could feel that one of the three is a devil fruit user, but he couldn't figure out which one it is or what the power is. He should still inform the others, just in case. "You have no clue who I am, though. Which I can tolerate well enough. Now, who the hell are you?"

"I am the great Foxy!" the man exclaimed as he jumped back to his feet. "And I always get what I want!"

"Oh, you," he dismissed as he started to walk around the trio.

Foxy stood there for a moment, blinking in disbelief that he was brushed off so easily.

"Heard a little about you," Atticus commented boredly. "Not enough for me to be worried about some loser that has to cheat to get whatever he wants from other pirates. All that says is that you're lacking a good set of skills of your own."

Killing and cheating will always be a role in the pirate life. Not all pirates are like that, but some are. Some cheat to accomplish high goals, like his dad did with Dressrosa. Some cheat just to cheat, making themselves feel like bigger people. Then you have the pirates that follow a code of honor, in a sense. They respect their opponents well enough, though some verbal mud may be thrown around. But they don't cheat because that just isn't their way.

After travelling with the crew, he has a feel that Luffy is that way. Pitting him against a major cheater would put Luffy at a severe disadvantage, one Atticus hopes to prevent.

"How dare you ignore me!" Foxy roared at him, stomping the ground as the blonde kept walking.

"Sorry, don't associate with trash real well!" he called over his shoulder, grinning wickedly.

A bang rang in the air. Sharp pain in his side. Red blossomed on his shirt. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" he snarled, turning back around. "Jackass! I'm still healing from having a damn spear in my chest!"

"You should know better than to turn from your betters!" Foxy exclaimed, still pointing the smoking gun at him.

"Believe me, I don't turn from my betters, sesesese," the teenager chuckled. "I just disregard my lessers."

"You brat!"

"Atticus!" a young voice called out.

"We heard a shot!" another yelled.

"Are you okay?!" That one sounded terrified.

Riding on the back of the tall horse, four people. The nomad, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. The trio looked like they were just barely hanging on.

"I'm fine," he waved off, pressing a hand to the bullet wound as Foxy turned to face the newcomers. "Guys, meet Foxy the Silver Fox, regular cheat of the Davy Back Fight."

"Such a harsh word!" Foxy commented, still grinning.

"I don't care who you are!" Luffy yelled out as he jumped off the horse. "You attack one of my crew, I'll kick your ass!" He charged towards the short man, winding his arm up. "Gomu-Gomu no-!"

"Hold it, Mugiwara Luffy!" Foxy yelled out, causing the rubber teen to stumble.

"How do you know my name?" Luffy demanded.

"Face it, Luffy, ever since Jaya, your name is probably up there with quite a few others," Atticus explained. "Not every rookie gets a bounty of a hundred million." He'll have to ask his father or Corazon about any others out there with high bounties. They may end up to be quite useful, if agreements can be made and met.

"With only seven people, your crew is worth one hundred sixty million beri," the woman added with a sly smirk. "Quite a feat."

"Add seventy-nine to that one-sixty," Atticus told her. "We have Nico Robin on our crew, too."

"All the more reason to challenge you, Mugiwara Luffy, to an official Davy Back Fight!" Foxy declared happily.

Luffy, however, never heard of such a challenge before, yelling that he would accept the fight. Usopp, however, seemed to know a bit more about it. Or he made a connection.

"Don't, Luffy! We'll lose our friends!"

 **Here is a line!**

As soon as the crews were gathered upon the agreement of the challenge, Atticus took it upon himself to play as the referee. Though Foxy did try to move him aside so that one of his own men would be the referee, Atticus kicked him down to the ground and stepped on his head.

"I don't trust lying, manipulative, cheating old fools," he growled out, applying more pressure. "I plan to make things fair and square. You mess up, you lose a point. They mess up, they lose a point. However you want this to play out, points or tokens or whatever. Either way, you're not going to get off so easily as you have with others."

"That is not how it works!" Foxy protested as Atticus removed his foot, the captain jumping back to his feet.

"Man, I can do so much with just a flick of my wrist," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I can easily make you see things my way, but I don't feel like doing it. So just gracefully accept that you're not winning this by cheating." He looked to the others. "The same goes for you guys! You screw up, I'm calling you out just as easily."

"You better not make things easy for us," Zoro shouted back.

"We'll win this, no problem," Sanji added with a smirk.

"Don't tell him that!" Nami yelled, swatting the two.

"I have not agreed to this at all!" Foxy protested.

Huffing, Atticus pointed his finger to the captain's head. "Imperio." Seeing the glazed look over Foxy's eyes, he smirked. "You will authorize that I will be the referee and announcer throughout the Davy Back Fight."

"I authorize that you are the referee and announcer throughout the Davy Back Fight," Foxy droned before he was released from the curse. Shaking his head, he looked around. "What just happened?!"

"You just gave me authorization. Thanks. Now get to your area."

Scowling and ranting some more, Foxy stormed back to his crew, demanding to know what happened from them. They all told him the same thing, that he did give authorization for Atticus to referee.

"Seven people from each crew, so if I sit out, then everyone else will be fighting," Atticus sighed. "Man, I feel bad leaving this to them, but someone has to make sure things play fair." He looked up towards the clouds, half expecting to see his faithful familiar returning. Even though the list was turned in, there wouldn't be a way of including her in substitution with someone else.

Unfortunately, with the first round being a race, he didn't have any other way of viewing it from above. Letting out a low hum, he looked over to the Sparrow. It is a large bird, but he doubted it would hold him. He also doubted the Foxy Pirates allowing him to use it.

"Well, damn," he sighed dejectedly, pulling out a shrunken broom. "Kind of hoped to avoid this." With a burst of magic, the broom grew until it was as long as he is tall, the bristles brushed back to a neat point without a single one out of place and the handle smooth with no splinter or crack in the wood. "How humiliating."

"What is that?" Usopp asked, staring at the item. "A broom?"

"You know the old tales of a witch riding a broomstick?" Atticus replied with a quirked brow. "Wizards do it, too." He sat on the broomstick then shot into the air. "At least it's Mama's old Firebolt," he muttered as he rose high into the air then amplified his voice.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Davy Back Fight first round! The Donut Race! Mugiwara Pirates verses Foxy Pirates! In the Barrel Tiger are the Mugiwara Pirates: Nami the best navigator to ever sail these seas, Nico Robin the smartest archeologist that even the Government has feared her since she was a child, and Usopp the sniper with the eyes of a hawk! Over in the Cutie Wagon are the Foxy Pirates: Porch the flashiest woman I've ever met, Kapouti the Swordfish Fishman that has nothing on my big brother, and their pet star shark, Mounda!"

The cheering of the Foxy Pirates was deafening, drowning out the yelling of Luffy and the others. "Sorry, guys, but there are no rules saying animals are exempted from the games. So they can have the shark." Nami waved her fist at him. "Hey, just telling it like it is. Now, I managed to snag the rules about this one from the last guy. The objective is simple: One round all the way around the island. However, you are allowed to use swords, cannons, guns, and any weapon you can carry. We are pirates, after all."

The crowd started getting rowdy again, though to the amusement of the blonde teen, Foxy was still angrily muttered and stomping. He wouldn't put it past him or his crew that they use the rules to their advantage. He just hopes that his cousin and the others will do the same. Digging out a couple of Eternal Poses, he tossed them down for the two makeshift boats.

"These are to be used in case of getting lost," he explained. "Don't get too far from the island and stay safe. Ready? Set!" He looked down to the two, inhaling deeply. "Donut!"

Almost instantly, the pirates from the larger ship starting firing. Atticus clenched his teeth, holding back his anger at the display. The rules said any weapon could be used, but it didn't limit to weapons only on the barrel ships. Which means that allies can use support fire in order to help their companions win. He didn't like it, but it was a loophole that most pirates, if aware, would use to their advantage.

As soon as the massive boulder was thrown, however, there went Sanji. Quickly followed by the others. "It looks like we have an interesting start here, folks. Support fire first and rock throwing from the Foxy Pirates. Then to help defend their friends, there go the Mugiwara Pirates. It's an all-out brawl down below! Hey, the rules did say any weapon. And the body is a weapon no one can disarm from you!"

He flew ahead in order to stay above the two boats, watching as his cousin yelled at Usopp before the sniper dove downward. What is he doing? He jerked back and blinked in surprise when their barrel boat suddenly shot forward enough to push them ahead of the other boat. Their jump won't last long, though. They do have a shark and a Fishman, after all. Advantages they will use at full.

"Brief as it may have been, the Barrel Tiger has gained a moment ahead of the Cutie Wagon, but the Cutie Wagon has regained its lead," he announced. " What shall they try next to another attempt to lead? Oh wait. What is this? Ha! Nico Robin, the woman who ate the Hana-Hana no Mi, has created a link of her arms to attach to the other boat! Guess all we can do is wait and see what she plans to do with those spare limbs. Oooh… wrong move, Robin. It seems that Kapouti doesn't like tag-alongs."

He looked ahead then scowled. "Looks like this race just got more challenging," he continued on, looking over the sheet he snatched from the last referee. "The Long Coral area is right up ahead, then followed by the Long Whirlpool and the Long Gap. Huh? Wait a minute… Someone is on the island. Wait a minute, it's Foxy! Oh, this is bullshit! Judging from that sneer on his ugly face, he's planning another scheme! Guess he doesn't hold much faith in his crew! Some captain you guys have there. He has to cheat because he doesn't think you can win without him!"

As he expected, Foxy fell of the gorilla-like man in another moment of his sensitivity taking a blow. Maybe it would even give his crew second thoughts on their captain, even if they are currently boo-ing at him. He's just calling it like he sees it. A captain that has to interfere in such a battle just has no faith that his crewmates can handle themselves. It was a moment, one that he hopes the others will take advantage of for themselves.

Then he saw their boat slowing down. "What's going on? The Barrel Tiger has suddenly slowed down, giving the Cutie Wagon a bigger lead." A lead the Cutie Wagon was all-too willing to take, only for their boat to be turned around no matter how much they charged into the coral. "Well then, the Cutie Wagon, in an effort to keep their lead, has charged ahead, but keeps getting turned around. Maybe you guys should have had a navigator on your boat."

Laughing, he continued on. "Sesesese, no matter how much the Cutie Wagon tries, it just keeps getting thrown back out. Meanwhile, the best navigator on the Line has seen the right way to get through, taking the lead once again through this coral forest. Ah, dammit! An arrow has flown through in front of the Barrel Tiger, blocking their view! I knew I should have torn that Foxy down a bit more!

"Sesesese, but my cousin is no simple navigator! This is a woman that can map sea charts with her eyes closed! Look at her go, flying through that white smoke like it wasn't even there! I didn't call Nami the best navigator for nothing! This woman predicts storms before the instruments! She has seen the currents for what they are and has chosen a path to take! Now that's an amazing navigator with unsurpassable skill!"

He couldn't help the worry, though. Right on the other side of the Long Coral is the whirlpool, meaning they could be in danger before being able to get out of it. Unless Nami has already planned for it. That honestly wouldn't surprise him.

"This is turning into an interesting race," he commented, his voice still amplified. "The Barrel Tiger is speeding up, faster and faster! Now it has taken flight, clearing over the Long Whirlpool, flying over the Long Gap, and landing safely on the other side! Meanwhile, the Cutie Wagon seems like it's still stuck." He glanced over. "Or not. It looks like they have combined the strength of the Fishman with the tail of their shark, breaking through the coral. Talk about a total lack of respect for nature.

"The race is halfway done. The Barrel Tiger is up in the lead. Will they be ready for what comes next? I hope so, to be honest. Of course, if Foxy decides he's going to take my cousin, I may have to destroy him and his crew. Or get the marines involved. After all, her father is a Marine officer." Seeing a sign ahead, he laughed as Nami smashed through it. "Try and trick her, and get nothing but splinters! Pitiful attempt, Foxy. Can't do any better? I thought you were a mastermind! Not a pranking five-year-old!" Once again, Foxy fell into a moment of depression, earning another snicker from Atticus as he continued viewing the race.

Pillars of water sudden shot upwards, causing some confusion for the three. "Looks like we've hit the Long Ripple. And it looks like Foxy is trying another worthless prank again. A prank that the ever-intelligent Nami has completely overlooked ignoring it in favor of winning. Go, Nami! That's my cousin!" Blinking, he scowled. "Yet the Cutie Wagon persists! It is catching up quickly. The two boats are almost neck and neck. Who will win? Oh, look at that! Nami sees the trick once again, destroying the fake sign! The Barrel Tiger is still in the lead while the Cutie Wagon stops at the fake goal, truly believing that it is the end. They're as stupid as their boss, it seems."

He scanned over the paper once again then looked ahead. "We're two-thirds through the race and up next is the Long Bamboo. And once again, intelligence has proven to be nicer to the Barrel Tiger than to the Cutie Wagon. Usopp the sniper has shot down stalks of bamboo, the Barrel Tiger passing by unhindered while the Cutie Wagon, close behind, get bamboo on their head. Let me tell you guys, I'm having the time of my life watching all this. Make sure to thank Foxy for allowing me to referee all this."

He hissed in mocking pain. "Talk about sore. The bamboo has injured Kapouti, but Porch is quick to come to his defense. Of all things, she throws roses at the Barrel Tiger, and those roses have punches holes into the hull. Can the Barrel Tiger make it to the Finish Line? It's right there! It's in sight! And there is Foxy, the slimy bastard running alongside the Barrel Tiger. Just what are you planning, two-piece?!"

Foxy seemed to fight off the insult, holding out his fist. "Noro-Noro Beam!"

"The Noro-Noro no Mi?!" Atticus exclaimed in shock as the Barrel Tiger suddenly slowed to a crawl. "The fruit that gives the user the power to slow down whatever they desire. Bet that's the only way you can make sex last longer than twenty seconds with you." Might as well throw in another insult, one that had Foxy fall off his crewmate's back once again. Though the damage was already done. The Barrel Tiger was slowing down. And as the referee, he can't do anything about it. The rules were that any weapon can be used. Guns, cannons, swords, and even devil fruit powers. He's a damn cheat, but there was nothing that would cause him to interfere.

"And the winner of the Donut Race is the Cutie Wagon!"

Damn did he hate saying that. He really hated saying that.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Well, there we go. One third of the Long Island Arc. And yeah, I couldn't really change that much up for the race because it basically is a free-for-all kind of thing concerning the rules. The next bit, however, will be changed up a little.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	30. We Will Rock You

**Let me tell you guys. This is actually becoming harder and harder to keep up with. Here I am with a bunch of prewritten chapters, updating every 3 weeks with two others between this story's update, thinking "I got time to think about what to do next!" Then I get distracted by games or movies or whatever the hey catches my attention.**

 **Like lately, been getting in touch with inner child again and have been watching Danny Phantom. I got the whole series off Amazon for less than twenty! Now I am reliving my childhood and remembering how awesome Danny Phantom was. Before Phantom Planet, that is…**

 **And then before I know it, I'm rushing to get the new chapter typed up before I have to update the story! DX**

 **So yeah. I'm trying really hard not to quit on this story, or lag behind, or put it on hiatus. If I do manage to hit a snag, then I have plenty of prewritten chapters of other stories I can post in place of this one. We'll see and hope for the best.**

 **Song of the chapter is gonna be… a good old classic. "We Will Rock You" by Queen!**

 **Buddy you're a young man, hard man**

 **Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world some day**

 **You got blood on yo' face**

 **You big disgrace**

 **Wavin' your banner all over the place**

 **We will, we will rock you**

 **Mainly for the Monster Trio. And though I said this is the song, it's a remix that I've been listening to, an action montage Red vs. Blue music video. The right one will end up on the YouTube Soundtrack**.

 **Disclaimer: Do I own One Piece or Harry Potter? No. No I don't.**

 **Claimer: Do I own Atticus and Estrella? Yes. Yes I do.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Chopper. They took little Chopper. Not because he's a doctor or a valuable member of the crew. But because he's cute, adorable, and unique. He's also the youngest who is traveling with the only friends he has, snatched away by a villain and being forced to pledge loyalty to his kidnappers.

Zoro, ever the voice of pirating wisdom (Robin is wise but her dark sense of humor makes her advice questionable), managed to get Chopper to calm down and shut up. Atticus scowled, nearly ripping his hair out in his anger. He knew that Foxy has a fruit power. But it was such a weak one that he couldn't pinpoint what kind of power it is. And because of his failure, they lost Chopper, no matter how temporary it may be.

The thing that Foxy didn't take into account was how quickly the Mugiwara Crew can think in unexpected situations. Already, they're making plans to work around the fruit power. And with the next round being a game, where he is no longer just an announcer like he was with the race, but also the referee, he can try and stop any cheating. The Foxy Pirates follow the rules, but they've also spent a lot of time looking for loopholes and jumping through those.

Basically, their element of surprise disappeared as soon as the race was done. They have shown their hands, their ability to find loopholes and exploit them, as well as Foxy's powers. While that doesn't tell them everything about the members that will be participating in the rest of the events, it was enough to hopefully give them some kind of ledge to grab to climb this steep cliff.

Yet they're also at another disadvantage, one that he was sure Foxy thought about. Or simply didn't care about. They could choose whomever they wanted from the losing team, but no one said that the one chosen could not be a participant in the following round. Meaning the next game is two against three.

Of course, Atticus thought to himself, the two participants are Zoro and Sanji. Two thirds of the Monster Trio. With their head man in the next 'game', captain verses captain. They're probably fully expecting this game to be easy, a swordsman and a cook. Not many would take a cook as a threat. His lips stretched into a grin as he headed to his spot to referee the game.

Zoro isn't just any swordsman.

Sanji is no ordinary cook.

Throwing his hands into the air and amplifying his voice, Atticus exclaimed loudly, "Welcome to the Groggy Ring! Don't bother looking for your usual referee. I kind of had to knock him unconscious because he wouldn't hand me the rules to explain what you're expected to do. So I'm announcing and being referee."

"You're what?!" Foxy yelled at him, but the tall blonde ignored him. He already gave Atticus the okay earlier, in front of anyone. Even if it was through control on Atticus' part, but no one could prove that.

He waved his hand, casting a Protego that would form a dome around him. Best to make sure the Foxy Pirates don't try to attack him behind his back and replace him. "Now due to the cowardly captain that has less faith in his crew than… anything, really. I can't think of a good example. He's just that bad. Anyway, due to him stealing one of the Mugiwara contestants, they're a two-man team.

"Now for the rules. There are two goals in this court, one at each side. Basically, you throw your ball into that goal. But you don't have just any old ball. The 'ball' is actually one of your teammates. So go ahead and choose who will be the ball, teams. Get it over with." They were asked, and Zoro jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to Sanji. A ball hat was placed on his head, showing that he is the ball. Which did cause some yelling until music was being played to signal the appearance of the other team.

"Sesesese, we got some egotistic show-offs here. From this list, it look like they're reigning champions of the Groggy Ring. Four-Foot Dasher, Hambog. Pickles the Tackle Demon. And one of the strangest creature hybrids I've ever heard off, and the ball for their team, the half-fishman half-giant Big-Bang."

They're not just outnumbered by one, but the other team is made up of larger opponents. Not to mention, combine the strength of a fishman with a giant, he's going to be powerful. Dellinger is half-human but he can still break bones by grabbing someone tight enough.

"Against this monstrous trio are the members of the Mugiwara Crew, First Mate, former pirate hunter, and Master of Santoryu, Roronoa Zoro! Don't let his obvious lack of direction fool you, he's a beast. By his side, chef of the Mugiwara Crew with a killer kicking style, trained by the pirate Red-Leg Zeff himself, Sanji!"

Canceling out the Sonorus, he walked up to the teams. "Alright, guys. Forgive me, but I'm kind of new at this. Never had to deal with a Davy Back Fight before. So, you going to ball or choose the ring first?"

"Ball," Hambog answered.

He shrugged. "Alright." Casting the Sonorus back on himself, he announced, "The Foxy Team has chosen to ball first. So if I got all this right, the ball of the Mugiwara Team goes behind enemy lines. The basic way of winning is knocking your team's ball into the enemy buoy. You do that, you win." He had to roll his eyes as Zoro and Sanji started arguing over who knows what this time until Nami yelled out about how handsome Sanji looked wearing the ball hat. "You two done now?" he asked in annoyance. "Seriously, guys, this is getting old." He hummed as he spotted an additional rule. "Oh, Zoro. You gotta leave the swords off the field. This is a ball game, so no weapons allowed."

"Alright," the swordsman accepted, removing his three swords and handing them to Atticus. "Keep them safe and in one piece?"

"I got a barrier up keep anyone with malicious intent, or object meant to harm, all around me," he reassured. "So long as I have your swords, nothing is going to break them." Zoro nodded to him then returned to the court. A short dispute between him and Sanji (why were these two signed up for the same game again?), and the teams were ready.

"The Mugiwara Ball is in position. The Foxy team is laughing for no reason other than being morons. So now it comes to this: the battle that will decide if Chopper remains a Foxy Pirate or if he comes back to the Mugiwara Crew. No pressure, guys."

"Go to hell!" they shouted at him.

He laughed. "Game…START! And we have Pickles charging head first, but Sanji leaps right over him, aiming for Big-Bang. Ball to Ball here. Oh no, Sanji can't get a grip with his feet. What kind of fishman is Big-Bang a mix of? If I were to guess, he's a Mudfish, which explains his slippery skin. All I can think of. Am I right? Tell me I'm right!

"Oh! One hit, Big-Bang's Punk Pass by the sounds of it, and Sanji is flying through the air. Hambog is running in to catch the Mugiwara Ball, and Zoro is trying to cut him off. But Pickles charges in and knocks him out of the way. Hambog has caught the Mugiwara Ball, and has sent him flying even more. Pickles is heading in to receive, but Zoro, back on his feet, is cutting him off. Pickles spins, like a fat ballerina, and knocks Zoro away while throwing Sanji up into the air again. Big-Bang is sliding in, letting Hambog bounce off his arm. Hambog has Sanji in his grasp. He's in shooting distance. Shut the hell up, everyone, or do you not want to know what will happen?!"

He's brows rose when Zoro grabbed Pickles. "Looks like Zoro is not giving in so easily. He has grabbed Pickles and is spinning him around. Sanji has stopped himself from going into the buoy and has kicked Hambog away. Let it be known, guys, you're not facing any ordinary crew that gives up when the going looks tough. The Mugiwara Ball refuses to go into the buoy, and Hambog and Pickles are both suffering from some powerful headaches. Let the game really begin!"

Not to mention, now they're two against one. Though that one is a large one and is near impossible to grab because of his fishman genes. Atticus wasn't worried, though. Foxy's team has been working together for too long, he doubts they know how to handle a game on their own when down to the last member.

"Well, guess all you can do to keep your enemy team running is to stomp around when you're that big. Wait a minute…" His eyes narrowed dangerous. "Pause the game! Weapons are strictly prohibited from this game!" Big-Bang stopped his stomping, looking to the fuming Atticus in confusion. "I see those knives in your boots. Remove the boots or I remove the knives."

"You're not supposed to see them!" Big-Bang protested.

"Remove the weapons or have them yanked out!" Atticus roared back, allowing his magic to flare out wildly. "And get rid of that damn axe you're hiding, too!"

Big-Bang growled at him warningly.

"Fine then." He grinned malevolently, licking his lips. "Guess you don't care about how damaged they get." Lifting his hands, glowing light orbs shifting into wildfires in his palms. "As referee, due to the Foxy Pirates refusing to follow the rules, I have the power to disqualify or remove the problem myself. Seeing as Zoro and Sanji would hate for me to interfere with their victory, guess I'll just have to interfere! Incendio!"

The fire engulfed the axe and Big-Bang's boots, causing the giant-fishman hybrid to drop his axe and hop around to try and remove his flaming boots. He was able to pry them off, singing his hands in the process and was currently blowing on his fingers.

"I'm the referee here, not one of your crewmates," Atticus reminded, canceling out the fire he summoned and tucking his hands into his pockets. "I don't let any shit fly." Glancing over, he could see Hambog and Pickles returning to the field as well. "Same goes for you two! Remove the iron elbows and the spike shoulder shield, or I have the pleasure of burning them off."

Angrily, and very hesitantly, the two removed their additional garments.

"See? We can all play nicely and by the rules now. It's not so hard. All you have to do is not pull anymore shit like you just tried to do. No official rules were broken during that last race, but if I see anything in this game that is a rule being broken again, you will be disqualified. That is your one and only warning."

 **Here is a line!**

The game went on, and even without the weapons, the Foxy Team was brutal. Atticus had no doubt that it would have been worse if he didn't order the removal of the weapons. The two did go down, but they were pissed. It took them a moment, but they were back on their feet and were angry enough to not argue with each other.

"Endurance like no other, Zoro and Sanji are back on their feet! And boy do they look like they're ready for murder! What are you guys going to do now?"

Foxy got to his feet. "Listen to me, you three!" he ordered. "I want a Monster Burger!"

The reaction of the Foxy Pirates was one of shock and disbelief. It almost made Atticus worry. Almost. "Sounds like Foxy is ordering a Monster Burger, whatever the hell that is. Hey! What the fuck did I tell you asshats?!" Atticus roared out, seeing Hambog pulling a club out of his pants and Pickles drawing swords. Big-Bang drew out a couple of massive pans that would no doubt crush Zoro and Sanji if he got them in it. "Guess what!?" He inhales deeply, his Sonorus making his shout even louder as he held up a card.

" **RED CARD!"**

Foxy gaped in shock, seeming to forget that the referee is, in fact, not one of his men. Meaning he won't look the other way or distract himself. He's paying complete and total attention to the game, looking for every single detail.

"You, Foxy Groggy Team, are disqualified for use of prohibited weapons!"

"Atticus, leave them," Zoro ordered.

"What?!" the tall blonde yelled out at him. "Fuck that, Zoro! It's a broken rule! They gotta suffer the consequences!"

"Don't worry," Sanji reassured him. "They will."

Growling under his breath, he crossed his arms. "Disqualification withdrawn," he muttered, though everyone could still hear him.

"Let them keep the weapons, too," Zoro added with a bloodthirsty grin. "They'll just make this much more sweeter."

"You guys are pushing it," Atticus warned. "Fine. Kick their asses until they can't even bare sitting on cushions. If they're going to be breaking the rules, I want their lesson to stick."

He started pacing, still remaining in his protected area and being mindful of the swords near him. "Game on!" he called out. The teams shot to each other, ready for the final clash. "Hambog is heading straight for Sanji. Sanji has sent him flying to Big-Bang. Big-Bang has crushed Hambog between his pans, flattening him. He is out for the count. Pickles is spinning, his swords out. Zoro heads in. Using a sword-less technique, he sends Pickles flying straight for Big-Bang. They collide! Pickles is slicing up Big-Bang and doesn't look like he's able to stop.

"Sanji's in the air, by his own violation this time. He kicks Big-Bang in the back, straightening him back up. Zoro's charging in again, unknown if he's aiming for Pickles or Big-Bang. But Pickles has turned his back on the closer threat to his health. Sanji kicks Pickles to the side. He crashes into the crowd, and he is out for the count! Now for their teamwork moment. Zoro lands on Sanji's leg! Sanji kicks him upwards! Zoro's in the air! He grabs Big-Bang by the mouth and pulls him backwards! He's airborne! Zoro's dragging him to the goal!

"And… VICTORY FOR THE MUGIWARA PIRATES!" He brought the whistle to his lips and blew hard. "Ending whistle! Victory confirmed! This round of the Davy Back Fight goes to the Mugiwara Pirates!" He turned to Luffy with a grin. "Well, as captain of the Mugiwara Pirates, you get to choose which member of the Foxy Pirates you want."

"Obviously, I choose him," Luffy stated, causing many of the enemy pirates to internally panic. Though Atticus couldn't see why. Luffy would only go for one. But Nami cut him off before he could say a name.

"Hold on, Luffy," the navigator started. "The next match is one-on-one. Meaning if you pick their captain, that's a second win automatically. We can get Chopper back without any more fights and not risk losing another member of our crew."

Many of the other pirates started protesting, even though they basically did the same thing concerning Chopper. They didn't get an automatic win, but they did remove a contestant.

"She has a point, Luffy," Atticus agreed. "But think about it for a moment. Real good. You get their captain, you may have a challenger for the position of captain later on. Even when you beat him down repeatedly, he'll be a liability."

Snarling, he snapped to the protecting pirates that were insulting his cousin. "Shut the hell up, all of you! How dare you preach about honoring the rules when you scumbags dishonor them at every turn you have?! You removed a contestant from the second round without a damn care! Who the fucking hell do you think you are, calling my cousin scum for thinking like you assholes do?!"

Atticus paused for a moment then mulled over what he just said. Then he turned to Nami. "Yeah, don't think like them, please," he pleaded her blandly. "You're way above them. I mean, it's a good idea and all. I just don't like falling into their mindset."

"True, it would be an easy win," Robin agreed. "But I don't much care for the split-head traveling with us."

"Yeah, we don't need that kind of trash," the other four men of the crew said in unison.

Atticus snickered at Foxy's insulted face, looking like he was about to have a mental breakdown any moment now. He probably would, thinking he's an infamous pirate and feared, while their crew doesn't know a thing about him and keeps insulting him carelessly.

Bringing a hand to his mouth, Luffy called out, "Chopper! Come back to us!"

Sobbing, Chopper ripped off the mask and answered back as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Okay!"

 **Here is a line!**

"We're all set for the battle round now," Atticus announced, calmer now than he was earlier. "Both captains, to the field choosing cannon. Both captains will spin the cannon and let it stop naturally." The cannon snapped into place. "I said naturally!" he roared, his magic engulfing the cannon to short out anything that could have caused it to stop like it did, or ruin any addition pieces that caused it. "Spin again!"

Luffy happily spun it around. Foxy looked like he wanted to argue, not knowing what Atticus even did in the first place.

"Now, when it stops naturally, - Luffy, stop spinning the cannon! – the cannon will launch a cannonball that will select the field of battle." Once the cannon naturally slowed down and fired, the cannonball landed in the area next to the Going Merry. "Rules now. The actual field is a hundred-meter radius. No one other than the contestants are allowed on the field. The field includes the air and ground. Any weapons within the field are allowed. The first to knock their opponent out of the field is the winner. So captains, get yourselves ready for the final round."

Canceling the Sonorus, he turned to Luffy. "Officially, you need a coach of some sort," he informed with a shrug.

"I can be his coach," Usopp volunteered, but Atticus shook his head.

"No, Foxy is a slippery eel that will use anything to his advantage," he explained. "Luffy, you're fast on your feet, which means he'll use his powers as often as possible. We don't know if he has a limit, like his stamina for example. And you can see where the beam is going. So long as you avoid that, then this round is in the bag."

"What bag?" Luffy asked, his head tilting.

Atticus sighed lowly. "Never mind. Anyway, best to have a coach that can teach you how to avoid instead of running in head first. With me in my position, I can't be the one to teach you that. And it's best not to be given any weird advice, like an afro making you stronger. Yes, Usopp, I can read minds."

"What?! That's impossible!" Usopp declared in shock, throwing his hands up in denial.

"Yet interesting," Robin added.

"Magic, Usopp. I can read minds and block others from reading mine," the tall blonde informed. "The point is, Luffy, you need someone that can give you solid advice and teach you quickly." Looking over the crew, his eyes landed on Robin for a moment. "Weird as this is going to sound, Robin would probably be the better teacher."

"You sound like you actually trust me now," the archeologist commented with a small chuckle.

"You're not so bad, I guess," he shrugged off. "Besides that, you've been on the run from the government since you were eight. You know how to avoid better than any of us. Hell, Zoro charges head first into battle without a care. Sanji couldn't properly dodge a man waving iron balls on shafts around. Chopper's smart and all, but we don't want to put that kind of pressure on him. Nami mainly knows how to steal without others noticing. Usopp has weird ideas. So that leaves you."

She nodded. "Very well. If Captain-san will accept, then I will be his coach," she said with a small smile to the rubber teen.

Luffy nodded with a wide grin. "Yeah! Sounds good to me!"

"Then get going. I'll announce when the battle is ready to start. Good luck."

 **Here is a line!**

"Attention, everyone!" Atticus called out as the sky grew dark an images of the wanted posters were revealed against the darkness. "The third game is about to start! The contestants are the corresponding captains! Up first, we have the faithless captain that deals nothing but unhanded tricks," he ignored the boos directed at him but snickered as Foxy dropped into depression again, "your very own, utterly useless and depressed captain, Foxy the Silver Fox!"

Chants of 'Boss! Boss! Boss!' filled the air, encouraging Foxy to rise back up and throw his gloved hands into the air. His crew cheered for their captain.

"And his opponent, the teenage rubber boy that took down a Shichibukai and is worth one hundred million beri! The man with a punch like a pistol, the speed of a cheetah, and quick to defend - our very own Monkey D 'Mugiwara' Luffy!"

Well, at least he's not wearing an afro. Atticus wasn't sure where exactly Usopp would get one, but he has more stashes than the tall blonde thinks he can slip into his extended pouch. It would not surprise him if their sniper managed to pull an afro out of nowhere.

Robin dressed him rather nicely, less clothes to pull back on restrictions, yet he wasn't running around naked. Just in his usual denim shorts. He had on boxing gloves that are similar to what Foxy is wearing. Around his waist was a belt that seemed to hold small bottles of water, either to drink or to clean blood and dirt away. Robin seemed to think of either situation. Atticus had to find amusement, however, when he spotted a piece of meat hanging off Luffy's hip as well. Emergency food, if Luffy can resist eating it long enough, for a boost of energy.

"Both contestants are on the field now," he announced, looking back and forth between Luffy and Foxy. Due to the size of the 'arena', he was worried for the Going Merry. The ship is in the fighting area. The only good thing about that is if Foxy damages Merry any, especially the figurehead, Luffy will get more pissed off and fight even harder. "All coaches out of the field."

Robin nodded to him, placing a hand on Luffy shoulder and telling him something lowly. Luffy grinned and nodded, giving her a quick 'yep, yep!' in response before she left the field.

"Now, going over the ground rules here. The battlefield is the area beside the Going Merry, the Mugiwara Ship. The battlefield is one hundred meters radius, which does include our Merry and every room she has. The battlefield, however, does not touch the Foxy Pirate's ship excluding a bit of the chains.

"There is no time limit. Throw your opponent out of the ring and you win! Now, everyone back off the field. Go to the Foxy ship if you have to in order to properly see the battle. But no one is allowed on the battlefield." The Foxy pirates scurried to their ship, eager to see the battle from above. Leaving the tall blonde and the rest of the Mugiwara crew on the island to watch. "You guys don't want to get a better view?" he asked them.

"From where? That ship?" Nami scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Pass!"

"We can see it well enough from here," Sanji informed before blowing out some smoke from his cigarette.

Nodding, Atticus turned back to the fight. "The final Davy Back Fight begins! Foxy the Silver Fox versus Mugiwara Luffy! Ready? BATTLE!"

Luffy started out with his usual attack, a Gomu-Gomu no Pistol, only for Foxy to slow it down with a Noro-Noro Beam. The stretching arm slowed down for a few seconds then suddenly snapped back, throwing Luffy onto the ground. Dirt flew up into the air, but Foxy knew where to find the rubber teen. He held his hands out in preparation for another beam, but Luffy moved to dodge.

Though he was quick to get out of the way of the next beam Foxy tried to shoot, seeing the way the man was moving quick enough to stretch his arm out to the Merry in order to pull himself out of the beam's way. Foxy looked confused by the fact that Luffy actually dodged him so easily, looking over to the Merry for a moment before grinning.

Atticus didn't doubt that Foxy's own ship was armed to the teeth with plenty of things for him to use, which would be why he rigged the cannon originally. The Merry, though, has no such secrets. Other than a cannon here and there, the Merry is as harmless as her figurehead expresses. Except for a certain little spirit on board that doesn't like intruders.

"He's in for it now," Atticus commented, earning confused looks from the rest of the crew. "We have a little friend on the Merry. She doesn't like intruders. Piss off one of those things, and the magic they use to help the ship and the crew will be directed to defense."

"What's on the Merry?!" Usopp asked worriedly, grabbing the taller blonde and shaking him roughly. "Will it hurt her?! Why haven't you said anything before?!"

"Relax," the tall blonde brushed off, gently prying Usopp's fingers off his shirt. "It's just a klabautermann. They protect their ship and the crew of that ship. They're anchored, in a way, depending on the love the crew shows for the ship itself. It draws them in. Merry is safe and sound, and will even help Luffy. Technically, because the klabautermann is the spirit of the ship, it doesn't have to leave the field. Because it is the ship. Savvy?"

"So this is can be a two-on-one fight?" Zoro inquired curiously.

"Not an obvious one," Atticus replied with a shrug. "Watch the Merry for a bit. She'll do something, I'm sure of it."

 **Here is a line!**

He was hit by the beam that caused everything to slow down around him. One by one, in quick succession, the split-head fired punch after punch after punch. He couldn't feel them, but he knew it was only a matter of time. As his face twisted, he felt small hands on his side. As he was thrown back by the force of all the punches landing at once, the small hands still pressed against him.

He could hear a soft voice, almost child-like. "Don't give up! You can beat him! You're much stronger than he is! You're my captain, after all! Don't let him take away any our friends!"

No, this stupid split-head won't take another of his crew. They got Chopper back, but if he loses, then he won't be able to get anyone back. Not without a fight! His crew can handle a bunch of wimps like the Foxy Pirates, but he hated the thought of any of his friends being held hostage like that.

"I won't," he promised out loud. "I won't lose any of my friends! I'd rather die than let you take any of them!"

Foxy wasn't quite sure what to do about this change of usual events. The race went well enough, then the Groggy Ring shenanigan, which was completely out of his control. How did he ever think giving that kid such power over the games was a good idea? He must have done something to him! Now he's fighting in an area in an unfamiliar environment, all of his tricks and weapons over on his own ship, which was outside this fighting arena.

They were on the deck of the Merry when something unusual happened. The ropes holding the mast sail in place released the thick fabric, dropping it until it landed on Foxy's head. The older captain staggered around for a moment, unbalanced from the hit. Luffy just blinked in confusion before hearing a childish giggle.

As Foxy was blinded, Luffy swung out with his stretched leg. Foxy wasn't able to untangle himself from the sail fast enough before being thrown from the ship and back onto the island. He skidded on the ground, but hopped back to his feet quickly.

"Noro-Noro Beam!" Foxy held up his gloved fist, shooting the pink rings towards Luffy.

The rubber captain was at a near dead stop just feet from the ground. Foxy jumped into the air then started sending punches raining down upon Luffy. He twisted in the air, landing on his feet and calmly stepping away as he started counting down from ten. Luffy's face started twisting, distorting as his body started catching up with the assault.

A cloud of dirt erupted into the air as Luffy was pummeled into the ground, but he wasn't staying down for long. He got back to his feet and threw his arms back. They stretched as far back as the Merry before snapping forward.

"Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!"

"Noro-Noro Beam!"

The hands stopped before making contact. But from the angle the beam was made, it missed the rest of Luffy, whose whole body was being retracted to the frozen hands. Twisting until his feet were first, he kicked Foxy square in the chest, throwing the other captain closer to the edge of the arena. Though the teen did stumble when his arms moved at regular speed, snapping him back.

"Gomu-Gomu no -!" His foot shot straight up into the air, higher and higher. Then he sharply brought it back down. "Battleaxe!"

The ground broke under the impact, Foxy struggling to evade all of it.

"Gomu-Gomu no Gattling!"

Multiple fists collided with the land debris, not only sending chunks of earth towards his opponent, but also the swift fists. Multiple fists to his face, stomach, chest, and limbs alongside the pieces of ground hit him. He spat out blood as he flew backwards, a swift kick sending him out of the battlefield.

"In one of the quickest battles you have probably ever seen in a Davy Back Fight," Atticus announced with a grin. "Foxy the Silver Foxy, with a record of nine hundred and twenty straight wins, has fallen to Mugiwara Luffy!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Gone on long enough here. Seriously, you guys have no clue how much this arc annoys me. Everyone has that one arc that drives them nuts. This one is it for me. I am struggling to get through it. In fact, the only thing pushing me is that Water Seven is up next. And I have so many plans for Water Seven and Enies Lobby.**

 ** ** **And I know that certain parts of the fight didn't make sense. Just imagine how badly I want this arc to end and try to argue with me. -_- I won't even bother replying or defending. I just wanted it over.******

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think! See you next week for Spots and Dots! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	31. My Demons

**Finally, the Foxy arc is finishing up! I swear, I hate this arc. Why, Oda?! Why did you do this arc?! What is the purpose behind it?! I think a lot of people don't like this arc. I have yet to find a single AMV that has a scene from it.**

 **Anyway, next up! Aokiji shows up and then, Water Seven! XD Yay! I enjoy Water Seven and Enies Lobby. A lot.**

 **Song of the chapter: 'My Demons' by Starset. I have been wanting to use this song forever, and I feel that it fits Robin most of all.**

 **I cannot stop this sickness taking over**

 **It takes control and drags me into nowhere**

 **I need your help, I can't fight this forever**

 **I know you're watching**

 **I can feel you out there!**

 **I love this song. A lot. Yet, it is not mine! DX**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or any Harry Potter references/characters.**

 **Claimer: Do own Atticus and Estrella.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"I choose your flag."

The reaction was instantaneous. The Foxy Pirates were being stripped of their pride, their symbol. A mark that they can never use again. Even their sail had to be taken down for even baring the symbol upon it.

Luffy painting a new symbol on their sail did not make things better. If anything, it just made Foxy and his crew hate them even more. Not only did they just defeat their winning streak, but their new painted sign was an atrocity due to Luffy's severe lack of artistic skill. If there was any skill at all. Once Atticus announced the official end to the Davy Back Fight, the chains trapping the Merry were retracted, allowing their ship freedom once more.

With the flag draped over his shoulder, the rubber captain came to Atticus, holding it up for him. "You're the one that got hurt before all this even started," he pointed out.

Atticus wasn't sure what to think at the moment. The flag of a pirate is a sacred item, more than a picture on fabric. Luffy won it fair and square, yet the captain wants to give it to him? Because he was the one that got shot?

"Why give it to me?" he asked lowly.

Luffy grinned brightly. "Shishishi, because you're my nakama! Take it as a sign that I'll fight whoever I have to, to the death even, for my nakama. No one gets away with hurting anyone on my crew."

He huffed a light laugh, taking the flag gently and throwing it onto his shoulder. "Thanks, Luffy. I really do appreciate it." He may do things in a unfamiliar way, but the kid has a good heart. And he has crazy ways of showing he cares. He may actually get much farther than Atticus originally expected him to.

"Come on. Let's go say bye to the old man and the horse," the captain suggested, sprinting up and leaving a line of kicked up dust behind him.

"Well, the moment is over," Atticus chuckled as he bundled up the flag, wrapping twine around it to keep it bundled. "Portus." He tossed the bundle into the air. "Home!" It vanished before it even started to descend.

"What did you do?" Chopper asked in wonder, his eyes sparkling.

"I made the flag into a Portkey," he explained as he and the others followed after their excited captain. "And I used 'home' as the activation word. Basically, it just sent the flag home. They'll figure out what to do with it when Aunt Luna tells them she didn't make it and my Mama is unable to make one."

"Why is that?" Nami asked. "I thought you got your magic from her."

"She's really sick," he reminded. "Sick enough that Dad went to some extreme measures. Which left her unable to tap into her magic. She can still speak Parseltongue and anything she charmed or enchanted beforehand is still as powerful as ever. But she can't do anything new."

"That's really sad," Usopp commented. He may not be an expert on magic, but from the way Atticus is with it, it's been a part of him his whole life. Probably a part of his mother her whole life, too. The poor woman must have been in terrible shape after finding out she couldn't access it.

"Maybe we can get to Dressrosa and I can try to help her!" Chopper volunteered. "How far away is it?"

"On the other side of the Red Line," he answered. "We're still a long way off." He smiled down at the saddened doctor. "Thanks for the offer, though, Chopper. It means a lot. Hopefully, when we get there, you will have enough knowledge and experience to help her."

They arrived at the home of the old man, who took one look at the group and offered to find something for all of them to eat, happy that the pirates would no longer pose as a threat to him or his hooorse. Atticus saw the man standing in the way right before the short elderly man crashed into his legs. To the bewilderment of the crew, the man was just standing there, asleep.

Tall, dressed in a white uniform with a long-sleeves dark blue shirt under the white vest. Covering his eyes was a sleep mask, and he was using it well enough to actually fall asleep while standing up straight.

He snorted awake. "Huh? Who the heck are you?"

"Aokiji," Atticus greeted as the tall man slid his sleep mask off his eyes. "What are you doing way out here? It's a long way from HQ."

"Donquixote Atticus," the man, a marine admiral to the shock of the crew, greeted in return. "Could ask you the same thing." A startled shout drew their attention to Robin, who had fallen down and was staring up at the admiral in fear.

"Robin?!" Luffy called to her.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked in worry.

Robin couldn't get any words out of her mouth.

"Arara," Aokiji chuckled, looking down at her. "You sure have grown into a fine young woman, Nico Robin."

"Robin?" Luffy looked to her then to the tall blonde teen. "Atticus? Do you two know this guy?"

"Robin is from Ohara," Atticus pointed out. "Admiral Aokiji was one of the marine officers that… 'handled' Ohara. It wouldn't surprise me if they met there by chance." He looked up at the Admiral curiously. "Still doesn't answer why you're way out here."

"I was just going for a ride," Aokiji replied calmly. "It's not like I was ordered to come here. I got a little tired, so thought to take a nap."

"Ordered?" Zoro repeated in a growl, grabbing his swords.

"He's a Marine Admiral," Atticus pointed out. "Alongside Admirals Kizaru, the Yellow Monkey, and Akainu, the Red Dog, he's one of the biggest powerhouses the marines have. He's the Blue Pheasant, the one that ate the Hie-Hie no Mi. Meaning he is an Ice Man. He can freeze anything, and anyone."

"Not quite," Aokiji corrected.

"What is someone like him doing here?!" Usopp yelled from behind the irate swordsman. "There are plenty of pirates worth way more than a hundred million beri! Go hunt them!"

Aokiji, however, ignored him as he looked down to Nami. "Oh, what do we have here? Another sexy lady. Are you free tonight?"

While Usopp and Sanji yelled at him, Atticus grabbed the Admiral by the collar and yanked him away, his magic lashing out to burn at the man's skin. "Back off, Aokiji," he growled lowly. "She is my cousin, Donquixote Nami, adopted daughter to Marine Commodore Donquixote Rocinante, the younger brother to Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. Mind telling me what that means, exactly?"

"She's… off limits?" Aokiji boredly guessed.

Atticus released him with a grin. "She's off limits," he clarified.

"You all need to chill, anyway. Like I said earlier, I'm only here for a walk. There's no need for the hostility. Especially from you, Atticus." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head through his thick curly hair. "What I'm trying to say is that you guys are… I forgot. Oh, well."

"You're not making any sense!" both sniper and cook yelled at him.

Usopp turned to Atticus then to Robin. "Is this guy really a Marine Admiral?" he asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, he is," Atticus answered, glancing down to Robin. "Relax, Robin. I honestly don't think he's here to try and catch anyone. Even you."

"You should listen to your friend here," Aokiji advised as he started to lower to the ground. "My legs are tired after standing for so long. Time to rest."

"You were just asleep while standing," the sniper pointed out.

"Like Atticus said, I'm not here to arrest any of you," he explained as he propped his head on his hand. "I'm only here to confirm the whereabouts of Nico Robin after the Alabasta Incident. I thought she would be here with you. Atticus being here is the real surprise." He looked at the teenager curiously. "Your father know you're out here?"

"I got a call from him right after I crossed over a Calm Belt with Estrella," he replied with a shrug. "Didn't you just say you're here on a walk? No orders?"

"No official orders," he corrected. "This is more of a personal inquiry. I am going to report the discovery, though, so that we can recalculate the bounty for the crew. One more person would increase it by… one hundred sixty million plus seventy-nine million… Too hard to count."

"Sesesese, meaning you're just too lazy," Atticus commented, nudging the admiral with his foot. He may have not interacted with the admirals much after the first meeting, having watched them from afar, but he does know what he can get away with. So long as he's more playful and doesn't push boundaries, Aokiji will let him too whatever he feels like.

He jerked back with a gasp as he heard Luffy yelling loudly. "Let me go! Let me go!" He was being held back by both Usopp and Sanji, struggling to be free of their grip while ignoring their pleas to not start a fight. After all, Luffy against a Admiral? There was no doubt in Atticus' mind which one would win. "I won't let him take Robin!"

"I already said I don't plan on doing anything," Aokiji pointed out, not moving.

"He gets likes this," Atticus sighed heavily.

"Go take your walk somewhere else!" Luffy ordered. "You're not welcome here!"

"Okay, okay, I'll leave," the officer conceded without much fight. "But I happen to hear something while I was napping. You," he pointed to the short old man, "Pack up and get ready to move."

Atticus slapped a hand over Luffy's mouth before he could protest, figuring out what Aokiji was up to. "Relax, Luffy," he calmly told him. "He's probably just going to freeze the water so that the old man can get back to his people. He really isn't going to hurt anyone."

"But how can you trust him?!" Luffy yelled, though it was muffled through the hand covering his mouth. His limbs flailed uselessly in an attempt to escape.

Atticus grinned at him. "If he meant to hurt anyone, he would have done it by now. He may be the laziest of the Admirals, but he's an okay guy. Same as Kizaru, so long as neither have orders to do anything in particular. Akainu is the one you would have to worry about, if you ever meet him. Trust me!"

Growling lowly, Luffy nodded before the tall blonde released him. Everyone started to take down the old man's house, loading it up onto a cart and hooking it up to Sherry.

 **Here is a line!**

"Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all!" Luffy declared, earning a disbelieving look from Nami as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Thank you all for your help," the old man said graciously, holding out a lump of stinky goo. "Here, have some cheese."

Usopp hit the man on the head. "Are you trying to poison us?!"

"So now what?" Luffy asked impatiently. "If you ate a devil fruit, then you can't swim across. So what are you going to do?"

"Move back," Aokiji instructed as he approached the edge of the water. As he crouched down and dipped his hand into the water, a large sea king burst out, lunging towards the Admiral. He ignored it, even as everyone but Atticus called out for him in fear. "Ice Age."

Within seconds, the once chopping water was frozen into a field of ice. The sea king was a statue of glittering frozen particles, mere feet from Aokiji's form with its jaws wide open. Everyone stood in shock, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Robin, however, did not look impressed. More fearful than anything.

"Told you guys," Atticus chimed, twirling his finger in the air. "He can freeze anything and anyone."

Aokiji rose and walked back towards them, informing the old man that the ice field would last for a week and recommended the man wear more clothing due to the cold. Atticus watched him carefully, though, as he walked past the rest of the group that bid the elderly man farewell. The Admiral sat some ways from them, scratching his head in thought.

Great, Atticus thought to himself. Things may actually get complicated, depending on what Aokiji decides. As of right now, Atticus may have the name of Donquixote, and granted it to Nami (though the final decision belongs to his dad, which he doubts would be withheld), they're not of the Donquixote Pirates. No affiliation beyond a couple of family members. Meaning his dad's place of power won't be able to protect them.

When the others were done saying their good-byes, they came back to the grassy land, spotting Aokiji sitting there, still scratching his head.

Luffy looked at him curiously, asking, "What?"

"How should I say this?" the admiral responded. "You and your grandfather are a lot alike, Monkey D Luffy. Is it open-minded or absent-minded?"

"My grandpa?!" Luffy exclaimed in shock, and fear.

"What about his Gramps?" Atticus asked warily.

"I don't want to do this, especially with some members of your crew being so well connected," Aokiji continued. "Shichibukai Doflamingo's son. Commodore Rocinante's daughter. Vice Admiral Garp's grandson. I only came here to confirm Nico Robin's location. But maybe it is best… that I kill all of you here and now."

Atticus growled as Luffy's fists clenched. Zoro placed a hand on his swords. Usopp drew out his slingshot and already loaded it, ready for trouble. Nami was reaching for the rods she hid under the waistline of her pants.

"The government isn't taking you seriously, but after analyzing the situation, it is obvious that you are a very determined group of individuals. Your group currently consists of a handful of rogues. Yet judging from the amount of trouble you've been causing, there is little doubt that, as time goes by, you will become an acute threat. In the time between the first member getting a bounty to the present time, your growth is quite extraordinary. And though you have, so far, limited yourself to fighting other pirates, I am concerned of what the future may hold. Once you grow tired of your prey and search for new game."

"Aokiji," Atticus called out. "I know what you're going to say. We're more dangerous now than we were before because of Robin being with us. But just know this much, if you would." He grinned maniacally, his eyes gleaming. "They're not here to start a war unless that war is pushed into their face and threatens their friends. They're only here for the adventure."

"Do you know the extent to her capabilities?" Aokiji inquired. "She has had that bounty on her head since she was eight years old. She has survived by betraying her partners, using them as tools."

"Get to the point, Aokiji," the tall blonde snarled, his magic lashing around him.

"After the recent feat of survival," Aokiji looked at Robin directly, his gaze dark. "Are these the new tools you plan to use to accomplish your goals?"

"You damn ass-hat," Sanji scowled. "What has Robin ever done to you?!"

"Nothing, but she did escape from me once, after I captured her," the Admiral answered. "But that's a long story, for another time. One I am sure you will hear soon enough. The curse of that woman will bring that day to pass soon enough. If you want proof, consider this: every group Nico Robin has associated with has been completely annihilated, with her as the sole survivor. Why is that so, Nico Robin?"

"It doesn't matter!" Luffy declared. "What happened in the past doesn't matter anymore!"

"I see you already have the trust of these people," Aokiji taunted.

"What is it you want to do?!" Robin yelled at him. "Do you want to arrest me?! Then try it!" Her arms crossed, but Atticus grabbed the limbs and pushed them back down. "What are you doing?!" Was he going to hand her over?!

"I'm not giving him a reason," Atticus answered. "He's goading you, pushing you to land the first blow. Right now, we're just talking. There's no hostility here. If he attacks first, then he's starting it. If you attack first, then he is using self-defense." He glared at Aokiji sharply. "You don't want to piss off anyone with enough power to make your life hell."

Aokiji hummed lowly, nodding in response. "No, I don't. But you did just ruin a test I wanted to try." He chuckled lightly as he got back to his feet. "If you were willing to stop her from attacking me first, then I guess that says enough. I learned a long time ago, a Donquixote doesn't defend anyone that they don't claim as family."

Atticus smirked with a playful scoff, jerking his head to the side. "If you hurry along, you might catch a huge crew of pirates known as the Foxy Pirates. They're renown for being champions of the Davy Back Fight. It would be hard to miss them."

"That crew has a lower bounty than this one," Aokiji pointed out.

"Okay, then I'm trading this in," the tall teen sighed lightly. He dug into his pouch and pulled out a glass ball, ice creeping up the inner wall of the globe. "I got this from Crocodile's base. You know what it means."

"Arara," Aokiji said in surprise as he caught the globe once Atticus threw it. "I suppose I do owe all of you a favor for bringing down Crocodile in Alabasta. Very well. A deal is a deal. And I would hate to break a deal with your mother, young Donquixote. She scares me."

"Mama scares a lot of people, sesesesese," Atticus laughed. "Are we good?"

Aokiji tossed the ball in the air then crushed it once it landed back on his palm. The crew looked confused, though Robin was still fearful and Luffy still looked ready to fight. The glass fell from his palm, sparkling in the light as it landed safely onto the grass. The ice that was once inside swirled around Aokiji's hand, a ring of sparkling crystallized water.

"This is the real deal," he remarked, lifting his hand. "Yeah, we're good this time. Keep in mind, though. The day when Nico Robin's true colors show may be much closer than you think."

He turned and walked away, throwing his coat over his shoulders. Once he was far enough, the crew looked to Atticus. "What was that?" Nami asked shakily, her nerves slowly calming after the near scare of battle with a powerful opponent.

"Each Admiral has a logia type power," he explained. "Before Mama's illness took full hold, she created those glass orbs. One for each Admiral. She gave one to Crocodile, one to Mihawk, and the last to Hancock, as unbelievable as that is. The orbs contain a fraction of their power, a safety feature she created. If you think he was strong before, he's stronger after getting that back. They were kept as favor payments, for use of emergency only. I think this counted."

"We could have handled that guy!" Luffy exclaimed.

"No, Luffy, you couldn't," Atticus scolded. "He is ice. Anything he touches will freeze, including any part of your body that hits him. He could turn you into a popsicle and shatter you without a care."

"Did she do that to all three of the Admirals?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Yep. Stealing a fraction of Akainu's power was a hassle, though," the tall blonde sighed, rubbing his head.

"Why did you do that?" Robin demanded shakily. "If you had even a fraction of his power in your hand, then he was weaker! Now he's at full strength! Why would you do that?!"

"Because it was that or risk the lives of everyone here," he told her firmly, glaring at her. "You don't want our blood on your hands. And let's face it. Luffy would fight him to protect you. We all would." Huffing, he cracked her a small smile. "Face it, Robin. You're stuck with us. I'd get the other orbs and trade them in to the Admirals to keep all of us safe, if I had them."

She blinked in shock. Next to the swordsman, Atticus was the one that trusted her least of all. Probably because he knew almost as much of her history as the marines do, thanks to his father. Yet he also just gave up a powerful bargaining token. For all of them. Her included.

"Was that really a good idea?" Sanji spoke, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette.

"That was all I could come up with," Atticus shrugged off. "I'll probably hear about it later on. Anyway, we should get going soon. With the Merry free, we can go to Water Seven now. With luck, we'll find a shipwright that can fix her up like new."

"Yeah! And a new crewmate, too!" Luffy declared happily.

How did she become a part of this crew? Robin couldn't help but ask herself. Other parties, even Crocodile, used her to achieve their own goals. All she wants to do is find the poneglyphs. To learn the true history of the Void Century, those years the government wiped from the records.

Yet this crew, they have yet to ask anything of her. She has simply traveled with them, tagged along in their adventures. And somehow, she has melded into their tight circle. How can she show them that she cares about them in return? She doesn't want them to die. She doesn't want them to be targeted by the government because of her.

No, not them. She will find a way to make sure they know what they have come to mean to her. She will do everything she can to protect them as much as they were ready to protect her.

"Let's go!" their captain ordered, running back to their ship. To their home.

'Theirs'. A word she never thought to think for herself. It brought a smile to her lips as she followed her fellow crewmates. Her friends. Her nakama.

All she can hope is that the curse that follows her, the curse that Aokiji knows so well concerning her… She hopes it never falls upon them.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I know, the big fight between Aokiji and Luffy proves just how far Luffy would go to protect Robin. But I thought that it would also be a good opportunity to show how far Atticus would go, too. Besides, think about it. Luffy was still in recovery after his fight with Foxy. He wasn't even at full strength, and Atticus knew it. So he intervened.**

 **As for the glass orb thing holding a fraction of the Admiral power? I have no clue where that came from. It just flew out there! O_O I didn't see it coming! I don't know what to do with it! DX**

 **We'll see if it pops up again. Now that I am finally past Foxy, I hope things will really start rolling from here on out! XD See you all next time!**

 **Let me know what you all think! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	32. We Are - AJ

**Guys? How do I say this… WE'RE GOING TO WATER SEVEN!**

 **Will Estrella be back during this arc? Well, read and find out. ^^ I'll get her back soon enough.**

 **Now the song of the chapter, I think, is a good one. The start of the arc is more of the crew exploring a beautiful city of water, meeting the best shipwrights in the world, and then receiving the devastating news of the Merry. But I do have plans here. I'm gonna mess with stuff like you wouldn't expect! XD**

 **The song of the chapter: 'We are' by Ana Johnsson. I felt like it somewhat fits, considering how the arc goes.**

 **Keep watching from your picket fence**

 **You keep talking, but you make no sense**

 **You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are**

 **You wash you hands, you come out clean**

 **Fail to recognize the enemies within**

 **You say we're not responsible,**

 **But we are, we are, we are**

 **Disclaimer: It's not mine. Nothing you recognize is mine. No One Piece. Nothing regarding Harry Potter**.

 **Claimer: Only Atticus and Estrella are mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Atticus could only stare in surprise at the splashing amphibian in the water. No one else has noticed it yet, munching down on the new treat Sanji created. Really, all he was doing was keeping an eye out for Estrella to show back up. He wasn't sure how far they are from Jaya, or where she found his dad and the others, but she should have been back by now. Seeing the free-swimming frog at all, complete accident.

As the others started noticing it, he tried to search his memories to figure out if he even heard of the strange creature before. Frogs, certain species, can get big. But a free-swimming one? That is an oddity, even on a sea like the Grand Line. He was curious about where all the scars on its body came from, though Luffy, after ordering everyone to chase the large amphibian, was more concerned about turning it into a meal.

Nami looked through a pair of binoculars, muttering lowly to herself. Luffy called up to her, asking if she was seeing an island, but she only said that it was a lighthouse that the Log Pose wasn't pointing at. Robin was the one to point out that the frog was heading in that direction.

Now it was really bugging him. His nails scratched at his scalp in thought. An unknown lighthouse? On the Line? Wait… "It's not only a lighthouse," he announced in realization. "It's a train station!"

"Anyone else hear that sound?" Sanji asked loudly as the frog leapt forward, stopping on something they couldn't see.

"The sea train!" Atticus snapped, running to the bow of the ship and turning to the sails, sending a cutting curse to the ropes binding it so that it would drop.

His magic flared up, mixing with the wind and pushing the just released sails. He barely caught a glance at the tracks under the surface of the water, knowing they wouldn't have time fully cross unless they had serious speed. Which they don't, so he had to push the Merry back before the train could hit them. It was still close, the sea train barely brushing them.

"Hey, frog! Get out of the way!" Luffy yelled loudly as the large amphibian sat in front of the metal contraption. "What are you doing?!" The frog was hit, though the pose it took suggested it meant to stop the train. Instead, the frog was thrown into the ocean upon impact.

A deep sigh escaped him as they others were frozen in shock. "Did I forget to mention that Water Seven was also the place that created the only sea train in the entire world?" he asked innocently.

Nami jumped down from her position, hitting his head as she descended. "That would have been nice to know from the start!" she roared at him.

"Hey, I only know about the stupid thing, not the schedule," he defended with a shrug. "I didn't know it was going to be coming by as we were coming in. I didn't know that Luffy would chase that damn frog to the tracks, either."

"Is that frog still alive?" Chopper asked in worry, hanging onto the rail to look into the water.

"If those scars are any indication, it would seem that this is a usual occurrence," Robin commented, rubbing her still trembling arms.

"It's terrible! Granny! Granny! Pirates!" A young voice from the station reached their ears.

"What?! Really, Chimney? Alright, hold on!" Another voice, older.

"They'll be calling for reinforcements," Zoro announced, ready for battle in an instant.

"Relax, she's too drunk," Atticus laughed. While the Donquixote family may not have been to Water Seven officially before, his family has members all over the place. There's always at least one on every island, if they can reach them. He's heard enough about this woman before.

Sanji, every the gentleman, made food for the two at the station when they realized that they were not under threat of marine forces baring down on them. The girl introduced themselves as Chimney, Kokoro, and Gonbe the cat (though Atticus is sure that's actually a rabbit). Kokoro admitted that she thought they were planning to rob the train, which she was reassured they weren't going to do.

"So what is that thing exactly?" Nami inquired. "Atticus called it a sea train, but what does that even mean?"

"You've really never seen anything like it before?" the girl asked with a laugh. "I guess there really isn't anything like it in the whole world! It is a sea train named the Puffing Tom. It's a steam-powered car that moved through the sea on a set of railroad tracks."

"A railroad?" Usopp repeated then looked over to the water.

"Yeah, it's right below the surface," Chimney explained. "The train moves from island to island every day, transporting passengers between islands. It also delivers mail and packages and stuff."

"And being the unobservant bottomless pits certain members are," Atticus chuckled lightly, grinning mischievously towards Luffy and the other guilty parties of the near-accident. "We were almost right there on the tracks. The Merry has dealt with enough. Give the poor girl a break."

"But what about that frog?" Luffy asked. "We tried warning it, but it wouldn't move."

"That's Yokozuna," the girl explained. "He challenges the train to compete with his strength. That hit wouldn't have killed him. He's been a nuisance for years. He'll be back again, I'm sure of it."

Atticus stepped into the conversation, crouching down to speak with the drunken Kokoro. "Look, we're trying to get to Water Seven. How far is it from here?" he asked as Nami and Luffy debated over eating the frog.

She grinned up at him. "The train you just saw came from the Blue Station there," she answered. "That city is true to its name, 'The City of Water'. It has the best shipwrights and ship-makers there. The ships they make there are even trusted by the World Government."

"So it's a lot like Atticus told us it would be," Nami commented.

"There are good shipwrights there, right?" Luffy asked impatiently.

"Not just good," Kokoro told him as she chugged down more of her drink. "That place is where you would find the world's best ship carpenters."

"Which is exactly what we need," Atticus commented as he straightened back up, grinning to Luffy.

"Then it's decided!" Luffy declared excitedly. "Let's go to Water Seven and find a shipwright to be our new crewmate!"

 **Here is a line!**

After receiving a letter of recommendation and a map from Kokoro, they were back on the Going Merry and heading towards the city. Luffy and the others were arguing over the new ship mechanic, though Zoro seemed to be the only one down to earth about it. He realized the important thing isn't just how good of a shipwright the new crewmate will be, but also if they would be willing to even join a pirate crew.

Atticus huffed lightly as they continued debating, leaning against the railing and staring out to the sea. It has been over a week and Estrella still hadn't come back. She can find him, he knows she can. She's also the fastest creature to ever take to the air. Worry started seeping into him.

What if she was captured? Well, she would break out, kill anyone that tried to stop her, and escape. What if she's hurt? Then she'll rest for a while and come to him, unless one of her wings is badly damaged. Maybe that's it! She is injured somewhere with a bad wing, which leaves her vulnerable and unable to escape!

"Magician-san," a small hand on his shoulder alongside a gentle call. He snapped himself out of his thoughts as he looked down to Robin. "Are you alright?"

He sighed heavily. "I'm worried," he answered. "Estrella should have been back by now."

"Perhaps she has been captured by a pirate crew and is currently tearing them all to shreds," Robin suggested calmly.

Atticus laughed, his head ducking down. "Your sense of humor is a weird one," he commented.

"Did it help you?" she inquired.

"A little bit."

"LAND HO!"

Both looked out towards the bow, seeing the island emerging from the horizon. Even from the distance they were still at, the view was breathtaking. The most obvious feature about the entire city was the massive fountain in the middle of it, cascading water from the very top down to the ocean, the light sparkling off the flowing surface.

Nami spotted the Blue Station and started looking for a dock, but a man in a small boat nearby directed them to the back because pirates were not allowed to enter from the front. Which made sense. If the World Government trusts the shipwrights of this city to build ships for them, then pirates entering the front would be bad for business. Just as bad as is turning away any kind of business. The trick to business was always finding a way to stay in control without losing any of it.

"I see the city is built upon a sunken island," Robin commented.

"A bit of the city is even underwater already," Atticus informed. "The Family doesn't come here often. Something about the weather."

"But the weather is beautiful right now," Usopp stated.

"Yeah, right now," the tall blonde agreed. "But can you imagine living in a city like this in the middle of a typhoon or a cyclone? I imagine the residents are real resilient here."

"Hey!" an older man called out from the sidewalk. "You can't anchor your ship there! What are you here for? Robbery?"

"Did he seriously just ask that?" Sanji asked in disbelief.

"No, we're just here to get repairs done on our ship," Nami answered back.

"In that case, keep going that way until you find a small peninsula," the man informed, pointing down another canal. "You can anchor your ship there!"

"Thanks!" the navigator returned with a smile and wave.

Finding the place to anchor wasn't difficult, but the Merry definitely showed just how badly damaged she is when the mast nearly collapsed at Zoro pulling the sail up. Atticus sighed lowly, brushing his bangs back from his eyes as he looked around.

"I wonder why the people here aren't scared of pirates," Nami sighed as Zoro straightened the mast back up with Usopp hitting his head.

"Multiple reasons," Atticus answered. "One, they have the best shipwrights in the world here. Meaning they have some pretty tough guys that have spent years building up muscle just from working on ships. Two, the government comes here sometimes, so pirates aren't a worry if they get hostile. Three, most pirates come here for repairs. If they try to get away without paying, I imagine the shipwrights definitely have a 'word' with them."

"Point taken," his cousin sighed lowly.

"So is it safe for us here?" Usopp asked worriedly.

"Should be since we're customers," Sanji answered.

That was all it took before Luffy and Usopp both jumped off the ship and tried to run to the city, but Nami called them back. It was decided that they should exchange the treasure Atticus removed from Nola for beri, thus easier to carry and pay for things. Like the repairs the Merry will need.

"Hold on a second," Atticus called out to the trio as they grabbed the bags of treasure. "I'll go with you guys. I only heard of this place before, so I've never been here. It would be pretty great to see the sights. That, and I always kind of wanted to see how my sweet, innocent cousin can handle a bank exchange."

"Sweet and innocent?" Usopp repeated. "You're joking, right?"

"Only a little," he returned with a grin, folding his sunglasses and tucking them away into a pocket.

 **Here is a line!**

Dock One. Supposedly, the best of the best work here. Mainly, the Galley-La Company. With the three suitcases of money between the four of them, and the entertainment he got after watching Nami get more money from the bank for the treasure, they stood in front of the huge door with the dock title on it. The only thing really keeping out civilians was a short picket fence.

Luffy tried to climb over it, but another person was in front of him almost immediately. Atticus flinched back when the man appeared, like a flicker. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Did he use something like Apparition?

No, he realized. Soru. Rokushiki. A low growl slipped out of him. 'Rokushiki' generally meant 'Government' in some form. The question was this man's ties to it. He's too young to be a retired officer that learned a skill or two, despite how he talks. Meaning he either is an agent, or just some bastard that got lucky and has no clue about what kind of ability he has.

His magic was also on alert, warning him of a devil fruit user nearby. Whoever it is was still too far away for him to pinpoint the exact person. Maybe it is connected, maybe not.

"Where is your ship?" the man, Kaku he introduced himself as, inquired as he started to stretch his legs.

"At the peninsula," Usopp answered as the trio watched the man curiously. Atticus was fully prepared to see another use of Rokushiki.

"I'll head that way and check out your ship," he explained. "That way, things will go faster when you speak with Iceburg, and you can start negotiating a price."

"Won't you need a yagara bull to get there?" Usopp asked, noticing the only bulls in the area were the two with them.

The shipwright laughed. "If I did that, you would be waiting forever! I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Nami repeated, not believing the estimated time.

"Ten minutes," he assured firmly before sprinting away.

"Rokushiki," Atticus said lowly as Kaku leapt from the edge of the cliff. "If he's going to get back here, then he's using two of the abilities."

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked, still shaken from seeing the shipwright jump off like he did.

Hissing sharply, he turned as another man approached, a slim woman at his side. "It's quite alright," he reassured. "Kaku does that frequently. The people around here call him Yamakaze, the Mountain Wind."

"He just flew down from here!" Luffy said in amazement, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Don't underestimate our carpenters," the newcomer suggested calmly. "We don't just hire the average person. We need workers that complete the job as quickly as possible while still producing the best results." He looked to the blonde woman by him. "Kalifa?"

"Yes, sir!" she woman accepted. "They are the Mugiwara Pirates. The captain is 'Mugiwara' Luffy, worth one hundred million beri. Two other members with bounties, 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro worth sixty million and 'Devil Child' Nico Robin worth seventy-nine million. Their crew consists of eight members with one animal and their total worth is two hundred thirty-nine million beri."

"Wow, that's fast," Atticus chuckled. "Nice mouse you got there."

The man looked him over curiously, his brows furrowing in thought. "Kalifa, who is this one?"

"Donquixote Atticus, son of Shichibukai Donquixote 'Heavenly Demon' Doflamingo and his wife 'The Emerald Rose' Evelyn," she answered. "He has no bounty. So far."

"Saw the resemblance, huh?" the teen taunted, sticking his tongue out.

"It is there, quite strongly," he replied. "I am the mayor of this city, Iceburg. And this is a mouse I picked up. His name is Tyrannosaurus." He barely looked over his shoulder to his assistant. "Please get him some food and a cage."

"Already done, sir," she informed.

"So quickly?" Iceburg said, looking to her with an impressed expression. "Like a shooting star, Kalifa."

"One that is probably used to you doing stuff like this on a daily basis," Atticus laughed.

The woman, Kalifa, started going on a list of all the things Iceburg was scheduled to do that day. Which the mayor responded with a definite 'no'. Instead of arguing with him to do his job, Kalifa accepted the negative and cancelled his entire schedule.

Atticus sighed as he stepped away while the others conversed with the man. His eyes trailed over the various bodies working away on the ships. Either making new parts for ships or repairing damaged ones. Each person moved in unison with another, like a well-oiled machine. Years of experience and camaraderie was conveyed with each movement.

A ruckus drew his attention back to the group, seeing a few men stealing two of the three suitcases and the yagara bulls. He turned on his heel, ready to give chase, when a heavy gust blew by him. Blades of sharp wind flew towards the bulls, missing them but causing the thieves to jerk back in surprise.

"Estrella! Thieves!" he called out as his agathodemon rushed by him, her wings spread open and jaws wide as she snatched the suitcases from the men. Just as she turned to head back to them, another man leapt off the arch and landed on her as she passed underneath. "Stop picking up strays!"

" _It wasn't on purpose_!" she yelled back, though it was muffled by the cases in her mouth.

"Hey, Estrella!" Luffy called out happily. "You got our two hundred million back!"

It was then that her unwanted passenger noticed what she was carrying and tried to take her reins in an effort to control her. However, another man seemed to appear from nowhere and yanked him off as Estrella was starting into a roll to throw him off. She glided back to the crew, dropping the suitcases at their feet before looking to Atticus.

" _Miss me_?" she teased.

With a laugh, he hugged her neck tightly. " _Like you wouldn't believe_!" he answered. " _Have a good trip? How is everyone? Mama doing okay? Did they get Nola back home yet? Dad had Luna reverse the Shrinking Charm, didn't he_?"

" _Can I answer everything later_?" she returned, bumping his shoulder as she slithered to rest behind him. " _Recognize him_?"

He nodded solemnly, his magic warning him of the newcomer being the devil fruit user it was detecting earlier. And his presence confirmed Atticus' thoughts of the government being involved. " _Rob Lucci_ ," he answered calmly reaching up and petting her jaw.

"What a relief!" Luffy exclaimed happily. "Great timing, Estrella!"

"This is a unusual creature," Iceburg commented, looking up at the winged serpent curiously then turning to Lucci and Paulie. "We could have easily handled it ourselves, seeing as it was a domestic incident. It seems we lost some face."

"Relax, Estrella won't tell anyone," Atticus reassured with a snicker. "Right, kitty-kitty?" He grinned in return to the sharp glare Lucci shot him instantly.

"What are you going on about now?" Nami asked in defeat.

"Don't worry about it right now, cousin," he told her. "It's an inside joke."

 **Here is a line!**

He was less interested in the tour itself as he was in Lucci's presence. Rob Lucci is the crown jewel of the World Government. He wouldn't be here as a ship mechanic for kicks. He's here for a reason. Most likely a work-related reason.

"So," he spoke lowly, his voice not being picked up by the others as Iceburg showed them around the dock. "No need to play dumb with me. I know who you are."

"Of course you do," the pigeon sighed, though Lucci was still glaring at him.

"Aw, don't tell me the pet name still bothers you," he taunted, easily dodging the swipe that Lucci threw at him. "How many? I would like to be prepared, after all."

"Four."

"Names?"

"Rather not now," he answered as Kaku landed nearby.

"I guess he's one," Atticus stated. "He used Rokushiki, even if it is watered down to a certain level."

"Yes. Now shut up."

"So touchy!"

" _Maybe calling him by the pet name is worse right now because no one knows he's a leopard_ ," Estrella suggested.

"Kitty-kitty."

Another swipe, this one with claws on his fingers.

"Sesesesese, this is so much fun!"

"You're as bad as your father," he accused with a growl, lips twitching in annoyance.

"Damn right," Atticus accepted with a wide and familiar grin. "We're talking later, by the way. I have a… proposition for you to consider."

Lucci nodded as Kaku gave the devastating news that Atticus already suspected.

The Going Merry cannot be repaired. She cannot sail anymore. If she does…

She'll sink.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Heartbreaking, I know. But that is where I am ending it here. Now, Lucci and Atticus have some kind of connection. Obviously, right? What could it be? Hmm?**

 **And Estrella is back! XD Personally, she's my favorite. I couldn't stand leaving her alone for so long!**

 **Let me know what you all think! Ja ne, minna-san! ^^**


	33. Brother My Brother

**Seeing as the Sunny is how Franky kind of joins the Strawhats anyway, the Merry will not be saved. Though her sacrifice will not be erased, either. I will hear no argument! Not that I have or anything…**

 **Anyway, song of the chapter is mainly because of the fight between Luffy and Usopp. I felt it was very fitting. Yes, I am a nerd here. I will admit it.**

 **Song is 'Brother My Brother' by Blessid Union of Souls.**

 **We face each other from different sides**

 **The anger burns, can't remember why**

 **It's kind of crazy to cause such pain**

 **Our foolish pride makes us hate this way**

 **We watch our world fall apart**

 **Tell me what good is winning when you lose your heart?**

 **Disclaimer: Song, not mine. One Piece, not mine. Harry Potter references, not mine**.

 **Claimer: Atticus, mine. Estrella, mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Two-thirds of their money is gone, stolen by the Franky Family. That was the least of their concerns, at the moment. Sure, two hundred million beri is a lot of money. But no money was worth the life of one of their nakama. And so far, they have been unable to locate Usopp.

Until they finally did. He was beaten and bloody, apologizing profusely about losing the money. Water Seven is a big place, however. And their mistake was leaving him alone to try and find Chopper for him.

Words from his younger years echoed through his mind. 'You have magic, Atticus. Use it!' He didn't even think about a Locator spell when looking for their sniper, nor when trying to find their doctor. He only remembered using it when they had to hunt down Usopp yet again.

Where they found him was not completely unexpected. He tried confronting the Franky Family himself, trying to get the money back. All he got in return was being beaten into unconsciousness. Everyone was angry.

"Chopper, do what you can for him here," Atticus instructed, sending a silent signal to Estrella to circle the nearby building.

"But I want to help you guys!" Chopper argued.

"We can handle beating the shit out of some punks ourselves, but Usopp needs medical treatment," he pointed out. "Don't worry. We'll save something for you."

The walk to the building reminded Atticus a lot of the walk to Arlong Park back when Nami was being extorted. It was just as tense, just as silent. And the result was just as destructive. A large human was stepping out only to be thrown back by a powerful hit from Luffy, crashing the party. Literally. Though upon seeing the four standing there, the rest of the men laughed, thinking they would be no problem at all.

Luffy's Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka was almost enough to shut them up after witnessing a single hit break their 'Super Armor' they were so proud of. Zoro had to slice through their cannonballs, and the cannon itself, to scare them enough into trying to run away. Only for Sanji to stop them and deliver a series of spinning kicks.

Not one to be left out, Atticus summoned his magic to circle around him, grinning wildly. "Ready for some fun?" he asked, allowing his magic to fly from him. "Bombarda Maxima!" Everything the magic touched exploded, leaving nothing but pieces behind. Some of the larger pieces blocked off the exits the Franky Family was intending to use as an escape. "Aw, looks like you have to play with us now."

One with spiky black hair started babbling, asking if it was about the money. The money which they no longer have because their boss took it to go shopping. He was already on the sea train, most likely. But that wasn't what this was about.

"So, who wants to get beat up by a reindeer?" Atticus inquired curiously. "I promised to save something for him."

 **Here is a line!**

The Franky House was destroyed, and Franky's men scattered around the area unconscious. Chopper had wrapped up Usopp the best that he could with what he carries around, with some help from Atticus. They carefully took Usopp back to the Merry, waiting for his recovery.

But Atticus had a meeting to attend to. Robin is missing, and he is pretty sure he knows where she is. Or more like, with whom.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked, hands on her hips.

"I'm just going to look around," he explained, climbing to the top of Merry's figurehead. "With Estrella back, I can have a better look around the city. Hopefully, I'll be back with some news."

"Well, be careful," his cousin advised. "Robin's still missing. The money got stolen. Usopp is hurt really badly. We don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"I'll be fine and back before you guys know it," he reassured, jumping off the figurehead and landing on Estrella as she circled around the ship. "Promise!" Estrella took a sharp turn away from the Merry, flying towards the city with only a few powerful flaps of her wings.

He huffed heavily, laying on top of his familiar and rubbing her jaw. "You know, I missed you these past few days," he confessed. "It has been crazy. We competed in a Davy Back Fight. You being there would have helped a lot."

" _I'm sure_ ," Estrella snickered. " _Sorry I missed that, though. By the way, your mother stowed away on El Flamenco with your father. So she was on Jaya. Nola wanted me to thank you on her behalf again. She really likes Cricket, too. She and Aster also would not stop sharing stories._ "

"Was Mama okay?" he asked quickly.

" _Well enough, considering_ ," the agathodemon replied. " _Do you have any idea where we're going_?"

"Dock One," the teen informed, tugging the reins gently to direct her towards the shipyard. "I need to talk to Lucci."

The trip was much faster with his familiar taking him there, flying over the massive door and hovering above the shipyard. It took him a moment to even spot Lucci. When he did, the undercover agent was with another of the foremen, the one with the long nose that evaluated Going Merry. When that one went away, Lucci waited a moment before following. Atticus took that moment to grab his attention, pulling a dart from his pocket and throwing it to the other's feet.

Lucci paused, looking down at the dart between his feet, then looked up to Atticus. He glanced around, scanning for any observers, then turned around and went the other way. Estrella, upon seeing the curious looks from the other workers, flew to the opposite side of the shipyard before banking to the left. Easily, she spotted Lucci waiting for them on a rooftop roughly a mile away.

As she flew over him, Atticus leapt from her back, landing on his feet with barely a grunt slipping past his lips. He grinned at the man glaring at him. "Lucci, Lucci, Lucci," he taunted. "A high ranking agent like you and you don't even have the brains to change your name for the undercover work."

"It was not my decision," he pointed out. "Why are you here?"

"We've following that rookie, Monkey D Luffy, for a while," the teen explained as Estrella landed behind him, tucking her wings against her body. "Have been since the crew was back in the East Blue. We just came here to get Merry repaired. Now imagine my surprise when I found one of our agents is actually here in Water Seven. What manner of business brought you here?"

"The plans for Pluton," Lucci answered, eyes narrow and arms crossed, his bird copying his body language. "We have reason to believe the mayor Iceburg has the plans."

"Pretty useless if you don't have anyone that can read the plans, if the rumors of the language they're written in is true," Atticus commented offhandedly, then smirked at Lucci. "Unless you do."

"You wanted to speak with me for a reason, Little Master," the agent stated firmly. "What is it you want from me?"

"Do you happen to have Nico Robin in your custody?" he fired off.

"Yes. One of my agents apprehended her earlier today."

"And she came quietly? According to Chopper, she vanished without a trace. Sanji said he saw her walking with someone in a costume, but the area they were in was a dead-end."

"A bargain was made for her cooperation," Lucci explained, his arms uncrossing only for his hands to go into his pockets. "In exchange for her to come with us of her own will, with no attempts of escape, we will allow the Mugiwara Pirates to leave Water Seven with no hassle on our part. Per her request."

Atticus scoffed, shaking his head as he laughed sarcastically, looking up at the sky in disbelief. "She acts like Luffy will just let her go," he said humorously. "No, as far as Luffy cares, Robin is his friend. His nakama. He will come for her, I can assure it." Chuckling, he added, "I can actually bet money on it, sesesesese."

"You are not going to order me to allow her escape?" Lucci inquired, his brow quirking.

"She refuses to escape, right?" the blonde returned. "So giving her an opening to escape would be pointless. But what exactly… no. Don't tell me. I just so happen to enjoy surprises. I will, however, ask something of you." Giving the agent a smirk, Atticus grinned widely, making Lucci think of the man that sired the teen. "They don't seem to realize yet just how tough the Line can be. How strong the government is.

"So far, they've taken down Crocodile, traveled to the Sky Islands and defeated the man claiming to be 'God', and they just recently defeated Foxy the Silver Fox in a Davy Back Fight. But compared to the rest of the way, that's small fry. Compared to the New World, all they've been fighting are ants."

"Including Crocodile?" Lucci asked.

"Even including Crocodile," Atticus sighed. "He's a good friend to Mama, but he is nowhere near as powerful as he likes to think he is. His power was his animosity. Anyway, here is what I want you to do. Push them. Fight them. Back them into a corner and make them realize that they have to toughen up and get stronger before they can even hope of breaching the New World. It's a harsh lesson, but it's one they will need. Either they learn or they lose nakama."

"With my deal concerning Nico Robin, how would you propose I do such?" Even his bird looked at him skeptically.

"I said that once they learn of Robin's fate, Luffy will go after her," he explained. "Especially if he learns that Robin is doing this for our protection. You will be taking her to Enies Lobby, right? So Luffy and the rest of us will follow. And you can bet we won't be lagging behind."

Lucci smirked challengingly. "We shall see about that."

"One more thing, don't kill any of them," Atticus ordered, earning a glare from the agent. "Is that clear?"

"You want me to test them but not kill them," he summarized. "You expect me to hold back."

"No, I don't," the blonde argued. "Each of them have their own strengths and weaknesses. But I know this crew better than you. When they hear about Robin, Luffy will come after the strongest of your group. That's you. He always takes on the strongest. Once he knows Robin's life is in actual danger, he won't hold back. So don't you dare hold back. Just don't kill him."

"If he kills himself fighting to exhaustion?" Lucci inquired.

"He won't," Atticus laughed, shaking his head. "He'll keep on going if he keeps getting pushed. We'll see how far he will push himself." He looked to the agent with a smirk. "I have begun teaching them the basics of Haki. They're no masters at it, but they're subconsciously already using it before I even taught them a single thing about it. That should make things more fun for you."

"You act like you know me so well," the zoan commented, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Will you be telling them of our arrangement?"

"Arrangement?" the blonde scoffed mockingly. "Your life belongs to the Rose, my Mama. You're still alive because she spared your life when you were a kid sent in to spy on my family. You're only free from us once you pay the debt on your life back, and it's a steep one. Doing this for me won't clear your debt to her. So just take your orders like a good little spy and do your job."

Lucci growled under his breath, still hating the fact that his life basically does belong to a pirate. Seeing as Atticus is her child, the teenager can act as an extension of her arm. Even if he ignores the orders, no doubt he would receive a call from The Emerald Rose and receive the same orders from her.

Well, at least these orders are not conflicting with his government duties. He has Nico Robin in custody. If Monkey D Luffy follows like Atticus predicts, then he will have to fight them at some point. If they even reach the Towers of Justice at Enies Lobby, that is. He would still be doing his government work, as well as the work on behalf of the Donquixote Family.

"Very well," he agreed. "What if they don't follow?"

"Then you have the Devil's Child in your hands to do as you please," Atticus replied. "If Luffy refuses to rescue her, then I will have no further concern for her."

"So easily," Lucci chuckled darkly. "You are your father's son."

"Of course I am! Now, what manner of information will I need to know concerning your presence here? I doubt you're the only one. I assume that guy - Kaku, I think it was – is with you. I saw you two talking in private earlier, not to mention the Rokushiki I saw him using."

"There is also Kalifa and a bartender named Blueno," he informed.

"They are of Cipher Pol Nine?"

"Yes."

Then all of them are masters of Rokushiki, the teenager mentally noted. "Doriki levels?"

"We have not been measured for our doriki levels in five years."

Atticus whistled. "I bet you are getting pissed off with this place." He huffed, his shoulders sagging. "Alright. I have the information I need for now. So I will be going back and I will be telling the crew about your presence here and what that means for Robin. I won't name names, and I also won't tell of your connection to me. They're used to me getting information somehow by now."

Signaling Estrella to take to the air, he grinned widely at the stoic man. "Tell me something, Lucci. Out of my own curiosity. Does Aster's bite ever bother you, even as a scar?"

Lucci remained stoic, hands in his pockets still and his mouth shut. Yes, the bite of the serpent that hangs off the shoulders of The Rose does occasionally burn. A painful reminder of how his life is literally in her hands. Only she holds the cure for the venom waiting to surge through his body and end his life.

"After this long, it's a wonder the ward still works," Atticus taunted before running to the edge of the roof and leaping off. Estrella caught him easily, flying high into the sky then heading back towards the Merry.

 **Here is a line!**

He was confused when he got back to the Merry. Everything was tense and everyone was silent. He walked into the room, noting the absence of their sniper, and looked to Zoro curiously.

"Usopp doesn't support the captain's decision," the first mate explained. "Going Merry can't sail anymore, not in her shape. We need to get a new ship. He challenged Luffy, the winner gets Merry."

Atticus sighed, dropping himself onto the floor before running his hands through his hair as Estrella poked her head into the room. "We have another problem here, too," he informed lowly.

"What kind?" Luffy asked, his tone serious and brokering no amusement.

"There are at least four people here that work for the government," he explained. "Officially, their agency doesn't exist, which gives their agents free reign to blend into a crowd. Only those with connections to the government, powerful connections, even know about them. Ever hear of Cipher Pol?"

The crew looked to each other. "Who are they?" Nami asked hesitantly.

"Assassins, information gatherers, spies," Atticus listed off. "You have the Marines, the forces for battle. Then you have Cipher Pol, basically their intelligence group, or when they need something done without people being aware of their presence. Officially, there are eight agencies in Cipher Pol. Technically, there are ten, ranging from Cipher Pol Zero to Nine. Zero and Nine are the officially 'non-existent' ones. They're still branches of Cipher Pol, but they're also the top groups. Meaning not just anyone knows about them and they can get away with just about anything and everything. In a way, they're the crown jewels. Infiltrators and assassins."

"So Cipher Pol is in the city somewhere," Sanji guessed.

"Not just any agents, either," he sighed heavily. "There are a few agents of Cipher Pol Nine in this city."

"What?!" Nami and Chopper exclaimed in shock.

"So what does that mean for us?" Zoro asked.

"I did some digging around when I went looking for Robin," the tall blonde explained. "I thought it was odd that Robin just left so suddenly and without telling anyone. I overheard a couple of them talking when Estrella and I were flying over. Robin came to them when she became aware of them being in the city. They are allowed to remove threats at their leisure, so long as it does not interfere with their actual mission. Meaning you guys, once known to them, were in danger of being hunted down and potentially killed.

"Robin gave herself over to them and made a deal. I don't know what the agents are actually planning, but it involves Robin and us in some way. They mentioned some deal she made to leave us alone for her cooperation."

"So Robin is in the hands of the government," Nami realized in shock.

"What?!" Sanji yelled angrily. "If they harm a single hair on Robin-swan's head, I'll filet them alive!"

"Do you know who they are?" Luffy asked as he got to his feet.

"No, I had to listen in through a window to avoid being detected by them," he excused, waving his hand in the air. "If I have to, I'll look around some more to see if Estrella can pick up on the scents she tasted when we were eavesdropping."

The agathodemon nodded. " _I can try my best_ ," she played along. Atticus did tell Lucci that he wouldn't indicate anyone in particular, but her master did need to know who they are going against. " _Atticus, maybe you should tell them about their abilities. A fair warning would be advisable, don't you think_?"

"What abilities is Estrella talking about?" Chopper asked worriedly.

"I was getting to that," the blonde replied. "The agents of CP9 are masters of a martial art form known as Rokushiki, something they've been trained in since their youth. Meaning their whole lives. There is Soru, granting them use for high speed; Tekkai, that makes their bodies hard like iron; Geppo, it lets them jump multiple times in the air; Shigan, the ability to basically kill you with a poke of their fingers, and don't laugh it off; Rankyaku, meaning they can use their legs to send sharp shockwaves that can slice through anything; and finally Kami-e, meaning they can be flexible enough to dodge everything coming at them no matter their build.

"These powers require high levels of doriki, which is a measure of their physical strength, to accomplish. The higher their doriki levels, the stronger they are physically, and the stronger their abilities are. The fact that they learn all six of the powers make them masters, meaning they have high doriki. Technically, they're superhuman and are at the fingertips of the government."

"And they have Robin," Nami whispered. "How are we supposed to handle that?"

"We'll handle it," Luffy promised. "I still have to fight Usopp for the Merry, but we will look for these agents after that and find Robin. And we'll save her."

Atticus smirked. Just as he expected. Hopefully, with the warnings he gave them and now with the knowledge of what they can do, they will have a better chance. He could tell them of the devil fruit powers that he is aware of, but then the crew would want to know how he knows that and not identities. He can only tell so much without the whole thing becoming compromised.

As much as he doesn't particularly like it, they need this test. Cipher Pol is a large enemy to make, Nine and Zero being the strongest. If they can't handle such an enemy, then they can't handle the rest of the Grand Line.

It has to be done. They have to know that this is no game. That lives are actually on the line.

 **Here is a line!**

It was heartbreaking to watch. Really, it was. Usopp and Luffy are great friends, practically brothers. Yet now, they face each other on a battlefield, with Going Merry as the prize. A challenge to the captain.

Mutiny is one thing. Betrayal another. Both are generally dealt with swiftly, if possible, and with casualties. A challenge, however, is more tolerable. Because it isn't a challenge for power, but for a decision the captain makes, a way for pirates to say that they disagree with each other and want their opinion known. With challenges, a prize is usually put on the line, often the object concerning the challenge in the first place.

Leaving the crew is optional and different captains handle it different ways. His own father would kill anyone that tried to leave simply because they know too much and he doesn't want to risk them spilling any information to enemy forces or to the marines. His Mama says that he just overreacts, but it is how he does things. Other captains can spare their lives, let them live however they want. Some simply would not allow anyone to leave, even trapping them on the ship against their will.

Still, watching as Usopp and Luffy shot towards each other, fighting over a broken ship destined to sink, was difficult. Not just to him, either. Zoro kept telling Chopper to go inside, but the little doctor refused. It was obviously quite difficult for Nami to watch, too. Atticus leaned over the railing, watching closely. Usopp does know Luffy and his attacks, and he managed to get a hold of some dials, too. But he seemed to forget that Luffy adapts quickly.

"All this just because Merry has reached her limit," he mused, watching the smoke clear away from the large explosion Usopp created.

"Ever go through something like this before?" Sanji inquired curiously.

"No. _El Flamenco_ is a sturdy ship that carried the family for years," he answered with a soft smile. "If it ever reaches its limits, it would have to be done. Usopp could call it 'cold blooded' all he wants, but it's basically the same as having a pet. Would you keep pushing your dog to live if it had bone cancer? Or your cat if it was going into kidney failure with no hope of recovery? No. So why push the ship past its limits when it obviously cannot go much farther?

"Going Merry is a special ship, I'll give her that. I'm sure she won't leave us unless she's completely sure that we will be fine. If she does that, she might actually break."

"You mean that klabautermann onboard won't," Zoro corrected.

"The klabautermann is the Merry," the tall blonde clarified, looking to the figurehead as the water continued to slide off the ship after the massive explosion. "Look. She's crying."

It was touch and go for a while, Usopp and Luffy exchanging blows through fists or dials or stars. One final hit from Luffy, though, and the sniper went down. As he walked away, he told Usopp that he can have the ship. The crew will just purchase a new one with the money they have.

" _Love is a cruel teacher_ ," Estrella commented, bumping her master's shoulder with her wing.

" _And the wisest_ ," he added lowly. _"Let's just hope Usopp will see that the Merry really cannot sail anymore before he does something stupid_."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I know, it wasn't that much concerning the duel. But we're trying to get a move on here.**

 **I actually thought about Lucci and his role in this story for a while. If you read the chapter titled 'Alternate' in the Blooming Family, Evelyn mentions a mole after she gets back from Celosia's dimension. Well there you have it, and it's not completely cooperating with his will.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	34. Ready or Not

**So it took me a while and the best I can come up with concerning what song for this chapter, I got this. It's a neat song, but it is only nine words.**

 **By Mischa "Book" Chillak feat. Esthero, "Ready or Not".**

 **Ready or not**

 **Here I come**

 **You can't hide**

 **That is seriously the whole song, but if you go listen to it, it is still awesome. May not be everyone's cup of tea, but I really enjoy it and I feel that it will fit this chapter better than most other songs I know.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece or any Harry Potter reference.**

 **Claimer: Do own Atticus and Estrella because they were born from my own mind.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

It was the talk of the town, and it was not for a good reason. The news spread like wildfire, and Atticus couldn't help but feel the anxiety that was flowing through his veins.

Robin hadn't returned, not that he expected her to. And even with what he told the crew yesterday, they still waited for her to come back. They still try to search the city for her. But the blonde knows she won't come back to the crew, not as long as their lives are what she gave herself up for.

Still, to hear the news of Iceburg being attacked was confusing. It caused a huge ruckus, but that doesn't make sense. He knows Lucci has to be involved somehow.

Nothing about it makes sense.

Iceburg has something the Government wants. He's hidden it.

It doesn't make any sense.

If Iceburg is dead, then they would never know where it is. They would end up tearing the whole island apart looking for it, which would bring more attention to them. None of them has magic like him and his Mama. No one can just 'Accio' the item to them.

Not a damn lick of sense!

If Iceburg was just attacked and left the die, then what was the point of the attack in the first place? To scare him into revealing the location of whatever it is they're after? Or to…

Wait… It does make sense.

Atticus' eyes went wide in the realization. Cipher Pol Nine is here to try and get something from Iceburg without killing him, if only because they don't know where it is actually hidden. Yet now they have Robin in their custody, which may cause them to jumpstart their plans in order to bring her in. Cipher Pol Nine has Robin in custody, and in order to protect the crew, she is another tool in their arsenal.

Meaning, if Iceburg knows she is a member of their crew, and if Cipher Pol was behind the attack on Iceburg, if she was there then Iceburg could implement the Mugiwara Pirates as being the main attackers. Which would turn the whole city against them, making their life more difficult. Putting all the focus on the vengeance the city would not doubt thirst for and focusing it on the pirate crew instead of the assassins walking their streets. Giving them easier access to Iceburg for the item they want!

The tall blonde started snickering then laughing into his hand, earning a confused look form Estrella _. "I know I told Lucci not to tell me his plans because I like surprises, but this is a bit much,_ " he confessed to his serpent with a grin stretching his lips. " _We need to be more careful. This city, as soon as Iceburg is awake and tells what he saw, will be after our blood_."

" _Care to share, Atticus_?" Estrella inquired.

" _CP9 was behind the attack, and CP9 has Robin_ ," he explained. " _If they had her when they attacked Iceburg, then he saw her. They left him alive so that he would say he saw her in that room with the attacker. She's a part of our crew. Once words gets out…"_

" _The Mugiwara Pirates will become Water Seven's most wanted_ ," Estrella finished with a sigh. " _Master, you should not have given him such free reign_."

" _He's still useful_ ," the blonde brushed off. " _Besides, this makes things a bit more fun. I guess we'll get to see how Luffy will handle this turn of events. Every pirate is different, after all_." Hearing the announcement blaring throughout the island brought a small smirk to his lips _. "What will he do with the little time he has? And what is CP9 planning on doing now that the king is in check?_ "

" _This is far more than an ordinary game of chess_ ," the agathodemon sighed, shaking her head slightly as her wings drooped.

" _Every battle, every scenario, is a game of chess_ ," he corrected, waving his finger in the air in front of her nose. " _The question is always the same: which army will conquer the whole board_?"

Estrella drew back a little, giving her master a firm stare before commenting, " _You spend way too much time listening to Doflamingo's speeches_."

Atticus laughed, " _Or not enough_!"

 **Here is a line!**

The fight between Franky and Luffy tested how the captain would do with an opponent of random and different abilities compared to an ordinary human or devil fruit user. Though a cyborg is truly one of the oddest things Atticus ever thought he would ever see. Seriously, his magic wasn't acting out as it would with devil fruits, so Franky being able to do what he does baffled him.

Then the shipwright foremen got involved in the fight, attacking Luffy almost immediately. "Well, that's our cue!" Atticus chirped, making sure his sunglasses were secure on his head before Estrella dove down to the shipyard.

The agathodemon spun in the air, snagging the ropes as the blonde foreman had the bound Luffy in the air. Her twisting caused Luffy and the foreman both airborne, especially when she altered her movements and started spinning in a circle before throwing them both to the side. Atticus shook his head to clear away the dizziness, noticing the smirk on Lucci's face and utter confusion on the others.

"Now, would anyone else like the play?" he asked them. "If not, then I have something to say. Who told you that the Mugiwara Pirates had anything to do with the attack on Iceburg?"

"Iceburg told us himself that Nico Robin was one of the culprits," one man that was shirtless and chasing around a spike of hair told him. "He was shot by the other five times."

"Did she have a gun or pull the trigger?" the blonde inquired.

"Atticus, you can't seriously think Robin would do such a thing!" Nami yelled out at him.

Of course he doesn't. Robin doesn't fight with weapons, she fights with her Hana-Hana powers. She grows limbs to incapacitate her opponents or to cause them great harm. He has yet to see her use an actual weapon, though doubts she doesn't know how to.

"He did not say, but Nico Robin has been confirmed to be a member of the Mugiwara Pirates by the government," Kaku informed firmly, his stare hard and cold. "Which means your crew is involved."

" _There is no way of talking us out of this one, little master_ ," Estrella pointed out.

"The government needs to do their research better," Atticus sighed. "No member of the Mugiwara Pirates wields a gun. I may have some stashed away, but those are for emergency use only. We had one sniper, and his main weapon of choice was a slingshot with pellets of his own creation. The captain is rubber, and dangerous enough without a weapons in hand. Our navigator uses a weapon our former sniper made to alter the weather around her. One swordsman that uses three swords. One doctor that ate a zoan class fruit. An archeologist that can grow limbs out of walls and such, yet we haven't seen her since shortly after our arrival here. And one cook that can fight with his legs. Basically, no one has any reason to use a gun because we have specific weapons or use our own physical strength. Or in my case, something else."

"Excuse all you want!" a large man with bulging muscles yelled at him. "Iceburg saw your crewmate! She attacked him! We'll make your whole crew regret ever coming to Water Seven!"

"Oh, my, god, you're loud," Atticus groaned then held out his hand. "Silencio." A small light orb flew from his fingers, hitting the large muscled man.

The man, not seeing any injury and not feeling different, opened his mouth to taunt but nothing came out. He blinked in confusion, holding his throat as the others looked to him curiously. Then he tried talking again and there was still no sound.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Paulie yelled out angrily.

"I shut him up, I can do without a headache," the tall blonde sighed as he slid off his familiar and landed on his feet. "Luffy, you okay over there?"

A broken pile of wood rumbled before Luffy finally freed himself through it, panting. "Yeah…" Then he looked up at the wizard and exclaimed, "Why'd you throw me?!"

"She did it!" Atticus deflected, pointing to Estrella playfully. With a scoff, he turned back to the foremen that were prepping for another fight. "You're pissed off, I get it. But rest assured, the Mugiwara Pirates had nothing to do with it. We were too busy emptying out our ship last night and looking for a place to spend the night. Several people saw us. Robin has been missing since we got here."

"Like we would believe the word of pirates," Paulie snarled.

"Then you guys don't leave me much choice," the blonde growled, signaling to his familiar to grab Luffy. "I could use a simple spell to distract you, but where is the fun in that. Deprimo!" He flung his hand out, throwing a orb of light towards a nearby pillar. It blasted the pillar loose, causing it to tilt dangerously.

"Well, that won't work. Descendo!" His whole arm glowed as he held it up, using his magic to force the pillar down as the foremen were charging at him. With a loud crash, it intercepted the men, kicking up a cloud of dust. He could hear coughing from all sides, but he wasn't done yet. " _Estrella, grab them both! I'll had back as soon as I'm able_!"

" _Be careful_!" his serpent called back to him as she dived down to snatch Nami from the yagara bull she was riding.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Atticus banished the dust from the air, facing the five foremen standing on top of the fallen pillar.

"You have devil fruit powers, too," the man with the guns pointed out.

"Not really," Atticus brushed off. "I'm just your every day magician. A wizard, in another word. So…" He crouched down, grinning madly as his eyes narrowed. "Who wants to try me?"

The five surged to him, but he held up a hand glowing with blue light. "Expulso!" The pillar exploded with enough force to knock the five off balance, though three landed on their feet. Lucci charged towards him first as Paulie flung out his rope and Kaku threw his carving blades.

With a playful smirk, he shot an orb towards Lucci first. "Colloshoo!" Instantly, Lucci's feet were stuck to the ground, and he nearly fell forward at the sudden imbalance, though caught himself.

Lucci glared at the teen that dodged the other two as he tried to free himself from the magic keeping his feet stuck to the ground. Then his foot slipped out of his shoe. Well, that is easy enough. What is Atticus doing, exactly, and why is he making this so easy?

Seeing the ropes heading towards him again, Atticus sent out his magic in a sweeping wave. "Incendio!" The ropes caught fire, burning away as he landed on a ship that was still in progress. The large muscular man was charging at him now, but he snickered and lazily threw his magic at him. "Obscuro!" A blindfold appeared around the man's eyes, causing him to trip over his own feet and slam into ground as he tried to remove it.

"The top five foremen of Water Seven, given a hard time by a magician," he taunted before freezing and sharply turning to look over his shoulder. He was knocked to the ground from Lucci's attack, slamming into the hard stone and creating a crater around him. "…Ow…" His eyes stared up at Lucci, who jumped down from his position with intent to slam his foot onto the teen somewhere. Lifting a hand, he cast, "Periculum!" Red sparks flew from his hand, impacting Lucci's face as the teen rolled out of the way then jumped to his feet.

"Well, this has been fun," he panted, rolling his shoulders as his back protested with the pain of the impact. "I, quite fortunately, have to go now since I'm quite sure my snake got the others away from here. See you!" With both hands glowing, he pressed them together. "Fumos!" A cloud of dark smoke started spilling from his joined hands, blocking the vision of the foremen and the bystanders watching the fight.

With a loud _crack_ in the air, Atticus disappeared from the yard. Much to the frustration of the foremen as the smokescreen cleared away.

He reappeared on top of the Water Seven HQ, crouching down as low as possible and peering over the edge to see what kind of mayhem his magic caused. "Well, that was anticlimactic," he murmured to himself, rubbing his shoulder. "Damn! I know he can hit harder, but shit did that make my arm feel like breaking!" Pulling back from the edge, he tugged his collar down to inspect his bruising shoulder, the spot where Lucci struck him. "I swear, that was revenge in some way."

Looking around for a doorway, he huffed in irritation. "Of course they wouldn't have an entrance up here." Blowing his bangs from his eyes, he decided that confronting Iceburg so soon after he pointed the finger at the Mugiwara Pirates would actually be a bad idea. Not to mention, there may be five foremen in Dock One right now, but no one would leave Iceburg alone after he was just attacked. Meaning someone is in there with him. Quite possibly Kalifa, since the foremen are out here. And Kalifa is a CP9 agent, according to Lucci.

Sighing lowly, he looked at his hand as he slowly laid on his back. It has been a while since he fought using only his magic. He's more used to moving around and using his limbs and pure strength. But against five men, the strongest on the island, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance without it. It had been a while since his magic got as much exercise as it did, usually a spell here and there, maybe a few more harmful ones in battle.

A deep growl at the back of his mind reminded him of the loose beast within, earning a roll or his eyes. It sounded quite pleased, he thought to himself before jumping up when he heard a window shatter. "The hell was that?" he asked out loud before picking up on what the crowd below was yelling. "Damn it, Luffy. Five minutes… Five!"

With a harsh exhale, he was back on his feet and dusting off his pants. "I guess he can handle a few nobodies on his own, so long as those foremen stay away. Maybe he'll learn something I didn't." Letting out another huff, he disappeared from the rooftop with another loud _crack_.

 **Here is a line!**

Though the moment with Luffy turned out to be a moment for Iceburg to shoot him, Sanji and Chopper had their own moment. They found Robin, then Chopper found them to tell them what happened while Sanji went off and did his own thing. Or more like, she found them. If no one knew what he already told them, he wasn't sure how they would react.

"Things are about to get worse for us," Atticus recited slowly. "How exactly do they plan on making things worse?"

Nami's eyes widened. "They're going to successfully assassinate Iceburg," she realized, causing the others to freeze.

"That's the natural thing for us to think," Zoro told her. "But now that we know she's framing us for the crime, this could be viewed as a trap to lead us to the crime scene. Then we'll be automatically framed."

"You're acting like she's doing this on her own accord," Atticus cut in. "Don't forget what I told you guys earlier, and what Robin told them just confirms it. Cipher Pol Nine is in the area, and they have Robin. If she was going to run, she would. She has been since she was eight. Yet she's not running this time."

The blonde turned to the thoughtful Luffy, snapping his fingers to get his attention. "Robin isn't trying to draw us into a crime scene or frame us. She's warning us. She's telling us that something even worse is going to happen and we will get the blame for it. But if we're gone, then the blame can't fall on us."

"How exactly do you propose we leave the island?" Nami huffed. "We left the Merry to Usopp and we still don't have a ship to use."

"And the train is asking everyone with a mask to board in order to stop us from boarding," Atticus added, having seen that situation when he and Estrella were gliding over the city. He has to find some way of concealing her and himself. Enough of the citizens have seen them to spread that he is a member of the Mugiwara Pirates as well, though no one tried to shoot his familiar.

"We're going anyway," Luffy decided as he stood up. "It's not that I don't trust what you're telling us, Atticus, but we'll never know the whole truth if we do nothing. Besides, now we know where they're going to be. So we're going there… and getting Robin back!"

Smirking, Atticus nodded. "They'll be on guard after your stunt earlier," he warned. "Meaning it will be harder for you to get inside."

"Then we'll fight our way through," the captain declared. "We won't kill anyone, but we are going in and we are going to get Robin. We'll just have to kick the asses of whoever she's so scared of!"

Atticus sighed, rubbing his head. That is so much easier said than done.

 **Here is a line!**

Never was he more glad to have enough training with his magic that he knows Legilimency as well as he does, even though it is not a strong suite of his Mama's. He had to learn from Luna.

Since Luffy was the only one to have been in Iceburg's room, he was the one Atticus had to extract the memory of the room's layout from. After explaining to the captain what he was planning, Luffy let him see the memory before they parted ways. Though he left for the building much earlier than they originally planned.

While the others would be trying to get in the hard way, hoping to catch Robin on the way in, Atticus is to enter the room and try to talk Iceburg into listening to their side of the story. He offered to Apparate one or two others with him, but after warning them of splinching before (way back near Drum, if he recalls correctly), they refused.

Estrella was staying on the roof to watch for anyone trying to come in via Geppo, sounding off a warning to him should she see someone. As for Atticus himself, he had a shipwright that he knocked down then pinned to the ground with his knee digging into Paulie's back, and the mayor himself laying on the bed with a gun pointed at his head. "I know, not the best way to start this conversation," Atticus chuckled. He looked around with a smirk, noting that the only ones present are Iceburg and Paulie. Kalifa must be meeting up with the other agents, meaning he may not have much time to talk.

"Release Paulie this instant," Iceburg ordered, cocking the gun.

"Only if he promises not to attack me again," Atticus returned with a taunting grin. "You put that gun away, too. Technically, I am unarmed."

"Bullshit!" Paulie exclaimed. "I saw what you did in the shipyard!"

"But I have no weapons on me," the blonde pointed out calmly. "So put your gun away, Paulie lets me talk without attacking me, and we try to clear something important up. I'm only here to talk."

Iceburg glared at him, but lowered the gun and nodded. "Paulie won't attack you unless you start to pose as a threat," he swore.

"I'll play nicely," Atticus chuckled as he got off the shipwright. Paulie was seething at him, his teeth clenching his cigar as he glared, but Atticus brushed it off. He's seen worse expressions directed at him.

"You want to talk, so talk," Paulie growled around his cigar.

Scoffing light, he crossed his arms and looked to Iceburg. "I don't doubt that you saw our friend, Nico Robin, when you were attacked, but we had nothing to do with you being shot. Hell, our only sniper uses a slingshot and pellets. We don't even have him anymore due to a disagreement over the Going Merry, anyway. Everyone else uses swords, their bodies, or in the case of our navigator, a clima-tact. In more basic terms, you have another group after you." Noticing the look Iceburg was giving him, his grin grew wider. "And you know why, don't you?"

"Mah, I have an inclination," Iceburg replied. "When you mention another group…"

"A group with the government, at least four members in your city," the tall blonde explained, earning a disbelieving look from Paulie. "Anyone you can think of that came here either together or in a very short time span?"

"People come and go from my city as they like," the mayor informed firmly.

"Ah, but you should really pay more attention to who comes, when, and why," Atticus sighed dejectedly, dropping himself onto the foot of the bed. "Someone had an opportunity to kill you, but failed at that. So close, yet you are still alive. Meaning they want something from you. Now what can the mayor of Water Seven have that is so important that someone would try to kill him over it? More importantly, how often have they tried coming for it?" Leaning forward, his grin caused a shiver to run up the mayor's spine. "Who has a vendetta against you? One strong enough for them to try and kill you over this mysterious item?"

"That's enough!" Paulie shouted. "You looked like you know the answers to those questions anyway! So why ask them?!"

"They are questions your boss should be considering, unless he also knows the answers, as well," Atticus continued with a wave of his hand. "I only know enough to get by. Keep this in mind, though. They know you well enough that they could get here unhindered. So you should know their voices. There is, however, one voice you never heard unfiltered. Otherwise, it's from the beak of a bird. A little pigeon."

Iceburg's eyes widened at the implication. Paulie slammed his hand into a bedpost, shaking the bed for a second. "That's ridiculous!" he protested. "Lucci-!"

"Is a legend among the government, their prize pupil, and the best at what he does," Atticus cut in sharply. "Years ago, he tried infiltrating the crew of my family, but was caught by my Mama and her basilisk. That is his only failed mission. But if you're going to say you know him so well over the years, that he was as shocked as everyone else, as vengeful as everyone else, then you're a damn idiot. He hasn't been their agent for a few years. He's been their pet since he was a little kid! He knows how to do his job without raising suspicion!"

"The others," Iceburg softly requested. "You said 'a group of people'. Who are the others?"

"Mainly speculation," Atticus lied, inspecting his nails. "But from what I have seen from their interactions when they think others aren't around, I'd have to figure one is the foremen Kaku, another is your secretary Kalifa, and some bartender named Blueno being the last."

"And just how do we know you're telling us the truth without proof?" Iceburg asked, calm despite the accusations he just heard. "For all we know, you could simply be blaming them in order to throw us off you."

Atticus chuckled mockingly, bending one of his legs to lay it on the bed. "Think about this for a moment: When my captain is already discussing with us what kind of ship to buy from your company, what exactly we have to gain from killing you. It won't fix the Merry. It won't get us a free ship. It would do nothing but piss off a lot of people that would try to kill us."

Iceburg stared at the blonde teenager, Paulie standing off to the side as he looked away in though. It truly did not make sense. Even if they were mad that their ship couldn't be repaired, they would have nothing to gain from his death. And with how close the culprits were, he could only see Nico Robin, the other wore a bear mask and cloak that covered their form.

The masked man could have killed Iceburg right then and there, but all he did was wound him. Badly, but he's still breathing. It was a warning, he realized. And they brought Nico Robin, who looked like she'd rather be elsewhere as stoically as possible, which would then lead him to believe the Mugiwara Pirates were behind the attack.

"Say I believe you're not the ones responsible for attacking me," the mayor told the teen lowly, watching closely for any signs that could lead to deception. "What could convince me of Lucci and the others?"

Atticus shrugged uncaringly. "That is up to you. Luffy will be heading this way soon enough to try and get Robin back from them. If you really want to know the truth, tonight would be a good night to learn it. Aqua Laguna strikes tonight, and anyone can disappear during a storm like that. It would be perfect for wrapping up plans and tying up any loose ends.

"Call everyone here, keep quiet about what I told you. Really, from here on out, it's in your hands. Do what you will." Getting to his feet, the teen walked around the bed to stand near the window, leaning against the wall to look out as the sun set. A scaly tail swung by briefly, causing the two men to jump in surprise. "Estrella and I will stay here for now. I'm curious as to how this will all play out."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **And I am sure all of you are curious, too! But guess what?**

 **I'm evil and notorious for cliffhangers! Mwahahaha! (had way too much sugar)**

 **Anyway, next chapter, we get to see the confrontation and results of this little conversation that went on.**

 **Let me know what you all think! Ja ne, minna-san! ^^**


	35. Failure

**I really like this song. I really do. So many songs, I just love to pieces! ^^ And I felt that this one kind of fit, too. If it doesn't seem like it to you guys, sorry. But I try.**

' **Failure' by Breaking Benjamin, people! Don't just stand there… Applaud!**

 **Drive the cloud away**

 **We will fall from last to none**

 **The dark before the dawn**

 **The war will carry on**

 **Look for the light that leads me home**

 **I honestly do think it fits. I don't own this awesome piece of music, by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own anything One Piece or Harry Potter related.**

 **Claimer: But I do own Atticus and Estrella.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Paulie didn't let any of the other foremen in, nor did he tell them about the presence of the tall blonde teenager that was sitting in a chair by the window. The seed of doubt was planted in his head and he couldn't uproot it. He kept stealing glances to Lucci and Kaku, wondering if the teen was telling the truth and how he came to know such information. It sounded so far fetched, yet something about it did make him a bit suspicious.

A good portion of him, however, hoped the blonde was wrong. Or lying. Preferably wrong, since him lying indicates that he just left his boss that they are all trying to protect in the room with someone who is trying to kill him.

Kalifa stepped out of the room, not saying anything about the tall blonde Paulie knows is inside. Instead, she looked to him and said that Iceburg wanted to speak with him. Was something else said? Or is there more to be said?

The others moved from the doorway to allow him entry. Upon entering the room, he noticed a missing body, thankfully not Iceburg. "Where's the kid?" he asked lowly.

"I'm still here," a voice boredly informed before fingers snapped and the teenager materialized by the window. "I know enough magic to remain unnoticed, even by assassins."

"Paulie, there is something I need you to do," Iceburg told him calmly.

The foreman paid close attention to every instruction he was given, memorizing every word. Then came the warning, about how dangerous the task could be, especially if the teenager is right about his accusations, and with two of the accused sitting right outside the door. Paulie accepted without hesitation, reassuring Iceburg that he will take care of the matter right that minute.

When the door closed behind him, Atticus looked to the bedridden mayor. "If you sent him to get what I think you're being targeted for, you just made him the target," he informed. "They're going to launch any second now, and with you sending him away like that…"

"I know," Iceburg replied with a sad nod. "But I trust no one other than Paulie for the task."

"So you've said," Atticus sighed lowly, shaking his head. "What is it that they're after, anyway?"

"If I tell you, I cannot trust you to relay the information to the Shichibukai," the mayor pointed out calmly.

"Sesesesese, you act like it's something they want," he chuckled, smirking mischievously.

"It is something the government will want."

An explosion shook the building, causing the bedridden man to jump in surprise.

Atticus, however, felt his smirk fall into a frown as he leaned back against the wall by the window. "I see. Something they're willing to kill a beloved figure of this city for." His eyes narrowed as he heard Estrella hissing loudly outside. "Someone is out there, but… Oh. So that's how they're playing it."

"What?" Iceburg inquired before the door burst open for the loud, muscled man to bellow loudly about the condition of his boss.

The blonde ducked down, figuring the man would be more focused on Iceburg than on him. If he cast a Disillusionment charm on himself again, he may get caught. A Confundus Charm would work better if he is spotted. The newcomer left without spotting him, the man and another foremen charging away to handle the intruder with the whip.

"You realize he just left Lucci and Kaku right outside your door, right?" Atticus asked boredly.

"Then we can only see what happens from here," Iceburg replied with a nod.

"I have an idea for you," the blonde said with a grin. "It's a little something my Aunt Luna taught me. She said it's something I may need to learn eventually."

Iceburg rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is it?"

 **Here is a line!**

It started with the opening of a door where no door should be. The large person wearing the bear masked closed the door and the seams disappeared back into solid wall. Robin was facing the bed, but she immediately spotted Atticus by the window.

Her breath hitched in surprise as her blue eyes widened. Why is Atticus here? Does he plan on stopping everything she's trying to do for their protection? She won't allow it.

"Hey, Robin," Atticus greeted cheerfully with a wave of his hand. "Nice mask. Though it reminds me too much of my big sister, so not really your style."

"Who are you?" the masked man demanded.

"Someone looking for answers," he returned as he got to his feet.

"That's amazing," Iceburg commented, his eyes wide. "Did you do something last night when you came here? There shouldn't be a door there."

"I have the Doa-Doa no Mi," the man replied, holding up a gun and pointing it to Iceburg first. "Any wall I touch, no matter how strong they are, will become doors to me."

The gun fired, but the bullet went straight through Iceburg. Atticus smirked as he waved his hand and the illusion fell away. "Nice try, but Iceburg isn't really here," he taunted, standing between them and the bed.

The truth was that the spell is double layered. A barrier with an illusion that would dissipate the image it was broadcasting at his command. He only cancelled the illusion because he wasn't expecting the mayor to be shot at first thing, meaning the image of Iceburg in bed was pointless. Now the barrier is in place, protecting the man under a secondary illusion showing an empty bed.

"I don't recognize your voice," Atticus pointed out. "What's your name?"

"Where is he?" the masked man asked him firmly, pointing the gun to the blonde.

Atticus shrugged. "Dunno. He must have been moved when no one was looking. They've been guarding an empty room from the start." He snickered, holding up his hand as he created an orb of red light in his palm. "Illusions are a powerful thing, after all. So convincing if done right." The orb vanished with a flash. "So… Cipher Pol Nine, am I correct?"

"You seem to act like you already know."

"It makes sense," Atticus huffed. "Cipher Pol would eventually become involved if the mayor of a major city refuses to abide by the government's commands. Those pushy bastards never seem to take 'no' for an answer, so instead of asking for the toy, they yank it right from the cold dead fingers of the former owner. The question would be, what manner of toy are you trying to murder Iceburg over?"

"It is no concern of yours."

"It became my concern when you stole my friend and framed my nakama for a crime we didn't commit," he growled, baring his teeth. He loudly slapped his hip twice, signaling to Estrella to come into the room. The person outside is merely a distraction, thus unimportant at the moment. With a nudge of her head to the window, the winged serpent slithered into the room, coiling by the bed where she knew Iceburg was hidden behind the barrier. "So tell me what you're after."

"As I said, it is nothing to concern yourself with," the man repeated.

"Atticus, you should not intrude upon matters that don't involve you," Robin advised.

"You may have been here last night, Robin, but that was only to point the finger at us," the blonde revealed, telling them that he had already caught on to what they were doing. "Iceburg pointing the finger at us gave them time to rehash their original plan, to make it move along even faster. With the city and the shipwrights focusing on us, they wouldn't think to look inside.

"Let me guess, Lucci's idea?"

Robin gasped, though the masked man did not reveal through any body language that he was just as shocked.

"I am the son of a Shichibukai, though my father has no hands in this operation," Atticus reassured. "Rob Lucci is a well known name in very tight circles. As it turns out, with enough moles in the system, proper information falls through. From the second I heard his name, I knew exactly who he was. That, and the fact that I sensed a devil fruit from him as well, the Neko-Neko no Mi, right? What model, though, I can't figure out. Guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"You know more than you should," the man told him.

The blonde snorted with a smirk. "I know a lot more than you think. For example, just from a couple days of observation, I can pinpoint three of the four agents. The way they act or interact with each other kind of gives them away. You, however, I did not take into account because I did not see a fourth person acting differently. I assume you actually have a lower doriki than the other three, so you got the job of playing some passive figure that can get information rather easily without raising suspicion. Like a bartender, perhaps? Or an inn manager? Both locations are ordinary yet full of information."

He looked to Robin and smiled gently. "And I figured you out, too, Robin. The government would give anything for your cooperation. You wouldn't just suddenly go to them and work for them when you spent your whole life running away. That doesn't make any sense. Not unless the government agents promised you something you would give yourself over for."

"That is enough," the bear-masked man interrupted, still holding his gun to Atticus. "You know far too much."

"Pull the trigger and not even the Gorosei would be able to save you from the fury of Donquixote Doflamingo," he warned sharply. "Harm a family member of the Donquixote family and you pay with your life. Hell, I've seen people get killed for laughing at my Uncle Pica's voice." He waved his hand dismissively. "You hold no threat over me."

They seemed to stare each other down for a moment, though it was hard to tell through the mask of one. Then slowly, the gun lowered and was tucked back under the cloak only for the hand to reemerge with a baby den-den mushi. "There has been a slight wrinkle in the plan," he informed over it. "Everyone needs to come to the bedroom."

The silence was tense. A slight shift in the air warned Estrella to the mayor under the barrier trying to move. " _Atticus, he's trying something but I can't see what_."

"Put the gun away," he ordered, knowing that the mayor still has the weapon and was probably aiming at Robin first.

"It is," the masked man pointed out.

"Not you," he informed, glancing to Robin.

" _I think he understood that you were talking to him_ ," the serpent commented.

"Robin, let me ask you something," he said. "Why do they need your cooperation for this mission of theirs?"

Robin was silent, her brows furrowed. Then she replied, "They are after the plans of a weapon. That is all I know."

"Plans for a weapon and you being involved means the plans are probably written in the ancient tongue that only you can understand," he deduced, though already knew the answer to his questions. "Otherwise it wouldn't be so well guarded and secreted away. I assume one of the great weapons from the Void Century." The door opened, allowing three more covered individuals to enter before Robin could say anything in response to his observation. The one wearing the skull mask looked to the bed.

"Where is Iceburg?" he asked, already irritated because he had to handle Tilestone outside when it was supposed to be Blueno handling him. "He should still be in here."

The one wearing the bull mask looked to Atticus. "You had something to do with this, did you not?" he asked in annoyance.

"I may have," Atticus teased upon seeing the man empty-handed, smirking when the pigeon landed on the other's shoulder. "What's the matter? I thought you would have followed Paulie all the way to the room Iceburg sent him. Or did you have a wrinkle in the plan, too?"

"Where is he?" the agent demanded as he removed his mask and cloak then placed his top hat on his curly dark hair. "Do not take me for a fool, Donquixote. I know he is not far. Iceburg was not in proper condition to be moved. Where did you hide him?"

"In Estrella's stomach," he joked with a snicker.

"I do not have time for your games," Lucci warned him, his brows furrowing.

"And I don't give a rat's ass," he shot back, holding a hand out and gathering a ball of pure magic. "Now what shall happen should I let this do as it will?" Lucci's eyes narrowed at him, though the blonde could tell it was more out of irritation. He already knows what Lucci is after. He just finds it more entertaining to annoy the man.

"We have a limited time before Aqua Laguna will prevent us from returning to our superiors," he informed. "We can simply return with Nico Robin in our custody, but then our mission is still a failure because we do not have our original target. Now, tell me where Iceburg is and we may go on."

"Iceburg doesn't have Pluton," Atticus pointed out.

"What?" the skull-masked man scoffed.

"He doesn't," the teen repeated. "What he sent Paulie for is a fake, isn't it? That's why you're still here. I was sitting in this room when he was told where to go. And I guess I can't keep making you think he was never here. One of your own saw him, and two of you were out in the hallway when Paulie was called in."

"You moved him," the slimmer figure remarked, holding up a thorny whip.

"Trust me when I say that he doesn't have the plans for Pluton," Atticus repeated. "The government and all of you have been wasting your time looking for something from one person when that person doesn't have it. He did, at one point. But not any longer."

"Damn, he already passed it on," the skull remarked.

"No, he handed it to someone else," Lucci corrected with narrow eyes. "Someone that no one would suspect." He stepped towards the blonde, unaffected by the taller teen that bent over a little to lock gazes with the man, a grin dancing on his lips. "If you know who, then it would be wise to inform us."

"Why should I?" the teen mocked.

"The time limit we are allowed on this case has reached its limit," Lucci explained. "In the name of justice, we are allowed to kill anyone who does not cooperate with us. We must find the plans for the weapon Pluton in order for the government to put a stop to this age of pirates."

"There shouldn't be any killing in the name of justice!"

"Now that sounded like Iceburg," the skull-masked one commented as Atticus slapped his forehead.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" he groaned. "You were supposed to stay quiet!"

"I've heard enough of this and you expect me to keep my mouth shut?!" Iceberg exclaimed as the illusion wavered away. "And you… I didn't want to believe this kid when he told me about you and the others. But there you are."

"How could this child have known who we are?" the woman inquired as she removed her masked, flipping her blonde hair.

Kaku removed his skull-mask next, holding it over his shoulder. "We never saw him before the other day, so it doesn't really make any sense."

Blueno was the last to remove his mask, though his face was stoic. "He knows a lot more than he lets on."

"He is a Donquixote," Lucci pointed out. "With a man like Doflamingo as his father, I would be more surprised if he was clueless." He looked to Iceburg. "I am curious about something, Iceburg. You don't trust the government, do you?"

"I don't trust the nature of humans, brat," he spat with a sneer.

"He doesn't have it," Atticus repeated firmly, stepping between Lucci and Iceburg. "He gave it to some guy with huge arms and blue hair, roughly four years ago." Might as well tell them what he saw when he dug through Iceburg's memories. It may be enough to leave him alive. Cipher Pol can be vicious when rooting up information, and he knows Lucci will push as far as he can.

"What are you doing?!" Iceberg shouted in disbelief.

"Huge arms and blue hair?" Kaku repeated, looking to Lucci. "Sounds like Franky, which confirms your theory concerning him and Cutty Flam."

Iceburg flinched at the comment, his eyes wide.

"He has early memories of the guy, when they were under the fishman that taught them everything they know," the blonde teen continued on.

"Stop! Don't you understand what you're saying?!"

"Cutty Flam, or Franky now, I guess," Atticus summed up with a shrug. "I hold no love for the guy. He attacked my captain earlier, and our sniper before then. Stole our money meant to go to the Going Merry, before you told us she couldn't be fixed."

"And we are to believe you, why?" Blueno demanded firmly.

"Why would I have to lie to you?" Atticus returned with his grin growing. "As your superior pointed out, I am a Donquixote. I don't like hiding behind my name, but it helps me get information I would not get otherwise. Yet there is one thing you don't seem to know about the Donquixote Family, a very well known fact."

The ball of magic he held expanded, blending into the air and causing the walls to groan and crack at the pressure his magic was applying to them.

"You don't fuck with the nakama of a Donquixote!"

Robin stared at him with wide eyes, her form shivering at the sheer power filling the room, making it difficult to breathe. Every breath was sharp in her lung, her skin tingling as his magic brushed over her. A warning, she realized.

A large X sliced over the door as the wall behind Robin and Blueno broke apart with a loud crack. Other Strawhats finally burst into the room, Luffy loudly demanding to know where Robin is.

Atticus pointed right at her with an innocent look on his face. "She's right there!"

Luffy looked at her. "Robin! I finally found you!"

"I found her first!" Atticus argued.

"This is where you've been all afternoon?" Zoro asked with his head tilted.

The blonde nodded boredly. "Yeah. I got a lot of info, too."

Another stepped into the room from where Luffy broke through, his eyes staring into the room in shock. "What… what the hell is all this?!" he exclaimed.

"I told you," Atticus said in a singsong tone to Paulie. "Not my fault you don't listen."

"Told them what?" Nami asked.

"That a few of their own are government agents," he clarified with a shrug of his shoulders. "They've been working from the inside, like I told you." Glaring at Paulie, he warned, "Don't even think about it. I can see the way you're holding yourself right now. Attack them now and you will be killed before any one of us can do anything about it."

Paulie seethed, this fists clenched and his form trembling. "We didn't want to believe it. How can the people we've worked with for so long be agents of the government? The same people we trusted, drank with, fought beside!" He glared to Lucci, sending a rope with knives tied to it out to Lucci. "Pipe Hitch Knives!"

"Moron," Atticus sighed as Lucci disappeared in a blink of an eye, reappearing in front of Paulie with his finger embedded into the man's sternum.

"Shigan," was all the agent labeled the attack as.

"Rope Guy!" Luffy cried out.

"Don't," Atticus warned. "Remember when I told you guys about these agents before? They have a skill set that they have been trained in since they were kids."

"Rokushiki," Lucci confirmed. "The strength of one who has mastered these skills is equal to that of a hundred men."

"Why would you…?!" Paulie snarled before Lucci gripped his shoulder and held up a hand.

"No matter, though your life will expire either way," he pointed out, only to catch the foot that was being aimed for him.

"Stop it!" Luffy roared. "Gomu-Gomu no Gattling!"

"Tekkai."

Atticus sighed, looking to the other agents, but not moving from his spot in front of Iceburg. "So, letting your superior do all the fighting, huh?"

"Hey, Atticus," Nami called lowly. "These guys are acting like you already knew who the agents are. You told us that you didn't."

"It was too risky, considering Luffy's reactions," he pointed out. "If I told you that Lucci is one of them, Luffy could have gone after him. Especially after I told you guys about Robin being taken. Him launching an attack while the entire city is hating us will do nothing more than make things worse for us." He glanced to his cousin apologetically. "Yes, I knew exactly how many are here and who the ringleader is. But I kept quiet about it because I was trying not to make a delicate situation a shitstorm in the middle of a hurricane."

"Shigan." A finger dug into Luffy's throat, throwing the rubber captain back into a wall. Thankfully, because he is rubber, the attack did nothing more than cause Luffy to cough. "If you had a normal neck, you would have a hole in it and have died."

Luffy stretched out his arm, grabbing Paulie and bringing the foreman to his side. "You're planning to kill him! Weren't you all shipwrights together?!"

"Look, Luffy, the situation is rather easy to explain, so I'll break it down easy," Atticus interrupted. "Two were only shipwrights as a cover. One the secretary to Iceburg, because everyone knows the secretary gets most of the information from the boss. The last was a bartender because they get a multitude of information every day. They were never true shipwrights, though they did learn the skills and learn how to read the blueprints properly."

"Then they are traitors!" Luffy declared.

"No, they are agents of the World Government first and foremost," the blonde corrected. "They were never true shipwrights like Paulie. The only ones they are traitors to are their former comrades. Which they can no doubt live with because their true loyalty lies with the government."

"I don't care!" the captain shouted. "They betrayed their friends! Besides that, I promised Rope Guy that I would beat the crap out of the guys who tried to kill Ice-ossan! So I'm going to do just that, and I'm going to get Robin back!"

A smirk lifted the corners of the tall teen's lips, quickly noticed by Lucci. "Draco dormiens nunuam titillandus. Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Since Atticus already told them why Robin is leaving, because he got the info from Lucci, and he told Robin that they are aware of why she is doing this, we don't have to worry about that dramatic scene. I tried changing some things up here, and I actually had some fun here.**

 **Let me know what you all think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	36. Soldier

**I swear that the songs are harder than the chapters. I just thought that this one would be good for this chapter for some reason when I was listening to it the other day.**

' **Soldier' by Amba Shepherd. Not mine!**

 **If you feel that all hope is gone**

 **Soldier, soldier on**

 **If you feel that all hope is gone**

 **Dig deep, soldier on**

 **I'll be here to catch you if you fall**

 **Reach out, hold on!**

 **I know you're a fighter and you're so strong**

 **Solider, soldier on**

 **Hold on!**

 **I was running all over the place for the lyrics because I wanted a certain part, but this was the best I can do. And I think it actually covers it pretty well. Wait, are these the entire song? Probably.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything One Piece or Harry Potter related, not mine.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

While he has heard that carnivore class zoan types are larger and more dangerous, he did not expect this. The largest zoans he ever really saw were the four at Impel Down during that one trip he took with his father. They were massive, unlocked zoan types. In fact, he doubts they remember having human forms or being able to speak.

Lucci, though, has not lost himself to his zoan ability like those Impel zoan guards have. He is a massive leopard towering over the lot of them, his twitching tail showing his agitation. After all, he did just announce that fire will soon engulf the building. And Robin, even after she was told that the others are fully aware of why she is leaving, refuses to come back to them still.

Robin had already fled out the window, growing limbs around Estrella to stop the agathodemon from snatching her and flying away. Which is what she was supposed to do if Robin did still go along with CP9, but he did not take measures to make sure Robin couldn't tangle her up. Which his serpent is going to be mad at him for, but this will have to play out.

Luffy has to know just what kind of opponents that World Government can throw at him if he makes himself a big enough threat. He has to know that there will be situations where lives will be endangered, he will be faced with unknown opponents with unknown abilities. He may be teaching them a bit of Haki, but their amateur training will mean nothing if they don't realize just how serious the world is.

Not everything is a fun adventure where they beat up the bad guy and get away scot-free.

"Watch out for their Rokushiki," he warned as he darted to the window. "Estrella and I are going after Robin! Don't die!"

"Not so fast!" Kaku shot to stand in front of the teen, blade ready to strike.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Atticus roared, hand held out. " _Remove_!" The Parseltongue spell was not one the agent was exposed to when they had the fight down in the shipyard. Though he still dodged, which gave Atticus a split second to jump through the window.

"Leave him," he heard Lucci order.

Estrella lifted off the ground after the limbs holding her disappeared in a flurry of pink petals, the serpent quickly rising to catch her master and take off in the direction she saw Robin go. Behind him, fire erupted from the base floor, quickly rising up. Then the roof of the HQ started crumbling down.

" _They'll be fine_ ," Estrella reassured. " _They're a tough lot_."

" _I know, but I worry_ ," he confessed. " _We know what the World Government has locked away or bound in their chains. They don't. As much as they have experienced, as much as they have seen, they're still just kids_."

" _So are you_ ," she reminded. " _Where do you think Robin went_?"

" _The only place she can go to get off this island with CP9_ ," the blonde replied, taking her reins and tugging them towards the Blue Station. " _The Puffing Tom is where she will be. And she will be far from alone_."

" _This wind will make it more difficult to get here unless I fly lower_ ," the agathodemon pointed out, already descending closer to the watery streets of the city. " _The buildings can block some of it_."

" _And it would make it harder for Lucci and his minions to spot us unless they go right over us_ ," Atticus added with a sigh. " _With them around, he won't just let us go. He can only use Dad as an excuse for so long_."

" _I would think Cipher Pol wouldn't care about pissing off a Shichibukai_ ," Estrella commented as she took a sharp turn around the corner, her tongue flicking out the taste the air for Robin's unique scent.

" _They wouldn't_ ," he confirmed.

His familiar suddenly stopped, using her wings to catch the air blowing against them in order to do so swiftly. Atticus grunted as he lunged forth, bracing himself with his arm against her neck to avoid headbutting the back of her head. He took a moment to look around, spotting a figure hiding in the shadows of an alley.

Sighing, he slid off his familiar before she eased herself to the rain soaked ground in order to watch. "Robin," he called out gently.

"Stop following me," she ordered. "You said you know why I'm doing this. So why are you still trying to stop me?"

"Because I know what is going to happen to you," the blonde replied then shrugged. "I know. You're giving yourself up so that we can leave without them coming after us. But that would only be a temporary relief. They will target us one day, soon enough. And you know that with Luffy being aware of the situation, he is going to fight for your freedom and your life."

"I don't want him to," Robin harshly stated, glaring at the tall teen with burning blue eyes. "Aokiji was right! I am a curse! One day, all of you will turn against me just as easily as everyone else has! I am alone in this world and I always will be! I do consider you friends, which is why I am doing this! So just let me be!"

"Okay," he agreed quickly.

Robin blinked in surprise with a soft gasp. That was too easy. Atticus always acted on protecting the crew. It is his mindset, she realized, to adopt those he deems close to him as his family, which he protects to the best of his abilities.

No, there is a catch. There must be. Atticus wouldn't let anyone he calls 'nakama' go so easily.

"Go," he told her with a jerk of his head in the direction to the station. Noticing her look, he smirked. "I do have an ulterior motive, though. One, I kind of want to see just how fearless Luffy is, just how far he will go to save his nakama. Two, your eyes are going to be open.

"No one is alone in this world. And we're going to prove it to you."

Her breath hitched as she stepped away, the familiar words running amok in her mind. Yet her mind was already made up, though her heart almost seized and her throat tightened, threatening to choke. "You all should just stay away. If you do care, then you'll respect my wish."

"We're not genies," he reminded playfully. "Just keep in mind, Robin. They are going to take you to Enies Lobby. Luffy will follow. We will all follow. And when they try to take you across that bridge, to the Gates of Justice, Estrella and I will be waiting to take you back."

Puru-puru-puru… puru-puru-puru…

Eyes stayed on each other as the den-den mushi in the bag Estrella carried rung, filling the momentary silence between them.

Puru-puru-puru… puru-puru-puru…

"I'm going to turn around and answer that for a second," he informed.

Puru-puru-puru… puru-puru-puru…

"And when I turn back around, you will have made your choice."

Puru-puru-puru… puru-puru-puru…

"Stay here… or make us chase you down and save you."

He turned towards Estrella, reaching into the bag and answering the persistent snail. "Atticus here," he answered boredly, leaning against his familiar while keeping his back to Robin.

"Justice will burn." A wispy voice, speaking as though the person is staring off into a zone only they could see while narrating what they are seeing.

"Aunt Luna? What are you talking about?"

"The lamb will hold on, then when sure her flock is safe, will fall. The flower will not wilt, but bloom greater than before in a bed of many."

His eyes narrowed in thought, turning the words over in his head to try and figure out the meaning. There was no doubt in his mind that she is having another vision, one that will involve him in some way. Whatever it was must have her concerned enough to contact and warn him about it. Usually, she slips in small messages in the middle of a conversation as faint warnings. This is one of the times where she went out of her way to actually warn someone.

"I'm not sure I understand completely, Auntie, but I'm sure I will figure things out," he told her gently. "Thank you for telling me." Grinning mischievously, he added, "Maybe next time you decide to warn me, you can say what you mean instead of being all cryptic."

He glanced at the snail inside the bag, seeing the dreamy smile on its face. "Why, Atticus, if I told you want I truly see, then you would never learn anything," Luna told him teasingly.

"Uh-huh, love you too, Auntie," he chuckled. "I really gotta go before this storm hits and tries to blow us away. Bye!"

"Bye, Atticus. We shall see you soon."

"What? When? Where?" he started to fire off, but the line was already disconnected. "The hell was she talking about right there?"

" _I don't know, but Robin made her decision_ ," Estrella pointed out, using her wing to indicate where the woman once was.

He hummed under his breath as he mounted his familiar once more. "The flower will bloom greater than before in a bed of many," he repeated. "The Flower… The Hana-Hana no Mi grows limbs like a plant grows leaves. And when Robin grows limbs and they disappear, they turn into flower petals. The Flower must be Robin. 'Blooms greater than before in a bed of many' must mean that…" He grinned wildly. "Oh, Lucci. You just tickled the sleeping dragon."

" _Where to_?" Estrella inquired.

" _Find the tracks in the water and follow it all the way to Enies Lobby_ ," he instructed _. "The others will meet us there soon enough_."

 **Here is a line!**

The rain was cold, pelting them as they flew through the storm. Waves rose to meet them, but they were easily dodged. The tracks were difficult to see, but a faint shadow still lingered near the surface.

He had never been to Enies Lobby before. Neither had his parents or anyone they know beyond their personal mole. Apparently, Enies Lobby is the final stop in front of a Gate. When someone goes there, it is either because they are a marine stationed there for work, or a criminal about to give their final good-bye to their freedom. And they have to get there before Robin is gone forever.

This is a place where even having a man as powerful as Donquixote Doflamingo as a father will mean absolutely nothing. This is an island of justice, completely under the thumb of the World Government. Even the Shichibukai don't go there, unless absolutely necessary. According to the ones they actually have nice conversations with, that hasn't happened in years. It's just too close to a Gate of Justice for comfort, even though they pass through such gates to attend meetings at the Marine HQ. It's probably because this one is closest to Impel Down.

" _Can you handle this storm if it gets worse_?" he yelled over the roaring wind and piercing rain.

" _If we're lucky_ ," Estrella replied lowly, sharply rising to avoid a wave forming in front of her. " _How far do you think Enies Lobby is_?"

" _Too far in weather like this_ ," Atticus said with a sigh, laying flat against his familiar. " _I heard Aqua Laguna was bad, but this is ridiculous_!"

" _If we die out here, your father will be pissed_!" the agathodemon commented teasingly.

" _Seriously! Mama may use the Resurrection Stone just to chew us out, then let Dad have a turn. Then everyone else!_ "

A whistle from behind caused the two to take a quick look behind them. With eyes snapping wide open, Estrella swiftly banked to the side, evading the train rushing by them.

" _Grab hold of it_!" Atticus ordered.

Her jaws clamped around the frame of one of the cars, though oddly enough there were only four cars. Her words were muffled, but Atticus figured she was inquiring about the short length of the seatrain. Four cars, plus the engine, was lacking quite a bit.

" _We're hitching a ride_ ," he told her, rubbing her jaw as she pulled herself to the roof, tightening her body to grab hold of as much as possible. Atticus slid off her, ducking under a wing that was half folded against her body. " _The wind is too strong and slowing you down. This train is heading for Enies Lobby anyway, so we might as well_."

Easing her jaw off and shaking her head to calm the ache, Estrella looked around for a moment before spotting a hole in the roof. " _So… any thought on what that is about_?"

" _Not CP9 taking the will of the Mugiwara Pirates seriously_ ," he chuckled, firmly rubbing his knuckles into her jaw to help. " _Though that is a bit weird. Who put the hole here?_ "

Smoke suddenly burst from the hole before the car behind them broke away. Covering his mouth as he coughed into his hand, he leaned to the side enough to spot through the open door four individuals. One was definitely Robin, another Sanji, the third Usopp (though why he is wearing a mask and why he is here, Atticus wasn't sure), and the fourth was an unusually shaped man with blue hair.

That must be Franky, he surmised. If they're getting Robin and getting away before reaching Enies Lobby, the better it would be. But with one of the agents having a certain fruit, this is a pointless effort.

Instead of the devil fruit being used, thorny whips grasped the disconnected car then yanked it back to them. One of the agents got between the cars, holding them in place. Sanji kicked the man, but he didn't react. Then he hit him again and the agent staggered.

"Alright, enough is enough," he sighed as Robin summoned more arms to incapacitate Usopp.

Estrella, however, wrapped her wing around her master and held him down. " _They don't know we're here yet_ ," she pointed out. " _Robin is going to go back to them no matter what we do. It would be better if we hitch a ride the rest of the way then we can help her once we are in a more stable element._ "

He groaned under his breath, watching the others try to keep Robin with them despite her refusing and the cars splitting apart again. " _This actually sucks more than I thought it would_ ," he complained, gritting his teeth.

" _They need to be aware_ ," his serpent reminded. " _This may just be the worst wake-up call they can get. It is either this, or we draw Akainu close to them. Which would you prefer?_ "

" _To face Akainu, they need to be a lot stronger_ ," Atticus remarked with a growl. " _Fine. We'll stay put. Hold on tight and be ready for battle. The others won't be far behind._ "

 **Here is a line!**

The train finally stopped, light pouring down from the hole in the clouds and illuminating the entire island. Guards, marines, and minor Cipher Pol agents were littered all over the front gate, definitely a lot more on the island.

" _Are we testing their intelligence with this stunt_?" Estrella sighed as she coiled on top of the train, her wings half folded as though she were impersonating a chair.

Atticus was sitting on her coils, his sunglasses covering his eyes and his feathered vest on. " _Let's hope they're as stupid as they look_ ," he explained.

" _The other agents have seen you_ ," she pointed out.

" _And Dad will be called and he'll play along because he does that just to mess with people's heads_ ," he reassured just as a guard noticed him and yelled out for his attention. " _Show time_!"

"Hey, there's some weird snake and a kid on the roof!" the marine yelled out, drawing the attention of the rest and the agents, Robin looking over as well in shock.

"Sesesese, no need for the hostilities," he chuckled, holding his unarmed hands up.

"I beg to differ," Kaku replied. "You are one of the Mugiwara Pirates."

Estrella hissed sharply, her fangs bared as her feathers started rising, much like a canine raising their hackles.

"That was before I got my own set of orders," he informed. "Feel free to call him, but word reached Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo about the capture of Nico Robin. Were I acting on behalf of the Mugiwara Pirates, I would be fighting to free her instead of talking. But as per the Shichibukai's orders, I am just here to help play guard _._ "

"If that were true, you were oddly absent during the ride here," Kalifa pointed out, readjusting her glasses.

He cooed mockingly then grinned widely. "Does CP9 really need help handling a couple of prisoners and a single intruder?" he taunted. "I thought you could handle the situation well enough on your own. If you required my help, then you are much weaker than originally anticipated."

"You dare mock us!" Kaku growled.

"Enough," Lucci interrupted. "What concern does Doflamingo have in the matter of Nico Robin?"

"The same as everyone else," the blonde huffed, jumping down from the train and onto the ground. Estrella slid down gently, shaking her wings to rid them of the water from the storm. "With Nico Robin in custody, that means the risk of Pluton being resurrected. For you, that means the Mugiwara Pirates will be heading this way.

"As I know each and every member quite well, I know their abilities. Meaning against them, I am your best bet of you keeping her. Think of it this way, if you want. Through me, my father is helping maintain world peace and insuring that the weapon Pluton won't be out of government control."

Lucci narrowed his gaze then huffed in irritation. "Very well," he accepted.

"Lucci, he's-" Blueno started, but was cut off.

"We will be contacting Donquixote Doflamingo to confirm his story. If he says he knows nothing about it, then we will detain Donquixote Atticus and his serpent. If he confirms, then we leave him alone."

The marines and guards started whispering among themselves at the blonde's name, some hearing rumors of Doflamingo having a wife and son, but never thought of seeing either of them. Atticus, however, grinned widely. He knows, as does Lucci, that his father will confirm his story if only to keep the teenager out of Impel Down.

"We will request the chief to call him as soon as possible in order to confirm the story," Lucci stated. "For now, you will travel behind us with Nico Robin in front of us. That way, should you try anything, know that you will be detained swiftly."

"Noted!" Atticus laughed, shaking his head. "Sesesese, try to relax a little bit! I'm just doing a job right now then I'm off to do my own stuff once again!"

"How do the Shichibukai already know about this?" Blueno inquired.

"I never said they did, just my father," he answered. "And it's because I answered a call and may have said what was going on. You can ask Robin about the call. She was there when the snail starting ringing."

" _Is Doflamingo going to be able to keep up with your story if you keep spilling too much? He doesn't even know what you're up to right now, or what you're saying_!" Estrella hissed sharply.

" _He'll know_ ," Atticus reassured, rubbing her chin. He glanced to the bag where the den-den mushi normally rested in, the receiver off the snail and a smirk dancing on its lips. The snail out of sight from everyone, the person on the other end of the line was listening to every word without making a sound. As soon as his Corazon has the information he needs, he will call Doflamingo in order to pass the information along.

While he could have simply called his father and cut out the middleman, Corazon needed to talk to Doflamingo about another matter. It was apparently important in some way, but Atticus didn't ask.

As the agents started walking away, one or two glancing behind to him, he muttered lowly, "Pass it on, Corazon." A small hum of affirmation before the snail let out a soft snore, usually a signal that the call is ended. Estrella lowered to the ground close to him, using her head to block him from view just long enough for him to reach into the bag and hang the receiver up.

His Corazon will pass the information along before they reach the Tower. He supposes he'll just see if the chief is stupid enough to take his word over the matter, or if he would be smart enough to double-check the story.

 **Here is a line!**

Luna smiled as the snail begun to ring, Doflamingo staring at it for a while if only to annoy whoever was at the other end for not answering sooner. He earned a swat from Evelyn for it, his wife not even looking up from the book she was reading as she did so since she is currently sitting on his lap.

"It's the failed justice," she informed.

"Oh, I like that one," Gladius commented, putting his freshly cleaned weapon back together.

"Agreed," Doflamingo said with a grin as he finally answered the den-den mushi. "Whoever this is, you better have the right number. I'm getting tired of wrong numbers."

"There was only three this month," Evelyn sighed, flipping a page.

"Donquixote Doflamingo of the Shichibukai, this is Chief Spandam of CP9," the other informed.

"Wait, before I have to listen to your voice for longer than necessary, let me guess what this call is about," the blonde said, rubbing his ear mockingly, though knew the other man couldn't see it. Such an annoying voice, genetics were not kind to this one. "I assume this is about my son, Atticus, aiding in the escort of Nico Robin and insuring that she remains in government hands until she is taken to Impel Down or Marine HQ. I gave him the order, seeing as he would be a valuable asset should the rumors I hear about the Mugiwara Pirates be true. And according to my son, they are very much true.

"You will need him, whether you accept that or not. Now, I am very busy at the moment, so if that is all, then this call is over." The man at the other end sputtered to try and say something else, but Doflamingo hung up with a cheeky grin stretching his lips.

Evelyn looked up at him and poked his chin. "You enjoyed that," she accused.

"Fufufufu, very much!"

 **H** **ere the Chapter Ends**

 **Okay, next chapter will be up in three weeks! ^^ Because I am juggling way too many stories and trying to keep Sunday updates going. And I'm running out of chapters! D8**

 **Okay, time for a stay-cation from work so that I can write, write, write, and write some more!**

 **Let me know what you all think! Ja ne, minna-san! See you guess next time!**


	37. Rise

**This one took me a while because I was debating between several songs that I thought would fit what is going to happen next. But as I listened to each of the songs, this is the one that I actually saw what was going on. The scene played out in my head and everything! Let's hope I can write it as well as I saw it.**

 **The song of the chapter is 'Rise' Skillet!**

 **In a world gone mad (in a voice so sad)  
Sometimes it's crazy (crazy)  
To fight for what you believe  
But you can't give up (no)**

 **If you want to keep what you love (keep what you love)  
Keep what you love (keep what you love) Keep what you love  
Never give up, no!**

 **Disclaimer: Anything One Piece or Harry Potter related is not mine. Song not mine, either.**

 **Claimer: But Atticus and Estrella are mine, so deal with it. XP**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Atticus had to stop himself from laughing out loud several times as Spandam taunted Robin and Franky, ignoring the reports that his subordinates tried to pass on. He had no doubt that the original report of four hundred was accurate since Luffy is more than likely on a rampage. Hearing 'Five' after that had to mean 'five hundred' and the man reporting was just added to the rubber captain's tally, if he heard the agent Fukuro correctly.

Judging from the explosions he keeps hearing in the distances, and the smoke he can see through the window that Spandam is forgetting to glance out of occasionally, Luffy is well on his way. Far ahead from the rest, if he is to guess. Some buildings further back were being rocked around, showing something massive moving through the streets. Perhaps even a large force, though he was curious as to who else would come along.

"Hey," Franky called to him coldly. "I don't get something. You're one of the Mugiwara Pirates, right?"

"In a sense," he answered.

"So why aren't you trying to free your friend?" the cyborg pressed harshly, gritting his teeth. Estrella hiss at him irritably in response.

"Who says I need to?" he shot back. "You heard my father. He gave me orders to make sure Nico Robin remains in government custody."

"So you would listen to that guy over saving a friend," Franky scoffed.

"It's more complicated than you're making it sound," Atticus argued, glaring to the blue-haired man. "Why do you even care, anyway? Last I checked, you were pretty pissed off at Luffy for beating up your guys."

"I heard more of the story," the man pointed out, jerking his head away. "About how that money was supposed to go to fixing your ship. The ship can't be repaired, and your captain and sniper fought it out over it. I heard enough." He glared back at the tall blonde. "What I don't get is you turning against one of your nakama!"

Atticus sniffed then looked to Robin. His brows lowered as he squatted in front of her, trying to make eye contact. "I don't know why you're surprised over the agreement breach," he commented. "If the agreement specified Water Seven, then that is all it would cover. I told you Luffy and the others would come here after you."

She flinched, turning away.

"Robin," he sighed lowly, leaning closer. "We are getting you out of here, no matter what you say or do."

Her eyes snapped open, staring at him in shock. "You-!"

He quickly shushed her then lifted his sunglasses enough to give her a quick wink. Just as he rose to full height, Spandam emerged from his office with a confidant swagger to his step. He blocked out most of what the CP9 Chief was saying, already knowing the man was way over his head and sadly misinformed.

Upon hearing the agent frantically give the report, Atticus grinned wildly and looked to the stunned chief. "I told you, that's why I'm here," he reminded. "Any moment now, Luffy will defeat the agent across the way and he'll win. I know that Blueno guy isn't your strongest, so Luffy, as determined as he is, will win and he will find a way to get over here."

Spandam clenched his jaw, running to his window to look, for the first time, just how much trouble the island is actually in. "Damn it," he muttered. "How could this be happening?!"

"Quite easily, given the opponent," Atticus chuckled lowly, turning to Estrella. " _Find a way out without drawing too much attention. We may need a quick exit later._ " She nodded to him before slithering off, hissing sharply at a few of the guards in the hall whenever one tried to get in her way. "She's a flying creature. This space is too cramped for her. Let her have some fresh air already… or get eaten."

He scoffed in humor as the agents and marines scrambled to get out of the speeding serpents path. Leaning against the wall, he watched as Spandam gave the order to collect the agents of Cipher Pol 9 and to get the two criminals ready to go to the gate. If the others don't hurry up, and if Robin doesn't say what he needs to hear from her, she will soon be out of their reach.

 **Here is a line!**

"Why did you come to rescue me!? When did I ever ask you to do that!?"

He could hear every word echoing across the gap between the tower and the gatehouse. Every shout. Every voice.

"I just want to die!"

Each of the agents started coming to the balcony where Franky took Robin. Two of them have new devil fruit powers, zoan and paramecia. He can't tell which is which, though, or what they are. The zoan is probably herbivore since he isn't getting as strong of a signal as he gets from Lucci or the other man, Jyabura. The paramecia is almost as silent to his senses as Luffy's Gomu-Gomu no Mi. Generally meaning it is a weak power.

Spandam was joyous about the agents being on the balcony as well, ignoring how they were commenting Blueno's defeat. The Chief wanted to see how the scene would play out, Luffy risking his life to save a woman that doesn't want to be rescued.

"Say it, Robin," he whispered, his fingers clenching his arm as he waited. "Just say it." He hasn't let the others see him yet, less risk the ruse falling apart. Besides, with the agents watching Luffy, they're not keeping an eye on him. Which gives him the opening he needs. But he needs Robin to say the right words or he saves a woman struggling to go back to government hands. She has to say what she knows is the truth, deep down inside.

"You want to die?!" Even Luffy knows that it's a lie.

"That's right!" Robin, however, can't seem to understand the truth.

"Robiiiin! Is death really want you want? What the hell are you talking about?!"

Spandam's reaction almost made him laugh, the blonde clamping a hand over his mouth as his body trembled to hold in his amusement. Luffy would say something like that while doing such a nonchalant gesture like picking his nose.

"Listen, Robin! We came all this way to rescue you! So if you really want to die, then die afterwards!"

The number of voices grew, signaling the arrival of the others. Each one made it to the roof across the gap, usual shenanigans in tow.

"Robin!" Luffy called out. "I don't care what you want, whether you choose to live or die! But whatever you decide, say it while you're with us!"

One after another, at least the softer members of the crew, they called for Robin to return.

"Leave everything to us!"

Atticus finally allowed a chuckle to slip out, sending out a small pulse of his magic to get a feel for where Estrella went. She's up on the roof, waiting for him to grab Robin and bolt. The thing is, he knows how thickheaded the Mugiwara Pirates are. Luffy won't give up on Robin, and Robin won't go back to them if it means putting them in danger. That, or she's saving herself from another betrayal that she believes will eventually come.

Then Spandam, idiot that he is, started taunting with the power of CP9 at his call and the Buster Call he can activate with a press of a button. Robin argued against it, informing that the call would destroy everything. He knows it will, too. While he has never seen a Buster Call in action, he does know what will happen.

Robin, on the other hand, has seen it. Ohara was her home, and she was just a child when it was utterly destroyed. She knows the devastation it creates. Maps, as she said, don't show people.

Finally, she admitted her fear. She does consider them nakama, but she fears that they will turn their back on her, betray her like so many others. Atticus smirked knowingly as he pushing himself off the wall. A low snicker slipped out.

Luffy had a chance to be rid of her. He chose to ignore it, just like Atticus suspected he would. When his Aunt Luna called him and told him her vision, that was all the confirmation he needed. This crew, these people, fight for each other. None of them would ever think of betraying Robin.

Spandam indicated the flag flying above the building, a white fabric with the symbol of the World Government proudly printed upon it. A flag carrying a symbol is a powerful thing to a pirate, for it symbolizes their life, their pride. A flash of light streaked across the window, burning brightly as it flew up to the flag and engulfed it in flames.

Pirates do not destroy flags unless they mean to pass on a powerful message.

"Are you bastards insane?! Don't you dare even dream that you'd survive having the World as your enemy!"

" I'D BE HAPPY TO LIVE WITH THAT!"

His snickers turned into true laughs now, his hand pressing against his forehead as he almost bowed over, his feet carrying him into the room. He had to stifle his amusement the closer he got to the window.

"Robin! I haven't heard it from you yet! SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

Say it, Robin, he wanted to yell at her. Just say it!

"I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME WITH YOU, BACK TO THE SEA!"

He grinned, his feet pushing him towards her. "Wish granted!" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her waist then jumping off the balcony. Looking over his shoulder, he yelled out, "Surprise! I lied!"

"Atticus!?"

He whistled sharply, calling Estrella to him. His familiar swooped down underneath, his hand reaching out to grasp her reins as she shot back up, heading towards the rest of the crew. "Faster, Estrella!" Her wings beat as strong as she could manage, scooping wind underneath in an effort to reach the gatehouse before they could be stopped.

"How pointless," a voice behind them stated.

The blonde glared over his shoulder in time to see Lucci raising his leg in preparation. "Shit," he hissed.

"Rankyaku."

The leg swept in their direction, Estrella unable to evade it and Atticus unable to put a barrier up in time with Robin under one arm and the other hand holding the reins. The attack stretched across Estrella's wings, slicing her primary feathers and even slicing through flesh, across her back right behind where Atticus sat. The agathodemon shrieked as the pain was registered, her injured wings and damaged feathers unable to keep her from ascending much higher.

Lucci aimed a Shigan into the teen's shoulder, yanking Robin from his grasp before Atticus could twist around and throw a kick his way. "Damn!" The agent started jumping away, Robin struggling in his grip. "Robin! We're going to get you back!"

" _Hold on_!" Estrella snapped at him, stretching her wings as far as she could upon seeing the drawbridge start to lower. Even as damaged as they were, she was able to glide to the drawbridge, barely grasping it as it shuddered to a stop only halfway down.

"You bastard, Donquixote! You will pay for this! And I'll drag that deceiving father of yours down with you!" Spandam yelled out.

"Fuck you!" Atticus yelled back, flipping his middle finger up towards the shouting man. "Robin is our nakama!" He snorted off to the side. "I'm more surprised that you're surprised we lied." Sighing heavily, he leaned against his familiar, trying to inspect her wings as she tucked them in. "One battle to another," he grouched. " _You okay_?"

" _My wings and my back… they hurt_ ," she whimpered. " _But I'll live. The feathers will grow back and the wounds will heal._ " Her head rose, lips parting to show sharp fangs as three men started barking orders to the marines. " _I think we're in a fire right now._ "

"Atticus!" he heard Luffy yell from above. "You still alive?"

"Yeah!" he yelled back. "Come on, Luffy! I'm harder to kill than that, sesesese!"

"Can you get back up here?" Zoro shouted that time.

"Not by flying! Estrella's got damaged primary feathers and her wings are injured! She can't fly! Hell, we got lucky enough for her to glide down here! We'll make our way up the long way once I'm done with the bozos down here!"

"You dare think you can defeat us?" one of the justices growled.

Atticus smirked, turning towards the trio of older men. Holding out his hands as light gathered in his palms, he cast, "Aqua Eructo!" Water shot from his hands in twin jet sprays, knocking the trio back with the force as well as flooding the floor. "Hope you know how to swim!" he taunted with a laugh, canceling the spell with a flick of his hands. "Let's head up, Estrella."

" _Actually, I think we should stay here for right now_ ," she denied, shaking her head.

" _Why_?" he asked, drawing out the word.

" _Listen_ ," was all she said in response.

Furrowing his brows, he brought his hands up to his ears. Beyond the usual background noise, he could hear something else. Grinding metal, scraping stone. "What the hell am I hearing?" he asked lowly, raising a hand to cup behind his ear. With a scowl, he glared up towards the balcony where a burst of flame danced in the air. "Okay, I have a guess to who did that, but what the hell was it about?"

" _I believe that was Franky burning the plans for Pluton_ ," his familiar informed. " _Little master, what shall we do_?"

He sighed, looking back and forth between the Tower and the direction the sound was coming from. " _Well, I'm the impatient type of person_ ," he admitted with a wide grin, ignoring the crowd that was gathering around them to yell out to Franky. " _I say we get as close as we can and move from there_."

Nodding in agreement, Estrella wrapped around Atticus, waiting for him to take them both elsewhere. Inhaling deeply, he pictures the office in his mind as clearly as he could before grabbing hold of Estrella by her neck and Apparating them both. The group around them jumped as the pair disappeared with a loud crack in the air, nothing left but a few damaged feathers floating down. They were distracted from the odd occurrence, however, when they noticed their Big Bro Franky falling into the waterfall.

Another crack in the air signaled their arrival back into the hallway outside the room. " _Hide away_ ," he whispered, casting the Parseltongue spell to hide both himself and Estrella as Spandam marched by, dragging Robin with Lucci walking along behind him. Though the zoan did paused and look over the area for a moment, only to go back to following the ranting chief.

Strange. Apparation is normally instant. Unless the second it took for them to Apparate back into this building was long enough for the others to get over here. How, he wasn't quite sure but they always have their odd ways.

Once they were out of sight, he glanced into the room then removed the spell upon seeing no one else occupying the area. "They must have used Geppo to get to wherever they want," he commented, scratching his head.

" _What is the plan now, Atticus_?" Estrella asked curiously.

"Robin is wearing kairoseki cuffs," he reminded her. "I happen to see the number on it, so we have two ways of doing this. One is way more dangerous than the other because Lucci can't blow his cover here. He's vital." He placed a hand on his still bleeding shoulder and rolled it, grimacing at the shock of pain that traveled up and down from neck to elbow. "And he won't go easy on us."

" _Our options are what, then_?"

"I can summon the key to me and we go following after then, thus getting Robin from them sooner, but that would involve confronting Lucci," the teen explained, already heading down the hallway. "But I don't know who has the key, how far it is, or if the agent guarding it will follow it to us, which gives us another opponent to deal with. And don't tell me they aren't guarding any keys, because I can't imagine them leaving all the keys in a box on the wall when there is an enemy attacking."

" _I take it that is the most dangerous hand_ ," the agathodemon sighed as she watched her master pace. Though not a usual thing like the Rose when she senses danger of some sort, it is something he picked up from her. It is just more of an 'thinking of options' kind of thing and not really liking any of them.

"Yep," he sighed, rubbing his head. "The easier hand, though with its own risks as well, would be to find out what the top of the tower looks like so that I can Apparate us over there and do what I said I would when Robin left Water Seven. Wait on the bridge for her. If we do that, chances are Luffy will already be fighting against Lucci, which takes him out of the equations. The others will be fighting the agents, get those keys, and be heading that way anyway."

" _Drop the other shoe, Atticus_ ," the serpent sighed, her aching wings drooping as she turned her head to lick her forked tongue across the wound on her back. Enough to injure her, but not enough to cripple her. Lucci, if he put more power into his attack, could have left her paralyzed from a severed spine.

"We don't know what kind of forces will be up there," the blonde confessed, rubbing the back of his head. "Not to mention what multiple Apparations can do to us. I may end up splinching us pretty bad."

Huffing, Estrella turned from her wound and gave her master a bland stare. " _Risks in both hands_ ," she summarized with a flutter of her wings. " _Because it's not like we're in the middle of a government island or anything. So of course, there is no easy route. I don't know why I was expecting anything else_."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated," Atticus informed his familiar, rubbing her chin gently. "I don't have anything that can grow you new primary feathers quickly. So we have to do this the hard way. Which hard way is the question."

" _Would you like to hear what I saw when I was flying around the tower_?" she asked knowingly. She could see the curiosity in her master's eyes as he lowered his sunglasses to look up at her. " _There is no bridge between this tower and the next. So how is Spandam getting over there with Robin and Lucci_?"

Atticus was silent for a moment, tapping his chin in thought before he brightened with a grin. "Underground tunnels!" he realized. "He has to get to the entrance, travel the distance, and climb the next tower just to get to the gate."

" _Meaning we have some time to get there,"_ Estrella added on _. "The Apparations do not have to be rushed because they are not going to get there within five seconds. Spandam is slow. If Robin fights back against him after Lucci is distracted by Luffy, he'll slow down even more._ "

"Then we should get moving before anyone tries stopping," the blonde suggested with a smirk. "I vote up so that we can try and see the top of the other tower."

" _Lead the way_!" Estrella accepted with a sharp nod of her head, ignoring the twinges of pain from her injury.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Gonna end it here. Though it is a little shorter than usual, I am gonna end it here. Next chapter may be a bit difficult for me to write because I am actually having some difficulties keeping my own interest in this. More like, difficulty focusing on this because other stories keep popping into my head.**

 **Chances are that, in a couple of chapters, updates for this story may actually slow down because I am running out of pre-written chapters for this story. I will let you guys know when that happen, but it is getting pretty close.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	38. City

**Okay, I know I have quite a few chapters with Hollywood Undead songs in them, but here is another one because I thought it fitting. You know, because of the Buster Call and all that. Everyone, this is 'City' by Hollywood Undead!**

 **Let's watch this city burn**

 **From the sky lies the top the world**

 **Til there's nothing left of her**

 **Let's watch this city burn the world**

 **Could have added more, but I'm too lazy. XD Don't own the music!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece or any Harry Potter (references/ characters)**

 **Claimer: So yeah, Atticus and Estrella are mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

It took at least four tries, but Atticus managed to Apparate them to the top of the bridge. Once the feeling of Apparating washed off of him, he released a low exhale and stared harshly towards the end of the bridge. Marines have spotted them, lined up from one side of the bridge to the other and all of them pointing their rifles his direction.

"So, who wants to be thrown off the bridge, frozen solid, burned up, electrified, or just plain flat killed?" he asked, casually walking towards the line of marines. He could hear the guns being cocked, ready to fire. "Everyone? Well, that's fine with me."

He raised his hand, light orbs forming at his palms only to spread up and morph around his arms. "Incendio Tria." Fire erupted from his hands, wide enough to cover the width of the bridge as it shot towards the marines. In their shock, they fired their guns. He could feel two burning bullets piercing him, one to his leg and another to his shoulder, and a third grazing his side.

Screams of fear and pain filled the air with the roar of the flames, the heat causing waves in the air to dance alongside the smoke. With a sharp twist of his arms and jerking them upwards, he canceled the curse and stared boredly at the remains. Nothing but charred stone and ashes floating away in the wind.

" _No charred marines for you_ ," he commented, looking back to Estrella. " _And I know you don't eat ash_."

" _Why bother giving them options if you were planning on burning them all anyway_?" Estrella inquired, her head tilting slightly.

Atticus shrugged uncaringly. " _Gives them a chance to be smart and run._ " He walked back towards the Tower of Justice, standing at the edge of the bridge and watching for any sign of the others. He could hear a bellowing roar, but is unable to tell what it is. " _Wonder what that is_ ," he muttered, stuffing his hands into his pocket. " _So, how long before Spandam gets here?_ "

" _Don't know_ ," Estrella answered with a sigh and a shake of her head.

Before the blonde could say anything, a yell echoed over Enies Lobby. "I TRIGGERED THE BUSTER CALL!"

"I think it'll be a while," Atticus remarked, pointing towards Enies Lobby as Robin's voice yelled out afterwards to cancel the Call. "Should we be concerned about that?"

" _So long as we are on the Bridge of Hesitation, the marine warships shouldn't bother with it_ ," the agathodemon replied, shrugging her sore wings. " _They may target it on their way back past the Gates in order to cover all of the area_."

"So what do you propose we do?" he asked, looking back to his familiar.

" _The chances are that Spandam is close by, so we can easily wait for him_ ," Estrella suggested as she turned towards the gates.

Grinning, Atticus started to laugh. "Sesesese, as well as blow up as many ships as we can when they come through that gate!"

" _What makes you think they'll come through the Gate?_ " the serpent inquired.

"Marine HQ is closer than other marine outposts," he informed, dropping to the ground and sitting with his legs crossed. "To get to the island, they'll need to open that Gate. And when they do, we'll burn as many as we can and give the others a chance to finish their battles and get out of there."

" _Let us hope that some of them have advanced further than we thought concerning their Haki_ ," Estrella sighed as she coiled in the middle of the bridge, covering herself with her wings. " _Facing CP9 will be difficult enough as it is. Haki may be the one thing that gives them a better chance._ "

"They're not masters at it," Atticus reminded, propping his chin onto his fist. "But they are getting better." He paused for a moment, lifting his head and straining his ears. "I think that there are more marines heading this way."

" _Oh, goodie_ ," his familiar scoffed, rolling her violet eyes. " _Try not to burn them too quickly this time. We need to keep this bridge clear, not wipe out the entire enemy forces_."

"Sesesesese, where's the fun in that?" he chuckled as he pushed himself back up to his feet and started crossing the bridge. "Besides, when you think about it, keeping the bridge clear could still be wiping out enemy forces."

Estrella sighed, shaking her head in defeat. Unfortunately, this seems to be a moment when Atticus has too much energy that he can't help but want to expel it. While the moments are rare, they are a lot like Evelyn's. There is simply no stopping him.

 **Here is a line!**

Spandam could not believe that he is so close. The plans for Pluton may have been destroyed, but even bringing in Nico Robin will land him a massive promotion! He would be proclaimed as a hero! Even though Enies Lobby is going to be destroyed under the force of the Buster Call, he can always twist it around to seem like there was simply no choice.

Everyone that is up to date with the news knows that the Mugiwara Pirates are growing in power, becoming more formidable. It would be such a simple story to weave, claiming that they have allies they called upon to attack Enies Lobby. Yes, that sounds convincing. Should he be asked, he will say such!

Then there is the problem concerning the Donquixote brat. Providing proof of Doflamingo's lie that allowed one of the Mugiwara Pirates into the Tower of Justice safely will be difficult. But he will find a way of nailing the man down. Once he gets his promotion, nothing will be beyond his reach. He just knows it!

With a wide smile, he dragged the struggling woman onto the tower roof. "Look, Nico Robin!" he demanded. "We're here at the Bridge of Hesitation! Look! The Gates of Justice are already opening to welcome me! It's been a long journey, but once we pass through that gate, I will be the world's hero!" Laughing maniacally, he still heard the sounds of gears turning. "The bridge connecting to the other side of the gates is now rising… and waiting for the steps of the hero! Now let us go! We're crossing it, Nico Robin!"

Once the bridge was up, the man started laughing loudly as he started crossing, claiming that he can't stop. Only he did once he saw the figure at the other end of the bridge, smoke rising from behind. Massive wings snapped open as a serpent head rose, revealing the Donquixote brat sitting on the snake's coils.

Atticus smirked upon seeing Spandam. "Sorry, were you expecting a parade?" he teased, sliding off his familiar and getting to his feet. "I see that it is a bit of a shame to openly ignore the approach of a hero, but as you can see, they're all a little… burned up. Sesesesese."

"You brat!" Spandam exclaimed, drawing his sword. "How dare you show yourself to me again! After what you pulled, I almost lost my promotion!"

The blonde scoffed. "It's actually kind of disgusting how you look at a person and see weapon or promotion or fodder," he commented as he approached casually. "I looked at a person and I see family, nakama, friend, civilian, or bastard that I'm going to kill." He grinned widely, his lips pulled back far enough to expose his gums. "I may actually draw your death out to make it more fun for me!"

"Get out of my way!" Spandam roared. "Funkfreed, skewer him!"

The sword transformed into an elephant with a blade for a trunk, charging at the teenager. "Zou-Zou no Mi," he identified boredly. "Wow. So scared." As the elephant swung his sharp trunk, Atticus caught the blade with a Haki coated hand. The animal expressed a level of fear and uncertainty, probably not used to being stopped so easily. "Sit," he ordered, shoving the animal back hard enough to cause it to roll backwards. It flailed on its back until it managed to roll over and stand back up. "Bad elephant. I said SIT!" He sent a mild blasting hex to the back of the elephant's knees, enough to cause the joints to buckle and only tear the thick skin a little bit. Obediently, the elephant sat, its back to the blonde. "Good boy."

"Funkfreed, what are you doing?!" Spandam raged. "Get up and slice him to pieces! Don't do what he says!"

"What did I tell you, Robin?" Atticus asked with a wide grin. "I think it was along the lines of Estrella and I being up here to get you back." Pointing behind them, he added, "And I'm not the only one."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Spandam growled as an explosion set off behind him. Snapping around, he spotted a familiar person falling into the water. "Ah, Cutty Flam fell for the trap I left! That just means that I need to move. So get out of the way!"

"Not a chance," Atticus denied with a scoff. "Besides, all the marines that were to be your escort are dead. It's not like you can operate a ship on your own. Hell, someone as stupid as you, I doubt you can manage a small sailing boat by yourself."

"What did you call me?!" the chief yelled. "Would an 'idiot' be made chief of CP9? I think not!"

"He could be, if the former CP9 chief was his father," the blonde commented boredly, using his pinkie to clean out his ear. "Oh, wasn't your father also the one that triggered the Buster Call on Ohara? And also set the bounty on the head of an eight-year-old child? Made her life a living hell simply because he didn't want to lose face that someone survived such a deadly action?

"Wow. You're from a family of heartless morons."

"How dare you!" Spandam continued to rant. "You have no right to judge me! I am justice! You are nothing more than the disgraceful, disgusting spawn of a pirate! You and your whole family will one day burn in the fires of justice! As the world's hero, I shall lead the charge!"

" _Such empty threats_ ," Estrella snickered as she raised her head.

" _You still can't fly yet_ ," he reminded.

" _I can glide_ ," she reassured. " _I just need to get high enough_."

" _Can you make it from the top of the bridge to the ground by the tower_?"

" _I will need a boost to get high enough, but I should be able to manage it._ "

" _Alright then_ ," he accepted with a sharp nod, ignoring the ranting Spandam was spewing. "Hey, dumbass! Shut your yap! No one gives a damn!" He shot forward, hand curled into a tight fist. The elephant bellowed as he ran past it, too slow to stop him as he charged to his target.

Spandam flailed uselessly, managing to throw Robin to the ground as he tried to find some way of avoiding the hit he knows is coming his way. But he wasn't fast enough. Atticus snapped his fist out, striking the chief in the face hard enough to knock him back several feet. Spandam groaned on the ground, his hand twitching as his brain slowly registered the hit and pain.

Spitting off to the side, Atticus turned to Robin and gently helped her up. "That guy is so damn weak," he commented as he turned her around to get to her handcuffs. "Kairoseki works against devil fruit powers pretty well, but a lock is a lock. Alohomora." The cuffs snapped open and fell to the ground just as Franky ran up onto the bridge.

The cyborg stumbled to a stop, looking back and forth between Spandam, Atticus, and Robin, who was staring at her hands with watery eyes and biting her lower lip. "I just got blown up rushing up here to get these keys to Nico Robin for nothing?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Atticus raised a brow as he stared at Franky. "Okay, so why are you helping us?" he asked.

"You guys are super!" the cyborg replied with a thumbs-up to the blonde. "Even you, lying to Spanda about being under orders just so you could get close enough to save your friend. That's…" He started to bawl, arm covering his beady eyes as he turned away and held out his other hand. "I'm not crying! There's just dust in my eyes!"

"You realize I was the one that ratted you out to CP9 about having the plans for Pluton, right?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes at the dramatic display in front of him.

"Yeah, Kaku mentioned something about that," Franky stated, no longer crying. "But you're still a super guy. I mean, you took a big risk pulling the stunt that you did and you did it anyway. I can respect a guy that is willing to risk it all for his nakama!"

Shaking his head, he turned to Robin, jabbing a thumb in Franky's direction. "Is this guy for real?"

Robin gave him a weak laugh in response, steadying herself as she glared towards Spandam, who was flailing around in confusion. "Seis Fleur," she called, summon six arms to sprout from Spandam's torso. The man screamed in fright. "Slap!" In unison, all six hands flew to his face and threw him back from the impact, leaving his face more swollen and bruised.

An explosion nearby filled the air, smoke creating a black pillow that rose to the sky. "Shit, the Call!" Atticus exclaimed, lips twisted into a snarl. "Where are the others?!"

"Mugiwara is fighting Lucci in a room down below," Franky explained. "The others are getting the keys." He held out a small den-den mushi to the teen. "They gave me this. The only way over here from there is a underground tunnel."

Snatching it from the large hand, Atticus held it up. "Hey, anyone on the line?"

"Atticus, where have you been?!" he heard Zoro yell out.

"I was clearing the Bridge," he explained. "Otherwise, there would have been some marines in the way. I got Robin's cuffs off, too. Look, the Buster Call is starting. Wherever you guys are, you better get over here and fast. Heads up, though. The only way across is a tunnel underground, according to Franky. Be careful. Luffy is fighting Lucci down there, and chances are that Lucci won't let you go by easy."

"Got it, good work," Zoro sighed, the snail's eyes closing with a slight droop to show Zoro's expression. Relief, he realized. "We'll get there as soon as we can. Secure a way to get out of here."

"The escort ship will do," he informed with a grin. "We'll meet you there and try to keep the way clear. No doubt, this bridge is about to be a battlefield."

 **Here is a line!**

So far, the bridge was being avoided because of Robin's presence, though Spandam (somehow still conscious) seemed convinced that it is because of him. Just to shut that one up, Atticus bound him in rope and covered his mouth, leaving Estrella to guard over him in case he managed to convince the elephant to set him free.

Robin was on her knees, her body trembling as the bombardment continued on. Franky was standing as still as a statue, but his thoughts were running miles a second, mostly about his men on the island. A grin came to Atticus when they saw a massive arm burst from a tower, a dark figure being thrown onto the deck of a nearby warship. The arm had traces of black on the skin, signs of Busoshoku being used in the fight.

No one is a master, not even Atticus. But they are picking up on the use of Haki. At least, a few are. Luffy has been taking to it like a fish to water, even though his impatience and short attention span can leave him struggling from time to time. Usopp was showing good signs of developing Kenbunshoku, though that wasn't surprising. As he and Estrella suspected, Nami was developing her own Busoshoku. Zoro was still working on trying to focus it onto his weapons, but he was advancing almost as quickly as Luffy.

"Hey, if your friends are coming here, shouldn't we clear out that marine ship?" Franky asked.

"We should be more worried about that Commodore than the marines I already dealt with," Atticus sighed, turning around and placing his hands in his pockets.

Curious, the other two looked in the same direction then gapped in surprise at the tall blonde man standing on the bridge at the top of the steps, smoking a cigarette as he regarded them with reddish-brown eyes. "Atticus," he greeted coolly, seeming to ignore his obvious burned shoulder.

"Uncle Cora," the teen returned. "Long way from Cocoyashi."

"I was at HQ when the Buster Call came through," he explained, removing his cigarette from his lips and tapping it to get rid of the ash at the end. "Ended up getting dragged along." His eyes narrowed as he looked over the trio. "Where's Nami?"

Atticus stayed silent then slowly raised his hand, pointing to the island behind him. "Over there somewhere," he replied, resisting the urge to turn towards the sound of something being destroyed. "But I'm sure she's still safe. We've survived a lot, so I doubt that this will kill any of our crewmates." Another explosion, Franky exclaiming something about the marines firing on their own warship.

Rocinante sighed heavily, shaking his head. This has always been a fear he carried as soon as Law had declared he was going to be a pirate captain. Then resurfacing when Nami was returned only to declare herself a pirate as well. A Buster Call was always at the forefront of his mind, alongside the hope that his children never get caught up in the middle of it.

"You were supposed to keep her safe," he reminded.

"Hey, I didn't push the Golden Den-Den by accident," Atticus chuckled, holding his hands up defensively. "That was the idiot moaning in pain over there on the floor. And the only reason we're even here is because the agents working for that idiot took one of our nakama. Now, imagine the mindset of my Dad, only in the brain of an innocent teenager that perceives everything while acting like an idiot himself. What do you have?"

"Comparing Doffy to Luffy is a bit of a stretch," Rocinante pointed out, flicking the ash off his cigarette.

"You're right, it is. But so long as the Family doesn't betray him, Dad doesn't tolerate any ill intentions towards anyone in the family," the teenager added on. "Luffy, on the other hand, was told by Robin to leave her alone, and even after he found out why, he still came after her. Still defends her. She's nakama. And you know just as well as I do that nakama sticks together and doesn't accept anyone intending to harm one of our own."

The taller blonde smirked, dropping his cigarette onto the ground then stomping his foot on it. "You know what I am duty bound to do, Atticus, regardless of our relation," he acknowledged calmly.

"Try not to trip!" Atticus japed before shooting towards his uncle. One leg up and out, he swung a kick towards the man, who blocked it with his own leg. Smirking, he jumped up and swung his other leg up towards Rocinante's head.

Estrella hissed harshly as she looked back and forth between the two fighting and the tower at the other side. If her wings were not damaged like they are, she could take out a few of the warships around them. Lifting an eyeridge, the agathodemon turned to the ship the older blonde jumped off of. It was slowly sailing passed them, aiming their cannons to the island. Maybe, so long as she catches it before it gets too far, maybe she can do something about that one.

She shot towards the ship as quickly as she could, pushing herself into the air and gliding over to the warship. Thanks to the openings for the cannons on lower decks, she had her openings to enter.

"Estrella, no!" Robin called out as the serpent headed towards the ship, already moving off the bridge before the woman could try to stop her.

"Hey, who is that guy?" Franky asked, nudging his head towards the two blondes.

"I don't know," she answered, watching the winged serpent wrap around a cannon then slither into the opening it was poking out of. "She's going to get herself killed!"

Atticus grunted as he landed on his back then rolled over quickly before a foot could slam down onto his chest. As of right now, he's not fighting his uncle but a marine officer. There is no doubt in his mind that Rocinante is thinking of him as a pirate enemy right now. He wasn't lying, he's still duty-bound to fight them, regardless of them being blood related or Nami being the Commodore's adopted daughter.

As he surged magic into his hands, he entertained the thought of who would be more furious about this situation, his parents or Rocinante's wife. "Jamming Shockwave!" he cried out, slamming his hands into his uncle's stomach, sending his magic into the other with a powerful shock.

Rocinante flew back a few feet, tumbling backwards on the ground but righting himself and shakily getting to his feet. Panting, he gritted his teeth and encased his limbs with Haki. "You really know how to push it," he commented.

"I'm sorry, have you met my parents?" the teenager shot back, blinking in surprise when marines started to fall onto the bridge around them. "Really?!"

"Atticus! Robin!" someone called out, bringing attention to the soaking wet navigator running up the stairs (oddly enough, from the escort ship Atticus secured for them) to meet them. She paused upon seeing Rocinante. "Dad?!"

"Back off, Nami! He's a Commodore right now, not your dad!" Atticus warned, though could see that his uncle was now seriously conflicted. "Where is everyone?"

"Chopper is with Kokoro and Chimney on the escort ship," she explained, using her Clima-tact to stop a sword from striking her. Zoro already ran past her to engage another marine, as was the masked Usopp (somewhat reluctant). "We'll tell you about it later!"

The mast on the ship broke, falling to the bridge and breaking upon impact. Franky grabbed Robin to pull her out of the way before the mast could catch her and drag her into the abyss below. A few men were knocked off the deck as well, some falling into the bottomless pit.

"How the hell did that snake get up there so fast?!" Franky exclaimed in shock, having no other conclusion to draw.

"She's always been fast!" Atticus yelled out as he dodged as Haki-infused punch. Apparently, his uncle's inner turmoil has passed and he decided to keep Atticus as his target. He can live with that. After all, everyone always said that Rocinante was always the softest.

He grasped the other's wrist as he dodged the punch, slamming his opposite hand against Rocinante's torso. "Aqua Eructo!" A jet of water burst from his hand, pushing the man back harshly. He cut off the water by sharply turning his hand away, fingers curling into a fist.

Rocinante stood back up from his spot then took a step forth and slipped on the wet ground. With a loud 'oof!', he landed on his back with his legs in the air.

Atticus sighed lowly, shaking his head. "How are we related again?" he asked in defeat. Smirking, he turned to the ship that was still struggling with his familiar. He whistled a sharp note for Estrella to be warned that he was about to do something that could be considered dangerous. Holding up a hand, an orb developed as he dodged other marines trying to attack from. "Bombarda Maxima!" He threw the orb to the ship, successfully causing an explosion in the side that destroyed a few of the smaller cannons and left a massive hole in the hull.

He didn't expect the leg suddenly in front of him, though, swinging out forcefully and striking him in the stomach hard enough to throw him back and barely avoid falling off the edge of the bridge. Quickly jumping back to his feet, he snarled at the one that hit him, seeing a furious Rocinante standing there with his fists clenched and his gaze hard.

"Don't give me that look," Atticus warned him, creating another orb of magic in his hand. "I'm a pirate and they are marines. We are always going to fight each other. So I don't have any goddamn reason to hold back against them!" As more marines started to cover the bridge, he threw the orb at the ground. "Expulso!"

The shockwaves of the spell pushed some of the weaker marines back, the others of the pirate crew crying out as they braced themselves on the bridge. Smoke and dust filled the air as soon as the spell hit the ground. Once it cleared, a massive crater was left, cracks in the stone around it.

A shriek filled the air, but Atticus hardly reacted to it as Estrella glided down from the ship she was wrecking. Crashing harshly on the ground, she shook her head then curled around her master _. "The warships are done destroying the island, but they are going to come back here_ ," she warned.

" _Then we will just have to keep fighting until Luffy gets here_ ," he told her sharply.

One of the warships fired, destroying part of the bridge and also making a hole in the wall of the tower by them. Through that hole, they could see Luffy and Lucci still fighting. Both looked worse for wear, and were looking more than a bit exhausted.

"Luffy!" the crew called out, catching their captain's attention.

"We're all here!"

"Robin-swan is safe!"

"Don't worry about us!

"Defeat him!"

"We'll get out of here alive! Together!"

Atticus snorted but smirked as he turned away from his uncle briefly. "Luffy! Kick some ass!" he called out cheerfully. "We'll handle the escape! Just finish up over there and get your butt over here!"

Even from the distance between them, Luffy's smile was evident to all of them. Smoke rose from his redden skin, traces of black covering his hands and up to his wrist. Atticus was pleased to note that the teen was using Haki, even though he wasn't training with it for very long. Good thing, because against Lucci, he's going to need it.

As soon as the ships were fully surrounding them, captains and commanders lined the decks, waiting for the order to overpower them. "Well then," Atticus snickered, turning back to his uncle. "Looks like your reinforcements are finally here, sesesese."

Rocinante sighed heavily, holding up his hand. As much as he hates giving this order, if only because his daughter and nephew are the targets, staying still and silent would do nothing for him. The order will be given, regardless, through his lips or someone else. And he would be completely unable to do anything to stop it.

"Charge!"

The marines jumped from the ships, flooding the bridge with their presence and charged at the pirates without pause.

"Can they handle us, though, Uncle Cora?"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Gone on long enough. That, and I am actually struggling here, guys! This chapter took me weeks to write simply because I am losing motivation and other stories are popping into my mind, distracting me from this one. How long have I been working on these stories? A long time, right?**

 **Anyway, let me know what you all think! I tried to give Atticus a bigger part here, really I did. And I saw a way of squeezing in Rocinante, too. May the family drama commence!**

 **Ja ne, minna-san! ^^**

 **Also, one more thing: Same as Blooming Family. This story will be on Hiatus until further notice. I am working on the next chapter, but it is taking me a while. Sorry everyone, but on the bright side, Spots and Dots will still be ongoing for a while longer.**


End file.
